Another Me
by KatieWoo
Summary: Olivia Dumas isn't living the life she planned, she's caught in a war of words with Jeff Hardy who's bitter over his forced retirement and she's still coming to terms with her own demons, will life in North Carolina be the making or breaking of her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, this little story isn't going to be like my others, sorry if you were hoping for a rom-com. There may be touches of humour along the way, but this one will be a lot more serious, I hope that that doesn't put you off ;)**

Another Me

Chapter 1

The storm had passed, the devastation had rained down, done it's damage and left it's weary survivors to pick up what remained of their lives. If it had been a flash flood, torrential rain, wild fires, even a tornado, chances were, that the people involved would have pulled it together easier. Yet, this wasn't a war waged by nature, it was one much more devastating- the emotional war.

This all started when a couple whom were very much in love at one time, fractured and splintered, when one half inevitably looked to a third party. It wasn't for guidance nor emotional support, but that certain something else.

A 'something else' that lead to an affair, the discovery of the affair and when the innocent by-standers were forced to pick a side and stay there. The battle lines were drawn and the clouds rolled in.

The North Carolina group picked their sides and naturally the innocent party- Matt Hardy had his loyal brother Jeff his girl Beth, their two best friends- Shannon and Shane. Leaving Amy- the cheat- with no choice but to leave Raleigh under that cloud of shame.

Yet there was one person caught in the middle of it all, Amy's younger sister Olivia Dumas. She's moved there two years previous, at 24 years old, for a fresh start. In that time, she'd bought a house and given the old bar in town a new lease of life when she'd bought it. She was settled...well as much as she was ever likely to be.

(6 months ago)

They were all in Matt and Amy's back garden- Jeff, Beth, Shane, Shannon and Olivia, when Matt came out of the house with a face like thunder, clutching Amy's phone. Olivia saw Amy freeze, having let the bottle of Bud slide from her fingers and thud down to the lawn.

Matt pointed to her older sister-

''You lying bitch!''

Silence fell, a very awkward silence.

''Matt! What the hell?''

''don't you dare play innocent! I read the messages- you've been fucking Copeland!''

Olivia couldn't believe her ears, looking to her sister she knew what Matt was saying was true-

''Amy! You dumb bitch!'' she yelled.

The eldest hardy stormed over and got into the red heads face- ''Get your shit out of my house!''

As Amy ran into the house and up the stairs, the youngest Dumas was left with all of the accusing stares. Matt just seethed, but Jeff got in her face, like he always loved doing-

''I bet you fucking knew!''

Liv was only 5ft6, so the younger Hardy towered over her at 6ft1-

''No I _didn't_ know!''

''Bullshit! Sisters tell each other everything!''

''Well Dr Freud she didn't tell me _this!''_

Matt pushed Jeff back- ''If Liv says she didn't know, then I believe her!''

Jeff shook his head, blue hair escaping the bun at the back of his neck- ''Don't believe this crazy bitch!''

Liv had no clue why Jeff disliked her, she'd tried so hard with him, being nice didn't work, being a bitch didn't either. Even his girlfriend Beth had gone from sweet to sour, over the past few months, clearly the pair were a very well suited pair!

Every insult he slung at her, chipped away at her still destroyed heart. So, when he was calling her c_razy_ it stung like lemon juice in a fresh paper cut.

Oddly enough, Matt had become one of her closest friends, he was like the big brother she'd never had. He knew why she'd moved from New York, why she'd needed such a radical change and he'd protected her privacy, just like Amy had.

Liv thanked Matt for having faith in her and within the hour Amy and all of her things were in Liv's house. They hadn't moved far geographically, Matt's house was just on the opposite side of a field from where they sat. Jeff was Liv's next door neighbour on one side, then on the opposite side was Shannon and Shane, through the woods.

Their little corner of Raleigh had been close to perfect until that night.

''I'm going back to New York! When do we leave?''

''_We?_ I'm not going Amy.'' Liv said seriously- ''This is my home now Amy.''

Amy flicked her red hair out of her face- ''You're actually staying? Why?''

''I've built a life here, I've got responsibilities, a business, I can't just walk away.''

The eldest Dumas sister looked at her brunette sibling, those huge green eyes of hers showing that she wasn't just being stubborn, she was very serious-

''Livvy, they're not going to be your friends after this.''

Olivia nodded- ''I know but...it's better than going back to the city.''

Amy saw that cloud of sadness come back over her sister and she felt guilty- ''I'm sorry, oh shit of course you'd never go back...it's ok, I made my bed...just don't let Jeff walk over you when I'm gone.''

She hugged Amy- ''I won't, he goes back on the road with TNA next week, so I won't have to see him for a while.''

''Not a bad thing. What's up with Beth now? Has she been hitting Jeff's bitch pills?''

Liv gasped- ''You can't say that about a former drug addict! It's wildly inappropriate.''

''Calm down.'' Amy chuckled, then got her serious head on- ''Where am I going to stay?''

''Before you figure that one out, you'd better call Adam and tell him what's going down here.''

Amy made the call that she was dreading, after all Adam Copeland wasn't known for his ability to focus on one woman for very long.

Olivia went to her key hooks and picked off a set that she hadn't used in a very long time. She shakily removed the enamelled blue 'R' key ring and placed it back on the hook with a loving little stroke. She waited for Amy to be done with her call before she returned, and when she did, Amy looked pissed.

''He's _so _fickle!'' she flopped down on Liv's comfy grey tweed sofa- ''The second I told him that Matt knew, he was all -'_ahh I don't want to be caught up in someone elses relationship drama.'_ not that it bothered him before.''

Liv nodded- ''Well he_ was_ getting you naked and you were having illicit sex. There was a dangerous thrill to it then.''

''I've fucked up my life for a dumb fling!'' Amy cried.

She rarely saw Her sister like this, she was the strong one, the one who held it together when everyone else was falling apart. Liv pulled her into a hug and let her cry it out. But she had to ask-

''Tell me- was the sex at least good enough to justify the shit storm?''

Amy erupted into laughter, mascara streaking down her cheeks- ''You know what- NO! He's average really!''

''You crazy bitch, you screwed up for 'average' I expected you to come back with- 'so good I forgot my own name.' ''

The red head hugged her knees to her chest and said- ''You know that I love Matt...but I got this flash of my future here...in this town...with his friends and I felt...scared. Like that was _all _my life was ever going to be...I want more than that. I went about this all wrong, but I don't fit in here at all, I'm a city girl Livvy.''

She understood, held up the keys and saw her sister frown- ''What are those for?''

''They're for the loft, it's empty, not a stick of furniture in there...but it's yours for however long you want it.''

Amy knew how special that apartment was to her sister, she'd refused to sell it after the move to Raleigh- ''Are you sure?''

''Yes, it's just sitting there empty, it needs...a life..furniture..maybe a party or two...just no more sadness.''

Liv fought so many emotions as Amy hugged her, thanking her over and over again, then she whispered-

''I'll make it a happy place again, I swear I will Livvy.''

(Present Day)

Olivia git in her vintage metallic blue Mustang, hoping like hell to avoid seeing Jeff. She had to drive past his house to get to town and he's been an ass hole beyond all measure for the past 14 weeks. His forced retirement from TNA had happened first, then Beth dumping him had quickly followed. So the youngest Hardy was a nightmare of epic proportions!

She thankfully made it past his big red brick house without incident, his car was already gone, she raised her green eyes skyward and winked-

''Cheers God, you are _the _man!''

The bar wasn't just a bar, by day it was one of the most popular diners in town too. Liv loved to be busy, so she opened at 8am till 3pm and put her cooking skills to good use. Then she tended the bar from 9pm till 12.

She parked up and let her staff in and they got all set up for the breakfast rush. She knew exactly who her first customers would be- Shannon and Shane, their tattoo parlour was right down the street and they needed food and coffee before they could function correctly.

Liv's elbow length chocolate brown waves were all pinned up in a high bun, she was in her black 'Liv's' tank top. The heat got so crazy in the kitchen that she was in her usual black denim shorts and black Converse, with her little black apron around her petite waist.

Hearing the music kick away, told her that they'd opened the doors for business. Her kitchen assistant was Shane's sister April, they made a great team, whatever the town could throw at them they could handle.

When the two tattoo artists showed up, Liv was happy to see them, they even had their order all written out for her-

''Ah, helpful boys today.'' she teased looking over the list and getting straight to work on it.

They loved her to bits, but since Amy's departure the youngest Dumas had pulled away slightly. She didn't come to as many parties, often they only saw her if they came in to eat or for a drink. They missed her and Jeff wasn't exactly helping either, he was horrible to her. His forced retirement was hard on all of them, his accident had been really bad, but Beth had been the icing on the cake. She'd changed so dramatically. They'd all seen it, but even she'd only been able to take so much shit from Jeff before splitting for good.

They watched her expertly flip pancakes, tend three pans and still remember to take out the toast, it was like watching someone spin plates- her attention never once faltering.

Olivia didn't realise Shannon's crush, she was completely oblivious, this was much to Shane's amusement. Olivia Caroline Dumas was gorgeous in Shannon and many others eyes, with her killer legs, petite hips, D-cup rack, those huge green eyes, that smile and her heavenly voice. In her two years in town they hadn't seen her dating any one, not unless she was very discreet.

Shannon smiled as she breezed through their order- ''So Miss Dumas, are you going to come to my party or not?''

Liv smirked- ''Mr Moore the last time I went to one of your parties I ended up on a 'Hardy Show' episode.''

''It's a classic scene now!'' he defended.

''Classic? That argument is embarrassing!''

''Jeff was in the wrong, we all know it, the viewers _love_ you.'' Shane added.

Shannon gave her that cute smile- ''The fact that you threw him in the mud was incredible.''

''It was childish!''

''Who cares? You made great TV! Please come, please, please, please.''

''Jesus Christ! Shut up Moore!'' she laughed- ''Maybe!''

Shannon smiled from ear to ear and dropped a peck on to her cheek as their order was boxed up.

Olivia stomped her foot at 10am when she saw who had just come in-Jeff! She didn't really want to deal with him today! Ok he was with his dad Gil, so there was an up side to this. She noticed that Jeff was still walking with a limp, Matt had said that Jeff wouldn't be fully healed for another two months at the least. The accident had been really bad.

It had happened at a Pay Per View three and a half months ago, he'd been coming out on to the ramp ready to do his opening dance, the pyrotechnics had gone very wrong and Jeff had been engulfed in a fire ball from his right leg upwards. His burns were all up his right thigh, his hip, lower back and his elbow. They were first and second degree burns, they'd needed hours of surgery, skin grafts and doctors appointments.

It had taken just one accident to change Jeff's whole life and career.

She sympathised with him for that, she knew exactly how much a life can be changed in an instant, without any kind of warning...it hurt beyond belief and until you'd lived through that yourself, you could never fully understand it.

Matt had tried to get her to talk to him and she'd very reluctantly agreed, but he'd thrown it back in her face without even hearing her out. She'd been willing to open up about her experiences- something she rarely ever did and he'd slammed the door in her face.

What upset Liv the most was seeing how great Jeff was with everyone else. He was quirky, out-there, with his tattoos, his multi-coloured hair, his piercings, his art- which she found incredible, his poetry, his music. Yet with her, she could see that her really disliked her. It had been like that for two full years now. He'd give her sneers instead of smiles, sarcasm over humour and anger over common decency, it was a mystery why and she wasn't sure she really wanted to know any more.

He'd gone out of his way to make her life difficult, like the time that she'd applied for planning permission to build an extension on her bathroom. Being that her house was a single storey, it was set to be a fairly simple job. But NO- being that Jeff was her closest neighbour, he had to sigh off on the plans, he'd naturally refused his consent. Stating that it'd- 'Disrupt his view.'

So Liv had to stick with the basic structure of her home and took a leaf out of a very unlikely persons book- Pamela Anderson and her MTV Cribs episode. Yes, Liv put a big claw foot tub in her conservatory!

It was all perfectly legal, she'd done all of her homework, it didn't go against any building regulations at all. The gang had found it hilarious.

Olivia had never said anything to anyone, but she knew that Jeff had seen her using that bath tub! She'd seen his bedroom curtains twitching one night. She'd been surrounded by bubbles, candles and 100's of fairy lights wrapped around the beams above the tub ans the reflection of his house had been clearly reflected in the glass in front of her and those curtains were very _active!_

She'd kept it to herself, he had enough on his plate with his medical issues, his romantic catastrophe and his career, without her branding his as a peeping tom.

Their order came in and Gil peered through the serving hatch- ''Good morning Olivia.''

''Morning Gil, how's the patient?'' she inquired quietly.

''Still as delightful as ever.'' he smirked- ''How you doing darling?''

''Can't complain, the sun is shining, I'm as healthy as a horse and business is good.''

Gil liked her, he'd liked Amy until she'd hurt his son, but Olivia was different , you couldn't tell the two gals were sisters at all. You could be forgiven for thinking that Liv was the calm sweet one, but he'd seen it in her green eyes- FIRE! It was the kind of strength that could take on armies and win. When the occasional fight broke out in the bar, that girl was the first in to break it up.

She'd leap across the bar, with a big aluminium bat in hand and she'd gladly take on a guy twice her size. She was fearless, but Gil figured that if she was from New York and had survived the things that she had, life didn't hold much in the ways of fear for her any more.

''You gong to the party?'' he asked.

''I was invited, but I'm not sure.'' she flipped Jeff's pancakes and checked on Gil's waffles.

''The boys miss you.''

''They see me every day.'' she laughed.

''They _all _still miss you. I do too, I miss our chats.'' he had a lot in common with the young woman.

She nodded,knowing what he was referring to- ''I know, but Jeff likes to make my life...challenging and I don't know how much fight I've got left in me Gil.''

He could see she was fighting those strong emotions yet again, he knew not to hug her or she'd break and she _never_ did that at work, she wouldn't let it happen.

''He's not usually such a pain in the ass, that was always Matt's job as a kid. Since the accident and the break up, he's not himself, but he's trying.''

''Yeah trying my damn patience!''

Gil laughed- ''Well you feel free to put him in his place if he's at all disrespectful to you Olivia.''

''Does a metal spatula to the head count?''

''Darling, he's been thrown through so many tables and jumped from so many ladders that I doubt he'd even notice.''

''Guess it'll have to be the bat then.''

Jeff watched his dad talking to Liv and he didn't like it, not at all. He shifted uncomfortably in the booth, puling his long sleeves over his hands. His injuries still hurt like a bitch, but he was just glad to be able to walk and drive again. He'd spent so long face down in bed or the couch, that he was grateful for every minute he was out of the house.

He watched her, he didn't trust her at all, never had. She was hiding something! Why the hell was she in Raleigh? Why was she _still _here? Matt knew something about her and Jeff had tried to get him to tell him. All Matt would say was- 'If you're so interested, talk to her about it, she'll tell you.'

That wasn't happening, he didn't associate with anyone fake!

The crush Shannon had on her was disgusting, he looked at her like a school boy, he was 32 years old for Christ's sake!

Olivia's day was hectic and she didn't stop until her kitchen was closed at 3pm. She tidied up the dishes, putting everything back into it's place. She wondered if she could get out of going to that party. Hopefully he'd forget that it was her night off.

She drove home singing along to Pearl Jam- 'State of Love and Trust' loudly, she knew that she could sing, she'd fronted a band in Now York and she missed performing so much. Not that anyone in this town knew that part of her life.

Pulling up her drive, she knew that there were huge gaps in her life that her friends here knew nothing about. Yet that was what a fresh start entailed- leaving out the messier details of the picture.

**AN: A slow start but this is going somewhere I promise. I've laid plenty of clues to Olivia's past. The next chapter will be up very soon...maybe later today.**

**R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: yes this is a quick update, but I have to post this next bit, be warned we're getting emotional.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 2

Olivia showered and knew that if she avoided the party one of the guys would show up at her door and bend her ear until she gave in and came to join them. She straightened her long hair, did her make up and took her time getting her outfit picked. Skirts were never a good idea, because the guys liked to drag her on the the giant trampoline Shannon owned and mixing that with a skirt was just asking for trouble.

Also she wasn't the most girlie girl so she opted for black skinny jeans and a tank top that showed a little bit of cleavage. As it was the country, she didn't get to wear her heels to often, so now she stuck to her flip-flops. This also gave her a chance to show off the ink that she had on the top of her right foot.

She loved that ink, it had initially started out with someone very special to her, just doodling on her foot one day, she'd liked it so much that she'd had it inked over permanently. So, their flowing handwriting, the roses and the twined ribbons, everything, it said- _'The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can never end.'_

It was a line by Benjamin Disraeli.

That was how all of her ink had come about, by letting that one person doodle on her skin, it was a good thing that they were talented with a pen. The butterfly on the back of her left shoulder, the eight pointed star on her lower back, the flowering vines on the in sides of both of her wrists.

She put on her favourite perfume and went to her lounge to find her earrings. They were on her mantle, she put her two inch long scaffold bar through the top outer ear piercing and through the second hole across the top of her ear. Then she put in her black diamond studs, then her hoops. She only ever wore one necklace and it never left her person,_ever!_ Not even to shower.

At 9pm there was a knock on the front door and in came Matt- ''Liv?''

''Hey Matt, in the lounge.''

Matt loved her home, it was all clean magnolia walls and solid wood floors, very classic, until you got to her lounge, it was incredible! On the wall above the mantle ans into the two alcoves was this huge insane mural, it was all these bright colours, perfectly blended together, then firework type explosions of colour. Parts were almost like a magic eye picture, and Liv had always said that if you stared at it long enough, it all joined up to make one big picture, but he'd never seen it.

His favourite part was the bits where it looked like the wet paint had been blown in streams across the ceiling. The same effect was used down the skirting boards and the polished flooring.

Stuff like _that_ made everyone so mad at Jeff, they had so much in common- art, movies, the insane creativity, yet the jerk wouldn't give her a chance!

''You ready?''

''As I'll ever be.'' she smiled, seeing the elder Hardy had really put the effort in, he was in a very nice white shirt with short sleeves and some nice dark jeans- ''Looking good Hardy, you got a hot date or something?''

He laughed- ''I wish, I told you before I only attract the psychos and the stalker fans.''

She grabbed her keys from the hall table and couldn't stop laughing as they headed out- ''Matthew, you find one nutter in your house and you become a cynic.''

He took her teasing, because it was good to see her smiling.

They headed over to Shane and Shannon's, as they got closer, the music got louder, so did the sound of laughter and there was the clear squeak of the trampoline.

Jeff saw his brother enter the garden with that annoying blight Olivia. He saw Shannon go over to them and hand them a beer each, then muscle between the pair and say jokingly-

''Back up from my future wife there Hardy.''

Jeff did have to wonder if the guy really was joking, after all sometimes the guys crush was painfully obvious, but give Olivia her due, she clearly had no idea about any of it.

Liv chuckled at the cute blonde- ''Wow Moore, I'll have to tell all of my other suitors to take a hike.''

''damn right, I'm calling dibs!'' he grinned.

She rolled her eyes at him, she actually felt very safe with Shannon, they could joke about anything and he was one of the very few people that could pull her out of even her deepest funks and put a smile on her face. He was just a lovely guy.

She could feel someone staring at her, she looked over to the back porch and saw that it was Jeff. That one look has yet again able to make her feel both naked and dirty all at once. She felt his green eyes scrutinizing, judging and openly broadcasting pure hate.

Before meeting him in person, she'd actually been a fan of his, even through all of his personal troubles, she's stuck by him. Amy had wanted to introduce them several times but schedules and life in general had always gotten in the way. Liv had even had a teenage crush on him, but two years ago the reality had taken the shine off his physical good looks. His attitude had been appalling right from the first meeting!

Seeing him scowl, she suddenly had to fight laughter, she couldn't help it, he looked like he was actually trying to figure out some really complex Math.

Shannon saw her face and then Jeff's, he shouted over-

''Knock it off Nero! You look like that dude from 'Scanners' you _can't _make her head explode!''

The guests laughed.

Jeff watched her pass him by, ok he'd admit it, she was a very pretty girl, he'd go as far as saying a beautiful one, but nobody who looked like her was ever a good person!

A couple of hours later, a few guests had gone home, most remaining were pretty drunk but Shane still hadn't lured Liv on to the trampoline-

''Not a chance Helms, I'm not dressed for it, a sports bra is essential, so sorry.''

April laughed- ''At least you have something to _fill_ a bra, I'm flat as a pancake.''

Liv put a comforting arm around April, but before she could say anything to her petite friend Jeff said nastily-

''Send your appreciation to her plastic surgeon.''

Olivia's big green eyes slid to Jeff- ''I'm all real actually. Unlike some women out there _I_ don't let random scalpel wielding men, man-handle my body.''

''So you say.'' he said draining his Bud.

''I don't care if you believe me. My body isn't any of _your_ business- thank God.'' she smirked.

People were always fascinated by the pairs verbal sparring, it's made for some _very_ memorable moments on 'The Hardy Show.'

''You think I'd want to be anywhere near _your _body? Don't flatter yourself sweetheart. I'd have to be very sick and very desperate, to let_ you_ anywhere near _my_ body.''

Liv kept her anger in check- ''Jeff you're so action packed with issues there's be no space for your make believe lady-friend in your bed. It's be like an orgy of crazy that she's be playing sixth wheel to!''

Jeff heard Matt choking on his beer and Shane chuckling as her patted Matt's back. Jeff got mad as hell, thinking that she was having a dig at his scarred body-

''Fuck you bitch! Does it make you feel good, verbally attacking me about my disfigured body?''

She saw him get to his feet and refusing to be literally talked down to, she stood up and got right in his face too-

''As usual Hardy- missing the point by a clear ten miles! I wasn't even talking about your accident, I was talking about yo oh-so sunny personality!''

''Bullshit! You were twisting the knife- you fucking bitch! So go ahead take a good look at a guy who has lost everything! Everything I love and have worked for- GONE!''

Olivia got sick of him just yelling in her face-

''You think that _you're _ the only one who's been screwed out of their future? The only one who's life has been devastated by a loss?''

She could feel herself losing control, like she'd always refused to do around him.

He sneered- ''Oh my God! Don't you dare! You spoiled brat! What the fuck do you know about loss? You've probably been pampered and had everything handed to you, planned every pretty detail in your rich bitch life!''

Tears sprang up in her eyes.

''Go on cry!'' he taunted.

''Planned!'' she yelled- ''Do you think I _planned _on being a widow at 24?''

Silence fell. Jeff's face froze, his heart pounding sickeningly in the back of his throat.

''Do you think I _planned_ on my 29 year old husband _dying _in my arms? Do you think I _planned _watching him slip away from me from cancer? I know exactly how_ loss_ feels! I married him at 18 and I only got a _fraction_ of what I wanted-_ more time!_ My life _isn't_ the one I should be leading! So, don't you speak to me about my life, you judgemental bastard, you never took the time to get to know me or anything about my life! You cold hearted prick!''

Jeff saw the tears of agony, loss and sheer heartbreak, she pushed past him, he couldn't move, his feet were like lead from utter shock. How the hell hadn't he known?

Matt got in his face, mad as hell-

''Jesus Christ, how the hell can you live with yourself now? That's why she moved here and why she won't go back there!''

''You knew?'' Jeff asked quietly.

''Amy and I were at Rob's funeral!''

Shannon was sat in the lawn chair feeling like he could cry at any second, Olivia was a widow, she'd lost her husband and moved to a place where she was in constant war with a guy, who took his own issues out on her. He had to admire her strength of character, not many grieving women would have been able to do that, day in and day out.

In a daze Jeff walked past his brother and their circle of friends, who wouldn't even look at him and began his journey home. He felt all he pieces fit into place now, the secret she'd been keeping. Oh God, he'd been bullying a grieving woman! Just like the kids at school had done to him at 9 years old after his mother had died. She'd said that he'd died in her arms! 29? He'd been younger than Jeff! On his slow walk home, he couldn't stop replaying her words- '_I only got a fraction of what I wanted- more time!' _

His break up with Beth felt insignificant now, she'd left him of her own accord, well only after he'd made her life impossible, he'd never had a partner snatched from him, like that.

Guilt and regret made it's journey through him an the closer he got to his house the more it sunk in. he saw a light on in her house, he knew that he should go and apologise, but he didn't know where to begin. How do you make up for two years in one conversation?

Olivia was pulling on Rob's old hoodie, it had long since stopped smelling like him, it had taken on her scent, but it was still the same big comfy garment that she used to sneak from his draw and curl up in whenever she could. She curled up on the bed, hugging it around her body, all the pain and loneliness coming back, she looked at the picture on the night stand.

It had always been her favourite picture of them, Amy had taken it, they were covered in paint, it was the day that they had began decorating the loft they'd call home for their entire marriage. He was stood behind her, hugging her, his huge dark brown eyes, as beautiful as ever, that smile, the darkest brown hair, he was gorgeous and so funny and so loving.

She missed everything about him, his voice, the way he laughed, his kisses, the mad conversations they'd have at 2am in bed, she even missed the stupid rows. The songs he used to sing to her through the shower door as he shaved at the sink. She missed rolling over in bed and snuggling into him or when he'd do the same and sleepily say how much he loved her.

Pulling the necklace out she lifted the long sliver chain off over her head and took her wedding and engagement rings off and slid them back into place. Her marquise cut diamond blinking at her. She kissed them gently before replacing them on the chain and putting it back around her neck. Holding them to her heart she let the tears slide from her eyes down on to the pillow.

Rob had ad no close family, so his ashes had been scattered by her and Amy right there in Raleigh, she'd done this down by the river, at the shore. The thought of scattering him in New York had felt wrong, as crazy as it'd sounded, she didn't want him to be without her, when she wanted to talk to him, she'd take a little walk through the woods and sit in that spot and talk.

To her, even two years on, she still felt like Mrs Right. Rob had been the only man she'd ever kissed, ever slept with, he was her first love. With her being 5 years younger than him, she'd only been 17 when they'd first met and he'd been 22. How many 22 year olds would have gone to their girlfriends parents and been open about their age and promised them that he wanted to wait before things got physical? Robert had given them his word and for a year, until she was legal, he'd kept it. The night of their first time together, he'd proposed to her.

Olivia felt her make up stinging her eyes, she forced herself up from the bed and barefoot, shuffled to the bathroom to remove her destroyed cosmetics, from her equally destroyed face.

As she used her face wipe, she recalled Jeff's face, he really had been stunned, she wasn't sure if it was the shock of her shouting at him or the subject matter, either way it was the first time she'd ever seen him at a loss for words.

In a daze she walked to her conservatory bath and began filling the tub, not lighting any candles or adding any bubbles, the only light she had was the fairy lights around the beams. When the water was deep, she slowly began removing her clothes, she laid them on the white wicker chair. On unsteady legs she stepped into the tub. Her long hair stuck to her back as she fumbled removing her hoop earrings, which got quite painful after several failed attempts. She dropped them carelessly on to the little white table, seeing the blood on her finger tips, she just slowly lowered her stained fingers into the hot water.

From his bedroom window Jeff watched Olivia, it wasn't creepy or sexual, he just wanted to make sure that she was safe. Seeing her just sitting there in her bath, knees drawn up under her chin, protectively, he couldn't help but see how fragile she looked, so vulnerable and so young.

He recalled the day she'd come over, after his accident, after Beth had split and she'd tried to tell him how she wanted to help and she'd been trying to tell him _this_ then. His body was healing, in it's own slow way, ok his career was over, but he still had his art, his poetry and his music. Olivia only had one husband, there was no back up, no alternative. She truly was _alone._

This explained all the hours she worked, she didn't want time to give herself to think. He picked up his cell phone and found Amy's number, he didn't really know what to say, but he had to let her know that her sister probably needed her. When the other line connected, he heard Amy's husky voice-

''Hello?''

''Erm Amy..it's Jeff.''

''Ok..why are you calling me Hardy?''

''I...I might have fucked up.''

''Might have? What did you do?''

''I got into it with...Olivia...just call her.''

''Oh my God! What did you do to her Hardy?''

''I...I never touched her...but I found out about her...husband.''

The line fell silent, he knew then how much he'd fucked up, he heard Amy sniff back tears-

''You ass hole! I don't know how far you pushed her, but it must have been bad for her to tell_ you_ of all people!''

Then she hung up on him.

Jeff looked back out of his window, she was still there in the exact same position, she hadn't moved an inch. He felt his burns twinging as he moved, he went from his bedroom, down the stairs, through the kitchen accidentally waking his dogs, and into the utility room, where he picked up his pruning shears. He took off out of the back door and over to his many rose bushes, closely followed by Black and Jeremy- named after Pearl Jam songs.

Jeff just began cutting at the closed up blooms, making a pile of them behind him on the lawn- red, white, yellow, pink and peach, he kept cutting until his still healing arm gave out on him.

**AN: My image of Liv's husband Rob, is a young Robert Downey Jr. **

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, it means so much to me. I would have updated sooner, but like I already told one loyal reader- I got shamelessly side-tracked ogling a picture of Jeff hardy wearing nothing but a strategically placed towel- YES REALLY ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 3

it was 6:30 am Jeff had been up for a while doing a few over due chores and getting used to changing his own dressings, which he was getting much better at these days. All he'd had to do was face his fear of looking at his body in the mirror. It was one thing to look down at your body, but another thing entirely to look into a full length mirror and see what had been left behind.

His once smooth skin, down his right side was now a ruined landscape, the pale patches of the newly grafted skin, the ruined tattoos, the areas that had been raw, were now all uneven and ready to peel again. There were still days when he couldn't believe that _this_ was his body now.

Part of him was glad that he wasn't with Beth any longer, her reaction to his undressed wounds had sealed her fate really. He'd told her how to care for the blisters that he couldn't reach himself, the grafts too, everything really, then he'd began to remove the dressings. She'd frozen for a few seconds, then she'd actually gagged, then ran to the bathroom to throw up.

He'd felt disgusting, a mess. How could you continue living with someone if you made them physically sick? Now Jeff had gotten used to the smells of the antiseptics, the feel of the dressings on his body, the aches of the healing, even his more limited movements. It was other peoples reactions that still made him angry. They were either afraid to meet his eye or they were full of highly annoying nervous chatter.

It made him wonder if that was how Olivia had felt after the loss of her husband- folks treating her like she was either made of glass or the town nut job. Had part of her wanted to scream at them and tell them that she was still the same person, that she still had a heart and feelings?

Not hat he's personally cared about either of those things over the past two years. He's treat her like dirt, he was pretty ashamed now.

Sat on his back porch, watching the sun rise, a cigarette at his lips, coffee in hand, body sore as hell, it wasn't even the start of his usual day yet and he was already exhausted. He looked over his slightly naked rose bushes and realised that he'd really had a late night massacre out here.

Olivia's 7am alarm went off, thank god it was Sunday, she didn't have to be at work until 5pm...how the hell could she show her face? She'd made a total ass of herself at Shannon's party. She'd barely slept, her eyes felt swollen and her body ached, then again that was the pit fall of crying you eyes out in the tub long after the water has gone cold.

It was like two years ago all over again, only this time there was no Amy to drag her from the tub at 4am and back on to dry land. Her phones constant ringing had been the only thing getting her out of the bath, this time.

She'd ignored Matt's calls. April's, Shane's and Shannon's, but not Amy's. It'd taken over an hour to talk her sister out of flying in and kicking Jeff's ass.

_''Who told you?''_

_''You really wanna know?''_

_''Tell me which one called you to snitch.''_

_''Ok...oddly enough it was Jeff who called me up.''_

Liv didn't really know why the bane of her contempt had put in the SOS call to her sister- guilt probably! He more than likely imagined that she'd kill herself and didn't want the death on that rice paper thin thing that he called a conscience.

Getting out of bed she realised that she was naked, wow she really had been out of it, she'd forgotten to put her underwear back on! She remedied that and threw on a pair of loose boyfriend style jeans and a white tank top. Her long hair had reverted back to it's long loose natural curls and she couldn't face straightening it.

After vacating the bathroom with her teeth brushed and her horrific looking face washed, she ignored her make up routine and went to the kitchen. She kept getting flashes of the row, he'd really gotten to her, their mutual frustration at life in general and the shitty hands they'd been dealt had just come flooding out. Fuck, they really were just as mental as each other really.

Ok, she could hide her issues fairly well on a day to day basis, unlike Jeff who wore his issues on his sleeve. But the bottom line still read the same- ''Volatile- proceed with caution'' and that was now labelling the pair of them.

After forcing herself to eat, she went out to collect the Sunday paper from her mail box at the end of the front garden., in her bare feet. On the trip back up the path she saw something on the porch table.

There laid a huge bunch of hand cut roses- red, white, pink, yellow and peach. She noticed that even the thorns had been removed for her. They weren't tied with a ribbon or even string, no, they were tied with a black and purple hair tie. She knew straight away who they were from- Jeff.

Olivia found herself smiling, one of the only true smiles that that man had inspired from her. She picked up the huge bunch and the scent was just amazing, he really did grow the most beautiful flowers. She took them inside to find a vase for them, knowing that her home would smell amazing for days thanks to them.

She used the crystal vase that Shannon had bought her for a house warming present and put them on the table over by the floor to ceiling windows of her lounge. Looking at them she knew that they were his way of an apology, she knew that he didn't make many of them, so she got thinking about a non verbal way to accept his apology. Then her eyes slid to her garden and she got an idea, one that even Jeff would appreciate.

Jeff put Black and Jeremy on their leads and headed out, he made sure to go past Liv's house, he saw that her newspaper had been collected and he got a faint wave of hope as he peered up the garden to the porch, the table was empty now. It made the faint hope grow a little more. He carried on his journey with his excitable pets. At least they were two friendly faces in his life, who weren't mad at him right now.

His dogs were like his kids and his kids were always happy to see him, even after his accident, he never saw their affection change, because of how his skin looked. Nope, their love was unconditional.

Inside her house Olivia was busy searching under her sink for her colander , she heard her sisters throaty voice coming from her machine-

_''Livvy? If you're screening your calls I'll kick your little butt, it's probably a good thing because I'm flying in on Tuesday. Sorry but I'm not having that ass-hat Hardy acting like that with you. See you in two days. Bye Livvy.''_

She had no idea how this was going to go, Matt and Amy hadn't been face to face since their split. She figured her sister hadn't thought about that minor detail. Once she'd found what she was looking for under the sink, she put everything inside it and set the tap away. Picking up the kitchen phone, she dialled Matt's cell.

Matt had just gotten back from his morning run, when his cell began blaring at him, he didn't recognise the tone...hang on was that ''It's Raining Men''? He was going to kick Shannon in the nuts for this! That was the last thing on his mind when he saw Olivia's name on the screen-

''Hey Liv, are you ok? We tried calling you all night, we had to try like hell to keep Shannon from your door.''

''I'm ok Matty, I just needed a bit of space. Sorry if I ruined the party- lesson officially learned.'' she gave a soft laugh.

''You've got nothing to apologise for, Jeff is the prick here.''

''Well, side stepping that, I'm calling to let you know that Amy is flying in on Tuesday, I think it's her mercy mission or something typically Dumas-like.''

''Oh...well it's to be expected, at times I forget that she's your sister.''

Matt didn't know how to feel about seeing his ex fiancé, if he should feel anything at all.

''I had to tell you Matt, it'd be rude not to let you know. So how did you manage to keep Shannon away?''

''By tying him to a lawn chair.'' Matt chuckled.

Hearing Liv's melodious laughter was lovely.

After the call, she got her non verbal truce ready, seeing that he was still out walking his dogs, she left it on his porch swing and got the hell off his property, the last thing she needed was to run into him, it was still too soon for that.

Jeff was humming away to himself as he got closer to home, he wouldn't exactly call his mood a cheery one, but he didn't feel the urge to hit anyone, so he'd call that better than usual. He got up his porch, his right leg feeling the strain slightly as he did the steps, that was when he saw it, on his porch swing, it made him smile. The wicker basket was full of all the fruits that Olivia grew in her garden- shiny red apples, deep velvety pink raspberries and those ripe vivid red strawberries he's been eyeing since she'd began growing them.

He had a knack with roses, just like him mom had, but he didn't get her fruit growing skills, so this was much appreciated, Liv had even washed them all too. He knew that she was working that night, so he'd go and maybe try to talk to her then. They were still a very long way from being ok, but this truce was apparently in operation on both sides now.

Later that day Liv got ready for work and after some very clever make up tricks, she actually looked like her old self. She put on her black 'Liv's' tank top, her tailored black shorts and her knee high biker boots. She left her natural curls in for once, her long bangs were smoothed into place. She left her hoop earrings out, her ears were still too sore. But she did so her nails- black with red tips.

On Sundays they had bands come and play, a lot of them were local, but some of them actually came a long way to play at her bar, it was mostly due to the fact that it was a hang out for wrestlers, so fans navigated there, not that she complained, it was great for business.

At the bar, her bar staff had already began setting up, April thankfully didn't mention the traumatic events of the night before, she just gave her a reassuring wink and they bumped knuckles, letting her know that it wasn't going to get to her.

The music in the bar was every type of rock known to man that Liv owned and if anyone complained they got a verbal beat down for their troubles.

The late afternoon crowd came and went by 7pm, then the band showed up, they were about April and Liv's age and _very_ cute. As they set up April was ogling the singer like a woman on a mission.

''April Helms, you'd better cool your jets, your big bro just walked in, you'll get that little boy killed.''

''Little boy? He'll be about our age.''

''Still a bit young for my tastes, but you go for it, just make sure Shane's distracted first.''

April got Shane's beer ans Liv served Shannon, who had a face full of concern-

''Knock it off Moore.''

he couldn't help it, he wanted to hug her, he liked her, way more than she knew, he had no idea if he should tell her or not. After all he'd just found out that she was a widow, she didn't need any more than enough unexpected shocks in her life right now. Matt would kick his teeth down his throat, if he made a move, Matt was her big brother figure, it'd become his duty to protect her from guys in general.

Liv handed him his Bud along with his change and gave him a smile-

''Concern appreciated Moore.''

She gave his hand a firm squeeze, just as both Hardy's entered.

Liv made her way out from behind the bar to clear some bottles from the tables. The band were warming up and the cocky singer, picked up his guitar and began playing Hendrix ''Foxey Lady'' and singing, while looking right at her.

Olivia turned and looked at him, one hip popped put, arms folded under her impressive rack, her smirk in place.

Matt didn't know what that little pretty boy thought he was doing, but their girl wasn't _that_ easily charmed.

The singer winked at her, then stopped serenading her, about to pull out a slick line, but she got in there first, heading him off at the pass-

''As much as I _almost_ wish that _that_ did it for me, it doesn't. All I get is a mental image of Garth from 'Wayne's World.' Oh, and _I own this place, _so if you want to get paid at the end of the night, you had better keep your head in the game and your eyes off my tits, pretty boy.''

Jeff had to laugh, that had been incredible, the guys jaw was still hung open, his band mates were still laughing at him. Then Jeff noticed that she was wearing some awesome boots, he had to admit that she'd always had great style. Then for the first time he also noticed her legs, they were slim, but really toned and strong. He shook his head-_ what the hell was he thinking?_

He was still secretly hoping that she hadn't poisoned the fruit she'd gifted to him, he couldn't be looking at her like _that!_

Then he realised- Shannon had been doing the exact same thing for two years now!

They were all surprised when Olivia went and served Jeff, it was usually April or one of the other bar tenders that did that.

Jeff saw her get his Bud from the cooler, he refused to look anywhere near her legs or her ass, but he caught Shannon doing it, with a really dopey smile on his face too. This made him very glad that his best friend couldn't see Liv's bath tub from his house or Shannon would not only have jerked himself stupid, but he'd have gotten himself arrested for being a peeping tom!

When Olivia cracked to top of his Bud for him and set it down, he handed over his money, he saw her hint of a smile as she went to the register. He was then fascinated by her hair- curls! He'd only ever seen her with it straight or in one of her many pinned up creations, but never like this. He knew that they were natural too, it was so...her.

She returned with his change and he found himself smiling at her, clearly this took her back a bit, because she hesitantly laid his money in his open palm.

Hmm, they still had a lot of work to do before they could even act normally around each other.

Matt watched the pairs awkward interaction, if you could even call it that really, no words were spoken, they were wary of each other and possibly waiting for the other to verbally snap again.

She noticed a scratch up the side of his hand and it was still looking quite sore-

''You cut your hand.''

''Oh,,,yeah- rose bush.'' he replied seeing another faint smile on her lips.

Then he noticed a little scrape up her forearm-

''You scraped your arm.''

Liv nodded- ''Apple tree.''

Jeff smirked- ''Very- 'Wizard of Oz.' huh?''

She grinned- ''Pretty much, but no gingham dress.''

Everyone was fixated on this bizarre scene, it was almost a conversation now, Jeff was actually trying to be nice to her. Wow, maybe Amy wouldn't be throwing him into an unmarked grave after all.

**AN: I hope you liked it, not super interesting, but it's not going to be easy for either of them to be friends they've both had it pretty tough and he's been a real douche. But they're making progress.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow quite a response- cheers. I'll apologise now for the lack of raunchy sex scenes someone requested, these are two very damaged people who are still figuring out how put one foot in front of the other emotionally, so the great Hardy ravishing isn't happening just yet- sorry dudes. But when the time is right- hang on to your hats ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 4

On Tuesday Liv was at work, she'd left the key under the doormat for Amy when she arrived. April was very curious about the whole situation, they were reaching the end of the lunch time rush, when they got chatting-

''How's Matt handling the whole Amy thing?''

''No idea, he knows that she's coming, I think he'll be ok.''

Liv wasn't entirely convinced, but she was going to show some faith. After all, those Hardy brothers were full of surprises, who knew Jeff could do something as sweet as giving her roses?

''I hope it's ok, Jesus, it's only been six months, I don't want to be housing my crazy sister if that pair draw the battle lines once again.'' Olivia said biting her lower lip.

''Well, you took Wednesday off, hopefully you can keep her in line.'' April chuckled, sending her plates out with the waitress.

Once the kitchen was closed at 3pm, the girls sat at the bar with a coke each-

''So, come on- what's the deal with Jeff?'' April finally asked- ''Did he apologise or something?''

''You know Jeff, nothing is ever done in a conventional way, it was all non verbal and I won't go into details but, we've called a cease fire.''

''I'm impressed.'' April nodded- ''I'll kinda miss you running verbal rings around him though.''

Liv cringed- ''I know- he did inspire some wild tangents didn't he.''

''Just a few, you'd come over all New York, you've got a _really _dirty mouth when you get into your stride. I swear you get possessed by a trucker or a dock worker. My personal favourite was- '_You're so fucking clueless about women, you don't just need a sex guide, you literally need a ''Fucking Encyclopedia'' I'm sure Beth would thank you too' _Ouch!''

Olivia cringed even harder- ''Jesus, I really said that didn't I? No wonder Beth ended up hating me too.''

''Well, she was sat in Jeff's lap as you said it.'' April laughed.

''God I'm like the Eliza Doolittle of New York at times! I fully understand Beth's hate right now.''

April patted her shoulder- ''I don't think that it was the tangents that started that dislike.'' she winked.

Olivia was lost, was she supposed to know the subtext of the conspiratorial gesture.

''Dare I ask a follow up question there?''

''Come on, even you can't be _that _innocent.'' she nudged her- ''You and Jeff have _chemistry_, ok it might not be the best kind, but you could light a fire under his ass that she couldn't do in the entire 4 years that they were together.''

Liv frowned- ''We were screaming like banshees, it was hardly a thing to envy.''

''If you were in her shoes would you want your boyfriends most passionate response to be instigated by another woman? Especially by one that he says that he'd not too fond of.''

She bit her lower lip again, that gave her food for thought, but before she could dig any deeper into it, a very red faced, harassed looking Amy barged through the door-

''Well, hello there Miss Amy.'' Liv grinned and saw how dishevelled her sister looked- ''What the hell happened to you?''

''That wreck of a car I left here tried to kill me!''

''You drove 'The Beast'? Very brave of you.'' she hugged her.

'The Beast' was their dad's old as hell vintage black Cutlass, that Amy had always loved and refused to part with, but it was a very...temperamental ride.

''It stalled on that garden path of a road you live on, with that prick of a farmer heading right at me in his fucking tractor!''

Liv parked her sister on a bar stool- ''Amy, please for the love of God don't start that old feud again, look what that lead to last time.''

The three of them all shared a little smile, as Liv poured her a coke.

April nodded- ''Matt's new car really did stink after that.''

''I told him not to leave the roof down.'' Amy said seriously.

Olivia laughed- ''You warned him due to rain, not a pissed off farmer with a grudge and a trailer full of manure!''

Amy had to laugh, it was nice to think about the good times she'd had in Raleigh, even if they weren't so funny for a certain car owner.

Liv got into her office, which had a shower with the worst water pressure in history, but it saved her from having to travel all the way home just to drive back to the bar again. When she was done, she got changed into clean clothes and found Amy hunting through the kitchen fridge-

''Amy Christine Dumas!'' she yelled making her sister jump a mile and hit her head off the fridge shelf.

''Jesus, you sounded _just _like mom!''

Olivia laughed- ''What do you want me to make you Amy-cakes?''

She smirked at the old nickname- ''A sandwich I can barely get my mouth around.''

Liv winked- ''A jaw buster, coming up.''

After Amy had eaten, she sat at the end of the bar as the trickle of customers came in for the after work drink.

Liv asked- ''You going to be ok if Matt comes in?''

''I'll have to be.''

''Good, I don't want to try and bar him, he's stubborn.''

She dug a book from her bag and began reading, then she recalled something- ''Nice roses in the lounge by the way.''

Amy saw her sisters cheeks pinken and sensed some juicy gossip- ''Ooh spill now! Are they from a guy?''

All the bar was looking now and Liv pursed her lips- ''Shh...and yes, technically they _are_ from a guy.''

The eldest Dumas got a very salacious smile on her face.

''No no! It's not like _that!_'' Liv protested.

''Are you sure?'' those arched brows bobbed suggestively.

''_Yes, _considering they're from _Jeff.''_ Liv hissed.

Amy was shocked- ''Jeff! As in Jeff _Hardy?_ The guy who's death I've been plotting?''

''Yes, now shut up and like I said it' _not_ like _that.''_

''It had better not be Olivia!''

There it was, the 'Big Sister' tone.

Olivia began to wonder- ''What would you do if it was _like that?''_

''Murder! The_ really _bloody kind! For him taking shameless advantage of my vulnerable baby sister!''

Liv had to admit that he was a _very_ attractive gut, when he wasn't being a jerk...hell even when he was being a douche, he was still hot. Damn teenage crush! It was strange thinking about another guy like that, it's felt unfamiliar, she hadn't looked at a guy like that in so long.

Getting back on track, she said- ''Well, you can stop mentally picking out your weapon of choice, I don't think I could do anything about it even if I wanted to.''

She saw the look on her sisters face, she looked almost...embarrassed- ''Why not Livvy?''

''You know that I've only ever...with Rob...it'd feel weird dating someone else.''

She tried to explain the best that she could, but was cut off by a few more customers coming in.

Amy didn't mean to look at the door every time it opened, but she couldn't help herself, she had to see if Matt was coming in, then she could pretend not to have seen him and be all nonchalant and cool.

It was 8pm when Matt, Jeff, Shane and Shannon finally walked down tot he bar, none of them wanted to be the designated driver and figured that they'd all be sober enough to walk home, it was only a mile and a half.

Jeff's body wasn't hurting as much, ok he was still a long way from healed, but every day was a step closer to that. Looking in the mirror was still tough, but he had his good days and his bad days, yes there were days when he still broke down looking at the side of his body, but there were those days when he'd look and say- 'Fuck it, it's just my skin, I can cover it with clothes!'

After all, it was only him who had to look at it.

They got to the parking lot of 'Liv's' and Matt just stopped dead in his tracks, sending Jeff right into the back of him.

''What the hell matt?'' he complained, catching his tender healing elbow on Matt's back .

Matt felt sick and pointed to the black car parked beside Liv's Mustang.

It became clear to the other three- Amy was there, well their night had just doubled it's chances of carnage.

Shane looked at Shannon- ''And here I was thinking you eye-fucking Liv would be the low point of the evening.''

Shannon didn't like it when people teased his about his crush on Olivia, it made him feel like a complete loser.

''Fuck you Helms! It's not my fault that I feel like this!''

Shane held up his hands- ''Whoa sorry, calm down Moore.''

''I need a drink!'' Shannon stomped off, followed by Jeff, leaving Matt and Shane behind.

Jeff entered the bar behind his best friend and they both saw Liv being hit on by some 20-something jerk, she rolled her green eyes and said-

''Honey, if I wanted a guy who's tan is louder than his voice I'd have moved to L.A not North Carolina and I swear-you touch my ass a second time and I'll break this bottle over your fucking skull.''

She snatched his empty Corona bottle up and stalked back behind the bar pithing the bottle into the trash.

Amy chuckled- ''Wow, the mistress of the 'Brush off' cracks the whip once again, nice to know that you haven't lost your touch in my absence.''

Liv turned to see Jeff and Shannon at the bar, both had smirks on their faces-

''What can I get you guys?''

Shannon leaned on the bar and grinned- ''Two Buds please and no skull cracking before 10pm, town rules and all that.''

''Shut it Moore.'' she scowled, then gave him a smirk.

Jeff smiled to himself- oh she was in those shorts again, only these ones had purple stitching around the tops of the legs. This time she wasn't wearing her biker boots, she was wearing black Converse with yellow smiley faces on them. Wow, her legs really were exquisitely shaped.

He shook his head and looked away, only for his eyes to land on Amy. He felt that brotherly instinct spike. He wanted that troublesome red head gone, for Matt's sake, he didn't want his brother to be hurt by her again.

Amy saw matt enter and the second his eyes met hers she felt numb, because that's how long it took to devastate her- one second! His eyes slid away, like he'd never known her, no reaction at all, no scowl, no hesitant smile, nothing.

Liv saw her reaction, Amy was either going to yell or cry, so she got April to serve the rest of the guys, while she distracted Amy. She just came out with the most distracting thing that she could think of at that second-

''Amy, do you think it's time I started dating again?''

BINGO! That worked, her sister looked like she'd just been goosed with a cattle prod.

''Date! You might be ready to date?''

Live felt every pair of eyes in the room on her right then.

Shannon nearly jumped up and clicked his heels together with joy when he heard that.

Jeff suddenly had the urge to back-hand his oldest friend for some reason that he didn't want to analyse too deeply, he could see Liv was blushing as she shrugged, he then heard her say a simple-

''Maybe.''

It was Matt who caught Shannon by the back of his hoodie, before he went strutting over-

''I swear to God, if you're going over there to try your luck, I'll hand her the bat myself.''

The smaller guy huffed and sat back on the stool again.

By 9:40pm it was only them inside the bar, so she let the rest of the staff go home, including April. Liv called to the guys up by the pool table-

''Guys can you close all the curtains up there? we're locking the doors.''

They all cheered, it'd been a long time since they'd had a lock-in at the bar, she was clearly happier than she had been in a while or they'd have all been out on their asses.

She locked the doors, turned off the outside lights and closed all the curtains down the bottom end. The joy of soundproofing- they could keep the music on and nobody would be any wiser.

Liv and Amy were on the Jack and coke, putting together little play lists on the computer sound system, for each other. They ended up laid on the bar top, laughing, tipsy, with Amy singing ''Take It Off'' by The Donna's.

Up by the pool table the guys were playing and keeping their distance from Amy, when Shannon said randomly- ''I wonder if Olivia has any other ink-aside from what we've seen, you know _hidden.''_

''Perv!'' Shane pointed at him.

Not minding his words Jeff said- ''No she doesn't.''

Realising how bad that sounded, he took his shot and totally missed.

Matt was looming over him, menacingly, doing that weird starring, nostril flaring thing he did when he was pissed-

''And how do you know this Nero?''

Shane grinned, resting against the wall- ''Yeah, I'd like to hear this too Jeffro.''

''Jesus Christ, what is this an interrogation?'' he asked very defensively.

Shane got sick of waiting so he called- ''Liv honey- how does Jeff know that you don't have any hidden tattoos on your body?''

Olivia sat bolt up right on the bar at that question, knowing that there was only one reasonable explanation for his to have that knowledge and she didn't want to embarrass him or herself, so she looked at the youngest Hardy, who was clearly anticipating being thrown to the wolves. So she lied for him, it was the better thing to do-

''Because I told him.''

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure why she'd lied for him, but something inside of him told him that she knew exactly how he knew, why cover for him? She could have exacted some revenge on him, out of all the faces around him it was Shannon who didn't look _at all_ convinced by their story.

On the bar top Amy said- ''Like hell you told him!''

Liv whispered- ''I think he saw me taking a bath.''

''Eew, that's not at all disturbing, no wonder he didn't object to you putting a tub in there. Bet that enhances his oh so precious ''view'' I should poke him in the eyes for peeping at you!'' she hissed.

''Stop it, I'm sure it wasn't intentional.''

''You're far too trusting!''

Then on came a song that made Olivia cheer- ''Wow, blast from the past huh!''

It was Foo Fighters ''Everlong''

They both laid there singing.

It had been so long since Amy had heard Olivia _really _sing. Her voice was something special, the perfect mix of Joan Jett and Ann Wilson, with a hint of Janis Joplin's rasp when she needed it.

The guys weren't expecting her to be such a good singer, how the hell had she kept _that_ voice a secret for two years? It was sweet seeing the two radically different sisters laid out on the bar, the tops of their heads touching, both of their hands tapping out the drum beat in perfect rhythm, smiling as they sang.

Jeff saw that their sisterly similarity for the first time right there. Seeing Olivia smiling as she sang, made him wonder why she didn't sing more often because she looked so...beautiful when she did it.

Oh fuck here he goes again!

He put off going to the bar, but he got his balls in gear and finally went over. She hopped off the bar gave him a smile-

''Same again?''

He nodded- ''Yeah...thanks.''

Liv noticed that Amy had fallen asleep and shot Jeff another smile when he saw her snoozing too. Once he'd paid, he found himself wanting to hang back and just talk to her for a little while. He watched her hop up on to one of the bar stools, he'd have done the same, but they were too firm, it'd hurt his healing body too much. It's just about killed him to lean over the pool table, feeling all is dressings pulling and the new skin not quite stretching as well as it should yet.

She could see that he was working up to saying something, she was a patient person so she just picked up her drink and waited. His green eyes net her own and he tilted his head sightly and said in a voice that was meant for their ears only-

''I..I didn't mean to..._see.''_

Understanding, she nodded, only slightly embarrassed that he'd seen her naked. Suddenly she was _really_ glad that she'd refrained from pulling a Sharon Stone in 'Sliver' in her tub or she'd have had some very red cheeks. Just the thought of Jeff accidentally seeing her masturbating made her want to hide under the bar.

''It's..it's ok I guess...it's just my body...guess I've got no reason to hide.''

Jeff suddenly wondered if he'd ever feel that way about his body again...acceptance? He doubted it and said-

''You've got nothing to be afraid off...unlike some.''

She saw him subconsciously run a hand down his right side, seeing that he was hiding beneath layers of clothing- a hoodie, a T-shirt, a long sleeved shirt and goodness only knew what else. She slowly reached out and moved his left hand away from his right side, feeling the warmth of his skin as he let her hold both of his hands in her much smaller ones-

''You don't have to be afraid, it won't feel like this forever. I know that we're afraid of different things, but it's still _fear._ Can I tell you something?''

He liked her holding his hands in her much smaller ones, it didn't feel weird or alien to him. He wanted to hear what this intriguing young woman had to say, so he nodded.

''You'll have to face what I am- the _fear_ of meeting someone _new_. If that person is one of the good ones, they won't even see the scars, she'll see _you. _Maybe who I meet will see just _me, _not just a _widow._ It'll be scary as hell, it'll be new and I'll want to run, you probably will too. You might not see eye to eye with me on what I'm about to say, but here goes- we're the lucky ones.''

''We are?'' he raised a quizzical brow.

She nodded- ''Because we get a second chance. After what you've been through I bet you had some dangerous dark thoughts, I know that I did after Rob died.''

''You did?'' he frowned, realising that maybe they were more alike than he'd ever figured.

''I'd spend hours in the bath even when the water was freezing cold. I kept wondering while I laid there- what if I un-braced my legs and slid under the water? One night I got so exhausted, I let myself slide down into the water, I was so tired of thinking, tired of feeling, just tired of breathing. It just felt like too much to work to do it all. In my head it made sense- I was 24 and I'd married my first love, I wasn't supposed to end up alone.''

He understood every word and nodded- ''It'd have been easy for me to give in too, I had the razor in my hands about three days after I'd come home from the hospital and...I just had this wave of clarity and I said to myself out loud- 'You're not done healing yet' I don't know what made me think it.''

Matt looked at Shannon, who was glaring across the bar, he saw in intimate chat that Olivia and Jeff were having- where they _holding hands? _ He realised Shannon was seething with jealousy and about to probably break the pool cue over Jeff's head.

''Shan stop!'' Matt said close to the younger guys face- ''He needs to _talk_. He's locked up tight, he won't talk to you, me Shane or dad, Beth ran, let him talk it out with her.''

''He's going to hurt her Matt, he can't do that to her.'' he said, hoping that the older Hardy would see it his way.

As much as Matt wished that he could believe his friends pleading, he couldn't- ''Shan, I know that you like Liv, but they're _just_ talking. It's new for both of them, let them talk it out, we can only step in if he over steps the mark.''

Shannon hated agreeing because he could see that she was opening up to Jeff in a way that she'd never opened up to him, no matter how hard he'd tried to get her to. Jeff was doing the same, they had a strange new friendship growing, as much as he wanted to hate it, he admired it too much for that.

Jeff looked at her and didn't know what else to say to her but- ''Thank you.''

She didn't make a fuss like some girls would have, Jeff was glad she didn't try to hug him, because that still hurt for him to do, she just nodded, smiled warmly and said-

''You're welcome.''

She felt him gently rub her shoulder, that one touch was more meaningful to her than any words could be. He understood her fear- intimacy, because it was his fear too,it was written right across his face too.

Jeff realised her skin was like silk, he hadn't touched any girl like that since before his accident and Beth didn't feel like that, and it scared him more than a little. It was terrifying and yet it also reminded him that he was still alive, still a flesh and blood man and despite her loss, that she was still a very beautiful young woman, with so much of her life still to live.

**AN: I hope that that was ok for you, they're moving closer and seeing that there is more beneath the surface. Poor jealous Shannon.**

**R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers you make it all so much easier. The requests of some horny hardy action hasn't fallen on deaf ears, it's just not going to be the way you expect it ;)**

**Enjoy. lol.**

**Zoe-Star-Rock- my mention of the strawberries will be finally explained ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 5

Once they'd all gotten out of the bar, it was just after 1am, Liv hadn't expected Jeff to help her guide a very sleepy Amy up to the house.

''Thanks Jeff.'' she said as Amy yawned, then hick upped.

He bit back a smirk- ''You're welcome.''

Liv juggled her keys, then Her sister who was leaning on her.

Jeff leaned over and took the keys from her hand and said- ''Here, let me get the door for you.''

Olivia let him unlock the front door for her and open it, she caught the scent of his cologne- God, he smelled _so_ good!

He put the hall light on for her and saw how nice her home looked, in tow years he'd never seen the inside of her house. Which wasn't surprising, all things considered.

Jeff turned to Olivia and said- ''Goodnight and...I..I appreciate what you said tonight.''

''It's ok- see maybe we're not destined to hate each other huh?'' she ventured a smirk.

When he smiled she felt herself react, his dimples popped and wow his teeth were perfect! Liv actually felt herself blushing. She ha to get her barely vertical sister inside, so she smiled a nervous smile and said-

''Goodnight Jeff.''

''Night Liv.''

When She got over the thresh hold and shut the door with her foot, Amy chuckled sleepily-

''You were _sooooo_ flirting with him!''

''Oh no I wasn't!''

She hauled the red head along to the guest room and dumped her on the bed.

''Livvy, I might be half dead from sleep, but I'm not stupid...you like him.''

''Knock it off Amy.''

''Sorry, but hey, he's not being a dick to my only sister any more, so I don't have to kill him. He _can_ be nice. If it's any consolation- he likes you too.'' she said in a sing-song voice.

Liv was mortified, she wasn't ready for this conversation yet, her head was too tired and confused. They'd gone from hating each other to...something else in a matter of days, that was fast, maybe too fast.

Once she'd gotten into bed she had to block out the barrage of confusion in her mind, so she put her ipod buds in and fairly soon she was out like a light. Somewhere around dawn she began having _the_ best dream of her life!

_She was laid naked on her bed, feeling what she thought were fingers running slowly up her calves, she arched her back revelling in the sensations. Liv looked down, only to see Jeff, shirtless, wearing only his low slung jeans, a paint brush in his inked hand, painting her calves with intricate red , patterns._

_She saw him give her that devilish smile of his that made her legs tremble and made her mind lose it's ability to form thoughts, her skin flared into goose bumps and he took her ankle in his hands, not breaking eye contact and began to lick up her leg._

_That warm skilled tongue, with it's piercing made her arch up from the bed yet again, then in that sexy as hell accent he said- _

_''Mmm cherry flavoured.''_

_Ooh- flavoured body paint!_

_Liv reached over to the night stand, to a bowl of fresh, ripe strawberries, chose the biggest then shot Jeff a very seductive look, running her toes down his muscular chest, down over his incredible abdominal muscles, then teasingly along the waist band of his low jeans. He knelt there, eyes never once leaving hers as she slowly bit into the fruit._

_Jeff began crawling up her body as she chewed, until he was poised over her, she swallowed and he leaned over her and licked her moist lips, she let out a gentle moan, knowing that he wasn't going to kiss her._

_''Mmm, you taste so good...I wonder if you taste so good...everywhere?''_

_She felt her whole body shake, he was giving her that pure-sex smile. She ran her needy fingers down his strong inked arms, gently pulled his lip ring between her teeth and she said very confidently- _

_''You wanna find out Nero?''_

_He reached for the bowl of strawberries- which for some reason were now crushed and she could hear music too...was that ''Gimme Stitches'' by Foo Fighters? It sounded like it..._

_Jeff drove his inked fingers into the bowl of crushed strawberries and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. She felt him trail his strawberry slicked fingers down between her breasts, down her stomach and...lower._

_The sensation causing her to cry out as dart of pleasure shot through her body, finally bringing her body to life again, after it had been asleep for so long now._

_Olivia was so turned on that she didn't know if his fingers moved with ease due to the fruit or from what he caused her to feel, she didn't really care. Not even when he raised his fingers to her lips and urged her to suck them clean, as he licked down her body. As he journeyed down his fingers were slipped from her willing mouth._

_The second she felt his mouth claim her body, she moaned loudly, her fingers spearing into his soft purple and black hair, holding him gently in place._

_She was going to come soon and she moaned-_

_''Jeff, I want you now!''_

_She felt him laugh, the vibrations sent her crashing over the edge and he said wickedly while licking his lips-_

_''Hmm, baby you do taste good, sweeter than strawberries, beautiful.''_

_He was then naked and she was seeing every perfect inch of him, she was going to come just from the sight of him, he was gorgeous! He was then hauling her on top of him, feeling his body heat welcoming her. She reached back, taking his rock hard length in her hand, ready to take him on the ride of his life, but before she could slide down him, it all ended!_

Liv woke up breathing very heavily, covered in sweat, legs tangled in the sheets, body aching with arousal, feeling the after effects of an orgasm that still had her thighs shaking. Ipod buds still in her ears playing Foo Fighters on a loop.

She hated that her dream had ended _there!_ For it to be about Jeff of all people...ok pretence over, her crush was officially back and this time it had teeth and claws! Jesus, she was having X-Rated sex dreams about him, she hadn't had those since her teens!

Getting out of bed, on unsteady legs, refusing to deal with what her sexually frustrated body was craving so she she quickly showered and got dried then on unsteady legs, went to the kitchen. Seeing that Amy was already up.

''Morning Olivia.'' she smirked over the top of her coffee mug- ''_Sleep well?''_

Liv frowned, then saw the lewd eye brow bob and the heat crept up her cheeks- ''W..what?''

''Thin walls Livvy.'' Amy chuckled.

''Oh my God!''

''Where you dreaming? Or just making the angels cry?'' She teased.

Liv wanted to shove her hand down the waste disposal and hit 'Power' just to distract herself from the soul destroying exchange.

''Dream! _Just_ a dream!''

She sat down over from Amy with her cup.

''Wow, who were you dream-fucking?''

''Nobody!''

''Ooh sore point, it wasn't that weird one with Taylor Hawkins dressed as the air hostess again was it?''

Now Amy was laughing her head off.

Liv blushed furiously- ''Shit! Why the hell did I tell you about that dream?''

''See this is what no sex for two years does to a girl in her mid 20's- it leads to serious deviant behaviour.''

''Deviant behaviour?''

''From the screams, I'm standing by my statement.''

Liv fought a smirk- ''Well,_ someone_ was licking crushed strawberries from my..._body.''_

Amy nearly choked on her coffee- ''Who? Please God tell me who?''

She mumbled something then sipped from her cup.

''No-No- out with it Livvy.''

''Ok fine!'' Liv huffed- ''It was Jeff! I was having hot, _nasty _sex dreams about Jeff!''

The gasp was followed quickly by a dirty big grin-

''You dirty slut! You're a Dumas now!''

''What!'' Liv gasped- ''You _hate_ the guy!''

''No I _hated_ him when he was being a dick to you, but after that little show at the bar, I'm not so quick to butcher him now.''

''At the bar?''

''I wasn't asleep the whole time! The guy is into you too. Chances are, you weren't the only one destroying the bedding in the early hours.''

''Shut up, I don't want to even think about it.''

Olivia set her mug aside and stood up- ''Lets just get dressed and go pick our cars up from the bar, ok?''

As it was her day off, she was going to make the most of it and just relax, not that her sister could sit still for very long, at times she was like a kid on a sugar high, not a 32 year old woman.

Once she'd brushed her teeth, dressed and put some make up on, she was ready. Then she caught sight of Rob's smiling face on the night stand and wondered something, that she never thought would ever come- if it was time to maybe move the picture?

The thought made her feel guilty, but not as guilty as having a sex dream about Jeff, while the picture of her husband was by the bed. So she picked up the frame and realised then that it was the only one she had on display in the whole house. She took it along to the lounge and looked for a place to put it.

Amy found her sister in the lounge holding the frame. Wow, it had finally happened, one by one Liv had been unhooking the chains that tied her to her tragedy. She'd been there to witness plenty of the mile stones in Olivia's life, she was there when Liv had stopped wearing her wedding and engagement rings, the night when she'd stopped sleeping in Rob's clothes and the day that she'd gone back to using er maiden name, now this.

Liv put the picture on the book case and smiled, it was a good place. Turning she saw Amy waiting , thankfully she didn't say anything, the understanding smile was enough.

They headed out, it was getting really hot and it was barely after 9am!

''Ooh I think we could fit some sun worshipping in today.''

''Any excuse to wear a bikini.'' Liv joked.

The red head grinned then began a low laugh- ''Well, well,well- look who I see.''

Liv saw where she was pointing and there was Jeff heading towards them with his two dogs. She didn't think she'd ever be able to meet his seductive green eyes ever again!

''Fuck!'' she hissed- ''Please god, don't embarrass me or yourself!''

''Like I would!'' she winked.

Jeff saw the girls a little was off from him and wished he'd made more of an effort with his appearance, but when you were trying hard to cover as many injuries as he was, it didn't really leave much space for clothing variation. He hadn't shaved, his hair was faded and roughly tied back, he nervously chewed his gum, not really wanting to look like scum.

He'd almost come to terms with his attraction now, it had probably come to the surface so quickly because he'd been trying to bury it for so long. He forced _that_ row with Beth fro his mind, now wasn't the time to take a trip down that particular curve of memory lane!

She looked really pretty, in a simple pair of faded blue cut off's, a white tank top and silver gladiator sandals, her hair all pinned up- gorgeous!

Olivia could feel her cheeks getting warmer as he got closer, he wasn't giving her the dirty grin from her dream, it was a very innocent smile, but she found herself unsure of where to look, his green eyes could see into her soul, one look and he's probably be able to tell what she'd been dreaming!

''Morning Liv, Amy.''

''Morning Jeff.'' Liv smiled.

''Morning.'' Amy grinned.

He stopped walking, seeing Olivia's cheeks pinken, wow there was instant tension, he had to break it-

''Shannon's already at your bar, hung over and cranky, you might want to avoid him, you know how he gets.''

He rambled, feeling nervous, he never usually got like this around girls, no matter how hot or smart they were, what the hell was wrong with him?

Liv knew what Shannon got like, he'd blame her in his own joking way. She met his eyes and that wicked heat began to creep through her body again-

''I'll try and keep my distance if it's at all possible.''

She could hear Amy behind her fiddling with something in a wrapper, then she heard-

''Mmm- strawberry!''

Eye's going wide, Olivia turned to her sister and saw her grinning, twirling the red lolly pop, loving the tension and their little in-joke. Liv shook her head and grasped Amy's wrist and looked at Jeff-

''Sorry, we've gotta go, she gets a bit loopy without food.''

Jeff was confused, he'd missed something here, but he nodded- ''Sure see you later.''

''Bye.'' Liv said with a smile, before dragging her older sister away, who was now laughing her ass off.

Once they were far enough away from Jeff, she scowled at the red head- ''I can't believe you at times!''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' she said innocently, then began twirling the red lolly pop again.

When they got to the bar, Liv went inside to check that April was coping with her day as the kitchen boss. She was doing great, so Liv placed her and Amy's order and Shannon ended up joining her at the counter.

''Morning.'' he smirked weakly.

''Do I get the blame for the headache again?''

He slowly shook his head- ''Not this time, I'll let you off.''

''Good, Jeff warned me you were in here,so I was prepared to your alcohol based weakness on the man in charge of it.''

He gulped- ''You saw Jeff?''

''Yeah, he was walking Black and Jeremy, we passed him on the way here.''

''Oh, ok.'' he sighed with relief.

His mind had been churning up images of them sharing a ''morning after'' chat.

Her take-put boxes were brought and she stood up.

''I'll walk out with you.'' he smiled.

Shane followed behind them, hoping to keep Shannon out of trouble with Liv.

By her car, Shannon put his hand on her arm gently and said quietly-

''I don't want to interfere but...I don't want Jeff to end up upsetting you, when he loses his cool.''

She found his concern very sweet, he was such a good friend to her- ''I know that it's a weird situation, but if it happens I'll deal with it. I have before, but thank you for the concern.''

He liked her strength, she was perfect for him, he threw caution to the wind and pulled her into his arms and instead of it just being their usual hug, he kissed her as passionately as he could, then pulled away smiling-

''See you later Olivia.''

Amy, Shane and Liv herself were all stunned as Shannon strutted off, like he'd just been handed the keys to the Playboy Mansion. She leaned her forehead against the roof of her car in shock. She hadn't been kissed by a guy in two years and _Shannon_ was the guy to do it! It felt _wrong!_

He hadn't even registered that she'd been frozen, not returning the kiss at all. Everything would change now, she didn't want things to change, they were just finding a balance after the Amy-Matt fall devastation!

She stood up straight, wide eyed with shock and she wiped at her mouth roughly, trying I vain to rid herself of it.

Amy could see that her sister was starting to freak out, her fear of intimacy making itself known.

Later that day, Shane couldn't get the image of how scared Olivia had looked as Amy comforted her. So, he called Matt to come down to 'Gas Chamber Ink' and talk to Shannon about what he'd done.

At closing time Matt entered with Jeff as the other staff drove off. Shannon came from his office smiling, seeing hid friends gathered-

''Hey guys.''

Shane spun the reception swivel chair and pointed at him- ''Tell them what you did!''

He was confused by Shane's stern tone- ''What's up your ass Helms?''

''Cut the shit Moore, tell then what you did this damn morning!''

Shannon grinned, not seeing the big deal- ''Oh right, Liv and I _kissed!''_

Matt was fighting an internal battle, begging himself not to kick the smaller guy through the front window of his own tattoo parlour!

Jeff wanted to strangle him right then and there in his own reception, this was his life long friend and he had over stepped the mark in a _big_ way!

''No!'' Shane pointed at him again- ''_You! You_ kissed Olivia! She had no choice in it!''

''Shut the hell up Helms, she didn't stop me!''

''Because it was a sneak attack, if you'd seen her after you'd left, she was freaked the fuck out!'' Shane yelled.

''Why? It was just a kiss.''

Jeff shook his head at the clueless guy- ''You moron- she probably hasn't kissed anyone since...her husband! You sprang it on her, giving her no choice, you took away a first from her. Didn't you think that maybe she wasn't ready for that yet?''

They were all taken back by Jeff's very astute words, Matt nodded-

''You'll be lucky if she speaks to you ow, not to mention what Amy will do to you!''

Shannon realised the true weight of his impulsive actions. Then outside of the store, they all heard a car screech to a halt- fuck! It was Amy's Cutlass!

He was now officially shitting himself, he was knee deep in trouble now.

**AN: Oh dear Shannon what have you done! I think Liv may have wanted her kiss to be with someone else. But there's plenty of time for that ;)**

**Hope you liked her dream.**

**If you don't get the Taylor Hawkins line, get on YouTube and watch the Foo Fighters video for 'Learn To Fly,' lol**

**R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and PM's if you have any questions or suggestions just drop me a PM, I'll do my best ;)**

**I hope you like the latest instalment.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 6

Amy was mas, in fact she'd go as far to saying that she was furious now. She marched up to 'Gas Chamber Ink' anticipating the moment she got her hands on that short shit Moore! She didn't care if Matt's car was parked up, this was bigger than their issues, this was about Olivia ad her future.

She threw the door open, sending the customer entry bell sailing across the room and narrowly missing Jeff by the fraction of an inch. She saw the one she wanted and he had every reason to look scared. Heading over to him she pointed-

''You dumb prick! You really know how to fuck a girls head up!''

Shannon backed away from Amy, who was now stalking him around the reception, clearly his so-called friends were leaving him to his fate- bunch of pussies!

''Amy, it was only one little kiss.''

''Not to Olivia! You'll apologise to her right now!''

''No! I need time!'' he yelled back.

That tone didn't sit well with Amy, she grabbed the guy by his blonde Mohawk and began dragging him with ease from the reception to the door.

Matt, Jeff and Shane were stunned as the red head looked ready to kill. They followed the pair out of the door, Shane fumbling with the keys to the door, to lock up.

''Stop squealing, you little girl!'' Amy yelled at her captive- ''Be glad that I didn't bring one of Liv's _guns_ with me or you'd _really_ have something to scream about!''

Matt looked at Jeff- ''Gun?''

Jeff just raised one brow- ''I would focus on the '_one of'_ part of that sentence.''

They expected Shannon to be unceremoniously thrown into the back seat, but no, Amy opened the trunk and slung him inside then shut it. The guy went ape shit.

She smiled and then pounded on the top of the trunk- ''Shut the fuck up or I'll leave your short ass in there over night!''

Jeff said to his brother- ''We're _so_ watching this go down!''

Matt nodded- ''Hell yeah we are!''

They all followed Amy's old clunker of a car up to their little corner of Raleigh.

Inside of her house Olivia's upset confusion had been channelled into a more focused rage, she was beating the hell out of a big pile of dough. How dare _he_ take her first kiss away from her? She'd been saving all of these new firsts, for a guy who meant something very special to her.

Ok, Shannon wasn't just some stranger on the street, but he wasn't seen in a romantic way. She was already in the middle of a very confusing attraction to Jeff, then a platonic friend goes and lays the lips on her!

She put the dough into the bread maker and set the timer, then began scrubbing her hands clean. She had no idea where Amy had vanished to, she'd done a runner the second Liv had began blasting Rage Against The Machine.

Liv lay on the rug of the lounge floor, listening to the loud music, letting it wash over her and block out her thoughts. As 'Settle For Nothing' practically shook the windows, she could swear the floor was trembling under her back as the chorus tore through the house.

Her eyes drifted to the roses that were still making the room smell wonderful, a smile tilting her lips.

Amy pulled up, so did Matt and Jeff, then Shane. She got the trunk open, to see a very unsettled Shannon look up at her-

''Don't make me grab that bikini strip you call a hair cut!''

He scrambled from the trunk and she hustled him up the garden and their chaperones followed too. The second Amy opened the front door, the music hit them in the faces, knowing that this wasn't a scene of heartbreak, this was the sound of a very pissed of woman!

Jeff entered her home behind the eldest Dumas and his best friend, Matt followed at a much more cautious distance. Shane stayed outside, he couldn't bail his house mate out of every spot of trouble he landed himself in with both feet, it was time for the boy to become a man!

Jeff's eyes scanned over the interior of Olivia's home, it was very nice, not what he'd expected. He knew he probably shouldn't be there, but he wanted to be there to help if his best friend got beaten half to death by the two Dumas sisters.

Liv had no idea that anybody else was in the house until the music was shut off and Shannon was shoved into her line of sight by Amy. She sat up frowning at him, he looked very freaked out. What the hell had her sister done to him?

''Moore, what are you doing here?''

''Erm...'' as he paused Amy shoved him again in the shoulder- ''I..I'm here to apologise.''

She got to her feet and looked at him, wow, he was genuinely scared-

''Slow your mouth there, can you answer me one question first?''

Jeff smirked in the doorway, Liv was taking this chat by the balls! Then his eyes were drawn to the huge mural and was just blown away, it was stunning. He noticed the vase full of paint brushes and a box of foil paint tubes, holy shit- Olivia was an artist too! This was a sign from God!

Liv saw the blonde nod in agreement-

''Why did you do it like that?''

''I thought I'd be spontaneous and ….I didn't want anyone getting...in there before me.''

''Jesus Christ, it's not like I'm fighting through a sea of men! _Not the point!_ We're friends, I can't be anything more to you. I'm sorry but...I'm not ready to lose a friend.''

''Why would you lose me as your friend?''

''Well...you can sometimes get petty over things when they don't go your way. I don't want to be the instigator of one of your world class hissy fits.''

She saw him blush.

He harnessed his shred of maturity and forced eye contact with who he saw as his perfect girl and said-

''No hissy fit, can we just chalk this up to a big fuck up? I apologise. I don't want to lose you as my friend.''

''Ok, I accept you apology.''

Liv knew that it had taken some real guts to do what he had, to take the rejection on the chin like that. She didn't want her life to change, she liked her circle of friends.

Once Shane had Shannon in the car he took the doofus home. Matt realised that Jeff wasn't moving from the doorway, his brother wanted to talk to her. He saw Amy hug Liv, then spot Jeff too.

Olivia sat on the rug, confused and still a little bit rattled, but a hug from her sister did a lot to calm her.

''Livvy, I'm going to head out to do some shopping, I'll be back in a couple of hours ok?''

''Sure, I'll see you later.''

Amy made her exit, so did Matt.

Jeff finally made his presence known-

''Olivia?''

That voice, saying her name made her skin flare up in goose bumps, she turned and saw him stood in the door way, he was dressed just the same as when she's seen him walking his dogs and to her he still looked gorgeous. You could keep all your GQ models and all that clean cut crap, Jeff was his own person with his own style and his looks made her glad that she was already sat down, or she'd have fallen flat on her butt.

''Jeff, you can come in, sit down.''

Part of him had expected to be kicked out, but she was welcoming his company, he nodded and entered her lounge. The roses were still looking beautiful, he was glad that she'd kept them. He looked at her as he sat down on what had to be the most comfortable couch he'd ever sat on-

''You didn't know Shan liked you huh?''

''Not a clue, but I am kinda clueless when it comes to stuff like that. It's one thing when some creep at the bar tries to feel me up or use a slick line, but everything else...blind a s Stevie Wonder.''

Jeff smirked- ''So you paint?''

She saw him point to the wall behind her and his eyes seemed so full of admiration, travelling over the intricate hidden image.

''I used to, that was my final painting.''

''It's amazing.''

''Keep looking, it'll make one picture eventually. Matt can never see it.'' she grinned.

Jeff was smiling- ''Matt doesn't have much of a head for stuff like this, give me a minute.''

She waited patiently, smiling as several expressions passed over his handsome face. After about ten minutes, she saw him smile- ''holy shit!''

''You see it?''

He nodded- ''It's you laid on a roof top watching fireworks.''

''That was my last night in New York.''

''Did you go to art college, because _that_ is just amazing!''

''No, art was more of a side-line. I wanted to sing. Most of my time was spent with my band, that's how I met-'' she came to an abrupt stop, afraid of saying too much.

Jeff took in all of the new information- ''It's how you met your husband?''

'Yeah.'' she said softly- ''I was 17 and my parents have a bar and they let my band play one Saturday night and that's how I met Rob.''

''Your folks have a bar?''

''Yes, I worked in the office, until I was 21 and then I co-managed with my dad, when I wasn't singing.''

He liked hearing about her life, it also made him realise how little he actually knew about her, he did know one thing- she needed to talk about her husband and in an odd way he felt like he needed to listen, to understand or he'd never really know her properly.

''Liv, it's strange- you had this whole other life that I know nothing about.''

''You only ever had to ask.'' she smiled honestly.

''Tell me now.'' he urged, feeling very relaxed around her now- ''Is it ok to ask about Rob?''

''Sure.'' she replied, not sure what he'd want to hear.

''So, what did Rob do?''

''He was a comic book illustrator for Marvel. He drew all the time and he was so talented, he used to call himself a nerd, but I didn't care if he was.'' she smiled, thinking back.

Jeff was glad that she could smile at the memories- ''Did your folks like him?''

''At first they didn't like the age gap, I was 17 he was 22, but when they got to know him, we were a family. He didn't have any of his own, he was a foster home kid, so one they accepted him, it was wonderful.''

He looked around and didn't see the pictures that he'd imagined, no wedding photo, no honeymoon snaps, just one picture on the book case, he was curious-

''Is that him?''

Olivia looked to where he was pointing-''Yes, Amy took that shot. Take a look if you want to.''

He stood and headed to the book case, his lower back hurting slightly, usually it'd be hurting like crazy, wow that couch really was magic!

She heard the timer go off on the bread maker- ''Oh, back in a second, I'm baking bread.''

He smiled as she bounced off to her kitchen. Turning back, he picked up the frame and saw a younger Olivia, with a huge smile on her face and there he was- Rob. A little taller than Liv, with so much love in his dark eyes. Jeff could see why she's loved him, Rob had been a good looking guy. He was holding her in his arms, paint all over them, looking like the happiest young couple in the world.

He felt a wave of injustice and recalled what she'd said during their big row only days ago, she wasn't living the life she was supposed to be living. The life in the picture, with her dark eyed husband, was the one that she'd been making her future plans for. Children, vacations, something as simple as getting a pet, was so much different when there was two of you.

She deserved to be happy, yet she'd lost _so_ much. He wanted to see her smile again, just like she was in that picture. A strange voice in his head wondered if _he'd_ ever be able to make her smile like that?

Would she freak out and run from what he hid under layers of clothing and gauze and surgical tape?

His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of fresh bread, wow that was delicious!

''Jeff?'' he heavenly voice called.

He liked hearing her call his name, smiling he went along to where the smell and voice was coming from.

''Olivia.'' he smirked from the kitchen doorway.

Liv turned and liked seeing his face in a gentle smile, it was a million miles from the scowling and the soul crushing looks he used to throw her way, she put her bread n the cooling rack-

''You hungry?''

''General question or invite?''

''Invite.'' she smiled.

''Sure.'' he agreed, coming further into the kitchen. It was so well kept, grey slate flooring, white gloss units, copper pots hung on the wall he saw her stack of cookery books lined up along the shelf and he saw how cheerful she was, the kitchen was clearly her favourite place to be.

''Help yourself to beer or coke in the fridge.''

''thanks.'' he got himself a beer and took a seat at the table as he began assembling the biggest sandwiches he'd ever seem from the other loaf she'd already cooled-

''How the hell are you gonna eat something that size?'' he chuckled.

Liv turned to him- ''Hey, I can _eat_. I'm not some twig who lives in lettuce and diet coke, that faints from exhaustion if she stands up too fast.''

He laughed- ''Good, so what's your secret to staying in shape? Because I'm already piling on the weight from being out of the gym for so long.''

''Well, I don't go to the gym, hate them, it's mainly just the job and I eat whatever the hell I want. If I want to eat a whole tub of ice cream, I'm eating it and somebody had better be armed if they think they're going to stop me.''

Jeff had to laugh, finally a girl with a healthy attitude to food!

She handed him his plate with the giant sandwich, grabbed a beer for herself and they headed to the lounge. He saw her curl up in the corner of the sofa and he sat on the other end.

Liv said honestly- ''I don't think you're piling on the weight as much as you think you are.''

Jeff was surprised- ''Really?''

She could tell that his body was a big issue to him and there was a lot of those issues that could be laid at Beth's door!

''Really. But you wear so many layers, it's hard to tell, yet you don't look any different from when I first met you.''

Jeff didn't realise that she'd noticed his layers that he'd been hiding in. hearing her say that he was just the same on the _outside_ made him feel good again/

''It's...it's hard to...not want to cover up.''

Liv nodded, knowing that it must be difficult- ''I don't know if it's ok to ask you this, but- how much of you...got hurt?''

Jeff had to admire her bravery at asking, he put his plate down by his feet and indicated to his elbow- ''All around here, that's healing really well now.''

He then indicated from his arm it to his right hip- ''Full length, about five inches across.''

Liv nodded, not speaking, knowing that words weren't expected from her.

''Down my right hip, it's the worst at the top of my leg and the back of my right thigh. They grafted the most there. It was where the first degree areas were..well _are._ I'm lucky I didn't get any infections at all.''

He felt ok talking to her, he didn't see pity or disgust, so he carried on- ''The blistering is gone, they do still peel and it's sore as hell, but...''

She could tell that he was very hesitant and embarrassed by his own thoughts-''Carry on, I'm going to repeat anything you say, it stays between us.''

He looked into her beautiful big green eyes and he believed her, he knew that he could trust her. Even after everything he'd said to her, she was giving him something that not many had given him- the courage to not feel dumb about what was racing through his mind-

''I..I guess I can't wait to just _walk normally_ again.''

Olivia nodded, knowing just how he felt-

''The things you take for granted, is what you miss. For you it's walking normally.''

''What was it for you?'' he asked, knowing that there was something there for her too.

''It was learning to _sleep alone_ again. For 6 years he was there beside me, every night, then he was gone. I never thought something _that_ simple would be so hard to get back again.''

He knew that feeling, he'd accidentally reached out for Beth in the night, after their split, it had been hard to readjust.

''I know that it's not the same- but when Beth left I had to catch myself a few times, before I poured two cups of coffee or took out a second plate. It was the little things that are your everyday routine, you've got those gaps to get past.''

She found herself smiling, he really understood.

They ate in a companionable silence and after she'd taken the plates away and returned with another beer each,he was going through her massive music collection-

''May I?'' he inquired, pointing to the CD player.

''Go for it Hardy.''

She wanted him to feel at ease with her, after all she _really_ liked him now.

He picked out a favourite and she gave him an approving nod- ''Pearl Jam 'Vs' great album.''

She handed him the freshly opened beer as he gently sat down- ''Thanks.''

After a few minutes of only the music filling the silence, Jeff didn't mean to say it, it just flew out of his mouth of it's own accord-

''Beth threw up when she saw my body.''

Liv nearly choked on her beer, she coughed and once she was calm again she looked at him and he looked surprised, not at her reaction, but at his own words.

''Why on earth did she do that?''

she truly couldn't figure that one out.

Jeff sucked his lower lip into his mouth and hesitated over his answer-

''I asked her to...help me dress my wounds and..she couldn't...I made her physically sick.''

That made Olivia so mad- ''Jesus Christ! That was nice of her!''

He could see that Liv was now pissed off- ''Guess she wasn't cut out for it, it's understandable.''

''No, it's not Jeff. When you love someone _you step up_ and you put that shit to one side. I did with rob, when he got sick, I stayed strong _for him_, I didn't _let_ myself fall apart, when he was going through chemotherapy. Not when he got too sick to eat, not when he lost his hair or when his mouth got raw from the treatment. I didn't throw up or run.''

''Y..you did all of that for him?''

When she nodded, Jeff felt...admiration, she'd stood my her husband every step of the way and all at 24 years old too, that was really incredible.

''That's a really amazing thing that you did.''

''It was for love.''

He took in the easy way that she said it, he saw a 26 year old, who was a lovely person, with the capacity to love unconditionally, he'd never had that before with any girl-

''You're something else you know that?''

Liv looked at Jeff and saw his handsome face giving her a look that she didn't fully understand- ''I am?''

''Yes you are, you loved enough to stay.''

''I loved him, when you love someone you don't run.'' she stated strongly.

Jeff wanted to spend so many hours talking to her, there just wasn't enough hours in the day.

To Liv's surprise, he reached out and took her hand, she had no idea what he was going to do, but feeling the warmth of his skin was something _very_ special. He raised her hand up to his lips and she was locked on to his amazing green eyes. Yet, he didn't kiss her fingers or even the top of her hand, no it was a much more intimate gesture than that. He turned her hand over and lay a soft kiss on her inner wrist, never once taking his eyes off hers.

Liv felt her heart speed up, it was pounding like she'd been running a marathon!

The front door opened and in bowled Amy loaded with shopping bags.

Jeff never dropped eye contact, not even with the interruption, because he then realised something _very_ interesting- they were on the same page.

Amy stood in the doorway smiling, holding back a very girlie squeal, Jeff was kissing Liv! Ok it was just her hand, but it was awesome! She knew that she needed to get some private ''romance'' time.

The cogs of Amy's mind began turning with ideas.

**AN: How was that? Not too boring I hope. Hmm I don't know if I could hold out very long if I had that hot hunk of man smooching my wrist. lol.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews and fave alerts, I love hearing from you, keeps me productive with the updates.**

**RIGHT- on to another point, to the ''author'' who BADLY ripped off one of my scenes from 'What I Can't Have'- Your writing blows dead dogs! if you're going to bother to steal, do it with skill or don't bother!**

**Thank you to the readers who sent me the PM about this- thanks for the heads up ;)**

**Ok rant over, hope you like the new chapter.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 7

Jeff got back to his house smiling like an idiot, there was a feeling in his chest, like he was about to erupt into laughter at any second. His two dogs greeted him excitedly, he lead them to the kitchen and fed them ,whistling happily as he did so.

Staying to talk to her that evening had been the best idea he'd had since giving her the roses. Once the dogs were seen to, he went up to get changed. It was still a little but tricky to do, but alone in his bedroom , he didn't feel self conscious fumbling with his clothing. If it took ten minutes to remove his two shirts, he gladly took ten minutes if it didn't cause him pain.

In just his boxers, he headed to the en-suite to change his dressings, then he stopped in front of the big mirror on his wall and slowly turned to look at himself. He starred at himself and began slowly pealing the dressings from his skin. As physically painful as it was to pull the tape away, he did it and stayed strong.

Jeff took a deep breath and thought about all of the life changing things that Olivia had gone through and knew that he could do this! He could be naked, he could remove all of the cover ups and _not _freak out any more, it was time to fully accept this.

He removed his boxers, then began more painful tape peeling, this time on his upper thighs. He'd done this so many times now, that the unburned area was practically hairless, it had ripped all the hair out from the roots.

He looked up and at his naked body, he didn't freak out, he just turned to check the healing progress, it was looking better. This was the only time he'd looked and not been upset and thought about hiding under layers of clothing.

Jeff didn't just look at his uncovered burns, but at his body in general. Olivia was right, he didn't need to worry so much, he really wasn't piling on the weight. He felt that smile come back to him. The kiss he'd laid on her slender wrist, had to be the high point of the past four months of his life... oh who was he trying to kid? It was probably the high point of the past year!

Feeling her pulse racing beneath his lips, as his own heart raced, had been amazing. He'd risked _so_ much on one kiss, especially after the whole thing with Shannon. Then he realised that his best friend was going to be so pissed about this development. Jeff would never usually do _anything_ like this, but Liv was...she was changing his life in ways he'd given up hoping for!

Fuck! Maybe Beth had been right during _that_ row, when she'd yelled at him for an hour about his behaviour around Liv. She'd claimed he'd looked at her like he wanted to fuck her all the time. Beth had accused him of starring at her lip's, her ass and her legs, you name it and he was accused of starring at it! Beth had gotten on his case about anything and everything involving Olivia.

He'd never tell anyone, but Beth had been right all along- maybe he _had_ just been in denial about Liv? He knew what a stubborn ass he could be about stuff, he liked to think that he knew best...well clearly not, because this attraction to his green eyes neighbour was hitting him like a wrecking ball! So, maybe it wasn't so new after all.

In the shower, he got day dreaming about Liv, his mind may have been churning up a beautiful image of her laid in a bed of red rose petals, _naked,_ but his body was aching for her.

It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman. Before his accident, his relationship with Beth, had long since lost it's heat in the bedroom, so his dry spell was over six months now.

His soap slicked hand slid down his chest, over his toned stomach and down to his almost painfully sensitive arousal. Leaning one hand on the cool tiles, he let his imagination run wild, as he slowly stroked himself.

He could see Liv amongst the rose petals, playfully beckoning him closer, with nails that were painted blood red, her other hand running her fingers over her high form breasts. Her fingers went to her mouth. His own heavy breathing filled his ears, that slow, clenching ache building in his lower stomach.

Liv put something to her lips, she was eating something...yes, she was eating strawberries, as the petals rained down on her. His strokes picked up their pace, a low guttural moan escaping his mouth. Her soft lips, slick with the juices of the seductive fruit. Jeff's mind worked so well that as his intense orgasm hit him , he could swear that he could taste the fruit on his own lips.

His laboured breathing, combined with the release and the ache of his body, made him want to get ready for bed and sleep now. Yet, he didn't wast to sleep alone. Even if he wasn't making love to Olivia, he'd still want to feel her body curled around him, to feel that presence, her warm skin against his, hearing her breathing and seeking his warmth, even in her sleep.

At Liv's, Amy was practically grilling her, they had given up on the gory slasher flick and were gossiping-

''So you and Jeff _kissed_ huh?''

''Well,_ he_ kissed my _wrist.''_

''Same difference, his lips were on an area of your body, location is irrelevant.''

''It's kinda typical of Jeff, nothing he even does is in the expected way.'' Liv smiled happily.

''Wow, look at you, that's _very _happy smile.'' Amy cheered.

''A week ago, if you'd said that this was going t happen I'd have laughed my ass off.''

''Me too, what are you two going to do about Mr Moore?'' Amy inquired.

Liv sighed and lay back against the cushions- ''We haven't even said what we're actually doing yet. I like Jeff and he apparently likes me too, Shan wasn't exactly high on our list of conversation points.''

''Hold out on telling Shannon, for as long as possible...at least until the whole-his kissing you mess has blown over.''

Liv arched one dark brow and said- ''Speaking of awkward guy related situations- how's it going on the Matt front?''

''He still won't acknowledge me...but I get it- I cheated, I hurt him...I deserve this,,,but as much as I'd like to make amends, he'll never forgive me...Raleigh isn't my life any more. I never fit in here...but _you,_ you do fit in here, you're loved Livvy. Gil sees you as the lovely daughter he never had, you're Matt's adopted sister...which is weird as hell when you factor in Jeff's new role in your life.'' Amy teased.

''Shut up!''

''Sorry, incest jokes aside, you and Jeff-_fit. _It pains me to say this- considering how he's treat you for two years-but you and Jeff are probably going to be sickeningly good for each other.''

Liv smiled hoping she could actually do this-

''I'm a bit lost...I don't know how to do all of this, I've been either on my own or married...it's going to be a scary thing, being someone's..._girlfriend.''_

Amy was giggling as Olivia whispered the word '_girlfriend.'_

''Livvy you whispered that like someone whispering the word 'abortion' in a Catholic church. It's not a dirty word.''

''It's been about 9 years since I've been someone's girlfriend, I'm nervous.''

Amy put one arm around her little sister and said-

''Well, considering that war zone of a relationship he had with Miss Britt, I doubt he's any more confident about it than you are. I've known Jeff for a long time now and if it's any help, he hasn't dated countless women, he never slutted around at the WWE. Yeah,he had hundreds of chances, he was hot property, but nothing really happened, you can thank Matt for that later. He kept him on a pretty tight leash.''

Liv laughed, she could imagine Matt being the strong willed big brother, keeping the young wild Jeff out of trouble, she didn't envy that job.

''That's oddly comforting actually.''

Liv didn't want to think too hard about what Jeff _had_ gotten up to, but it was good to know that he hadn't been some promiscuous man-slag.

The next day Liv was back at work and Amy was caught up in some mystery thriller book at the bar. Shane put in his breakfast order and Liv didn't see Mr Moore anywhere in sight. She flipped the pancakes and said to Shane, through the serving hatch-

''Where's he at?''

''Erm...he's got...an early booking.''

Liv laughed- ''Wow, you're a bad liar Helms, _really_ bad, no wonder you suck at poker.''

''Ok you got me.''

''He's avoiding me.''

When he nodded, her stomach dropped down to her new purple Converse-

''Fuck, this isn't good at all.''

''Liv I tried to get him to act...normal, but he got out the inventory list and his lap top and stormed off to the store room, my poor apprentice Sally is stuck over there with him, I swear he keeps going like this I'm worried she'll quit!''

Liv got thinking about the whole new thing with Jeff too, if Shannon got wind of that, there'd be hell to pay. Now was nit the time to push the guy-

''Let's give him space to cool down in his own time, poor Sally though.''

Shane nodded- ''Probably the best way to handle this.''

It got to 10am, then Gil came in with both of his sons, April smiled-

''All three Hardy's are in the house.''

Liv felt a nervous quiver in her stomach,her pulse racing, her face getting really hot too, she locked eyes with a very curious looking April-

''Erm..Liv, you ok?''

''S-sure, I am just great.''

''Wow! And you said my bro was a bad liar.''

Her dark eyes slid to the dining room and saw Jeff craning his neck to very unsubtly catch a glimpse of Liv from their booth. April stared laughing- ''I'm _so_on to you two!''

''What?'' Liv panicked.

''You and Jeffro, wow!'' April whispered- ''He's going to end up pulling his neck if he carries on like _that.''_

Liv looked to where the petite brunette pointed and sure enough Jeff was making it very obvious that he was trying to see her. The second that he realised that he was caught, he blushed vividly, gave a smile and looked away, cringing to himself.

Poor Jeff.

''He's tied up in knots.''

Matt looked up from his menu and at Jeff, who was squirming about the boot like a kid, his face was bright red-

''What the hell is wrong with you Jeffro? Are you high?''

Jeff was insulted- ''No! I'm clean and sober, jackass!''

''Well, quit it, you're bouncing around like a coke fiend! You're also bright red, take off that hoodie!''

When he did what he was told- which was a rarity in itself- Matt and Gil saw something else that was new- Jeff only had on a t-shirt beneath his hoodie. His elbow dressings on show, his root tattoo on display, which was something that they hadn't seen in 4 months now, he's stopped hiding.

In the kitchen Olivia could see that Jeff had taken on board her words, he was moving a step closer to being fully healed, both physically and emotionally.

Matt was getting very suspicious about his brother and Olivia now. As much as he wanted to believe that they were just exploring a new friendship, he was picking up on some very odd vibes. When their dad went to the men's room, Matt looked at Jeff, who was nose deep in his menu.

''What did you and Liv talk about yesterday?''

He hadn't expected this to come up, but Jeff didn't feel like he needed to hide anything-

''We talked about the future, our pasts and her husband too.''

''She talked about Rob?''

Jeff nodded- ''She's very open and honest, isn't she?''

Matt agreed- ''Just tell me what you're doing Jeffro.''

He saw that his older brother was wanting serious answers and he could never keep much from him-

''I like her..._a lot.''_

Matt got it, his eye sliding shut, he swore that Jeff was going to be the reason he had a stress related heart attack in his 30's!

''Swear to me that you're not going to start something with Olivia, then go running back to Beth, if it gets too hard to deal with!''

Jeff was insulted for the second time within 10 minutes- ''Oh, nice to know how you really see me Matt! I like her _so_ much, I know it's going to be hard as hell for both of us, but since when is anything worth having easy?''

Matt had to admit that he did have a point.

''And get off you high horse Matt, you're no better than me, you need to make your peace with Amy. It's been long enough.''

Matt huffed- ''Mind your own business Nero! You go and talk to her, she'll be _your_ future sister in law,_ not mine!''_

Jeff went bright red again at the mention of 'future sister in law' Matt his his smile behind his menu and said-

''Good luck telling Shannon, after all, he's the one who ''jokingly'' refers to Liv as his 'future wife' on several occasions .''

''Oh shut it Matt!''

When Gil returned, he picked up on the atmosphere between his two sons right away-

''What's wrong with you two now? I swear you're like a pair of school girls with their periods at times!''

Matt grinned at his brother and said to his dad-

''Jeff's got a crush, a big one.''

Gil chuckled- ''You're ready to get your head out of your ass and finally do something about it?''

Jeff frowned- ''What?''

''Boy- you only fight _that_ hard against the tide for so long. When you're sick of fighting, the journey back to the shore is all the more meaningful.''

He couldn't believe his dad knew him so well, in his dad's own way, Gil had let him know that the relationship was going to mean more to Jeff because he'd waited.

Gil winked at his youngest son and said- ''Knew those swimming arms would give out eventually boy.''

In 'Gas Chamber Ink' Shane had no idea what to say to Shannon, every girl that came through the door got both barrels of the ''Moore magic,'' as Shannon called it. The flirting was unprofessional, then a trampy blonde ring rat came in and Shane knew where this was going, the guy was like an easy pussy seeking missile!

Liv did the Hardy's order and she knew straight away that Gil knew something because he joked about Jeff being 'love sick' and she was blushing herself, after all this was Jeff's dad!

On their way out the man himself stopped by the kitchen and said-

''We'll be by tonight...erm...I guess I'll see you then.''

In the kitchen door way, Liv wasn't sure what to do, she knew that a hug could hurt him and a kiss seemed too forward, so she nodded and smiled-

''Sounds good to me.''

Jeff knew not to push his luck, this was her work place after all, but not wanting it to be too ''just friends'' either, he stepped closer to her, took her cheek in his large palm and let his thumb trace her delicate, high cheek bone. As he looked at her, all he could imagine was rose petals raining down on her as she ate strawberries. He had to leave or he'd be in a very embarrassing situation with a boner and yet another red face.

''So, later ok?''

She stroked the back of his hand and agreed- ''Later.''

When he'd gone, Liv finally exhaled, it was April who broke the silence-

''Wow, talk about sexually charged, I nearly came just watching that!''

''April Jane Helms!'' Olivia laughed, all flushed.

By 3pm the kitchen was closed and the two sisters were in the office with tow huge plates of food, as Amy filled in the banking book and Liv sorted out the staffs pay cheques. When the finally had all that done, Liv got showered and changed then did her make up and hair, ready for her bar shift.

Shane was already at the bar, looking pissed off and it was only 7pm-

''You ok Helms honey?''

''Day from hell!''

''Bud and a chaser?''

''Oh yeah.''

Setting his drinks down, he paid and knocked the shot of Jaegermeister back first- ''Worst work day _ever!''_

''Dare I ask?'' Liv braced herself.

''Shannon fucked a _customer_ in his office, while I was with a client in the next room. Sally was mortified, she's only 19!''

''Oh my god!'' Amy gasped, no longer even bothered by her book,_ this_ was way more interesting- ''Poor Sally!''

Liv agreed, Sally was a sweetheart and got easily flustered by sex stuff, when it came to her training, she could ink anything anywhere, but nearing one of her bosses screwing around, would be _hell_ for the poor girl.

''Oh wait it gets worse!'' Shane gave a humourless laugh the continued- ''Then he fucks off with my 5:30 client, the second I've wrapped her new ink up!''

Liv was stunned- ''He's pulled a 'daily double' I didn't think he was the type.'' she looked at Amy- ''Wow, maybe I should have let you take one of my guns.''

The Hardy's showed up at 8:30 and she served them trying not to blush when Jeff looked at her or talked to her. She'd never felt more like a school girl in her entire life.

Then Shannon walked in, with a really slutty looking girl with dyed black hair and too much make up and too little clothing.

Liv's eye went to Shane- ''Miss 5:30, I presume?''

''Correct.''

Matt was just as disgusted as Jeff was at the story of his antics. They knew that it was all a reaction to Olivia's rejection, but acting like a slut wasn't going to do him or his business reputation any favours.

When they got to the bar April served them and they were already on their way to being drunk. Thankfully they went up to the top end to play pool for a while, but it had to be the only time that she was glad that the place was quiet, because Shannon was nearly fucking his little groupie in the pool table.

Liv wasn't amused at all-

''If this goes beyond second base, he's not only paying for the felt on that table to be cleaned, I'm barring him too.''

Amy was grossed out- ''If he pulls on those cheap hair extensions any harder, he's going to have a handful of loose ratty weave.''

Even matt laughed at her disgusted expression.

When Shannon went to the men's room, Miss 5:30 strutted over to the bar, waving her money. Liv gave her a big fake smile- ''Hi what can I get you?''

''A Bud and a black Russian.''

''Sure.''

Then the girl spotted Jeff and Matt, her mouth hung pen, Amy and Liv knew right away what this girl was, they knew when a ring rat was on the prowl. She was just looking to land one of the biggest names she could and the Hardy's were legends!

Jeff saw Liv roll her gorgeous big green eyes and mouth- ''Where's pest control when you need them?''

He was still recovering from his laughter when he felt the tap on his shoulder, he carefully turned, to see Shan's rat smiling up at him-

''Oh my God, you're Jeff Hardy.''

It had been a while since he'd had to deal with _this _kind of attention from rats. When Beth had seen these types, she'd get all posessive-crazy-bitch on them and they'd run a mile. He wondered how Olivia would deal with this situation.

''Erm..yeah I am.''

''Oh my god, you're even better looking in person.''

Liv had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing, poor Jeffro, he actually looked _scared!_

''Oh...thanks...I think.''

The rat stroked his arm with her fake nails and said- ''So, I'm a real lucky girl to be meeting you, I always had a crush on you.''

Matt looked at Liv and whispered- ''You going to let him get felt up like that?''

''We have very different definitions of being ''felt up'' Mr hardy.'' she chuckled.

''You did huh?'' Jeff's green eyes, darted to Olivia, he was begging for her help silently.

Liv rolled her eyes and walked down the bar to Jeff and said to the rat-

''You know, I did too, I used to have the dirtiest dreams about him...but I was still this sweet _innocent_ girl, but now I'm all woman and _I get the real thing!''_

The ring rat flushed and got mad at the pair, her daggered glare focusing on Jeff-

''You're with _her?''_

Jeff didn't like her tone- ''Listen to me, you little whore- you've been dry humping my best friend on the pool table, then you come on to me like a dog in heat, then you insult my girl, in _her bar_! You'd better walk away while she lets you stay conscious!''

Shannon watched the scene- _his girl?_ What the fuck!

Ignoring the ring rat, he went up to Jeff and Liv shaking his head-

''You two had me fooled all this time!'' he looked at Jeff- ''No wonder Beth always thought you were fucking her!''

With that, he walked away, but not before shooting Olivia a really dirty look and sneering-

''Skank!''

It wasn't the most insulting thing she'd been called in the very bar they all stood in, but tonight was the only time she'd ever been hurt by the words thrown at her.

In a flash she was vaulting over the bar and lunging at him.

Jeff was stunned, one second Olivia was behind the bar, the next thing she was slamming her fist into Shannon's face, sending him sprawling to the floor. The ring rat let out a shrill squeal, that made Jeff's ears ache.

Liv was pissed, she spun to face the girl-

''Shut the fuck up! Take your short ass fuck toy out of my bar, he's bleeding on my fucking floor!''

Amy was _so _proud of her sister, nobody could throw a punch like Liv, their dad had taught her well, Everyone assumed that because Amy had been a wrestler that _she_ was the tough sister, well, that wasn't true, _Liv_ was the one who could kick your ass in the real world! All those years working at their family bar, all those bar fights in New York had made Liv one tough bitch!

Liv stormed off to her office, no calmer, no matter how many doors she slammed. She paced for a few minutes, until the door opened and Jeff entered cautiously. Having no idea what came over her, maybe it was the adrenaline, but she cleared the distance between them in seconds and careful not to hurt him, she pulled him into her arms and just kissed him, until they were both breathless.

**AN: It was long, but I had to keep it as one chapter. I liked showing off Olivia's tougher side. Hmm kissing Jeff- I WISH!**

**lol**

**R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: thank you for all the reviews, can't believe we're over the 30 point- amazing. Well lets get this on the road.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 8

Jeff didn't want to stop kissing this incredible young woman, having his lips joined with hers was addictive, scary and he couldn't help but ask himself one question as they continued-

_'Why the hell haven't we been doing this for the past two years?'_

He ran his hands down he back and down to her small waist, over her petite hips. She might be small, but her body had curves that he was now falling in love with caressing.

Kissing Jeff made Liv go up in flames, he was a truly gifted kisser. She had one hand on the back of his neck and the other in his left hip, knowing not to grab at him, he was still healing after all. It took a lot of her wavering self restraint, not to just grope him,because kissing him was mind blowing.

When they slowly parted, it didn't feel as weird as she'd anticipated...ok she had no idea what to say, but that was to be expected. He gently pulled her back into his arms, holding her very close, she bit her lip to suppress a moan as she let his body heat envelope her. She tucked her head under his chin and just enjoyed the moment.

Jeff stroked his cheek against her hair and said-

''If that's how you react after hitting someone, get sparring with Matt, so I can reap the benefits.''

Liv laughed- ''I don't think this had as much to do with hitting Shannon as you might think.''

She looked up at him and he couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful, but he had to ask-

''Where on earth did you learn to throw a punch like that? You didn't even hurt yourself.''

''My dad taught me, he figured that if I was in a band with only guys, I should be able to at least able to beat the shit out of hem if they tried anything.''

Jeff smiled- ''I like the way that your dad thinks.''

''You'll be the first, because he scared the life out of Matt, when Amy brought him home to meet us all.''

''He did? Why?''

''My dad is a very tall, scary man, who can wind people up with a straight face and he can kick ass. So, you add that to being a super protective father of two daughters, you have a recipe for the old-'_Never touch my baby girls!'_ conversation.''

''Poor Matt.'' Jeff chuckled- ''Guess I won't be meeting him any time soon.''

''Jeff, that'll happen when it happens.'' she shrugged- ''I'm sorry about hitting your best friend, but he was really pissing me off.''

''Don't apologise, he was being a total dick!''

''Ok, he's barred from my bar now.'' she smirked.

He smiled- ''Thought he might be.''

Stroking her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her again, but this time it was slow and deep. He was getting very into it and getting turned on, but he didn't want to stop kissing her.

Olivia's hips were against his and she knew exactly what was going on with him. It was beyond flattering that she could inspire _this_ kind of reaction from such a stunning guy. Maybe she wasn't as put of touch as she'd been afraid of!

She looked up at him and said softly-

''I should get back out there, I do have a bar to run.''

Jeff didn't move his arms, he rested his forehead on hers and pouted slightly-

''Do you have to?''

''Yep.'' she replied, liking how cute he looked when he pouted those delicious lips of his, she raised her hand, tucking a loose piece of soft faded purple hair behind his ear- ''Jeff, I need to ask you something.''

He nodded- ''Sure what is it?''

''It's about what Shannon said- did Beth _really_ think that we were...you know?''

When he nodded in response Olivia's stomach dropped, that was awful, this answered so many questions-

''Oh fuck! That's really bad.'' She slipped out of his arms- ''But I'm not like that!''

He watched her pace- ''I know that you're not.''

''Good, because I'm _not_ some slut who cheats on anyone, I've only ever slept with one guy and I _married him!''_

Liv blushed realising that her mouth had been on auto pilot there. Why in god's name had she just told Jeff that? Oh fucking great, he was smiling!

He could see that she was freaking out a little bit and finding out that she'd only been intimate with one guy in her whole life was just beautiful. Yet it raised a smile of admiration too, she valued her body-

''Stop blushing, you don't need to be embarrassed, you loved him and that's the only important thing. I'm hardly the town stud.''

She stopped pacing and laughed- ''Yeah, Amy told me.''

Jeff panicked- ''Oh crap, what did she say?''

''That you never turned into a man whore when you got famous. By the way- good thing too.''

He was glad that she didn't think he was some maladjusted freak...well no more than he felt on a day to day basis-

''Liv, I'll be honest with you, I found all of that...kinda disgusting. I was raised better than that. Plus I was terrified for years and years of being the guy who knocked up some gold digging slut. My dad would have taken a belt to me if I'd done that. What am I saying? I'm 34 and he'd _still_ do that!''

In the bar, Shane had gone to take Shannon home and that left a very uncomfortable Matt and Amy, stood in silence, as April and the other bar tender served the other customers.

Matt had no clue what to say to her, it wasn't easy to stand there, beside his ex fiancé, who'd broken his heart and had single handedly killed his trust in the dating game.

Amy was getting sick of the tension and looked at him-

''Matt, can we try to be civil for the sakes of my sister and your brother? After all, this is a huge thing for Livvy and Jeff. Lets be happy for them.''

Matt got where she was coming from there- ''Ok, I'll be cool, but only for _them_, this changes nothing for us.''

''Deal.'' she agreed- ''Just answer me this- did you see this coming at all?''

''No. If you'd seen their big row, you'd swear they were destined to kill each other, not hook up with each other.''

Shane shoved the bag of frozen peas against Shannon's swollen eye and scowled.

The younger blonde winced at the rough move- ''Careful!''

When he'd fallen, he'd burst his lip, so it killed him to speak also.

''I can't believe she's dating Jeff!''

Shane sat on the couch glaring at his house mate, who was slumped in the arm chair-

''Shannon, from your behaviour today- which by the way was _fucking disgusting-_ I'd say that Olivia hooking up with Jeffro, is the smartest move she could make! Jesus, it's smarter than her choosing _you!''_

''Oh thanks! Fucking traitor!''

''Listen to yourself! What are you? 15? You screwed a customer, or was it _two? _Personally, I'd say that the better man got the girl!''

Shannon would have scowled but his face was about to explode- ''The better man? That's bullshit, she's making a mistake!''

''Well I don't think so. They're our friends and they've been through hell, especially Olivia, she lost her husband, don't you think that she deserves to have some happiness? The one thing that she can live without- _YOU_- daring to call her a skank, because you're jealous!''

Shannon didn't know what else to say to that, he _should_ be happy for his best friend. Jeff had finally found someone who wasn't going to run when shit got rough, like Beth had. Liv was...perfect.

''She's...she's going to hate me now.''

''You bet your life she will, she kicked your ass!''

''Like hell she did! It was a sucker punch!''

''That's horse shit pride talking, face it she whipped you good! You had no idea that she was so tough.''

''Oh and you did?'' he sneered sarcastically.

''Kill the attitude Moore. To answer your question- yeah I knew, she can man handle guys bigger than Matt at the bar, so you- Short stack- were going to be a breeze.''

''Jesus helms! I'm not _that_ small.''

Shane laughed- ''Like _that's_ the issue here, you're probably going to be barred from the bar now.''

The smaller guy groaned- ''I'm going to bed, this day has been...yeah.''

At closing time, Amy and Liv got into the Mustang and as matt had been the designated driver, he drove Jeff home. Over hot chocolate, in their pj's, curled up in Liv's bed, the girls got chatting-

''Livvy you had _two_ guys arguing over you, that's so _hot!''_

''No they _weren't_ and no it's _not_ hot, they're best friends! I want less drama and _way_ more of Jeff's kissed.'' she grinned from ear to ear.

''Ah-ha! So that's why you were both gone for so long! So, out with it- is he a good kisser?''

'Oh yeah! All those days of crushing on him in my teens- not nearly enough to prepare me. My lips are still a little swollen from it all.''

''Ooh hot! Just imagine how dreamy eyes you'll be after you two have sex for the first time.'' Amy chuckled, bobbing her brows.

Liv bit her lower lip- ''Oh god! Sex!''

''That's not supposed to make you scared. It's the part where you get all romantic and flooded with dirty ideas.''

''Well, this is the face you get after two years of total celibacy. Oh god, it'll be like losing my virginity all over again!''

Liv wasn't happy about that idea at all.

Amy put her arm around her- ''You said your first time was awesome.''

''Yeah, it was, but your virginity is kinda like the chicken pox, you only get it once and you have to make the best of it and just get it out of the way, with hopefully as little physical scarring as possible, then have a nice soothing bath.''

Amy had to put her mug on the night stand, she was laughing so hard- ''Liv, chill the crazy. There's no rush on the sex stuff. Just be prepared- get on the Pill again and wear sexy lingerie _just in case.''_

''Pill- noted. Sexy lingerie? Oh yeah, I'm sure he's very eager to see me in my mismatched underwear. I hear plenty of men are turned on by Hello Kitty booty shorts these days.''

''Hello Kitty?'' Amy giggled- ''Honey we need to get you to the mall for some personal shopping. Maybe pick you up a new little ''friend'' to ease your..._anxiety.''_

Liv knew where this was heading_- ''_Are you suggesting we go shopping for a vibrator?''

''Why not? It's not like I'm suggesting you buy a twelve inch beast, that's thicker than your thigh.''

Amy relied, not seeing any problem here.

''Good...oh fuck it- ok, lets do this.''

Olivia really hoped that she wouldn't deeply regret this.

Amy high 5'd her sister- ''Great, after you finish in the diner tomorrow, I'll meet you, we hit the, mall and we'll be back I time for your bar shift.''

''Ok and din;t tell anyone.''

''I swear I won't...ooh you can give it a _name.''_ she winked.

''Amy you are sick! I'm not naming a vibrator!''

''Hey, it's the best boyfriend you'll ever have. He doesn't hog the bed, he doesn't leave the toilet seat up and he's always ready to make you _happy.''_

''Oh dear, I think we need to get you a real boyfriend Amy cakes.''

''I don't need a boyfriend, I've been with Dominic for over two years now. It's getting serious.'' she winked comically.

''Dominic?''

''Hell yeah- Dominic Toretto! Fast and the Furious!''

''Movie reference there? Or just how you two treat each other?'' Liv teased.

''Very funny!'' Amy laughed- ''Ooh you can call yours _Jeff Hardy!''_

''NO! That's _so creepy!''_

''It's not! It's more like a _tribute_, at least then when the real Jeff gets you off, you won't scream the wrong name, like accidentally calling him you vibrators name.''

Liv noticed Amy's shifty look and gasped- ''Oh holy shit! Did you call a guy Dominic?''

The even guiltier look said it all- ''You freak!''

''Matt was not happy at all!''

''IT WAS MATT!'' Liv couldn't stop laughing now.

Amy cringed- ''He tried to get rid of Dominic! I couldn't do it!''

''Poor Matty, forsaken for a battery operated piece of rubber. I bet his ego loved you for that!''

Amy winked- ''Made him try harder though.''

''Eew- too much information!''

''You go all coy _now?_ And you called me the freak.'' Amy teased.

The next day at 3pm the girls were in Liv's car and heading off tot he mall on a mission. In Victoria's Secret Liv spent hundreds on lace, silk and satin bra and panties sets, stockings, suspenders, and Amy talked her into buying a black lace corset too.

She hadn't worn one of those since her and Rob's first anniversary when she'd surprised him. When she'd tried it on, she had to agree with her sister- she looked amazing! Goodness only knew what Jeff would say if he ever saw her in it!

A little smile crept across her lips as she imagined wearing it for him, she shook that thought from her head, a bust mall was not the place to be having those type of day dream.

Especially when her older sister was dragging her into a Hustler Store, Liv wasn't a prude, but she felt very conspicuous in there. Amy located the ''toy'' department at the back of the store and when Liv saw other women browsing, she relaxed a little more.

After a few minutes of looking Amy grabbed s box and said- ''Is this _Jeff?''_

Liv looked and shook her head- ''No, I can't call anything gold- _Jeff,_ it's not right and that thing is _tiny!''_

Amy chuckled-'' Want _Jeff_ to be bigger huh?''

Liv rolled her eyes, then she found Jeff, well his battery operated counter-part -''Ah ha!''

Amy saw what Liv was holding and erupted into laughter, that one was _so _a_ Jeff! _It was rainbow coloured and called- 'The Enigma.'

''Oh yeah, you've found your _Jeff _all right.''

Amy bought Liv a gift box, filled with all the things no girl should be without- Condoms, lube, blindfold and fluffy handcuffs.

Exiting the store with their black glossy bags, they ran slap bang into Matt and Jeff!

Liv wanted to die! There was no hiding from this, they were caught red handed. The girls were exiting, the guys were entering the store, wow this was _so_ awkward!

Jeff couldn't believe that this was happening to him, his new girlfriend had caught him being dragged into the Hustler Store, by his own brother! Matt had said that he was sick of Jeff being paranoid his fledgling romance, so he'd taken the reigns, by taking him to the mall to stock up on condoms and...actually Jeff didn't know what else Matt had in mind. If he was perfectly honest with himself, part of him didn't _want _to know.

This could all have been avoided if Jeff had had the balls to just go into the drug store in town and buy condoms for when he needed, but he couldn't face Mr Morgan, the guy was friends with his dad!

Facing Olivia really hadn't been on the agenda, not here, in this situation-

''Erm...hi Liv.''

''Hi Jeff.''

Matt and Amy watched the red cheeked pair.

Liv had to put an end to the thick tension, she saw him dig his hands into his hoodie pockets and rock back and forth on the balls of his feet, then bite his lower lip, in utter discomfort.

''Ok, we've gotta go, this is _weird as hell, _so catch you guys later.''

She got on her tip toes and kissed Jeff sweetly, which he responded to instantly. Before he could even get his hands out of his pockets, she was racing off with Amy.

The girls were mortified-

''Oh my God! That was beyond painful!'' Amy winced.

Liv cringed- ''Just imagine if they'd caught us at the register with our not so _small_ haul of items.'' Liv mused.

The eldest Dumas agreed- ''Point taken. I really wouldn't want my ex fiancé and his brother to see me buying a sex toy called- 'Black Beauty' either.''

They fled to the parking lot and got the hell back to Raleigh before anything else could go wrong.

Liv stashed her bags in her walk in, got changed and headed to the bar for her shift. She didn't know if Jeff was coming down that night or staying home with whatever he'd bought at the Hustler store. Shaking that thought from her mind, she got on with her job. After all, what he got up to in the privacy of his own home, was none of her business.

She was cleaning tables, singing along to Bowie- ''Rebel Rebel'' when the door creaked pen slowly, to reveal a very bruised Shannon Moore. Anger raced through her, she threw the bottles into the trash, then she charged over to him and shoved him back out of the door and I to the darkened parking lot-

''You're barred!''

He put his hands up in surrender-'' Olivia, please just let me talk to you.''

''Why? You wanna call me a skank again? Accuse me of fucking Jeff behind Beth's back?''

''No! Oh Christ, I can't believe I said that to you!''

His head fell forward, his inked hands clutching his blonde Mohawk.

''I've spent tow years of my life in this fucking limbo state not really living, just working my ass off, I was just...existing! Then one night Jeff opens his mouth and forces me to _feel._ So, can't you just be happy for us? He _talks _to me about what's going on inside of his head, we just...''

Shannon felt like scum-''I'm...I'm sorry.''

She nodded, still a bit pissed at him. As she turned to head back inside, her cellphone began ringing in the beck pocket of her shorts- 'Number Unknown.'

Cautiously she picked up- ''Hello?''

''Hey Liv, it's Jeff, I got your number from Matt.''

She smiled- ''Wow, in two years we never had each others cell numbers- bizarre. So what's up Jeff?''

Shannon's heart ached as he walked away, back to his car, in time he'd feel better about his best friend sweeping Liv off her feet, just not yet.

''Well, Miss Dumas, I've been crafty, with the help of April and Shane, I've got the bar covered for the night and you're going to drive to my house for a special supper.''

''You've _cooked?''_

''I _can_ cook.'' he chuckled- ''So are you in?''

''Yes, so does this count as our first official date?'' she wondered feeling very nervous.

''Oh yeah, the first of many I hope.'' Jeff said looking around his dining room, bless his flair for romance and his artistic side and his east access to rose petals.

Liv smiled- ''Here's hoping. I'll see you in half an hour, I need to go and change.''

He smiled, he couldn't wait for this, it'd been so long since he'd done anything like this, Liv was _so_ worth it. He wasn't out to get laid, they were a long way off that, he'd only just got used to looking at his body, he wasn't ready for anyone else to see it yet.

Tonight he just wanted to spoil her and treat her like a princess.

Liv was nervous, a _date! _Argh! This was scary and awesome all at the same time. Uninterrupted time alone. FINALLY!

**AN: I hope you liked that, the next chapter will deal with the first ''date'' I can't wait to write that part.**

**R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thank you for the reviews, love reading them. **

**Glad you all liked the Hustler Store bit, this is unfortunately based on a real thing that happened to me- me and my sister were buying stuff for our cousins hen-night in Ann Summers and as we exited the shop, we ran into my guy and about 6 of his friends who were just passing the shop, at the time we'd only been together about 2 weeks, so it was BAD when we were holding two huge bags each.**

**Hope you like the latest.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 9

Amy had been doing laundry when the front door flew open and she saw Olivia run down the hall to her room. This put her on high alert and she made it her sisterly duty to sort this out.

Opening the door, she found Liv stood in her walk-in looking very panicked.

''I've only got 20 minutes!''

''Livvy- breathe! What's wrong?''

''I've got a date, supper, _thing_ with Jeff in 20 minutes and I'm not prepared.''

Liv was almost hyperventilating, she had no idea where all of her on-phone confidence had fucked off to, but she could do with it magically coming back.

Amy guided her sister to the silk upholstered dressing table chair and un-braided her hair, combing out her long bangs, she let the waves fall out and they looked casual and cool. Then Amy found her sister a pair of black skinny jeans, a navy blue silk camisole top and some navy heels.

''Put these on.''

Liv stripped out of her work wear and headed over to her bed to sit as she dressed, only to have Amy call-

''Hang fire Livvy, let's do this right.''

She watched her older sister begin digging through the Victoria's Secret bag and pull out a navy blue bra and thong set, a big grin slashing across her face-

''These are your 'Field of Dreams' you wear them and the men will come.''

Amy frowned, that'd sounded wrong.

Liv giggled- ''I'll bet that sounded better in your head.''

''Chop chop, get changed, the clock is ticking, I'll do your make up.''

She ran into the walk-in and got changed, as she leaned forward to slip on the heels, her necklace swung into her vision and she got a wave of guilt, twinkling up at her were her rings. Taking a deep breath, she slipped the long chain back inside of her top and whispered-

''It's taken me two long years, but I'm following your advise, you told me that day to start dating again when I was ready.''

She knew that if anyone caught her talking to jewellery, they'd want her to see a psychiatrist, but to Liv, this was purely out of respect for what her and Rob had shared.

When she emerged, Amy was going through her big pink metal make up case, grinning-

''Did you buy the whole Mac counter on line?''

''Shush and make me look as un-hooker like as possible please.''

''Ok, I'll try.''

As Amy did her best with the gorgeous features that her sister had been blessed with, she said-

''Livvy, I saved a text to your phone, it says ''S.O.S'' all you do is fire that baby at me and I'll have you out of there in a shot.'' she winked.

''What? I don't need an 'S.O.S' text, what the hell do you think he's got in mind? It's supper, some chat, maybe a movie. It's not a wild swingers party.''

The big powder brush swept over her skin-

''Liv, with him you never know. Ask yourself- what _was_ he going into the _Hustler Store _for? Look what _we_ left with! I'll tell you now- Matt Hardy- Kinky and very persuasive, so you want to be hoping to god that Matt didn't talk Jeffro into anything...freaky.''

Liv was hoping that Matt hadn't done anything-

''Well, if it changes anything, you've taken me from _freaked _out right up to _grossed_ out. I did not need to hear that _Matt_, who is basically my_ brother _figure, is _kinky._ I feel a little dirty just saying that out loud!''

Amy rolled her eyes- ''Oh don't come over all prim and proper, quit the blushing too, I know exactly what you got up to on your 21st birthday.''

Olivia's eyes went wider- ''Oh holy mother fucker! How do you know about that?''

''When you drink, you spill all kinds of mad shit, I just had no idea that your bell got rung _that_ way.''

Amy came at her with a lip brush loaded with tinted lip balm, so Liv couldn't speak.

''Hmm, a latex Alice in Wonderland- where do you even go to buy something like that?''

Liv stood up when Amy was done, admiring the great job-

''A store in a very seedy area of the New York meat packing district.''

''Eew, now I'm grossed out.''

Jeff was staring at the clock on the dining room wall, it felt like time had slowed down or just ground to a halt! He nearly threw up when the knock on his front door came, Black and Jeremy went wild in the hall, he had to carefully step over his pets to reach the door, he straightened his rarely worn black shirt, then he opened the door.

When he saw her, he felt like the luckiest bastard on the planet, she was beautiful and _tall_, he'd never seen her in heels before, she was only a few inches shorter than him now.

''Hi, right on time.''

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

''Good, I'd hate to be late.'' she smirked.

He let her in and she was nervous about entering his home for the first time. Long ago she'd dubbed this place- 'Itchweed's Lair' so seeing inside was a big deal. When he laid one of his warm hands on her lower back and began leading her, her nerves were jangling again, she was firmly reminded that this was a _date._

Jeff pushed open the double sliding doors of his (rarely used) dining room and hoped that he got the reaction he's been hoping for, after all he was a little out of practice when it came to this wooing stuff.

Olivia was stunned, his dining room was all dark burgundy, with a black glass chandelier, one of his paintings hung above the unused fire place-that seemed to be housing a collection of candles. But, it was the dining table that was stunning her, it had candles, rose petals and a beautiful centre piece of white roses and the richest purple lilacs, she smiled-

''Wow, you have been bust Mr Hardy.''

He winked and lead her over to thee table, holding out a chair for her like the perfect gentleman that he was going to be, she thanked him and he nodded-

''Hope you're hungry.''

''Well, I hope you can really cook.'' she teased.

He laughed- ''Either way you're gonna smile and eat, like a polite guest.''

She instantly relaxed, liking how he could get her to do so, quite easily. Her back pocket began vibrating, she quickly pulled out her phone- Amy had text her-

_''No sex on the first date! I'll call you later. If you want to get out of there, out code word is- 'ORIGAMI' Have fun.x.''_

Origami? How the hell did she come up with that?

Amy was sat in Liv's lounge with her secret pass time book- 'Advanced Origami' she was making movable frogs with paper spring legs. She knew that it was a weird hobby, but she enjoyed it and when she was doing her radio show in New York, it kept her busy while the music was playing.

Jeff was very proud of his cooking skills and the way he presented his food, was just as important to him, but the pressure was on. Liv was a great cook and he hoped that he could measure up.

She could hear him humming away to himself in the kitchen, it made her smile, she'd always liked hearing him singing. She usually heard him when he was gardening. The smell coming from the kitchen was heavenly, this was a good sign- no smoke, no fire alarms going off, no dishes smashing.

Maybe that was just Amy's relationship with cooking? Matt's kitchen was still breathing a sigh of relief, ''The Great Fondue Disaster of 2011'' was a classic 'Hardy Show' moment, for a _very_ bad reason. One hysterical red head, Matt in flip flops and a pot of molten cheese- recipe for disaster when all put in one room together.

The eldest Hardy had spent the next few days with his foot in an ice bucket, sure that he was going to lose his foot to frost bite, swearing that his foot smelled like grilled cheese.

Amy was a danger to all in the kitchen.

Jeff entered with two plates of the most perfect home made lasagne she'd ever seen-

''Holy shit the man can cook.''

He sat down over from her- ''Told you so.''

''Did you use a spirit level, your layers are perfect.''

Jeff laughed.

She got all rosy cheeked when Jeff smiled at her in the candle light, he was one very good looking guy, gorgeous! Her nerves were screwing with her appetite now, but not wanting to be rude, she started eating when he did.

Jeff began- ''Shane said that Shannon dropped by the bar to see you.''

''Hurricane Helms is indeed correct, he apologised...he looked sorry, but I'm still a little mad at him.''

''You didn't hit him again, did you?'' he chuckled into his napkin.

''No I didn't.''

''Good, he can take a beating with the best of them, but you hit hard. I'm really glad that it wasn't me on the receiving end of that fist.''

''Well, you came _very_ close, _many _times.'' she may have smirked, but she was being totally serious.

''Really?''

''Oh yeah, you brother and Amy saved your ass more times than you'll ever know. Like the time that you dropped the red wine on my white coat. That night they saved you from getting a flat out ass kicking.''

His eyes shut as he cringed, recalling that incident- ''Christ, I'm _so_ sorry, I was such a jerk to you.''

''So you _did_ do it on purpose, I knew it.'' she scowled, then grinned when he got that fearful look on his face.

''Oh God did I even offer to get it cleaned?''

''No, you just laughed.''

Now he wanted to hide under the table- ''Was it expensive?''

''Yes, cashmere usually is. I had to get it professionally dyed a dark red, to cover the stain down the back, so I still wear it.''

She didn't want to mention that that coat had been a gift from Rob on her last birthday she'd shared with him. She knew that bringing him up would kill the mood of the date.

''Jeff, if it's any consolation, I was the one who threw gum in your hair, when you were sleeping in Shannon's garden.''

His mouth fell open- ''My God, I had a bald patch above my ear for months, it was stuck to my scalp.''

Liv nodded- ''I know, but you totally deserved it, be glad that it was only one piece.''

Jeff fought a grin, liking that she had been fighting back in her own way, he'd blamed Shane all of this time fro the gum incident.

After an amazing meal,he lead her to the lounge, this room was _so_ Jeff, the black leather couches, the tiger print cushions, the navy blue walls, the navy carpet. Each wall had one of his paintings on them, his floor to ceiling book shelves were impressive, lined with DVDs, loads of music and well read books. Yet it was the row of pictures along the mantle that drew Liv over.

She took a look and had to smile, there was even one with her on it, the whole gang was there, but there was two strange things about the snap- one: No Beth and two: Jeff had his inked arm around her shoulder.

''When was this taken?''

He looked at the picture over her shoulder, resisting the urge to peek down her cleavage. He was assaulted by the seductive scent that she wore-

''Erm...last year...Matt's birthday, when Beth went to her mom's.''

Olivia remembered that day- Jeff and Beth were mid-row and she'd bailed to Cameron to stay with her mother for two weeks!

''I don't remember your arm being around me.''

He sighed-''We were all pretty drunk that day, we even had a _conversation.''_

''We did? About what?''

''Oddly enough about 'Pulp Fiction'.''

''Great movie!''

''Wanna watch it?'' he offered.

''Yes.''

She sat down and he got his DVD of it fired up, he sat beside her, he was close but not practically on her knee. She knew this movie so well that she said-

''If I start running the dialogue, tell me to shut up ok?''

He laughed- ''You do that too?''

She nodded- ''Yes and it drives Amy nuts, it's why she won't watch Tarantino with me any more.''

He frowned thoughtfully- ''Maybe that's why Matt ditches movie night now?''

''Fuck it, we'll have our own movie night.'' she suggested.

''That sounds like a plan.''

When they got to the Mia and Vincent bits Liv smiled-

''When I was 18 I had the Mia Wallace black bob hair do and the red lips. I'd sing 'Son of a Preacher Man' in a really dirty voice, at the bar with the band, is used to piss my dad off _so_ bad.''

He got all kinds of dirty thoughts and mental images of Liv dressed up and singing in that sexy voice of hers. He felt his jeans getting a little uncomfortable, the only thing saving him from a very inappropriate display was a very snug pair of boxers.

They carried on watching.

Liv nearly came when he began crooning along to- 'Girl You'll Be a Woman Soon.' beside her, he had a voice that could cause the spontaneous combustion of a respectable girls expensive underwear!

She knew that if Uma Thurman hadn't just O. D'd on the screen, she'd possibly have mounted Jeff and caused him further injuries! Liv had to get her mind out of the gutter, but Jeff shot that all to hell, when he said-

''You know what Samuel L Jackson and Travolta were talking about- the foot massage?''

''Yeah.'' she said cautiously, not knowing where this was leading.

Jeff couldn't believe he was going to ask this-

''Do you think that a foot massage can me as...intimate as _other stuff?''_

To his relief she didn't laugh, she actually thought about it- ''Well, I've never had anybody massage my feet before.''

''Why not?''

''Because mine are pretty ticklish, I wouldn't want to accidentally reflex kick anyone.'' she smirked, feeling dumb for being honest.

''Well...'' he paused, biting his lower lip, hesitating, then he figured- _what the hell, just ask her-_ ''Olivia, can I massage your feet?''

She had no idea what to say, it wasn't exactly the swingers party she'd joked about, but it was still a taboo for her. Jeff actually wanted to massage her feet? She pondered it, then saw that he looked embarrassed for asking, she didn't want him to feel at all inhibited by his curiosity, that decided it- It was on!

''Sure Hardy, you can massage my feet.''

Jeff was so glad that she hadn't freaked out and called him weird. Beth had called him a pervert for wanting to try a sex swing!Hmm, clearly Olivia was an open minded girl, he liked that, after all his creativity spanned many areas.

He stood up and brought the black leather foot stool closer to her and said-

''You slip off your fancy shoes, we're gonna do this right, I'm getting the oil.''

Before Liv could blink, Jeff was off out of the room and up the stairs. Oil? Man, this guy was prepared!

She slipped off her shoes, so glad that she took care of her feet, no rough skin or dodgy toe nails, no hers were smooth and finished off with a very nice French manicure. She could hear him upstairs, the master bedroom was right above her.

Jeff found what he was looking for and headed back down with a smile n his face, hoping that she didn't find the oil too creepy. Was it creepy to have it on stand by?

Entering the lounge, he saw Liv smile at him, her very nice and pretty small feet perched on the edge of the foot stool. Careful with his healing body, he leaned down slowly, gently cupping her feet at the back of her heels, raising them as he sat down resting them on his knees-

''This not too odd for you?''

Liv smirked when she saw the bottle of oil, it was very familiar- it was the same kind that was in the gift box from Amy. Well, now she knew what he'd purchased in the Hustler Store.

''No, not odd at all.''

He put the ipod speakers on by the remote and in filtered the Foo Fighters- ''Deepest Blues are Black' Jeff saw her visibly relax.

''Thank God, I'd have been out that door like a shot if anything cliché had began playing.'' she said honestly.

''What like- Barry White or Marvin Gaye?'' he chuckled, pouring a little of the oil into his palms, warming it in his hands first.

''Wow, now _that _cliché music, not my style'' she admitted.

''Not my style either.'' he agreed.

She grinned- ''It's a real mood killer when I hear those singers and all I can mentally picture is Mark Henry is his 'Sexual Chocolate' days, yuck!''

Jeff shuddered- ''Christ, mental image over load. I'm not the only one who thought of Chef from South Park during those days am I?''

She shook her head- ''No, I thought it too. With all the Eddie Murphy 'Coming To America' stuff on the side too.''

He began on her right foot and Liv gripped the black leather couch,a thrill of pleasure shooting down her spine, she gulped then exhaled, nothing ticklish or uncomfortable happening. This was all _good!_ Travolta was right, there was nothing innocent about a foot massage, they were _dirty!_

Looking up into his green eyes, she couldn't help but blush.

''This ok?'' he inquired, the pads of his thumbs sliding firmly up the arch of her delicate foot.

Liv nodded, smelling the scent of the oil- strawberry!

Jeff picked up on the scent too and was catapulted back to his shower fantasy scene, gulping he carried on with slightly unsteady hands.

Olivia was so turned on that she only had one question in her head- Had anyone ever orgasmed from a foot massage?

It was destined to go unanswered, after all who do you ask? Ok Amy was a likely candidate, but Liv wanted to fine out first hand.

The song changed to another Foo Fighters song- 'Walking After You.' She nearly climaxed via her feet, but the music distracted her, wondering if Jeff had purposely compiled a play list of the coolest kinda hot music?

Jeff knew something was happening here, beyond a platonic foot rub, this was _very_ sexual and the flush she had to her cheeks was her hot lip biting, had him rock hard in no time at all. He looked down at her feet, a piece of his hair falling into his eyes, not wanting to get oil in his clean hair, he just left it there.

Just as she was about to lean forward and smooth the hair back into place for him, her phone began vibrating and she didn't need _anything_ vibrating near her body at that second.

''Hello?'' she said slightly shakily into the phone.

Jeff mouthed- '_Want me to stop?'_

To his amusement she smirked and shook her head, so he carried on.

''Liv? Do you need _origami?''_

''N..no.'' she stuttered as Jeff's warn, slippery fingers slowly and firmly rubbed and his thumbs worked on her arches.

Amy gasped hearing her sister's breathless sigh- ''Are you having sex!''

''No.''

''Well you're doing something- is he _down on you?''_

''Goodnight Amy.''

Liv hung up before she got a lecture.

Jeff had heard every word and was amused-

''She's just worried about you.''

''She doesn't need to be _this_ nosy, I swear she'd like a hall monitor at times.'' she smiled.

Jeff nodded- ''It's what older siblings do.''

Seeing her back arch slightly as he applied a gentle circular motion to arch of both of her feet with his thumbs again- Hmm she liked that!

She couldn't look at him now, this was _on_ in a totally different way now. She closed her eyes when she realised that Jeff was not going to stop.

The music changed again, now it was Faith No More- 'Evidence' one of her favourite songs by the band. As the song went, she started to feel things that she'd never experienced fully clothed, the flush to her chest, the trembling of her thighs, the way her toes clenched of their own accord. This man was a genius with his hands!

Jeff was fascinated, her reactions were mesmerising, he didn't just carry on, he got faster, wondering if it was possible to...make a girl... he had to know!

Then it happened he let his curiosity go and as his fingers carried on, he drew her left foot higher and he sucked her big toe into his mouth, then swirled his tongue around it.

Then BANG- her body went rigid, then she let out the most erotic sound that had ever reached his ears and her entire body shook with release!

Her toe popped from between his lips in shock, an urban sex myth- PROVED! It was a fact. He was truly amazed by it, until he saw her eyes open and she looked up at him and the look on her face was- pure mortification!

Olivia was shocked, even in her blissed out state, then she met his blazing green eyes and saw that dirty little smirk of his and was flooded with the deepest humiliation humanly possible. So,_ this is what guys felt when they blew their load too early!_

She pulled her trembling legs away from him, that fight or flight instinct began ticking over within her.

''Liv did you _really_ just...?'' he smiled.

She cringed so hard and grabbed her shoes- ''SHUT UP!''

He saw her freak out and bail on him- ''No, Liv, don't go!''

She was skidding all over his hard wood hall because of the oil, she practically glided to the door, then she just ran, not caring if she cut her feet, she just got the hell away from his smile and his magic fingers!

Amy was half way through completing the last lily pad for her green paper origami frogs, when the front door was thrown open and Liv zoomed/slid past the lounge door like Tom Cruise in 'Risky Business.'

''Livvy, what the hell?''

Liv scrambled into the lounge on on to the rug, so she didn't fall flat on her ass, hurling her Gucci shoes on to the couch, which drew Amy's attention to her sisters feet, they were oily and filthy. This was raising a lot of questions, that she didn't get to voice because one of Liv's rants was about to get under way.

''Tarantino is a pervert!'' Liv yelled.

Amy cautiously just said- ''Ok.''

''Every movie that guy is obsessed with _feet!_ 'Kill Bill' – Uma Thurman in that hospital bed! 'Dusk til Dawn'- Juliette Lewis is the motor home, then Selma Hayek- her toe in his mouth during that table dance with the tequila! Then 'Pulp Fiction'!''

Amy's eyes drifted back to her sisters feet- ''What did that little rainbow perv do to your feet?''

''Tarantino?'' Liv was confused.

''_Jeff!_ You crazy girl!''

''Oh, I let him...massage them.''

''You what!''

''You heard!'' Liv cringed sitting there with her head in her hands.

''So was Travolta right? Are foot massages _dirty?''_ Amy grinned.

Olivia's big green eyes met her sisters- ''OH yeah, I...kinda...you know...came.''

''You _kinda_ came?''

Liv nodded her face now glowing red.

Amy's jaw was down on her knees- ''And he was _only_ touching your feet?''

''Just my feet.''

''Wow. Go Jeff!'' Amy cheered- ''That's awesome!''

''Oh shut up Amy!''

''Why are you back here all freaked out?''

''I couldn't stay there, too humiliating!''

''Calm down, you know he's going to come by and try to talk to you, this is the new and much improved Jeff Hardy.''

Liv sighed, in defeat.

Amy grew suspicious- ''Are you _sure_ he was touching _only _your feet?''

Liv gave in- ''FINE! He was maybe...sucking my big toe too!''

That was it, Amy was roaring with laughter- '' Oh my God, this just gets better and better! This is the _best_ vacation ever. I find out my baby sister is a closet foot fetish gal!''

''Ok laugh it up! I'm going to bed!''

''Wash your feet and try not to come too much, you dirty girl!''

Cringing she carefully navigated the hall and said to herself- ''Well, I guess it's just me and Tarantino in the foot fetish closet.''

Then she scowled down at her dirty feet and chunk of grass caked between her toes and whispered at them- ''Fucking traitors!''

**AN: I didn't mean to make this chapter _so_ long, but I couldn't split it up. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you liked the ''Foot Massage from Heaven'' bit, I had a filthy grin on my face every step of the way as I wrote that, yes I'm a freak, but this is in regards to Jeff Hardy, so can you really blame me? lol**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 10

Olivia woke up the next day and immediately wanted to just crawl back under the covers, images of foot rubs and Jeff's dirty grin, coming back to her with startling clarity. Why did she have to let him touch her feet?

Oh who was she kidding? Jeff was gorgeous and she'd probably have let him drink beer from her belly button if he'd offered her the right encouragement...or maybe just one of his devastating smiles.

Hitting the 'snooze' button, Liv rolled over and tried to block out the fact that she'd have to face him, her _boyfriend_ pretty soon.

Amy was in her running gear. Stretching on the porch when she looked up and saw Jeff with his dogs, doing their usual crack of dawn walk. She wanted to try and fix anything that was heading into a grey area between him and Liv. This wasn't interfering, no it was simply taking care of a situation before it became a _bad situation._ She jogged down the drive-

''Morning Jeff.''

''Oh hi Amy, is Olivia ok?''

''Well, from what she told me, she had _quite_ an...experience.'' she fought down the chuckle- ''At your _hands.''_

Jeff let put a nervous laugh- ''What did she tell you?''

''After a very funny rant about Tarantino and feet in his movies, I got the highlights. Oh and congratulations on the massage skills.'' she winked.

Jeff had to let the blush flow through him- ''I didn't know that it was even _possible!''_

''I bet you didn't stop though, you just had to find out.'' Amy teased.

''Joking aside, I didn't mean to scare her off, seeing her react like she did- oh man, she was so embarrassed. She really shouldn't be though.''

''_We _know that but this is all still _so_ hard for her. She's got so many changes going on in her life and you might not realise it yet, but you _are_ helping her. I just hope that you can be patient with her.''

''She's bee patient with me for two years, I just don't want her to run from me if she's scared, I want her to let me in. _Emotionally! _Not in a dirty way.'' he clarified.

She smiled- ''You _really _like my sister, don't you.''

Jeff nodded- ''I think she'd amazing.''

''Then let her know that you weren't laughing at her last night.''

Before Jeff could respond, Amy was off jogging, throwing him a wave over her shoulder. He carried on his early morning stroll with his two black Scottie dogs and he had to cut it short and head home, no way could he let Liv think that he was laughing at her.

Olivia had just braided her hair and put her Converse on, she was trying to get on with her morning routine, but the usual balance was..._off. _Her chain kept snagging on her hair and the rings were chafing at her skin beneath her work tank top. She set the coffee away, trying so hard to ignore the annoyance, but as she looked up to the top shelf for her mug, the chain felt like it ripped at her hair.

In a fit of pure rage, she dragged the long silver chain off over her head and hurled it away from her. It sailed across the kitchen and hit off the far wall, landing in a tangled heap on the floor.

Liv stood there shaking at what she'd just done, she'd just treat her most treasured possession like it was a disposable annoyance.

What the hell had come over her?

Why was this so hard?

She ended up sat on the kitchen floor, back against the cooker, knees hugged to her chest, tears sliding down her cheeks, ruining her make up.

Jeff had put his dogs inside of his house and knew that he had to talk to her before she left for work. He didn't get an answer at the front door, so he went around the back. Smiling as he looked over her beautiful garden, the apple tree, the strawberry patch, the raspberries, it was like she'd grown her very own garden of Eden.

Raising his hand to knock, he looked inside and saw her, his heart cracked a little, she looked lost. Opening the door, he threw caution to the wind, forgot his injuries, he closed the door and joined her on the floor.

His body protested, but Jeff just didn't listen, he pulled her on to his lap and she came to him, curled into his body and accepted his comfort. He closed his arms around her and just silently rocked her.

Olivia had no clue what else to do. So she let him hold her, she got so close to him that her legs touched his, her chest was against his, his arms were encouraging hers around him. She lay her cheek against his and she felt the tears subside and the rage slide away. In his ear she whispered-

''I'm sorry for running.''

Jeff moved so he could look into her eyes, he shook his head-

''Don't be sorry. I wasn't laughing at you last night, I was...amazed. I haven't done anything...in a very long time.''

Liv saw him blush and she touched his cheek, meeting his incredible green eyes-

''I haven't either, I was scared.''

''Is that why you were crying?''

''Partly...I threw my rings.'' she pointed.

Jeff saw what she was pointing to and exhaled, that was a precious thing to her, Matt had told him so- ''Why did you do that?''

''The chain was tearing my hair out and the diamonds were scratching me, I got so mad, I just threw them.''

Jeff laid a gentle kiss on her cheek and said- ''Do you want to put them back on''

Liv knew that at one time, that would have been an easy answer, but now...not so much, the word 'yes' just didn't come to her.

''I..I don't feel like I'm missing them. I know that I should, they've been with me every day for years, but it feels like...they're not part of me any more.''

He listened, knowing that this was a huge turning point for her-

''Maybe it's just natures way of letting you know that you're nearly done healing now.''

Liv nodded, then noticed Jeff's inked arm- his elbow wasn't all covered in his gauze and tape- ''Speaking of healing.''

She gently touched his arm and he offered it up to her, as if for inspection, she looked at the healed skin graft, it was still very pink, which she knew would fade down in time, she smiled, careful bot to hurt him-

''As good as new, Hardy.''

He felt his chest ache, did she really see it like that? Was he going to be _whole _to her?

''You...yo really think so?''

Seeing his uncertainty, she took her chance to give him some true reassurance-

''I know so, that was the first step. Every time another gauze patch comes off for good, you'll see that I'm right. You'll feel better''

''I won't...look like I used to. I have to tell you that the scars will be pretty bad, even when I'm fully healed...I just have to tell you...I'd prefer to warn you.''

Liv could tell that her possible rejection of his body was a big issue with him-

''Jeff you don't have to worry about me reacting badly, I'm not that superficial and not to try and push you at all- but if you ever need help with the dressings- I'm here,I've done it before as you know, so you'll be in good hands.''

''You'd do that?''

''Of course I would, it doesn't scare me, I just want to understand.''

He took her face in his hands and just kissed her, for everything she was- kindness, understanding and a delightful surprise. Yes she was complicated, but that just made her even more interesting.

She whispered- ''No more hiding Nero.''

He nodded, laying a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, making her smile- ''No more running then _Caroline.''_

She rolled her eyes at the use of her middle name, which made him chuckle- ''I kinda like that your initials are O.C.D.''

''Yeah my parents didn't think that one through.''

When she got off his lap, careful not to hurt him, he said-

''Liv, you might have to throw a rope over the beams to hoist me up.'' he smirked.

She put out both of her hands to him and winked-

''Nah, come on, I'm stronger than I look.''

Putting his pride aside, he took her hands and true to her word, her 100lb weight disadvantage was forgotten, she helped him up easily.

Olivia walked across the kitchen and picked up the chain, with it dangling from her finger tips she headed to the lounge.

He watched as she lay the jewellery in front of the picture of her and her husband, she exhaled and didn't linger by the picture, she turned to him-

''I'd better fix my make up, work is calling out to me.''

At lunch time Shane came into 'Liv's' and offered up an invitation-

''So are you gals up for the barbecue tonight?''

Liv nodded- ''Sure, if we can slip away from here early. Is Amy invited or would that be weird for Matt?''

''No bring Amy, but there is one tiny issue.'' Shane said knowing to tread carefully.

''Oh, what would that be?''

''Shannon, he's sat on the kerb outside.''

Liv stifled a laugh- ''Oh my God!''

She walked out of the kitchen and stuck her head out of the main door. She saw Shannon sat there all forlorn, it reminded her of an eight year old who's had his football stolen by the bigger kids.

''Moore, get your butt in here and order your lunch.''

Seeing him smile was so sweet, he came over and hugged her and bounced off through the door. She had to smile too, he was still her friend, even if they'd just had a _very_ rough week.

Amy stopped by the bar at 6pm and Liv told her about Shane's barbecue and she was up for that-

''It'll give me a chance to learn to be ok around Matt. It's nice to be speaking to him again. It reminds me what a good friend he could be.''

Liv nodded- ''I'm glad that you two are burying that hatchet, it'll make your visits a lot easier for the both of you. It's been a long time since you two were just friends, back when things were, simple.''

''Ten years.''

Liv could see a hint of regret in her sisters eyes, she had to ask quietly-

''Do you still have feelings for Matt?''

Amy felt her eyes prickle with tears, but she blinked them away- ''I always did, but I fucked it up. The only thing that I can hope for is his friendship and I'm probably walking a fine line there.''

''It's a fucked up situation Ames, but don't write him off just yet, if Matt' anything like his little brother, he'll amaze you in some new way.'' Liv hugged Amy

They closed the bar at 11:30pm, knowing that the late night gathering would only just have gotten going. So, after a quick change of clothes, they headed next door to Shane and Shannon's, with a very strange drink in hand.

Amy couldn't wait to see the guys get to grips with the contents of that bottle.

Jeff kissed Liv and raised the unlabelled bottle of red liquid-

''What's this bad boy?''

Amy grinned- ''That would be Livvy's home made raspberry booze, not for the faint hearted.''

Jeff was instantly needing to show off his masculinity to his woman-

''Get me a glass, I need to conquer the beast!''

Glasses were laid out and Liv poured everyone a shot.

''Good luck and I mean that in the most sincere way possible.''

The two sisters pounded the strong, tart shot, letting out a little yell as it's flavour hit them.

Jeff thought it was awesome, he wanted more!

Shane was nearly knocked on his ass.

April was nearly sick

Shane coughed- ''Jesus Liv- you _brewed_ this?''

She nodded- ''Hell yeah, wait until I get some of my dad's moonshine, you'll be drunk from the smell alone. It's unreal.''

Shannon finally threw his back and nearly choked too, Amy patted his back, handing him his beer to calm him down. He shuddered-

''Ugh, flash backs to freshman year.''

Liv poured more shots- ''Where's Matt?''

Jeff threw his shot back- ''He's coming over soon, said he had to pick something up.''

The words were barely past his lips when Matt arrived with a girl.

Amy's heart plummeted into her red Dr Martins-

''Guess you were right Jeffro, he did pick up_ something.''_

He looked at Liv, who just shook her head, it was enough to let him know what was going on.

Olivia knew who that little trollop was, she worked at the gym in town. Whenever the slut talked to anyone new, she'd have the same opening line every time- 'It's Rebecca, but call me Reby Sky' it didn't help that Liv knew the girl was more like a groupie than a bar customer. The way she went after the guys in the bands was a mixture of disgusting and impressive, because she _always _got her man...well briefly, for one fuck anyway.

April came over and hissed-

''What the hell is Reby Skank doing here?''

Jeff had a front row seat for the girls bitching session and he found it quite intimidating.

Liv's green eyes slid to Matt's ''date''-

''Hopefully she'll be keeping her legs closed, I've seen _that _legs akimbo in the parking lot too many times already.''

Matt's sheepish look at Amy was seen by everyone and despite Amy's past mistakes, they felt really bad for her.

Shannon got the hell away from Reby, she was a walking advert for STD's.

After some very awkward introductions, April took Amy away from the tension, so Jeff and Olivia got stuck with Matt and his ''date''. To block the majority of her inane chatter out, the pair had had about 8 shots of the red liquor and were pretty wasted. They could hear Mr Moore and Mr Helms singing very badly on the karaoke.

Jeff cringed at the assault on his ears-

''They really suck! What do you say that we go and show em' how it's really done beautiful?''

Liv laughed at his cheeky grin and knew that she was a lot drunker than she'd been in quite a long time-

''Let's go handsome.''

Everyone watched from the deck as Jeff and Olivia took to the karaoke to sing Faith No More- ''Falling To Pieces.'' they might have been drunk, practically hanging off each other, but there was no denying that the pair could sing, even in their current states.

Out in the garden Reby was getting in Amy's face-

''He still _hates_ you! What are you doing here? Sniffing around him like a disgusting stray dog?''

Amy was stunned that some 25 year old glorified groupie trash _dared _say that to her!

''Just walk away.'' Amy seethed, she'd love to Litasault this bitch, but she had to be the bigger person here.

''Who are you? My mom? _You_ walk your ass out of here honey!'' Reby pointed an acrylic nail at Amy.

''Fuck you.'' Amy stared the little whore down.

Jeff and Liv had just finished singing when the loud slap rang out from the garden. They all saw Amy holding her face and then Reby looking at her audience she'd gained. It was Liv who pushed her way through, to step in front of her sister-

''You think you can lay your hands on _my_ sister? A little slip of a girl like you? She could fucking kill you!''

Reby wanted to show herself as the new tough bitch in their circle, so she raised her chin-

''One day 10 years ago maybe!''

Then she looked at the brunette in front of her, not hiding the scrutiny.

Amy knew that this ignorant little girl was playing with fire here, a pissed off Liv, mixed with alcohol was something very scary if you dared to provoke her.

Matt and Jeff had no idea what to do, their dad had always told them to never lay your hand son a woman in anger and to _never_ get in the middle of a group of fighting women because it was basically suicide!

Liv laughed right in Reby's face-

''You gonna quit eye balling me?''She stepped closer to the overly skinny girl- ''You were all bravado a second ago, come on you must have another hit in that twig of an arm.''

April was smothering her laughter into her brothers back, wow, Liv was actually close to making the bimbo cry!

Reby backed down, truly scared of the bar owner, she saw that Matt was glaring at her. Then Jeff came over and took the brunette under his arm and the penny dropped- she was Jeff's girl!

Amy's ear was still ringing, she looked over Liv's shoulder at Matt, wanting so badly for him to turn and look at her, but he didn't turn. He took his little twig girl by the shoulders and steered from the garden.

Twenty minutes later Amy left the barbecue, heading back into Liv's quiet home, feeling so stupid for crying. Loving Matt was exactly what her karma would deal out to her. She was paying for her mistakes now. She knew that Raleigh wasn't her home, but it was the only place she could find Matt.

She saw Liv's necklace on the bookcase as she stood at the patio doors, looking across the field to Matt's house. She hurt a little more when the light in his master bedroom came on. She closed the blinds, putting an end to all of the self torture.

Looking at the rings on the chain, she knew then that she should be able to get over this attachment to Matt, after all she was looking at the proof that her sister was moving on from her lost love. If Liv could come back from that, anything was possible.

Jeff and Liv were sobering up on the way home, he had her tucked under his arm on his good side-

''You're a very scary girl when you're pissed.''

She giggled, resting her hand on his lower back-

''What can I say? Hurt my family and you're asking for it.''

''Well, my scary girl, can I ask you to help me with something private?''

Warily she looked up at her gorgeous new boyfriend-

''That better not be a line, Mr Hardy.''

Jeff had to laugh, as he exhaled a cloud of cigarette smoke- ''No, it's not a line, I just want to ask you to help me change my dressings, I'm a bit too wrecked to do it and alone and not really hurt myself.''

Wow, he was trusting her to see him, she was hoping that it wasn't just the alcohol making him trust her-

''Sure, I'll help you.''

He smiled and kissed her as they walked- ''Thank you.''

''You're very welcome.''

When they got to his house, she wasn't sure where they would be doing their odd form of bonding, he lead her up the stairs and her heart began racing.

Jeff didn't know which one of them he was tasting- her ability to look at his disfigured body? Or his own ability to show her his disfigured body?

Either way he needed to know what was going to happen in regards to his body. He needed her true reaction to come out, before he got in too deep with her. He was already falling for her, he couldn't go all in and have her break his heart like Beth did.

He turned on the bedroom light and Olivia followed him, so nervous, hoping that he didn't have an ulterior motive, but it all slid away from her mind when she saw his bedroom. It was dark purple, black carpet and a big tiger print rug. It was all very tidy, the desk was piled with neatly stacked sketch books.

Then she was stunned by the huge canvas behind the bed, just leaning against the wall, it was floor to ceiling and about 6ft wide, it was a self portrait, in his own unique beautiful style, he was stood holding his two beloved dogs. She loved it!

Jeff watched her as he gathered his first aid supplies, she was looking at the painting, she smiled back at him-

''Take it that you built the frame in the room.''

He nodded- ''Not my brightest moment by a long shot.''

''Well,it looks where it's at.''

''Good thing, because I'm sure as shit not taking out my bedroom window to move it.''

He set all of the medical supplies down on the desk- ''I'll just wash my hands before we start.''

''Sure, the en-suite is just through there.'' he pointed to the dark purple door.

Lin scrubbed her hands thoroughly and saw that he kept a stack of blue paper towels by the sink, he really was prepared. When she rejoined him, he was stood shirtless peeling away his hip patch. She had to try not to openly ogle him, but his body was still so gorgeous! He had nothing to worry about, his biggest worry was Olivia ravishing him amongst the gauze pads!

He dropped the dressings into the trash and looked at her, she smiled- ''Want me to do the others?''

Jeff nodded, feeling scared as she came closer and he saw her look up at him and lay one kiss on his upper arm as she stepped behind him. He understood the intimate, reassuring gesture. He watched her in the full length mirror as she began to slowly peel the tape free.

She wasn't freaked out by what she was seeing at all, he was lucky to be alive and as she was being allowed to see all of this she felt honoured, she was seeing the newest stage of his recovery.

She got rid of the used dressings from his lower back, his hip and his side, gently cleaning the new skin. Applying Vaseline to the deep pink edges of the grafts to prevent heavy scabbing, then a light antiseptic to the main areas then covered them up with the fresh padding.

''Is there more?'' she asked touching his shoulder.

She saw him hesitate, biting his lower lip.

''Jeff you can show me.''

''They're up my leg.'' he said quietly.

''Then, as much as my mother would kill me for saying this- get your pants off handsome.''

He found himself smiling as he unbuckled his belt, this was scary, but she was being...perfect.

Once he was stood there in just his black boxers, Liv sat back on the desk chair and began on the other wounds. Marvelling at how incredible his legs were, he was perfect. Was she falling?

''Ok all done. I'm gonna go wash my hands that tape has nearly glue my fingers together.'' she prised her fingers apart and kissed him.

He couldn't stop smiling, she wasn't nauseated or running. When she came back he was sat on his bed and he just had to ask-

''Will you stay with me tonight Liv?''

Heart racing, she gave a nod, simple, easy- ''No funny business Mr Hardy...not yet anyway.''

He smiled from ear to ear- ''I swear, no funny business...not yet anyway.''

**AN: I hope you liked it. They're moving on from their pasts and actually sharing a bed for the night. For the millionth time I have to say- HIS WIFE IS ONE LUCKY COW! lol**

**R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thank you to the two reviewers- you kept me going, because I have to admit after the drop in reviews I needed the boost. So this chapter is dedicated to-**

**MISS GIBSON (so cool your screen name was named after my 'Sheets of Empty Canvas' leading lady) and my reviewer that has read my stuff from day one- RKOCMJHGIRL- it's 100% for you two ;)**

**R&R (please)**

Another Me

Chapter 11

Jeff and Liv stood there for a few seconds, just looking at each other, as he was only in his boxers, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so he headed over to his chest of draws and pulled out an old T-shirt to wear.

She was actually shocked that she'd agreed to staying the night with him. It wasn't exactly charted territory, she hadn't pulled an 'Over Nighter' in almost a decade. She watched him slowly put on the shirt, with the 'Hardy Boyz' symbol on the back, she smiled-

''Nice shirt.''

He turned, seeing her sat on his bed, she looked good there, in his eyes she was welcome to be there as often as she wished, she'd never got any complaints from him on that matter.

''Do you want to borrow an _awesome _shirt? They'll be huge on you, you're like half my size.'' he teased.

Liv narrowed her eyes playfully- ''Zip it Nero, I may only be 5ft6,but I'm about a foot taller than my mom.''

He bit back a laugh- ''Are you serious?''

''Yes, she's really small, but _so_ scary when she's pissed. She could probably take you down, Matt too, without much effort.''

He was starting to get a little scared about meeting her parents now. He pulled out a purple T-shirt, it was the last one TNA had released before hie retirement, so it was a very special one, but he handed it over readily.

''I think this one will cover you up.''

Olivia stood up, taking the offered shirt, knowing that it was a special one- ''Thank you.''

Jeff saw her heading to the bathroom to change, so he got into bed and waited. When she returned with an arm full of her clothes he smiled, she set them down in the leather arm chair that he kept in the corner of the room. He was right, the shirt was down to her mid-thighs and the sleeves were just past her elbows-

''Very hot.'' he smiled.

Liv blushed- ''Well thank you, only lightly weird considering I have a picture of your face plastered across my breasts.''

He chuckled and pulled back the covers on her designated side of the bed and she came closer. Setting her phone and ipod on the night stand, then she slid into bed beside him and pulled the covers up, getting comfortable, making sure to get her long hair out of the way. Once she laid there for a few minutes, in dead silence, she realised she didn't feel tired at all.

Jeff kept stealing little glances at her, he couldn't help himself.

''Liv, you're not tired either are you?''

''No and we _should _be that raspberry liquor can knock out a horse.''

He smiled- ''well, pass me your ipod, I want to see what you've got lurking on there.''

She passed him her ipod and felt a bit unsure about this, her music was a big deal to her, she was more than ready to defend every last song on there, all 800 albums worth of them.

Jeff's eyes did a double take at the number of songs- ''Wow, you have a lot of music.''

She turned on to her side and nodded- ''And I still haven't converted all of my vinyl to mp3, I don't have the heart with some of them.''

''Me either, some things should just e listened to on vinyl, _never CD_ or mp3.''

Liv realised how alike they were.

''Ok, favourite LP, my fellow musical puritan?''

''Easy, it's gotta be Pearl Jam 'Ten' what about you?''

''Prince 'Sign O' The Times' but I do own it on every form known to man.''

Jeff didn't understand that choice at all- ''Erm...why?''

''I love that album, it's the only one my dad ever gave me from his own collection. Until you've heard 'The Cross' and 'Adore' you can't understand why- you have to _hear _why.''

He reached for the ipod cable and hooked her ipod up to the speakers and found the album is question and hit play/ he'd never listened to much Prince, but he was an open minded guy when it came to music.

'The Cross' was almost claustrophobic in it's poignant beauty, but the guitar blew him away-

''I like this...not what I was expecting at all. What was that other song?''

''It's called 'Adore'.'' she smirked, glad he was actually wanting to do this.

He saw the instant smile of happiness on her face when the song began, she had a beautiful smile- ''Good memories?''

''Yep of the day I fell in love with Prince.'' she winked, making him laugh.

He listened- ''I like this too, it's sexy yet sweet. Not dirty which is almost expected from the Prince of Perv.''

They talked about music for ages, they had a pretty long list of music they were going to lend the other. Until he found an album in her collection that he had to play- The Wildhearts- ''P.H.U.Q'

''I _love _this album!'' he cheered as the opening of -'I Wanna Go Where The People Go' filled the room.

They began singing together gently at first, then the foot tapping began, then they were off. They ended up singing into imaginary microphones singing their hearts out.

Jeff had _never_ felt this free to be a goof around any girl and the girl in his bed was so cool with being a goof too, he could just relax and be himself, for the first time in what felt like 20 years!

Olivia liked being able to let her childish side out- ''It's nice to do this now, I don't have to hide around you any more.''

Jeff turned on to his good side and frowned touching Liv's cheek- ''You used to hide?''

''Well, you did like to pick away at me, if I did anything that caught your attention, so I learned to moderate my personality around you.''

''I can't even tell you how much I hate myself for that. It was kind of an extreme form of the play ground rule of a boy being mean to the girl he likes.''

''Oh you played that role to Oscar winning levels. I swear Daniel Day Lewis would be jealous of your method acting skills.'' she said laying a gentle hand on his wrist.

He moved closer to her, not very gracefully by any stretch of the imagination, but he wasn't worried about that, he wanted his girlfriend to know how truly sorry he was now.

Olivia tried not to get scared by his movements, his much bigger body was right by her and he was now leaning over her, it was probably inappropriate to think of a Hammer Horror Dracula scene she realised. He was giving her that intense look, the one that made her toes curl and caused her legs to flair up in goose bumps.

The kiss he gave her was soft and very sweet, until she urged him closer, her fingers finally getting to touch his purple hair. Not only did he deepen the kiss, but she got to experience how soft his hair was- every bit as incredible as she'd imagined it to be!

He deepened the kiss when he felt her complete acceptance, there was something about having her fingers running through his hair that sent little darts of pleasure all over his body, yet he still knew that she was wary of touching him. He pulled back from the kiss, not breaking eye contact, he took one of her smaller hands and placed it on his waist-

''You won't hurt me, I trust you.''

Liv liked touching Jeff, it scared her, but she had to do her best to conquer her fears, this was a new beginning for her and he was _trusting_ her/

He smiled down at her- ''Just don't go taking liberties with me Miss Dumas, seducing me right now would probably land me in A&E.''

Liv giggled- ''Says the man who is currently _on top of me,_ I'd say _you_ were practically seducing _me.''_

He looked at their position ans kissed her nose- ''Point taken.''

Jeff lay back on his side, pulling her closer, so she was laid in his arms- ''You'd better not hog the bed Olivia.'' he warned.

''I don't! You'd better not _snore!''_

''No snoring, but I do occasionally _laugh_ in my sleep, it's weird I know and _yes_ I'm totally serious.''

Liv giggled- ''Should have known.''

''Hey! Matt's worse- he _bites _you in his sleep!'' Jeff huffed recalling several incidents while they were at the WWE and sharing a room together.

''Yeah Amy told me about that.''

''She did?''

''When they were in Miami a few years ago, she got sick of it and one night she shoved one of his dirty socks in his mouth as he slept.''

Jeff shuddered, knowing how gross Matt's socks were.

'Jonesing For Jones' by The Wildhearts came on and they just lay together, softly singing until Liv fell asleep. He turned off the music and the lamp without waking her, and just lay in the darkness holding her, she was the girl who now officially had his heart. He just hoped that she was as over her husband as she seemed to be.

In his head he had this image of Rob Right, being this perfect guy, the guy who had been made for Olivia. Even though Jeff _knew _that that image wasn't realistic, he knew how the death of loved one altered your perception of them. In life the person could be flawed with a lifetime of mistakes under their belt, but in death, all of that slips into the background, and they get elevated to what some cynical people would call- _sainthood!_

Even in his head he knew he sounded mean spirited, but he just wanted to know that she was over rob and that she didn't idealise Rob, because if Liv had, then Jeff knew that he was just going to be a let down for her when it came to their new relationship.

Maybe he could talk to Amy before he thought about talking to Liv?

The next day at 6:45am, his alarm scared both of them awake, Liv was practically pinned to the bed by two very curious, excitable dogs.

Jeff got Black and Jeremy off the bed and pulled his girl back in for a cuddle-

''Morning beautiful.''

''Morning Nero.''

He looked so hot- hair all askew, stubble dusting his jaw and his eyes all sleepy, this man was what early morning sex was made for. She was feeling those _pangs_, all those _needs_ were coming to life after _so _long in hibernation.

She forced herself to sit up, hearing him protest-

''Where are you going?''

''To get dressed and do my 100ft walk of shame.'' she replies arching one brow.

Jeff snaked an arm around her small waist- ''No you _have _to stay, it's the law of this bed as of now.''

''As tempting as that is- sorry I can't or I'll end up jumping you.''

He broke out in a dirty grin- ''You say that like it's a bad thing.''

Liv gasped- ''Dirty man! Unhand me!''

He eyed her, the shirt had ridden up over one hip, revealing a very sexy pair of red lace panties, he pulled the hem of the shirt higher- ''Whoa- nice draws Miss Dumas!''

Blushing she swatted his wandering hands away- ''Control yourself Mr Hardy!''

''Bit difficult when you're wearing..._porno panties!''_ he grinned.

''These are _not_ 'porno panties' they cost $49 a pair!''

He took a closer look- ''You don't get much for you money do you? Wow they really are tiny. But what you _do _get- HOT!''

She tugged the shirt back into place, but Jeff wasn't giving up, he was in a playful mood and in a flash forced back onto the deep feather pillows, with the shirt pulled up, revealing her tummy and he carefully slid down the bed and blew a huge raspberry on to her soft skin.

Jeff loved hearing her shriek, it made him laugh into her skin, she pounded her little feet into the mattress and laughed her head off. She had this really rich, glorious laugh. He tortured her a little longer, then granted mercy on her, planting a kiss on her belly button, looking up at her, she looked so happy.

Olivia smiled down at him, running a finger down his nose, she loved his nose, so cute-

''I like being with you.''

''I like being with you too...I don't want you to leave.'' he said, not worried about how needy he sounded.

Jeff reluctantly let her get up and this time she didn't go and change in his bathroom. His jaw hit the floor- Liv in _just_ red lace underwear! It was enough to render him momentarily speechless and _very_ aroused. Her body was incredible, ok he'd seen her naked from his bedroom window in her conservatory bath tub, over 100ft away, but this was 7ft and it made _all_ the difference!

She had a body that girls killed themselves in the gym to achieve, he was one lucky bastard! _All that _and she ate real food like a normal person, no crazy fad diets. She was all real, smoking hot and nice too, he was officially in blue balls hell!

Liv knew that she was being watched by her handsome man, why else had she ''accidentally'' dropped her shirt and given him an eyeful of her D-cup, she thought she'd tease him just a little. Once her ''show'' was over, she looked at him sat there, mouth hung open.

''Liv I think I need a cigarette after seeing that.''

She grabbed her phone and ipod smirking- ''Hardy that was tame, there's probably a chrome strippers pole lurking in the back of my closet, that I could do some real damage on.''

His arousal got uncomfortable in the confines of his boxers, he tried shifting around to find a more...well less _obvious position._

Liv knew what she was doing, she lay a kiss on his lips and grinned evilly-

''I'll leave you alone.'' she looked down at his lap- ''You need some serious _alone time.''_

''You are a shameless tease.'' he said as she headed for the door of the bedroom.

She laughed- ''No, I'm not!''

A wicked idea formed in her mind, she turned and just lifted her shirt and bra, flashing him- ''_Now _ I'm a shameless tease. Bye.''

Liv left the bedroom, putting her clothes back I to place, hardly believing she'd just done that. She'd just flashed her boyfriend. Oh well, it was done now and she couldn't stop smiling about it.

When she tip toes through her front door at 7:15am, she was waiting for Amy to pounce on her and grill her about her 'Walk of Shame' but nothing happened.

Liv heard an odd squeaking coming from the lounge, she quietly made her way to the room, armed with her shoes, expecting...well _anything_ but what she saw.

There was Amy, eye fixed against Liv's antique telescope- _spying! _And given the direction it was pointed in and the way she was adjusting the lens, she was spying on _Matt!_

Liv was trying not to laugh as she crept closer and said- ''What are you doing?''

Amy jumped a mile, bumping her eye on the telescope, screaming like Jamie Lee Curtis in 'Halloween' holding her eye- ''Ow!''

When Amy stood up and faced her sister, she was sporting a very bruised cheek and now a very red eye socket-

''Whoa that Reby Skank really clocked you there.''

''Hmm little twig got a lucky shot!''

''So wanna explain the little James Stewart ''Rear Window'' routine you're pulling here?''

Amy was about to answer, when she saw that her sister was in the same clothes as she was wearing the previous evening-

''You! At..! You!''

Amy was incoherent with shock as she went from pointing at Liv to pointing at Jeff's house then back to Liv- ''Shame on you! Now dish, you dirty Walk of Shamer!''

''We didn't have sex, so get your mind out of the gutter, but we did share a bed.''

''Oh.'' Amy sighed, completely let down- ''So any groping? Any nudity _at all_?''

''No...'' Liv hesitated.

The red head raised one brow, causing one side of her face to throb painfully- ''You better dish, that hurt like a son of a bitch.''

''As I was leaving, I flashed him my tits.'' Olivia laughed, quite proud of the fact that she had the ability to shock her big sister.

''Wow, those Dumas genes come out in rare but big bursts in you.'' Amy was proud of her baby sister, the sex kitten was once again rearing her playful head!

''So, you watching something..._good?''_Liv grinned pointing to the telescope, liking making Amy blush for once.

''Nothing.'' she blocked her sisters path to the brass telescope.

''Bullshit, you're pulling a 'Rear Window'.'' Liv then pulled something from under the pile of cushions on the white wicker chair .

Amy saw a pair of very powerful binoculars in her sisters small hands and as she followed the line of the brass scope, Liv began chuckling as she adjusted her focus-

''You fucking peeper!''

''Says the woman with the telescope and the- if I'm not mistaken _night vision binoculars_ hidden under a cushion. Why in Gods name have you got those?''

''These provided hours of voyeuristic laughs in New York.'' Liv laughed.

''And what use are they here?''

''Well, they're not for watching birds migrate I can tell you that.'' she chuckled.

Amy got back to the telescope and resumed her ogling.

''Who knew Matt did Tai Chi?'' Liv frowned.

''_Topless Tai Chi!_ God it's like Swayze in 'Road House' HOT!''

''At least James Stewart saw something gritty.'' Liv complained.

''Am I James Stewart in this scenario?''

''Well, you're not Grace Kelly not with that black eye. You're the injured peeper- no pun intended.'' Liv pointed to her sisters bruised eye.

''Shh, less talk, more ogling.''

''Amy, you'll have to carry on without me, I need to shower.''

Amy grabbed the more powerful binoculars from Olivia, very happy with the improved sight.

''Jesus Christ Amy, why not just climb the apple tree, get a _really_ good look, we can take this from 'Rear Window' to 'Red Dragon'.''

''Shh, go shower, you rack flashing floozy, I expect every dirty detail of what _went down_ in that bed missy and I mean that quite literally. You're a Dumas after all, you did _something _in that bed.''

''I have to say that the best action probably happened _after_ I left.'' Liv chuckled walking out of the room.

Amy thought about it for a second, then shuddered- ''Gross Livvy! I don't want to imagine Jeff jacking it!''

Liv headed to her room still grinning at the image of Jeff, she'd bet good money that that little sex monkey boyfriend of hers could put on quite the _private show_. Her cheeks warmed up just thinking about it, today went up there with some of the best days she'd had in Raleigh, God bless the hotness of the youngest Hardy!

**AN: I hope that was ok. Our new couple are getting very close...hmm maybe some smut coming up soon, I think they deserve some. Stay tuned for that.**

**PM me if there's anything you'd like me to add to this story.**

**R&R- please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: thank you all SO much for reviewing, I was really losing faith in this story, it nearly got the plug pulled on it.**

**Thankfully there was still some interest in it. So let's get this updated ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 12

Liv didn't even realise that she was a full hour late for work, she was too happy and April was getting plenty of laughs out of it. Not only had Liv been singing merrily through the craziest breakfast rush they'd ever had, but the crazy girl had been serving up heart shaped pancakes too. This had all been tied together by her shimmying around the kitchen like she was in a stage musical.

''Ok, what's got you all pepped up? If you say '_Jeff's sexual skills'_ I'll very possible go deaf.''

''Well, I'll just say that we had a great night together and leave it at that.'' Olivia winked.

April was so proud of her discrete handling – ''Off subject- how's Amy dealing with the Reby Skank development?''

''She's now got a pretty purple bruise and when I left she was spying on Matt's shirtless Tai Chi sessions.''

April gasped- ''Ooh, she's not giving up on him then, why do I get the feeling that Amy and Reby are going to clash again, in the near future?''

Liv laughed- ''My sister will snap that little speck of a girl like a match stick. God I can't wait.'' she smiled gleefully.

At Liv's house the eldest Dumas had gotten herself all ready to go and see what she could have for her lunch, when she heard the rumble of straight pipes coming up the country road. What she saw made her smile because it was an awesome surprise, for her. Yet for Liv it could work out to be a _very_ different story.

Then she realised- _poor Jeff!_

Matt and Jeff were having lunch at Liv' and Matt knew his brother had to be hiding something, because he was all smiles and he was actually singing under his breath.

''Jeffro are you going to spill it?''

''No, because you'll hit me.'' he chuckled taking a bite of his bacon cheese burger.

''Not unless you did something bad...'' then the elder Hardy got a sneaking suspicion- ''Oh no- just tell me you didn't...you know...Jesus don't make me say it.''

''Say what?'' Jeff played deliberately coy with his brother.

''Did you sleep...with Olivia?''

''Nosey Matt!'' Jeff scolded, as brown eyes scowled right back at him- ''Chill Matthew, but technically _yes_ Olivia and I _slept _together.''

''If we weren't in public, I'd slap the shit put of you!'' Matt hissed, his big brother instincts flaring to life over _Liv _not Jeff.

Jeff leaned as far back in his chair as he could get without it tipping-

''Stop causing a damn scene you crazy ass! I said 'technically' because all we did was _sleep_. No _sex. _So don't go all psycho on me, I didn't do anything inappropriate, hell I deserve a medal for my self restraint if you'd seen the underwear she was wearing!''

Matt looked to the door and felt a wave of unease and if he was honest _sheer terror_. It wasn't to do with Amy walking in, it was entirely to do with who had just walked in behind her.

''Erm Jeffro...being a 'good boy' will be the least of your worries because as of now, your life is about to get ten times harder.''

Liv was sending out an order with the waitress, when she saw Amy sitting at the bar with a huge grin on her cheeky face-

''Amy Christine Dumas, if you've come here to get the scoop on what I got up to with Je-''

She didn't get to finish her sentence because she was seeing that tall, imposing figure behind her sister and she suddenly felt about 17 again-

''Dad!''

Jeff heard his girlfriends words loud and clear- Dad!

He looked up and saw Mr Dumas- oh holy Jesus, he knew right then that he was a dead man! The guy was about 6ft7 at least and built like Triple H and he now knew why Matt was still scared of the guy.

Matt leaned over to his wide eyed brother-

''Nice knowing you Jeffro, he handed me my ass when I met him.''

''I...I have no idea what to do.''

''Nothing, sit still and hopefully he won't see us. You'll get more shit that I got, she's the baby of the family, he's _very_ protective of her since Rob died.''

''Fuck, he's going to murder me.''

Jeff knew that Liv's parents had loved her husband. So they'd have a coronary if they got a look at him- purple hair, ink all over the place, piercings and now a whole load of scarring...fuck if they knew about his old drug habit, the guy would probably lay him out right there.

Olivia looked at her dad, nervously smiling, wiping her hands on her apron-

''Erm...hi dad.''

''Hey Princess.'' he smirked crossing his huge arms over his broad chest.

''Don't call me that.'' she grumbled, getting images of being that skinny awkward 12 year old again.

The smirk on his face didn't change- ''Well, I'm sorry Livvy.''

''Not to be suspicious, but why are you here dad?''

One of his dark brows raised- ''Livvy, you haven't been home in two whole years, not even for Christmas or Thanks Giving. If I didn't jump on the bike, I'd never see you.''

She instantly felt guilty, he was right, she'd talked to her parents on the phone, over the web and in letters, but that wasn't really the same as being there in person.

He saw his baby girls big green eyes get all sad, like she did a s a little girl and the big tough guy that he was, just melted. He took off his leather riding jacket, slung it on the bar top and went over to his daughter and just hugged her.

''I'm so sorry dad.''

''Don't you be sorry, it was always going to be hard for you to do after everything.''

Liv looked up at her dad and realised several people were looking at them with curiosity-

''Dad why don't we head outside to the picnic tables, we can talk, you're scaring the locals.''

Jeff watched Mr Dumas remove his biker jacket and he smiled as he ate the last of his fries, the guy was covered in ink- his neck, his arms, his hands. The guys dark hair though flecked with grey, was shaved up the sides, revealing several ear piercings, down both ears. He watched the two hug and it was a very sweet moment to witness. Then the pair began heading over to the main door, so they had to pass the table where he was sat. Matt was now hiding behind a newspaper pretending to read it, Jeff just rolled his eyes as Liv and her dad got closer..

Suddenly the big guy stopped right in front of their table and his huge inked hand slid the newspaper from Matt's less than steady grasp-

''You wouldn't be hiding from me now would you Matthew?'

Jeff was caught between fear for his brother an sheer relief that this wasn't happening to him.

''Erm, no Mr Dumas, I wasn't hiding.''

''Bullshit.'' he smiled.

Jeff didn't mean to let out a snort of laughter, because now Mr D's green gaze was now pinned on him-

''Ah, the younger Hardy.''

Liv stepped in- ''Yes dad, this is Jeff. Jeff meet my dad.''

Wanting to start as he meant to go on, he stood up and looked the big Texas accented guy right in the eye, the height difference being brushed aside, he put out his own inked hand-

''Good to finally meet you sir.''

Impressed by the purple haired kids guts, he smirked and shook the offered hand-

''You too kid and none of this 'sir' shit, you can call me Jackson or Jack.''

Matt was stunned, how the hell had his brother done it? He'd never been allowed to call Mr Dumas by his first name!

''Jack it is then.'' Jeff smiled- ''Nice ink you've got there.''

''Work in progress.'' Jack nodded, then looked at Matt- ''thought you'd be over you fear by now boy, you know now that you're no longer _defiling_ my first born daughter.''

Liv ans Jeff muffled their laughter as Matt looked like he was about to wet himself.

''Ok dad lets go outside and leave Matt and Jeff to finish their lunches.''

Jack grinned- ''Sure thing, I need a smoke – long ride.''

Jeff smiled at her- ''catch you later.''

She returned his smile- ''Yep, we have music to exchange remember.''

He winked and sat back down.

Jack sat with his daughter at the picnic tables and saw Liv give him one of her looks.

''What?''

''You know _what-_ did you have to do that to Matt? He is still my friend you know!''

''That boy needs to grow a pair. Do you have any clue how glad I am that he's _not_ my son in law?''

Liv shook her head a she lit his long awaited cigarette- ''You can take the man out of Texas!''

Jack just chuckled blowing smoke rings- ''you did good with this place Livvy, you've made a dive bar into one hell of a business. You did real good with that money you got.''

''Well, I was taught very well by a very good business owner.'' she smirked.

''_He_ wanted you to use the money for something special.'' Jack said quietly.

''Do you think rob would be ok with what I spent it on?'' she wondered.

''Princess, he wanted you to be happy and you are, I can see it. You have a very successful business, a new home and it was your money. He left it for you and your new life.''

She smiled at her dad's words.

Jack saw a lot of changes in his youngest daughter, she didn't look the suicide risk she'd been when she'd first left New York, he's also noticed that she wasn't wearing her wedding rings any more. But he did still have some questions for her and a few about that purple haired kid.

''Dad? Is there a reason you took the Harley on a 800 mile journey? You could have just flown.''

''Not a chance, I need my space, your mom is redecorating the house and if I didn't get the hell out of there, we'd be heading for a divorce, you know what she gets like.''

Liv laughed- ''oh yeah, I know. Amy is just like her, stress, yelling. I keep waiting for the day that Amy cuts her hair into mom's red bob and starts wearing Chanel No5.''

Jack laughed- ''Give her 5 or 10 years.''

They relaxed a little, then he got to his real subject- ''So that's Matt's brother huh? I thought you two hated each other.''

''We used to.''

''What changed?''

''A big mother fucking fight, you'd have been proud of my volume. It was about when he found put about Rob and everything just changed. We both had a lot of shit going on, he's still recovering from his accident at TNA.''

''Oh yeah, I saw the PPV that that happened on. He had to retire too, that's a lot to deal with at his young age.'' Jack sympathised.

''Then add that to his girl bailing on him once she saw what he looked like under the bandages. It's a lot for anyone to deal with.''

''So...you wanna tell your old dad what I was seeing in there between you two?''

''Oh dad.'' Liv groaned, feeling her cheeks burn.

''Olivia Caroline Dumas- do you want me to go in there and ask him myself? Because you know me- I'll do it.''

''Oh I know you will, but please don't...I like him.'' she began- ''He likes me too. It's very early days, but...you've just met my boyfriend.''

Jack was taken back by her use of the 'B' word-

''Boyfriend? It's a long time since you've said that. Man I can't escape those Hardy's can I?''

''Well worry not father of mine, I'm not asking you to chaperone my dates with him, mainly because we haven't gone on any yet.''

Jack chuckled at her words- ''Are you sure that you're actually dating him then?''

''Oh yeah we're dating.''

she thought back to last night and that morning and blushed furiously.

Jack didn't miss a beat- ''Do I need to go and kick his ass if he's got you blushing like that?''

''NO! We're taking it _slow_, he's so badly injured that it's probably end very badly if we attempted anything beyond a kiss and a hug on his good side.''

''Good. I like him better than that brother of his. Matt was a stuttering wreck who couldn't look me in the eye.''

''You're a huge scary man and if I was an outsider meeting you for the first time, I'd be terrified too. Thankfully Jeffro doesn't scare so easily.''

''How about you invite you '_Jeffro'_ over to your place later and I can meet him properly before I head off?''

''On one condition- you _don't _turn this into another one of your scary interrogations.'' she begged.

''Ok, I'll be on my best behaviour.''

As if on cue Jeff and Matt exited the door, Jack smiled to himself as Matt flinched at the sight of him sat there and on the flip side- Jeff smiled and stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit up and nodded at jack. Jack nodded back.

'T_his kid has guts' _he thought to himself and signalled for him to come closer.

Jeff knew he should be fearful of Olivia's behemoth of a father beckoning him over, but he just played it cool ans Liv smiled at him , which put him at ease.

''So sit with us a second.''

He carefully sat on the hard wood, his covered wounds only slightly niggling him. He was sat over from his girlfriend and her dad, remembering to aim his exhaled smoke away from Jack.

''So Hardy, I hear you're dating my daughter here.''

Whoa- direct, Jeff knew that he could do this- ''Yes I am, even though we haven't been on a date yet. But yes, we're in a relationship.''

''I'm not in town long, so I figure we should all sit down tonight and I get to know you.''

He nodded- ''Sure, sounds good to me, I only live next door, so any time is good for me.''

Then Jack chuckled- ''Ah, so you're the prick who made my daughter put her bath tub in the conservatory.''

Jeff looked at Liv- ''Prick huh?''

''I called you a _fucking _prick actually.'' she grinned- ''But Jeffro I've called you so much worse to your face over the past two years.''

He laughed and looked at her dad- ''She's not joking, she's got a very...creative way with words.''

Jack exhaled a line on smoke rings- ''Both my girls get that from their crazy ass mother.''

Jeff had to admit that he was in awe of this man, he just looked so fucking cool and he could see that Olivia looked like him- the green eyes, the dark hair, the arched brows, Jackson Dumas was in his mid 50's and probably about to grill him, but Jeff already had total respect for him.

''So, I'll see you both tonight.'' Jeff smiled.

Jack nodded.

Liv got up and ignoring her dad's eye roll, she kissed Jeff quickly on the cheek.

He had to admit that he was deeply touched by her small show of affection in front of her dad, so his already pretty peachy mood was just lifted that little bit higher.

Olivia turned to her dad- ''Don't say a word.''

''Wouldn't dream of it Princess.''

In Jeff's car on the way home, Matt said-

''That man is going to kill you!''

He sighed- ''Oh hush, you're just pissed because you very clearly made a rotten first impression on him.''

''Bullshit! That man is just an ass!''

''Well, I'm not cowering like a little bitch. I'll look him in the eye and take my chances tonight.''

''Tonight?''

''We're having a get to know each other...thing .''

Matt huffed- ''Oh nice!''

''What now?''

''I get practically thrown out of his front door into the street in New York and you get a cosy chat! What in Gods name is wrong with this picture?''

''Matt Hardy- you're being a jealous little bitch- shut up or I'll ditch you on the side of the road and you can walk your whiny ass home!''

That evening Amy had done a very nice favour for Liv and was helping April behind the bar, as Liv hosted what could turn out to be- 'The Roast of Jeff Hardy' in her home.

Jack and his youngest daughter were cooking together in the kitchen with music blasting through the house. He loved that his baby girl was so much like him- the cooking, the love of music, the keen business sense and her fighting spirit. Hearing her sing was still amazing to him, Saturday nights at his New York bar just weren't the same without her on that stage singing with her band. She had a voice that could make anyone sit up and take notice.

It was &pm when Jeff knocked at the door, he got no answer, so he headed around the back and saw the pair of them in the kitchen, singing as they cooked. Knocking again, he got their attention, she opened the door giving him that huge smile that just made him realise that he was falling in love with her.

He entered the kitchen after she'd kissed him on the lips and he'd set down the box of CD's that he'd promised to lend to her. Jack shook his hand and Jeff put his 6 pack of Bud in the fridge-

''How can I help?''

Jack got to see that the kid could cook really well-

''Who taught you to cook?'

''My mom did..before she died.''

He nodded at the purple haired one and said- ''Same here. As my wife is a terrible cook, it was up to me to guide this one.'' he motioned to Liv.

''Thankfully.'' she winked.

''Amy- bless her heart- is just like Jolene, I saw her and that fondue on your show.'' he smirked to Jeff.

''So you've seen 'The Hardy Show'?'' Jeff laughed.

Jack nodded- ''Well, it was an eye opener, mainly because your bro got within 100 feet of Amy's cooking _willingly.''_

''Still can't figure if that was bravery or just stupidity.'' Jeff smirked to himself.

''He might be your big bro, but I'm swaying to the latter.''

''So, Jack- you weren't ready to beat my ass after seeing the show?''

''I'll admit that I thought you were all fucking crazy, then I remembered what Olivia was like and realised how well she fit in.''

Liv cringed- ''Oh thanks dad, love you too.''

He looked at her- ''Wait until I tell him about your 'Leah dream' thing you used to pull.''

Liv was already mortified- ''NO!''

Jeff was intrigues now- ''Who's Leah Dream?''

Her dad cracked open a Bud and handed it to Jeff then got one for himself-

''This one-'' he pointed to Liv- ''Used to be really shy as a kid, but she loved to sing, so as a teenager she created this character- Leah Dream. She'd become this character whenever she sang in front of anyone.''

''Oh that's cute.'' Jeff said holding Liv's hand.

''Well, Leah dream and her red wig became her excuse for every time she got into trouble at the club. Like the time she covered that Prince song 'Darling Nikki' and ended up in her underwear in front of about 300 people.''

Jack was still mad about that night!

Jeff was shocked- ''Olivia!''

She blushed- ''I may have gotten a _little_ carried away.''

''She ended up in some _''arts''_ section of the paper after that. So if you see her bouncing around in a red wig with Prince playing, Itchweed will be the least of your friends problems.''

Jeff turned to his very embarrassed girlfriend- ''Well,well, well, Pandora's Box has just come flying open hasn't it?''

She shook her head- ''why can't you two hate each other like other _normal _people?''

jack laughed- ''usually I would gladly help you out there, but I like this guy, he doesn't spook. But Jeff, you haven't met my wife yet.''

He wondered about Jolene Dumas- ''Will she hate me?''

Jack only needed a second to think- ''Yes!''

''Dad!''

''_He asked _Princess.''

''Liv I'd rather know out right.''

''See.'' Jack nodded- ''I might have married the scariest woman on the east coast, you don't have to leave your boy unprepared. There's a reason I took the Harley 800 miles Jeff.''

''You're _so _whipped.'' Liv teased, putting the home made mushroom and mozzarella chicken Kiev's into the oven. ''Mom isn't even supposed to be the scariest parent to meet, _you are!''_

Jeff took a pull from his Bud and said- ''Matt was pretty pissed that I didn't catch hell from you.''

They all headed to the lounge and Jack chuckled- ''Aww is Matthew feeling shunned?''

''Pretty much, all the years of being the golden boy, he's not used to not being liked.'' Jeff explained.

After they ate and talked some more, Liv fell asleep an the couch.

Jack smiled at his little girl- ''We should put her to bed.''

Jeff stood up, he so badly wished that he could lift her sleeping form up, bridal style in his arms, then carry her to bed, but he still couldn't do that and it killed him.

Jack lay a hand on Jeff's shoulder knowing that the kid wanted to do it, but he knew the extent of the younger mans injuries now and said quietly-

''You got all the time in the world once you're healed, but this once, I'll carry her, you get the doors for me son.''

He scooped up his youngest daughter easily and she leaned into him and said sleepily-

''I've missed you dad.''

Jeff observed the tender father daughter moment as jack lay a gentle kiss on Liv's forehead. He had to smile as he lead the way down to her room. He pulled back the covers and her dad put her to bed, so careful not to wake her.

They were sat on the back porch, both smoking, when Jeff said-

''You're her dad, so I have to say this- I might not be anything like her husband was, but I'll _never_ hurt her or let anyone else hurt her either.''

Jack nodded exhaling- ''Good, because that girl in there has been to hell and back. She deserves to smile again. You seem like you're good for her. After Rob got sick...she didn't let herself break, not once. When he died...she seemed to as well. She'd just sit there with this blank, emotionless face. So to see that face smiling again tells me all I need to know.''

''Jack, I don't know if it's ok to say this but- I don't want to be a disappointment to her, compared to her husband.'' Jeff felt so dumb for saying it out loud.

Jack saw the younger guys bone deep worry-

''Whatever you might think, Rob _wasn't_ perfect, Liv knows it too. Yes, they loved each other, very much, but she still remembers the times he put _work_ before her. The times when broke dates for work meetings, the forgotten plans, the missed anniversaries when he didn't even call her as she sat in a restaurant waiting for him, she still remembers it. As much as we loved him and he loved my Liv, that man was not perfect.''

Jack took a deep draw of his cigarette before continuing- ''Just let me tell you this Jeff- she's never known anybody but the man she married, yet I wanted her to see the world, have something of her own, no matter what it was. In that marriage she gave up a lot. Did she ever tell you that she got accepted to _eight_ of the top colleges in the country?''

Jeff was blown away- ''_Eight?''_

''Eight. Her music and her art should have been her life, but she didn't want to leave the city.'' Jack explained.

''But, she had such a life changing opportunity?''

''She was also married _five days after her high school graduation_, to a man that wouldn't relocate. So let me tell you something else, I'd never say this to Olivia- but as much as I loved seeing her happy with Rob...it killed me too, because she paid such a high price for that happiness.''

Jeff drew deeply on his cigarette and tried to process all of the things that Jack had just shared with him-

''I'd never stop her doing anything that she loved doing, it's not right...but I have to do something now that might seem really old fashioned and...dumb, but it's how I was raised so here goes...can I ask your permission to _officially _date your daughter?''

Jack couldn't believe that this inked up, eccentric kid was playing this old school-

''Yes, you have my permission to _officially_ date my daughter.''

They shook hands on it too.

Jack then said- ''Well, considering that you're already falling for her, it's the least that I can do.''

He blushed knowing that it was true- ''I can't deny that, but I'll do my best to make her one happy girl.''

''I hope so or you'll have Jolene on your case. Who do you think taught Liv to shoot a gun at 15, sure as hell wasn't me.''

Jack grinned at the wide eyes Jeff Hardy.

**AN: I had to bring the girls dad into the story for a chapter (maybe two) and personality and looks wise he's based on my own dad- yes my dad is really looks like that. Scared the life out of my guy when they first got introduced to each .**

**R&R please ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: thank you for all the amazing reviews. Well it's finally here- sex sexy sex! Lol. **

**I'll be honest with you, I found this a little too easy to write, my guy had a very suspicious look on his face as I sat on our couch with my note book my ipod and the biggest dirty grin on my chops. I also had to compile a play list for this task, one that consisted of lots of Prince- what can I say filth inspires filth. If you don't believe me check out his song ''Do, me baby'' lol.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 13

Jack Dumas had hopped back on to his Hardly and headed back home, so later the next day Liv had taken herself off to Jeff's house for their ''Tarantino Movie Night.'' Amy was alone at her sisters house, still reeling from seeing Matt and Reby out in town together.

What had hurt her the most was their hand holding. Amy hadn't ever done that with Matt in public, because he wasn't into that, he was very wary of PDA's. Yet, it was ok for him and Reby Skank to do it? She was trying so hard not to break down over this, but all she kept thinking was-

_How can he do that with Reby, when he couldn't do it with me?_

Maybe that skinny little bitch was right, maybe Matt truly did hate her.

The tears came then, having Matt hate her was just about the worst thing that she could imagine, especially when she still had _so_ much love for him.

Over at Jeff's, Liv was secretly wearing some of the sexiest underwear she'd ever seen- black silk with purple lace trim, it was a low rise thong and a push up bra, that made her already big chest just look incredible! There was something so empowering about concealing underwear _that_ hot!

She couldn't concentrate on 'Reservoir Dogs' she was laid on his couch, her head was on his knee, his fingers were playing with the long loose waves of her hair, while the fingers of his free hand stroked over her hip. He was truly killing her, his fingers were oh so slowly trailing over her bare skin and it was making her ache for so much more!

Jeff might have been staring at the screen, but that was to simply keep him from ravishing her right there on the black leather sofa. She looked gorgeous, in her simple black tank top and cut off denim shorts. As she lay on her back, her beautiful breasts were barely contained by her top. All he could imagine doing was kissing the soft exposed skin. He knew it'd be as soft as pure silk.

Just like the skin that his fingers was exploring on her hip, every inch of her was probably just like that. His own body was literally throbbing, he wanted her _so_ much, the scent of her strawberry shampoo was just the icing on top of the cake, he was hitting sensory over-load!

Liv wanted him, but she didn't know if it was safe for her to put any moves on him, after all he was still healing. So, she decided to test the waters. While keeping her eyes on the screen as Mr Pink talked about not tipping waitresses, Liv began to stroke the warm hand that was exploring her hip. She heard him blow out a breath as her thumb traced slow languid circles on his inner wrist- oh he liked that!

The pressure of his fingers increased slightly, so she moved his hand further up so it was on the bare skin of her waist, she looked up at him- no complaints clearly.

Jeff could feel everything and he knew that the second that he met those green eyes of hers, the ones he knew were gazing up at him, that he would be lost to her! His control would evaporate and he's be a slave to his libido.

She knew from the way he bit his lower lip, that she was getting to him and he was fighting to keep his eye son the screen. The little devil inside of her wasn't going to be happy with that at all. She took his hand in hers and ran his finger tips over her lips, revelling in the feel of his rougher skin on her sensitive flesh, her tongue ghosting over him.

He lost the internal battle, he was waving the white flag of surrender, he looked down at his stunningly beautiful girlfriend, her eyes looked at him with pure unbridled invitation. He ran the pad of his thumb over her fuller lower lip, then slid it into her mouth. The burst of pleasure he got as she swirled her tongue around his thumb was as unexpected as it was relished. As he withdrew it, he never let his eyes leave hers, he urged her to sit up.

Liv could feel her heart racing so fast, she could swear he'd be able to hear it of he listened carefully. She was sitting and he took her hands willing her to come closer, she ended up straddling his lap, his hand at her lower back and the other on the back of her neck as he raised his lips up to meet hers.

Jeff didn't want to stop kissing her, they weren't in any rush, just savouring and exploring, he loved the feeling of her fingers letting his hair down, he fingers running freely through it's lengths and twining it around her careful fingers.

It had been so long since she'd been held like this by a man and as bad as it felt to think it- it's never felt _this _good before! The way his teeth softly tugged her lip, the way his lips trailed down her neck, licking and sucking at her pulse points and down her collar a she held him to her. No longer feeling any fear of this.

He could taste the very essence of her skin, feel her heart racing beneath his exploring lips and he wanted to make love to her, he didn't want to assume that this was going to lead to that, because he didn't even know if he was capable of that yet. So, he whispered against her ear-

''I want you so much, but I don't want to pressure you into something at all Olivia.''

She wasn't sure if he was seeking permission or what, but she whispered back-

''Jeff, it's not pressure if I want you too...it's just been a _long_ time for me.''

He cupped her peachy soft cheek- ''I know baby, I know and I don't want you to regret doing anything with me.''

Softly kissing his lips and looking into his truly heart melting green eyes she said- ''I won't regret anything I do with you.''

Liv felt a few waves of nervous energy, but no fear, she knew that he'd never hurt her or take more than she was willing to give to him.

He slid her from his lap and stood, holding a hand out to her. She slipped her much smaller hand into his and he lead her upstairs, turning lights off as they went.

Amy was trying to pull herself together as she sipped her glass of red wine in the lounge, when a knock at the back door came. She knew that she looked like shit, what was the point in hiding it? She headed out of the lounge and checked the spy hole- Matt!

Opening the door, she faced him, chin up, shoulders back and looked him directly in the eyes- those deep dark orbs that knew her _so_ very well. For a second she could even pretend that they showed love.

Liv knew that as she slid free her shorts, that this should feel like it was way too soon, but it just felt like the most natural thing in the world.

When Jeff saw her shorts slide down her long toned legs, he lay back on the pillows, in just his boxers, one knee arched to at the very least try to conceal how totally aroused he was. He didn't want her to feel at all uncomfortable, he saw her nerves and didn't want to scare her. She removed her tank top and he let his eyes devour her, stood there in that sexy silk lingerie. Her skin was flawless, the little freckles that dusted her cheeks and nose also graced her shoulders, it was so inviting that he just had to touch her.

She liked the candle light, it was one of the only romantic clichés that was tried and true. He slid to the edge of the bed and he pulled her closer, his warm hands caressing her hips, his lips kissing just below the silk bra. She ran her fingers over the ink on his shoulder and over the Hardy Boyz ink between his muscular shoulders.

His hands squeezed her small hips, his thumbs hooking under the soft silk of her thong and he began removing it, not saying a word, he just let his tongue trace the ridges of her hips bones and enjoyed being lucky enough to do this with her.

She stepped free of her thong, she then dropped her bra to the floor and was stood before him completely naked. Never in her life had she ever felt more vulnerable, she'd always liked her body, but at that second she felt so out of her element. It didn't help that Jeff's body was so beautifully sculpted and toned, not a spare inch, just perfection.

Liv saw his green eyes explore her naked body, his finger tips following the path that they took. He actually looked at her in a way that she'd never expected to ever see again- _pure wonder._

He'd never expected her to blush, it made the man in him crave _exclusivity. _No other man was _ever _going to see her like this, not while he still had breath left in his body. This girl was giving him the best gift she had- _trust._

Liv leaned down and took hi face in her hand sand kissed him, his arms locking around her, bringing her back into a straddling position, she felt him shift beneath her as he removed his boxers.

Her lips left his as they moved slowly up the bed, he had no idea how to do this and not injure himself or kill the mood. He guessed that they'd just go with the flow and see where it took them, they'd figure it out, they were both the creative types after all.

She wanted to get to know her man body, so she stroked over his abs, very slowly, feeling the muscles jump under her touch, her lips trailing between his pecks. She got all the way down to his _very _impressive manhood, knowing already that she was going to be very sore in the morning.

Jeff nearly passed out when ran her tongue over the tip of him, one hand gripped the cool metal of the bed head and the other had a death grip on the sheets. When her mouth enclosed around him, her palm gently massaging his balls and her other hand went around the base of his throbbing cock, he let out a guttural groan as she then took him to heaven.

Olivia had been scared that she'd forgotten how to do this, but clearly not, he tasted amazing on her tongue, every long hard inch of Jeff got her attention. She let a long 'Hmm' course through her, sending the vibrations down his flesh, feeling his hips jerk forward, forcing him deeper into her throat. She could have sworn that through all of his laboured breathing and calls of her name that she heard the bedding tearing in his vice like grip.

Jeff hadn't expected any of this to feel so good and had to move her back- ''Baby you keep doing that and I'm gonna come in about five seconds.''

She giggled, then slowly licked her lower lip and winked at him, he groaned at the sight- ''Olivia, you're a _vixen!''_

Liv had to admit that she'd never felt so sexy in her life, it was all those heated looks he gave her, they did wonders for her confidence.

''I have to return the favour.'' he beckoned her with one finger and patted his chest just below his collar bones- ''Come sit that sweet ass up here.''

She was defenceless to that sexy southern drawl and she followed his instructions and as his hands cupped her butt, his talented lips and tongue just took her down like a wrecking ball! Liv gripped the black metal bed head, trying hard not to bawl her head off, the man was a gift from God!

He couldn't get enough of her, she was perfect down there, he was a little shocked that she didn't appear to have a single hair on her body, but that was even hotter. The delicate taste of her on his tongue, the instinctive grind of her hips, just made him want to be inside of her even more.

He began running one finger around the outside of her drenched core, before easing it inside of her searing heat. He loved how tight she was and she didn't resist or pull away. Jeff eased a second finger just as slowly, being so careful not to hurt her, after all she hadn't done this for a long time now.

Liv wanted _more,_ she was so close to coming that he'd barely moved his two fingers inside of her when she lost control.

He felt her orgasm tear through her perfect body, contracting around his fingers, crying out for more. He released his fingers from her and raised them to her mouth, without hesitation, she sucked them clean_. _That sent him a shock of pleasure right to the tip of his aching cock. He was unable to wait a second longer, she was too much to resist. He lay her on the bed, carefully getting up and looked in the night stand for a condom. Thanking God that he's purchased some in the Hustler Store, he's always lived by the rule- '_If you can't be good, just be safe.' _now he was very glad!

Olivia's heart was racing, this was it! It was happening, her first time with Jeff was really happening, yes she was nervous, but she was falling in love with him and she wanted him so badly, any way that she could safely have him. She watched him put the condom on and it had never been a particularly sexy thing to see a guy do, it was just one of the parts you dealt with, but when Jeff did it...it was hot!

He still wanted to be the 'Take Charge' guy he'd always been in the bedroom, but this was going to need finesse and a bit of imagination or he'd wind up in A&E. So, when he slowly got on to his side she brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled-

''Jeff, I guess we're going to have to be creative.''

He loved her cute whisper, it put him at ease right away, he settled on top of her, putting his legs in a comfortable position, resting on his good arm, as he kissed her and guided himself into her very slowly. He kept his eyes on hers and whispered-

''Baby, tell me if I hurt you ok?''

She nodded.

It was a little difficult at first, given his size, but he didn't hurt her at all, once she was relaxed she fought the natural instinct to lock her legs around him, it's really hurt him, so she planted her feet on the bed and stroked his facial hair-

''You feel perfect.''

She said, her teeth pulling on the full flesh of his lower lip.

Jeff sank deeper and let her words wash over him- '_you feel perfect' _she couldn't have given him any sweeter encouragement or a bigger confidence boost.

They found their rhythm and he just couldn't stop kissing her, they were as close as two people ever could be and he felt her body gripping him deep within her and they just _fit _together. He felt her shift her legs, knowing that she wanted to move them, to his relief she didn't wrap them around him, no she went one better- she pulled them right back so her knees were up by her shoulders and her ankles were crossed behind his head.

He smiled down at her- ''Flexible.''

Liv blushed and smiled- ''You have no idea.''

Their position allowed him to slide fully inside of her and she'd never felt anything as intense in all of her life.

They had to move when his lower back began to hurt, so he said- ''I just want you in my arms.''

Taking his lead she urged him on to his good side and moved so he was spooning her. As he sank even deeper, his hand on her hip, their legs tangled together, fingers inter locked on the bed head, she looked over her shoulder and kissed him.

Jeff got his wish- Liv in his arms as he made love to her. It probably wasn't the most conventional first time a couple had ever had, but they didn't fit the ''conventional couple'' mould.

Feeling Liv orgasm in his arms, while her body gripped him was one of the most mind blowing experiences of his life, _ever!_ He was so close to coming, he held her shaking body, her sweat slicked back was firmly against his chest, her hips pulled flush with his,as his body rapidly surged into hers. Her perfect ass cheeks being crushed with the force of his powerful thrusts.

Olivia loved hearing him call her name as he reached the very peak of pleasure, those shuddering few breaths against her shoulders, the way he enclosed his much larger body all the way around hers, so protectively. She didn't want to lose this moment- the perfect feeling of fulfilment and she lay her butterfly soft kisses on the inked hand that held her to him.

His trembling lips moved from her neck up to her ear and in the steadiest voice that he could summon up, he whispered-

''I'm not just saying this because of..what we've just shared but...I'm falling for you _so_ hard.''

Liv couldn't articulate what those words did to her at first, but not wanting to leave him hanging in silence, she looked back at him and smiled-

''Well, it's good to know we're on the same page Nero.''

Jeff had some how won the heart of this incredible young woman and he was going to try his hardest to be every bit the man that she deserved.

A few minutes later, he slowly got off the bed on very unsteady legs and headed to the en-suite to shower, he didn't want to go alone, so he turned to her and saw Liv looking at the bed in total confusion-

''What's up Livvy?''

Her look didn't waver- ''Jeff, when did we destroy the bed?''

Then he looked properly at the bed and around the bed- holy shit, they _had _destroyed the bed! The sheets were torn in several places and pulled free of the mattress. The duvet cover was open with the contents spilling out into a heap on the floor and the pillows were surrounding the bed and one had burst over by the wall and a pile of feathers lay there.

Jeff smiled- ''Guess we were a little caught up in each other baby.''

The wink he shot her made her laugh, he was giving her the full force of his charm- ''I guess we did.'' she winked back.

A grin crept across his face- ''Wanna join me?''

How could she resist that smile? He could probably convince her to do anything if he gave her that smile! Not shy of her nudity, she got up and he took her hand and lead her into the en-suite.

They removed his dressings and got into the huge shower.

Still in awe of her body, he ran his hands over her smooth skin, he also noticed that she had no hair on her lower arms either-

''Odd question, Livvy, but do you shave everything?''

She chuckled- ''no, I just don't have anything to shave off.''

He wasn't getting this- ''Huh?''

''Jeff I was born like this- I only have hair on my head, my eyebrows and then my lashes, no where else. It's hereditary.'' she explained.

''Oh ok, well I like it, you're all smooth.''

She didn't want to be seen as a freak and from the sexy little growl he gave her, he clearly didn't think that it was freaky.

''Well, I'm glad you like it Mr Hardy.''

''That I do Miss Dumas. Wanna tell me just how _bendy your fine body really is?''_ he licked across her shoulder from behind.

''Oh no, Mr Hardy I'm not _telling _you. You'll just have to find out from our experiments in the bedroom.'' she teased.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the filthiest grin of her life.

''Oh Miss Dumas you've got my mind running a mile a minute right now.''

''Good to know.'' she smirked bobbing her dark brows at him.

''Ooh mental picture of me getting you done up like the human pretzel.''

''Lovely image you paint Jeff.'' she rolled her eyes.

When they finally got to bed and made the best of the chaos it was in, he watched her drift off to sleep and watched her long hair dry into those long curls that he now loved so much. Unable to resist, he grabbed a sketch book and a handful of pencils and began drawing her.

The next day when she went home _reluctantly, _she was expecting to be grilled by Amy and once again she was disappointed. She didn't even find her spying on Matt from the lounge window. No, she found Amy racing around the guest room packing her two cases-

''Amy what's wrong?''

''Erm...I've got to go Livvy.''

Olivia could see her sister was freaked out, she'd been crying. Taking Amy to sit on the stripped bare guest bed she said clearly-

''Amy Christine Dumas, if you're running, you have to tell me what from.''

''I have to leave it's just...not good if I'm here any longer...it hurts Livvy.'' her dark green eyes flooding with tears.

Liv hugged Amy close to her, her cheek against her damp red hair as she cried- ''Oh God Amy, was it Matt?''

''Yeah.''

''He came here?''

Amy nodded looking into her younger sisters eyes- ''He was here last night..we had this huge fight...he called me a slut...one who didn't deserve to be forgiven.''

Liv was ragingly angry, ready to kill the eldest Hardy.

''It got really ugly Livvy..then we...then we had sex!''

Liv's ears rang in shock- ''Oh..My...God!''

''Exactly..then afterwards...he got up, got dressed and said- '_You'll never change, still a slut!'_ then he left, I want to kill him Livvy!''

''So do I sweetie!''

Amy took a deep breath- ''I need to pack..I..I can't face him again.''

''Ok, are you booked on a flight? Do you need a ride to the airport?''

''No, I'm taking 'The Beast' I'm driving.''

''Amy it'll take you 6 months to reach New York if you drive that old clunker.''

The red head laughed- ''I'm not going home, I'm going to travel the country for a week or two.''

''What about your jib?''

''I've taken a leave of absence...indefinitely.''

Liv exhaled, very worried about Amy, she left her to pack.

An hour later the Cutlass was full of Amy's cases and the two sisters hugged in floods of tears-

''Please say something to cheers me up before I go.'' Amy sighed.

''Ok- last night I had the best sex of my life with Jeff and we destroyed him bed.''

Mission accomplished, she broke into a smile- ''Holy Jesus- you've lost your honorary virginity!''

They exchanged another hug and Amy said- ''Be happy Livvy. You deserve every second of it and even if you two are destroying beds together.''

''Ok, but call mom and dad when you can.'' Olivia instructed seeing her sister wince at the idea of it- ''Hey, I had to when I left New York, at one point I thought mom was going to move here too.''

''Ok I'll call them.''

''You'd better and leave Matthew to _me!_ He'll think dad was small change compared to the ass kicking he's going to get from me!''

Smirking Amy asked- ''Are you really going to hit him?''

''You _know _I am! No guy treats you like that and walks away from it intact, not even _him!''_

''Thanks little Livvy.''

''You're welcome. When the dust settles, pay me a visit.''

''Or you could come to me- where ever I land. Now get your ass to work, no slacking, just because you've been riding the Jeff Hardy Express! Or is it the _Sex_pess?''

There was that Amy- teasing grin.

Liv blushed- ''Well, he is hot stuff.''

Amy shut the car door, turned the key in the ignition and the radio came on blasting out- _No Doubt ''Ex-Girlfriend.''_

The girls busted up laughing, the red head turned it off- ''Bad omen much?''

Liv shook her head- ''Nah a bad omen would be Alter Bridge ''Metalingus'' that'd be a jinx from hell.''

Amy shuddered at the thought of Adam Copeland- ''On that note, I'm outta here.''

Liv waved her off tearfully, just hoping that she saw Matt that day, oh boy was he going to taste blood when she got her hands on him!

**AN: I hope that that was ok for you all. Not too dirty, that's still to come later ;)**

**R&R please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: thank you so much for all the reviews, I can't say how grateful I am ;) I'm also glad that you liked the sex scene, because I loved writing it. Lol. Just watch out for what I have planned for next chapter it's about to get the heat turned even higher- just a warning.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 14

Liv worried all day about Amy, Matt was suspiciously absent from the breakfast and lunch time rushes. How could he do something so cruel to her sister? Yes, Amy had made a mistake, but to humiliate her like that was just so far beyond being cheap, that they needed to figure a new word for it.

She wanted to get cleaned up after her shift because Jeff was coming down to see her and they were just going to hang out for a while. She jumped in her office shower and felt the hot water ease the aches her body has gained from her night with Jeff, rather than her day at work. It did bring a smile to her lips as she washed her hair, that had been one incredible night.

When she was getting dried, she heard a knock on the shower room door-

''I'll be out in a second April.''

''It's not April.''

Jeff! That sexy, playful drawl, it already had her body reacting, the man was _walking sex,_ his accent, his looks, hi body...she shook her lust clouded head and unlocked the door.

Jeff stood in her office, wondering if she'd open the door to her shower room, when she did- he nearly dropped to his knees, there she stood in a little black towel, hair soaked, her head cocked to the side and a knowing grin on her lips-

''Are you ogling me Mr Hardy?''

His eyes trailed up her wet legs to the towel that clung to her gorgeous little curves. The body that he knew was the most beautiful in the world. He smiled at her question-

''How about you take off the towel and I'll happily be guilty as sin.''

Olivia laughed- ''Not a chance, my office is a nudity-free zone.''

He playfully out his hands on her hips and said- ''Hey, so was my bedroom and look how well that turned out.''

Liv put her hands on Jeff's hips and gasped at the very sexy look he got in his eyes-

''I'm not letting you seduce me over the stationary, this isn't 'The Secretary' sir.''

He rolled his green eyes- ''Spoiling my fun.''

''Sit your sexy ass down and let me get changed or I'll start to think you only want me for my body.'' Liv tapped him on the butt.

She'd always thought his ass was incredible, so getting her hands on it now was like being able to fulfil a dream.

''Liv, if it was me in the towel I'd gladly be at your mercy.'' he called.

From her shower room doorway Liv said- ''Baby, coming from someone who has seen you pictured in a towel, you'd be flat on your back and sans towel before you knew what had hit you.''

Jeff frowned- ''How the hell have you seen _that_ picture?''

''Amy sent it to me in an e-mail once. Nice of her huh?''

Before the door shut, he saw her throw the towel to the ground and he got a glimpse of her naked body before she shut the door with a little wave at him. He groaned-

''You're evil!''

He heard her laughter, it made him happy, that one sound made all of the bullshit of the past 6 months of his life, just fall away.

As Liv got dressed and sorted out, she tried to formulate a way to ''_talk to Matt''_ without him thinking it was an ass kicking. Ok, she was going to beat the tar out of him for what he'd done, but she couldn't let him know that or he'd bail on her. She had to get him to her place somehow.

She towelled her hair as she plotted and exited the bathroom, she found Jeff looking at the pictures she had on her wall.

He saw the picture of Liv in a red wig, in a black lace cat suit, holding a microphone, with her band, he smiled, she must only have been about 18 and she looked _so hot!_ He felt like a very bad man for thinking it. So this was her 'Leah Dream' alter ego, no wonder Jack had nearly had a fit, no man would want to see their teenage daughter looking so...sexy!

Then he saw the other framed snap, it was of her and Amy, looking all flushed, smiling, embracing...wearing harnesses?

''What were you two doing here?''

Liv smiled- ''That was my 21st birthday in San Francisco, we'd just bungee jumped from the Golden Gate Bridge.''

Jeff laughed in shock- ''Are you serious?''

''Oh yeah, we've sky dived together too, I've got the jump filmed somewhere.''

''Holy shit, your dad must worry about you two _so_ much.''

''Jeff he was with us both times, doing the same thing. I swear he's this weekend adrenaline junky.'' she smiled proudly.

''Your dad is _the_ coolest man I've ever met!''

''I don't think your brother would share that opinion.'' Olivia smiled, plugging in her hair dryer.

''Well Matt is a total pussy when it comes to your dad.''

''My dad really likes you and I'm glad he does. But even if he didn't it wouldn't stop me liking you,'' she winked.

They ended up having a late lunch together in the park, when he took a phone call that he clearly didn't want to take. Liv sipped her Dr Pepper and watched him pace by the river a few feet away. He shook his head and talked into his phone quite heatedly, shaking his head hoping he was ok.

When he returned, she eyed him cautiously-

''Everything ok?''

He shook his head- ''No, I've been dodging these calls for six months, since I retired.''

''Are you having issues with TNA?''

''Steve- you know Sting, he wants me to mentor the newer guys and be back on camera once I'm healed.''

She saw him pulling his sleeves down over his hands, she knew that gesture was a sign he was slipping back into the self doubt and that darker place, thinking about that loss all over again-

''You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you're not under contract, if it doesn't _feel_ right, then it's _not _right.''

''Liv I can't go back to that company and _not_ be a real part of it. It's been six months and I _still_ can't watch it on TV. It's just not right any more. It's was a part of me for my whole adult life, going back as a non competing employee just kills me.''

She knew that feeling, it was a devastating feeling- ''I get that...I know how it feels seeing the career you want move out of reach.''

Jeff knew what she meant- ''Liv your dad ...he told me about what you gave up...8 colleges, it's a _lot.''_

She drew her knees up to her chest- ''I don't think my dad ever forgave Rob for that...I'm guessing dad told you that Rob wouldn't leave New York too?''

He nodded.

''Well.'' Liv sighed- ''When I say I know how you feel, I really do. I got to keep singing but it wasn't really enough. I forced myself to stop painting because it killed me that I wasn't making it my whole life. If I couldn't have it on my terms, I didn't want half of it. So I walked away from it.''

Jeff understood- ''But what about that mural on your wall?''

He saw her smile- ''Call that my way of proving that I've still got something to give.''

Jeff put an arm around her and kissed her softly- ''Well, you're an incredible artist and I'd love to see your other work...can I make a confession?''

''Sure.''

''I drew you last night.''

''Oh...but why?''

''Because you looked so beautiful laid there, I couldn't stop myself and it's less creepy than taking a picture.'' he teased.

She chuckled- ''Good to know.''

''Should I worry that you have the now infamous towel shot of me?'' he arched up one brow at her.

Liv shrugged- ''Well, if you must know, I had a teenage crush on you, but that ended the second I met you and you turned out to be _the_ biggest douche bag I've ever met in my life, and that's coming from a New Yorker! So sorry you got erased and you killed my crush.''

''Are you telling me the honest truth?''he was gob smacked.

''Yeah, but I also used to have a big crush on Billy Kidman. I think it was the white wife beater and the denim shorts, that guy used to wear. I was mad about that little fox of a guy!''

''Why do I now suddenly feel the need to track Billy Kidman down and kick his ass, he's a producer at RAW now!''

''Aww, is my handsome man a little but jealous?'' she teased.

''Yes, I am a little.'' he admitted, feeling stupidly territorial.

''Well, it's very flattering of you Jeff, but he was very sweet to me when I met him.''

''_You met him?_ Jesus, this gets worse.''

''Yeah Amy took me to a WCW show and pulled some strings, I was in his locker room and everything.''

''_How old were you?''_

Liv laughed at his mini melt down- ''Probably about 16.''

''Why didn't you ask to meet me?''

He clearly wasn't going to let this drop.

''Amy didn't trust me around _you_. I was a wild teen and you would have been about 24, I'd _probably_ have thrown myself at you.''

Jeff smiled, then frowned- ''That would have been _very_ illegal, you were only 16.''

''And an untouched school girl.'' she purred.

He liked her voice, when it was all sexy like that- ''Stop that or I'll end up getting arrested for indecent exposure for jumping you in a public park in broad day light.''

''Well you're the dirty old man, getting turned on by the the thought of me being a jail bait virgin school girl.'' Liv giggled- ''I think I still have the uniform somewhere.''

''It's not funny Liv.'' he chuckled- ''I'll have to thank Amy later for keeping you away from my locker room or I might have wound up in jail.''

''Erm...Amy's gone.''

''Gone? Since when?''

''This morning.''

''Oh I was getting used to her being around again, it was like the gang was back together again.''

''She's gone on a road trip.''

''Cool.''

He could see that Olivia was upset by her sisters quick departure- ''Hey, it's ok. She'll be back before you know it.''

Liv wasn't so sure about that, after what matt had done, she wondered if Amy would ever show up in Raleigh ever again, she hugged him.

''Liv, I think I'm going to call up TNA tonight and tell them- no. I need to cut all ties, I can't be around but not part of it. Half in- half out is just paid torture.''

''Then you make your call.'' she nodded, putting her arm around his waist- ''I know it'll be hard, but maybe it'll give you some closure too.''

He nodded, glad that she understood his need to close that chapter of his life. Beth had wanted him to go back when he was healed, she loved the whole prestige of dating a wrestler, she didn't get that his body would _never _be the way it had been, ever again, the scar tissue and the inner muscle damage was too deep. She'd made him feel like he was letting her down with his injuries.

In the 6 months since his retirement he'd cut himself off from everyone at the company. All of his friends on the roster, he'd pushed them away, ignored their calls, texts, emails cards, refused to let them visit him in hospital and especially not at his home.

He'd been a shadow of himself after his accident, he didn't want them to see him like that...vulnerable and broken laid face down in a hospital bed or limping around his own home, there was no dignity in that image. That wasn't the image he wanted them to be left with, it was bad enough that his accident had been caught on camera. All over the net that bit of footage had crept, he didn't need to _invite _scrutiny inside as well.

Liv got a plan formulating in her head about what to do with her free evening, then it all came together, a solid plan!

At 6pm, Matt had just gotten home from seeing his dad, he needed to get away from seeing Reby. He just couldn't deal with her, he'd gotten nothing but hell about the disappearing act he'd pulled. He was supposed to go and gas up his car, then pick her up from work, but after the gas station he'd ended up with Amy and Reby had been the last thing on his mind.

He heard his cell phone blare- ''It's Raining Men'' he really needed to remember to change that tone!Fucking Shannon! He saw the contact picture- 'Liv' the snap was of the girl in crazy make up, after she'd let Shannon loose with her make up and he'd gone nuts with the stuff.

Knowing there was no putting off this call, he picked up expecting hell to be unleashed-

''Hello.'' he said bracing himself.

''Good evening Matt.'' her cheery voice rang out.

That was odd, shouldn't she be screaming at him? ''Hey Livvy...you ok?''

''I'm good, I was wondering if you're up for movie night at my place, we haven't done that in forever.''

Matt breathed a sigh of relief, Amy clearly hadn't told her!

''I don't think your sister would like that.''

''Matt, she went home this morning, so you're golden.''

He breathed another relieved sigh- ''Ok honey, sure. No Tarantino.''

''Deal, I'll supply the beer.''

''Ok, I'll bring the ice cream- the good stuff too, see you in an hour Liv.''

When he hung up, he thanked god that his fuck up was still a secret. He couldn't believe Amy had left, he'd expected to find his tires slashed or to wake up with Jack Dumas standing over him with a shot gun to his head and a hunting knife to his junk.

At her house. Liv got everything ready for the ''movie night'' after all, it wouldn't pay for Matt to think he was walking into an ambush, this had to look innocent. They used to have a weekly movie night before Amy's visit, so with some good phone acting, her sister was going to avenged- Dumas style!

As to not injure herself when she kicked Matt's ass, she did a few warm up exercises and moved the coffee table over by the wall. It'd be no good if Matt plunged through that, she wanted to kick his ass not murder him, plus that glass table was expensive and insurance claims were so annoying.

To some people this might seem rather extreme, but in Olivia's book, this was just a modern twist on the old '_eye for an eye'_ thing, a necessary evil to level the playing field. You don't fuck with the Dumas family, didn't Matt learn _anything _from meeting her dad?

Matt knocked and let himself in- ''Liv?''

He waited for her to jump out with a gun, but all her heard was her call- ''Hey Matt, in here.''

Ok, there was still a chance she could shoot him, so holding his pint of Belgian chocolate Hagen Daz- Liv's all time favourite ice cream, he popped his head into the lounge and was met with a smile and her holding up two DVDs-

''Hey 'Scarface' or 'Casino' ?''

He relaxed- ''Let's go with 'Casino' Sharon Stone looked hot.''

she laughed- ''Yep, where's it all go wrong?''

He got two spoons from the kitchen and two fresh beers. He ditched his coat over the back of the sofa and sat down beside her handing her a spoon and a beer, there was something still do funny about seeing her open a beer bottle by hand-

''You can take the girl out of the bar.'' he chuckled.

''Shut up, it's a skill that no matter how drunk I get- it's still useful. I've seen you guys drunkenly trying to do it, it's pathetic, if I recall correctly Shannon sliced open his baby soft hand trying.''

Matt looked around the room- ''What' changed in here?''

Hiding her smirk as she sipped her beer- ''Coffee table, moved it,''

She itched to crack the Bud bottle over his head as he sat there, but she held back a little longer, but by the time Ginger on the screen was throwing casino chips up in the air, Liv was setting her beer and her spoon on the end table by the lamp, totally relaxed, she sat back, eyes on the screen not really watching and said in a clam almost bored tone-

''Why did you do it Matt?''

He froze, not daring to read too much into it- ''Erm..what do you mean Livvy?''

He watched her from the corner of his eye gulping, his throat suddenly bone dry, she was too relaxed to be ready to kill him.

Liv lunged for him, grabbing his long dark hair in one hand, the other wrapping around his throat, as she had him pinned to the back of the couch-

''You fucking bastard! You know exactly what I mean! How dare you treat Amy like that!''

Matt was frozen by Liv's incandescent rage, she could be _so_ scary when turned and this was the very first time that that rage had been turned on him and he was seeing just how much she was like her father-

''It..it was..''

''It was what? Pay back? Revenge? Did you get a kick out of calling her a _slut?''_

He squeezed his eyes shut at the memory of saying that to her- ''No!''

She shook him- ''Look at me Hardy! You crushed her! You _cheated _on your girl and then you had the balls to call _Amy _the slut. How do you justify that to yourself?''

Matt growled- ''Easily! She cheated first! She _is _the slut!''

Liv jumped up from the couch and back handed him right across the cheek-

''You fucking child! She made a mistake and aid for it! What you did was despicable!''

Matt stood up, his face stinging, Jesus for a tiny 5ft6 woman, Olivia was really strong, no wonder Shannon was still bruised. He couldn't believe she'd slapped him-

''She deserved it!''

Liv saw red and back handed him a second time across the other cheek with her left hand this time-

''When did you become such a bastard?''

''Well probably around the same time she became a _whore!''_

Matt knew he'd over stepped the mark, because the little firecracker came hurtling at him like a speeding bullet. One second he was stood there fearing for his life, then he was crashing on to the rug, she had just _speared _him and she was now beating the shit out of him.

Liv shook out her aching hand- ''You made her run! You hurt her! You broke the strongest woman I know!''

Matt would never hit a woman, he wasn't _that_ type of man, but Liv was terrifying, his brother had one scary bitch of a girlfriend!

Liv was stood over him-

_''You're _the slut Matthew, because you maliciously cheated, to deliberately hurt my sister, that doesn't make you a man, that makes you a fucking _coward!''_

Neither of them had heard Jeff walk into the house.

''Coward?'' Matt hissed.

''You fucked my sister, hurt her and bailed back to your girlfriend, to me that sounds pretty cowardly Matthew!''

Jeff was shocked at what he was hearing, so that was why Amy had left so suddenly. He saw the scene in the lounge and was glued to the spot- Liv had quite rightfully kicked his brother's ass, his cheeks were bruised, his nose was bloody, he had a hand print on his neck and his lower lip was swollen.

''Think what you want Olivia.'' Matt said, sitting up, his face hurting like a bitch, pretty sure that she'd managed to loosen two of his teeth- ''I'd say Amy and I are _even.''_

Glaring at him she folded her arms and said- ''You wait until my dad gets to hear about this!'' seeing his face drop was a wonderful moment in time- ''Oh so _now _you're scared? Well you should be, he's gonna fuck you up!''

Jeff stepped in- ''Ok, cool it you two.''

Liv heard her mans voice and then felt his arms go around her and she just crumbled- ''She's gone Jeff.''

''Babe, she'll be back.''

''No, she's taken indefinite from her job and hit the road, I want to fucking beat him again!''

Jeff had to struggle to contain her in his arms, he saw Matt shrink back- ''Matt go home and get yourself sorted, just go on home.''

Matt left and Jeff just held Liv to his chest- ''Baby, calm down.''

She inhaled his scent, the one that was purely him and ran her hands down his back and just let the calm wash over her. Listening to his heart beat and the feeling of him rubbing her back slowly. Liv didn't know if it was just the adrenaline of kicking his brothers ass, or the power that Jeff had over her naturally, but she was getting _very_ turned on by his touch.

''Are you really going to tell your dad?''

''No way, that's u to Amy.'' she stroked the loose tendril of purple hair behind his ear and as he was about to say something, she silenced him by puling him into a searing hot kiss.

Jeff was about to tell her how sexy she looked when she was angry, but he got a passionate kiss instead. Then she was dragging him off to the bedroom, he wasn't going to complain. Liv clearly needed it and he did too, he'd been thinking about her all day. He was one lucky guy, a girl this incredible wanting him, one who had real feelings for him too- luck had really smiled on him this time.

Still careful with his body, she said against his lips- ''Tell me what you like Hardy.''

''How about you tell me one of your fantasies?''

''Hmm.'' she purred kissing up his throat- '' I guess this is the learning curve huh? Well I did have this particular one about crushed strawberries.''

The smile on Jeff's face was pure filth, but it was nothing compared to what was running through her mind when it came to his body, she had a good feeling that they were about to make her fantasy into reality.

**AN: the next chapter is dedicated to PunkMutantGargoyleChica ;)**

**the strawberry laced smut is dedicated to you Chica, I can't wait to write it, I hope you like it. And I can't wait for what you come up with in your story for me, I know by now that you write awesome stuff, know I'll love it ;)**

**R&R please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: WARNING SHAMELESS X-RATED SMUT. enjoy**

**this chapter is dedicated to PunkMutantGargoyleChica I can only say enjoy because I had to take three or four breaks from writing this because I was getting myself hot under the collar. Lol. **

**My guy kept reading over my shoulder as I sat there with my note book, he scared the life out of me when he yelled- ''Jesus woman, that's disgusting...and sounds kinda nice.'' **

**MEN! haha**

**So here's to an exchange of smut. Chica ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 15

Jeff was having so much fun finding out about this dream/fantasy of hers as he'd stripped her, that it was by far _the_ best foreplay of his entire life. This girl had quite the subconscious, if it was churning up this kind of stuff. As he licked up between her bare breasts, he asked against her soft skin-

''What did I do with the crushed strawberries?''

He just heard the sexiest laugh of his entire life.

''You licked them off my naked body.''

Jeff liked the thought of that- ''Hmm, where exactly?''

Liv's finger nails trailed down his arm, as he lay at her side, looming over her, as naked and as aroused as she was. She took his hand and placed it on her soaked core, holding him against her, shuddering at the contact-

''Right here.''

He groaned as he ran his fingers over her sensitive flesh, causing her to arch up from the bed, she was so truly stunning that he growled-

''I swear to god you'd better have strawberries in your fridge, because I'm not above going outside stark naked and picking them.''

She chuckled at the image and kissed him- ''Fridge.''

Jeff raced naked to Liv's kitchen.

She tried to shake out some of the tension from her legs, this wasn't just some run of the mill seduction, he was making one of her fantasies a reality! That was _hot!_

Jeff found the glass bowl of washed and topped strawberries, a big grin playing across his lips, his body was raring to go and he couldn't keep his lady waiting a second longer.

She lay there looking like a tempting siren, he saw the girl he was falling hard for and he wanted to make tonight just as memorable as last night.

Olivia watched him place the bowl on the night stand and pick one of the glistening fruits as he lay back beside her. He shot her a grin that had her gripping her smooth thighs together in anticipation. Watching him sink those perfect white teeth of his into the strawberry, then slowly lick his lips, was almost pornographic!

Jeff watched her green eyes flare at him as he licked his lips. He leaned in and kissed her oh so slowly, teasing her tongue with his own. Unseen to Liv, Jeff lowered the chilled fruit to her breast.

Olivia kissed the sweet, flavoured lips and shuddered as he ran the cold fruit over her nipples, the dart of pleasure causing a very wanton groan to break free and escape into his tempting mouth.

Jeff couldn't resist the way the pink juice glistened on her tort nipples, he lowered his mouth to one, softly running his tongue over one, teasing her as he slipped the other half of the strawberry between her kiss swollen lips.

The tang of the fruit on her tongue as he tortured her senses in the most divine way, just made Liv forget all about modesty. She ran one hand up his thigh and gently by passed the gauze and scratched her nails over one of his perfect firm buttocks, loving hearing the rasp of her nails against his skin.

He let his fingers dip between her thigh's and slowly caress her, she trembled as he explored her. He raised his eyes to hers and watched her as he circled that precious bundle of nerves. The way she bit her full lower lip and gripped one of his shoulders. Jesus his body was aching to be buried deep within hers, but he wasn't going to rush this, no way.

There was something that he had to do. The second he's heard her describe the fantasy, he knew that he wanted to give her that-

''Liv baby, wanna get messy?'' he purred up at her.

She loved the way he said that, so low and so sinful, how could she refuse? Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but smile-

''Like you even need to ask Jeff.''

With an invitation like that, he got into a comfortable position, got the bowl of strawberries and just crushed them between his fingers, they exchanged devious smiles. He reached her mouth and ran his fingers over her full pink lips.

Liv pulled his offered digits into her mouth as he sat between her parted legs. It was a very willing position she was laid in, but given the situation it seemed appropriate.

He pushed his released fingers back into the crushed fruit then gave her a cheeky wink before spreading the chilled juices over her most sensitive skin causing her to jump.

Liv hadn't been prepared for how cold it was going to be, but it felt _so good!_ The reality was a billion times better than her dream, there was no risk of waking up before the real action began, not this time.

''Cold?'' he inquired, seeing her nod- ''How about I warm you right up?''

He got into a comfortable position and couldn't wait to get her on his lips. He lay resting on one hip, threw her legs over his shoulders and let his eyes roam over her perfect body, slowly lowering his mouth to her sweet strawberry slicked womanhood.

The juice from his hands ran in vivid pink streaks down her thighs staining the crisp white bedding, not that either of them noticed.

Olivia's fingers ran over his soft loose hair, Jesus he was _so good_ at this! She held the back of his head, raking his hair back from his face, she wanted to see it all. Watching him as he took her higher and closer to her climax, was by far one of the best things she could think of at that moment.

Jeff didn't want to stop until she was screaming his name. The joint sweetness of her and the fruit was addictive. He ran his tongue directly over that tiny sensitive bud and her body trembled and she groaned his name, she was _so close!_

When she came, he held her hips down and was just ruthless taking everything she had to give, he licked his lips, loving every drop. The way her toes scraped up his spine, the way she pulled his hair, _especially that!_ He crawled up her quivering body, until he loomed over her lips.

She knew what she wanted to do next, she had a plan for Jeff. She kissed him deeply and said against his swollen lips-

''Do you trust me Jeffrey?''

With his lips slightly parted, he just nodded and saw a wicked smile slash across her mouth-

''Good, now lie back and give me that trust.''

He obeyed and lay back carefully on the soft, pink stained bedding. Liv parted his strong muscular thighs and got on her knees between them, she took the crushed strawberries and she didn't get a small amount , she covered _both_ of her palms and then ran then all around his rock hard cock and over his balls, _loving _the reaction she got from him.

Jeff nearly came as her moist hands stroked and caressed him, but he managed to hold on by some miracle!

Olivia worshipped him in the best way she knew how, as her hand slowly stroked the long, thick length of him, her mouth and tongue began licking the sweet fruit from his balls, making him groan her name. When she'd licked him clean, she moved on to his cock, in one quick move she deep throated him, causing his hips to punch up from the bed.

Yet, as she was in charge, she wasn't putting up with that, so she pulled off, pushed his hips down firmly and shook a finger at him-

''Behave Mr Hardy or I'll stop.''

Jeff loved the way she teasingly told him off, he pouted- ''I'll be _good _Miss Dumas...I swear.''

She smiled, sinking her lips back down his sweet, slicked cock and not only got every last taste of the fruit off his hot, willing flesh, but she knew that every inch of him was ready to burst, she stopped before he came and he said-

''Liv I _need _you...so bad..._please.''_

Jeff begged, stroking her upper arms urging her closer to him, he needed her in closer contact with his body in any way that he could get her.

She reached into the night stand for protection, he stroked down the length of her spine with the back of his hand, as he did so, she shuddered, he knew _just_ how to touch her.

Jeff went to take the condom from her, but she just shook her head and kissed him-

''Allow me baby.''

He watched her do it, he found the sight very erotic, the way she took charge and made him feel at ease with it too, was such a good thing, he trusted Liv and that made it all a million times easier to do this with her.

She straddled him and said quietly-

''Tell me if you get uncomfortable ok?''

He nodded- ''Ok baby.''

'Or you could just surprise me and throw me over.'' she winked as she sank down on to him, loving the feel of his body being welcomed into her own.

Jeff loved every hot tight inch of Olivia, God she felt so good, those slow, sure movements. He held one of her hips, while his other hand caressed her incredible breasts, down over her flat stomach then lower. His thumb circled that oh so sensitive spot of hers and the way she kept her big green eyes on his as he did so, just turned him on beyond belief.

Liv wanted him to feel so good, so as she rode him, she reached back behind her and stroked his balls, in time to her movements.

''Oh god Liv, you're so fucking good.'' he ground out through his teeth.

Her nails dragged over his abs, causing him to hiss as she quickened her pace.

Without warning Jeff used the element of surprise to flip them over, he pulled out, turned her on to her tummy, pulled her on to her knees and careful of his healing body, he sank deeply into her, making her cry out. Worried that he'd hurt her, he reached forward and turned her face -

''Did I hurt you baby?''

She shook her head- ''No, but move those hips, I'm gonna die if you don't.''

He slapped one of her firm little butt cheeks and loved her yelp of shock and even more- the sexy look she shot him over her shoulder as she pushed her hips back on to him, forcing him deeper.

That's when things got _wild!_

It was by far the best sex either of them had ever had, at the end they were so exhausted and sweaty from their climaxes, they just collapsed on to the strawberry stained sheets, their bodies sticky and sweet from their creative use of the fruit.

Neither of them could speak at first, they were almost hyperventilating, she could feel her thigh's shaking still.

She rolled over and kissed Jeff-

''When I get the use of my legs back I need to shower.''

''I'm coming with you...but I'll give you $100 if you can stay up right long enough to shower before your legs give out.'' he chuckled breathlessly.

She smirked, moving her sweaty hair from her back- ''Bath then?''

''Sounds better, will I be invited in?''

''Yes.''

Half an hour later, while Liv was running the candle lit bath Jeff had gone next door for clothes and to check on Jeremy and Black. He also had to get everything else he needed for a comfortable first night at his girlfriends house, he was out of practice with this whole thing, but he found it a lot of fun too.

When he saw Olivia in the bath tub, he smiled, she looked so beautiful, her cheeks all flushed, her hair wet, giving him that smile that he was falling so deeply in love with. The set up was like a movie, the candles, the fairy lights wrapped around the beams of the conservatory, it was really special. He shed his clothes and without saying a word, removed his gauze padding and joined her in the tub.

She knew not to have that water too hot, due to him healing skin grafts, so when he got in behind her it felt complete, the man she was quite possibly head over heels in love with locked her in his arms and she relaxed into him.

He said in her ear- ''Is destroying beds going to be our _thing?''_

Liv giggled- ''I hope not or it's going to cost us a small fortune in bedding.''

''Those strawberry stains do look very suspicious.'' he laughed, laying a soft kiss on her wet shoulder.

''I'll have to bin then or put them on a boil wash.''

''So- was the reality as good as the fantasy?'' he inquired, the curiosity was killing him.

''Jeff, it was a million times better. In my fantasy/dream I woke up before I got to do anything to you. So I have to say- you made me a _very_ happy girl.''

''Well, you made me a _very_ happy guy, just makes me wonder what else is lurking on your '_To Do_' list of fantasies.''

''Mr hardy, I've always believed in give and take, so it'll be _your turn_ next. I get to make one of yours into a reality. Make it a good one, because I'll do it. _Anything.''_

His devilish green eyes flared with all kinds of wild crazy ideas- ''_Anything?''_

''_Anything.''_she confirmed.

''Baby I hope you know what you're agreeing to here, because when I'm healed, _all bets are off.''_

Liv liked the thought of that- ''Good, I'm not backing down from this.''

Jeff wasn't sure who to thank for delivering this perfect woman to him, but who ever was responsible was pretty fucking cool in his book!

**AN: well there it is a little slice of fun for PunkMutantGargoyleChica. I admit it I'd KILL to live this out with Jeff Hardy. lol.**

**Any way let me know if it was any good.**

**R&R please ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad that it was well received ;) this chapter is setting up for the next major plot line. But worry not I WILL be doing a night where Liv makes one of Jeff's fantasies come true, see- they have give and take in their relationship. lol.**

**A special shout out to ZoeStarRock- good to have you back girlie ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 16

(4 weeks later)

Everyone in the group was very much aware of the tension that had formed between Liv and Matt. Nobody had said anything about his bruised face,because Shane had inquired once right after it had happened and the elder Hardy had seethed so hard, that he'd probably given himself a hernia from the effort he'd put into it.

So after that performance, they had all figured that it was Liv and Amy's dad that ha roughed him up before his departure and matt was too embarrassed to say so.

Jeff had seen Liv's stress levels go through the roof, her work hours were crazy and she's only heard from Amy once in 4 weeks. So, he'd taken the situation in hand an made her see that she was going to end up in the hospital if she didn't cut back on her long hours at the bar.

Olivia had eventually relented and promoted April to head cook and given her the pay rise she deserved too. Much to April's pleasure, Liv had let her hire her won kitchen assistant.

Shannon and Shane had been up in arms about Liv's decision to step down as the diner cook, so they'd come to the bar that night to get a few answers-

''Liv? Are you really putting some novice in charge of your menu? More specifically- my breakfast?'' Shannon pouted.

She had to hold her laughter back- ''Jesus Moore, you look like you're about to cry. Calm down, April is an awesome cook, your pancakes aren't rocket science.''

''But it's not the same.'' he whined.

April rolled her brown eyes- ''Christ Shannon, I've done your pancakes many times and you never even noticed the difference, so I think that you'll manage to survive the culinary trauma.''

Jeff hit him on the end of the nose with a soggy beer mat- ''Leave _my_ Liv alone, she needs time to relax for once and all you can think about is your breakfast- which I might add- you could stand to skip once in a while.''

He winked at Liv letting her know that he was just screwing with his friend.

The look of horror on the young blondes face was hilarious, he was shocked and worried, his inked hands clutching around his waist, pinching to see if he was in deed getting a dreaded- 'Breakfast Belly.'

Jeff had to bite down on his hoodie sleeve and look away from his best friend, who was now poking at his hips.

Shannon's head shot up and looked at Liv-

''Fuck, he's right, I've got _muffin tops!''_

Olivia swatted Jeff's arm- ''Now look what you've caused!''

He just gave her that amused devilish smile- ''What?''

Liv wasn't immune to the charm he exuded and narrowed her eyes, not wanting to let him see the effect he was having on her-

''You know '_what?'_ you've got him freaking out like a 16 year old high school chick.''

She looked into Shannon's eye's- ''Honey you're not fat, you don't have ''_muffin'' _ hips at all. You've got a great body, girls love you. You also score more than any guy that I know.''

''_Slut!''_ Jeff coughed under his breath.

Shannon then glared at his friend- ''I'm _not _a slut!''

Liv was glad when her cell phone rang, that pair looked like they were going to be arguing for a while, she took the call in her office-

''Amy, thank God. I was getting really worried when you hadn't called.''

''I...I'm ok...did mom call you?'' Amy inquired.

''Yes and every night that don't. I swear I hear mom's voice more than my own these days.''

The red head sighed- ''I'm sorry Livvy, but I just can't face calling her every few days, all the questions are killing me. Don't get me started on dad.''

Liv chuckled- ''Oh believe me, I know. He's readying the Desert Eagle as we speak, he just wants to know who he has to kill.''

Olivia knew there was something else wrong and Amy was putting off spilling it-

''Amy, you need to tell me what else is on your mind, I know you- there's something going on.''

Amy let out a scared whimper- ''God Livvy I _really _fucked up this time.''

''No, no you didn't, it was just _one _mistake, it doesn't get to dictate the rest of your life.''

She heard her sister draw a shaky breath-

''Erm...well I wouldn't be so sure about that Olivia.''

They both fell silent and Liv contemplated those words and felt her won stomach drop at the implications behind them-

''Amy?''

''W...what?''

''Just what are you trying to _indirectly _tell me?''

''Livvy you're a smart girl, you already think it, you're going to have to say it because I honestly think I'll die if I have to.''

Olivia could hear the quivering in her sister's voice-

''Amy, are..are you pregnant?''

The pause before her answer was a killer- ''Well...I might be. I'm three weeks late and you can always set your watch by me.''

''Holy shit Ames.''

''Tell me about it. I never thought _this _was how I'd end up possibly pregnant. An angry one night stand is _not_ how you want to end up getting knocked up...but...I've always wanted a baby...Matt is really going to hate me now...well even more than he already does.''

Liv felt so sorry for her- ''God, I wish you were here now. We're supposed to be helping each other through pregnancy stuff. Hell you helped me/''

''Livvy you were 18 and hysterical. If I didn't help you, you'd have been found out by mom and dad.''

''Well, it was a week before my graduation.'' she reasoned.

''Fair point. I wish I was with you right now too. I'm going to skip all that home test crap and see a GP, no room for error. Just don't tell anyone, not April and definitely _not Jeff.''_

''I swear, this is just between us sweetie.'' Liv promised- ''But Ames- where are you?''

''New Jersey, in a hotel room.'' she replied- ''Fuck Livvy if I am pregnant, how the hell am I going to tell mom and dad about it?''

''Not a clue, I'm not even sure if this in one of occasions where I'd even advise you to be in the same state as them when you break the big news.'' Liv said honestly.

Amy fully understood- ''Why can't we have _normal _parents?''

Olivia chuckled- ''because we clearly did something really bad in a past life.''

''Yeah it probably was killing our parents. Anyway question- would it be totally unforgivable if I _never _told Matt?''

''Well- kinda yeah, considering you'll one day have some pretty awkward questions to answer from your kid about who their father is. Plus if he or she looks like Matt or any of the Hardy clan, you can guarantee Jeff will be the first one to spot it.''

''Damn your logic.'' she huffed.

''I know I'm clearly pure evil. But go to a doctor, you could be worrying over nothing, after all you've been really stressed, it could just be that screwing with your body.''

''You're right, so...I'll call you when I know ok?''

''Ok.''

Liv had no idea what to do for her sister, this was one fucked up situation.

Jeff found his girlfriend of just over a month sitting on her office couch, her head in one hand and her phone in another, looking totally bemused-

''You ok there beautiful?''

She hadn't heard him knock or enter, but his lovely southern accent had broken through her large scale mind fuck-

''Yeah I'm good babe.''

Closing the door, he joined her on the couch-

''Olivia, I thought that you said you trusted me?''

''I do. '' she frowned.

''Good, then cut the shit and talk to me then.'' he reasoned, laying a gentle hand on her neck stroking his thumb over her pulse.

She knew he was playing dirty, that one touch made her go weak for him and he knew it-

''Amy called.''

''She did? How is she?''

''Still pissed, but she'd safe.''

''That's good, but what else has you frowning?''

Liv would not break Amy's confidence, not even for Jeff, she had a loyalty to her sister and the possible baby she was carrying.

''She's just getting sick of our parents getting on at her. They're bugging her about coming home and telling them what is _really_ behind her road trip.''

''Your dad will kill Matt.'' Jeff frowned

''Maybe this is the one occasion where lying is the best thing to do?'' she smiled feeling defeated.

He nodded- ''I'm usually all for honesty and the whole truth, but _no good _can _ever _come from your parents finding out. So I say- one lie won't hurt this time.''

Olivia knew that they were talking at cross purposes, but his words sounded comforting to her. She leaned in and softly kissed him and against his lips she whispered-

''Then my lips are sealed.''

Over the past month, Jeff had finally stopped having to wear the gauze padding, he still had to be very careful, but he felt so happy to be rid of it all. It made him feel like he was truly moving on from the whole situation. When he walked now, the slight limp was barely noticeable, he didn't feel as conspicuous in public. The back of his right legs, which was the worst affected area, even that was healing well.

Gil had commented to him about how well he was doing one day over breakfast at his dad's house. Jeff had simply said-

''Well, I've been given a second chance. I'm not going to waste it by being a miserable jerk.''

Gil had patted him on the back- ''Glad to hear it son, good to see that you're finally _letting _yourself be happy. You don't get any saint hoods for being a martyr in this town. Think the closest we got around here is young Shane- for living with Shannon. I swear to God he's a bigger pain in the ass now that when he was a kid.''

Jeff had had to laugh, his dad- The Legend- was right, there was no sense in being miserable, he'd found happiness and _love. _ And _yes _Shannon was a giant pain in the ass, maybe Shane should be sainted mainly for not killing him.

The next day Jeff and Liv got the make the most of her new work schedule, he was all set up in his garden to work on his new painting and Liv was tending to her fruit garden. He kept stealing glances at her as she was bent over in her little denim cut off's, he had to force himself to keep his eyes on the canvas.

Olivia had her ipod buds in as she sang along to Janos Joplin ''I Need A Man'' She loved that song, she used to sing it on stage and it was probably her mom's favourite songs of all time.

He had no idea what she was singing, but it was getting him kinda hot, her voice, the lyrics, the sway of her hips as she stood and moved to the strawberry patch, it was very seductive!

She saw Black and Jeremy watching her through the fence, she loved Jeff's dogs, they were like his kids really, so she'd become step mom to his two _sons._ They'd struck up a very nice bond,they came to stay with her every night that Jeff did, they even had their own bed in her lounge.

Jeff heard Liv's phone blare out Amy's old WWE theme.

She felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket, she took it out seeing that it was Amy calling, taking it inside was the best option, knowing exactly what this call was about. Liv wanted to be 100% sure that Jeff didn't hear this, so she went a step further than her lounge, she took this to the front porch.

''So, honey what's the verdict?''

Matt Hardy had been out walking, heading to Jeff's when he felt drawn to Liv's, he really needed to get that bridge re-built, she was like the little sister that he'd never had. Ok, she was the little sister who had also handed him his ass, but little sister none the less.

He turned to walk up her drive when he saw her sat on her porch steps on the phone. He froze when he heard her say the one word guaranteed to freeze any guy- _'Pregnant!'_

With his feet rooted to the spot, he unintentionally eves dropped.

''Ok...yes it's really happening...I'm not telling him, it's private...damn right mom and dad are going to flip...there's never a good time to tell them this...oh yeah because every father wants to hear his daughter say that...a child out of wedlock won't be the issue, it's the father who'll be the issue...well there's no lying there Amy, he is the father...then I guess it's time to sit the parents down and tell them.''

Liv's eyes raised up and a wave of nausea rolled through her- MATT! Wide eyes, jaw open- oh shit! Thankfully the call had just ended, she got up and just ran over to him-

''How much of that did you hear Matthew?''

''Erm...'' his mouth was opening and closing like a gold fish, so she took him by the shoulders and gave him a little shake- ''Focus Hardy- speak!''

''I...I heard enough to know there's a baby Hardy on the way.''

Liv cringed, clearly her so-called ''Safe'' phone call was a complete bust!

''You can't keep anything a secret around here.'' she hissed- ''Matt quit freaking out on me!''

''Can you blame me? Your dad is going to roll up here any day now and commit a Hardy central murder!''

Liv exhaled- ''Oh fuck- you're right, but-''

''I'm taking it that Jeff doesn't know yet?''

''No, but how do you feel about it Matt?''

He sighed- ''Shocked...how far on...?''

Olivia frowned, his shock must have been rooted in there deeply if even he couldn't remember when he slept with Amy-

''One month.''

He nodded- ''Wow...are _you_ happy about it?''

She smiled- ''Kinda, it's going to be one beautiful kid.''

Matt smirked- ''Yep, beautiful and bat shit crazy.''

''Hey!'' she laughed.

Then to her surprise he hugged her-

''Congratulations Livvy. Jeffro has always wanted to be a dad. When you do tell him about it, you'll make him even happier than he already is.''

Liv found that it was now _her _turn to be frozen- Oh shit! Great Matt thought _she _was having the Hardy baby. She couldn't let him know the truth or she'd let Amy's secret out. But she couldn't lie either...FUCK!

So, she just kept her mouth shut!

Matt looked at Olivia-

''I'll keep quiet about it, nobody will know until you're ready to tell Jeffro. Don't look so scared, this is a new beginning for the pair of you. Secret ok?''

Mute and nodding, she watched Matt practically skip down the road. Quickly as soon as he was out of sight she dialled Amy-

''Hey Livvy what's up honey?''

''We've got a _big _fucking problem.''

''Oh crap what?''

''Matt!''

''What about him?''

''Well, your baby-daddy just over heard our call.''

''WHAT!'' she screamed making Liv's ear ring- ''He knows! Oh my-Fuck!''

''No, he's got is ass first, he thinks that _I'm_ having the Hardy baby!''

''Oh..and you didn't correct him?''

''No, I wanted to keep your secret. He thinks I'm afraid to tell Jeff.'' she whispered, checking that nobody was around to hear this insane call.

''How did this happen?'' Amy asked, cursing their luck.

''Surprisingly easily actually, but I can't keep _this_ up for too long.''

''Ok Livvy, just give me some time to figure this out...and Matt didn't once suspect that it was me with the Hardy Bun in the oven?''

''Nope, I'm guessing that the glow of good sex can very easily pass as the glow of the pregnant lady.''

Amy laughed- ''you wouldn't be making jokes in my position, you should have seen the judgemental looks I got from the doctor when I said that I was in this condition from a one night stand with my ex fiancé, who can't be with me because he has a girlfriend.''

''Why the hell did you tell the doctor that?''

''I don't know, he wanted to know details, I was nervous, it all just came out. The second I said '_unprotected sex' _ I felt like I was in front of grandpa Dumas getting told off for saying 'Fuck' all over again.''

Liv had to laugh- ''Whoa that sounds like a barrel of laughs.''

''Seriously! You'd think I'd just admitted to fucking the whole Knicks team and their dogs too!'' Amy complained.

Olivia let out a very un-lady like snort of laughter- ''Amy!''

''I know-gross, but let me give you some advise my little Livvy.''

''Ok this should be good.''

''Shut up smart ass and listen- you be _safe _with Jeff, use protection _every single time_! Don't take any risks, no heat of the moment Russian Roulette, call me and this baby the ''Cautionary Tale'' you promise me that you'll be careful.''

''I promise you Amy, all bases are covers...wow not even a condom joke for you?'' Liv sighed hearing a light giggle from the other end of the phone.

''No because I'm serious, clearly these Hardy men are fertile bastards! Because when you take the step to having babies with Jeff or who ever- plan it, because I'm really fucking scared and I'd never wish this kind of fear on anyone else Livvy and _never on you!''_

Olivia could hear that her sister was crying, it was enough to make her eyes sting too-

''I know Amy, I just wish I was with you to help you.''

''I wish you were too..but can I ask you something? It's ok if you say no, just let me ask.''

''Sure, go ahead.''

''Will you come with me when I tell mom and dad?''

''Yes of course I will.''

''Thank you so much.''

''On one condition.''

''What?''

''You tell Matt first, because when dad finds out, Matt should at the very least know why he's about to die.''

Amy sighed- ''Ok, you drive a hard bargain, but I'll tell Matt first.''

''Good, don't leave it too long, I don't know how long I can pretend to be secretly pregnant in front of Matt without slipping up, I'll have to remember not to complain about period pains.''

Amy laughed- ''I'll call you and keep you in the loop about when I'm telling him, ok?''

''Ok Ames, now stop going to that GP, you need a nice doctor, not one who's judging you.''

''Taken care of. I don't need a morality lesson form a guy who probably hasn't gotten laid since Nixon was in office! I'll get enough of that from mom and dad. I swear the second I hear the words- '_moral failings' _they're...not getting any more gran kids!''

''They'll chill eventually...after dad nearly kills Matt...and mom torches his house.''

''You'll get none of this, dad loves Jeff. Mom can't wait to meet him. Do you know that mom Googled Jeff?''

''WHAT!''

''Given what Jeffro has got lurking in the closet, she didn't seem too phased, I swear of your little rainbow haired boy toy wasn't good looking and funny, he'd be screwed.''

''Are you really telling me that mom was hunky dory about the whole drug thing?''

''Never in my life did I eve think I'd hear our mom utter the words – '_Hmm that boy even looks hot in a mug shot!' _I nearly dropped the phone in the toilet when she said that.''

Liv laughed- ''Holy crap poor Jeff, she's going to go all 'Cougar' on him when they meet.''

''You're still letting them meet after that?''

''He's looking forward to it.''

''Well, at least one Hardy will survive this tale, because in a week of two the older Hardy Boy might not fare so well.''

**AN: how was that? Not too boring I hope. Poor Amy-knee deep in the crap now.**

**R&R please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you all so much for all the reviews, it's gone a bit crazy lately so cheers ;) I have to ask you stick with the second half of this chapter, I haven't gone nuts I promise. So enjoy.**

**Oh and the cake for Shannon's birthday is the one I make for my boyfriend every year,- the way to a man's heart really is through his .**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 17

On Friday they all gathered at Shane and Shannon's house for Shannon's birthday party, he was now 33 and in the middle of the best surprise party he'd ever had in his life. Not only had Matt and Jeff gotten him a band to play all the music, but April and Liv had done the catering, so got all of his favourite things made, but in miniature finger food form. Yey. Olivia had saved the best for last.

When it came time for his birthday cake, Shannon saw it and wanted to kiss this lovely girl, but he held back, because the last time that he'd given into that impulse, it hadn't ended well for his face. So, he just sat at the patio table, surrounded by all of his friends, full of smiles, and Liv set away the loud slightly out of tune 'Happy Birthday' song.

The cake was three layers, the first layer was chocolate cake, then a layer of home made praline, the second layer was coffee cake, another praline layer, then the final layer was another chocolate cake, it was then covered in thick real chocolate icing. To Shannon this was heaven. Pure chocolate covered heaven.

Jeff put his arms around Liv as they all sang, liking that she knew just how to make his best friend happy- food and lots of it!

They watched the birthday boy close his eyes and make his wish, then blow out his candles, the cheer went up and Liv took the cake to be cut. The band started up again playing a very strange cover of George Michael's ''Faith'' these guys were clearly taking the Limp Bizkit approach to it.

In the kitchen April and Liv were putting slices of cake on to plates and having a beer together, when Matt entered. He looked at Liv, gasped, stormed over, took the beer from her hand and replaced it with a can of Pepsi and left with a firm nod of the head.

April's mouth hung open, he dark eyes sliding to to the red cheeked Liv-

''What the fuck was that?''

Olivia shook her head- ''I wouldn't know where to begin, I swear I really wouldn't.''

they got back to slicing the cake, when April got a mad brain wave that she was almost embarrassed to voice-

''Not to go into suspicion over load but...is there any reason that you are being denied _alcohol?''_

Liv shook her head- ''Nope.''

April broke into a grin- ''Are you pregnant?''

''Shh!''

''Fuck, are you?''

''No, Matt just thinks that I am.''

''Why exactly?''

''A misunderstanding and believe me, _this _is the better end of the stick for him to get a hold of.''

''Oh...the who _is _prego?''

''You wouldn't believe me if I told you.''

April didn't want to dig, this was already clearly one fucked up misunderstanding and she wanted nothing to do with it.

Olivia was wondering when Amy was going to spill to Matt because this charade was getting very annoying and the elder Hardy was probably going to be watching her like a hawk now. She was dying to try one of Jeff's crazy blue cocktails, but there'd be no chance with the ''Baby Police'' on patrol.

Once the plates of cake was handed out, more drinks were made and by this point Jeff insisted that she try one of the blue drinks, she was no longer concerned about the walking buzz kill because he was currently _occupied. _He was making out with a barely dressed Reby Skank on the trampoline.

April, Olivia and Shane's apprentice from Gas Chamber Ink- Sally were all stood in shocked disgust as the amorous couple sucked face while still managing to bounce.

Sally shuddered- ''That's disgusting! Who wants to get all up in _that, _when Shannon got in there first?''

Liv and April turned to the teenager- ''Are you for real?''

Sally bit her pierced lower lip, afraid that she'd said too much- ''Did I just fuck up?''

Olivia shook her head- ''No not at all, we won't say a thing, you just finally explained why Shan The Man, _hates _her. Was she one of his _stock room session _girls?''

Sally cringed at the memory- ''Unfortunately not, it was on the reception desk, _my _desk at the time! She left an orange butt print from her fake tan on my sketch book page!''

They were too stunned to laugh.

''She also wears days of the week panties with her name on them, God I wish I never knew that!'' Sally scoffed.

Liv nearly choked on her blue raspberry cocktail, as April patted her back to try and clear her air ways she managed to ask-

''How the hell did you find that out?''

''They were mangled up in the wheels of my desk chair the next day. I had to cut them free with scissors. Worst morning of my life!''

''I hope you wore protective gloves.'' April chuckled.

''Naturally, I don't want to catch whatever she's got. I left them on Shannon's desk along with my ruined sketch book.''

''What did that horny little bastard do?'' Liv wondered.

''Well, I've never had to pay for my own hot chocolate and fudge brownie fix in over a year now, all thanks to my bosses rampant guilt.'' Sally grinned.

Jeff had had enough of seeing his brother macking on his slut bag of a girlfriend, so he started throwing ice cubes at them, which quickly turned into an ice cube war in the garden, they were running around like kids. The band had gone by this point, so they were safe. Liv and April were hidden under the trampoline, perfectly safe until Jeff found them.

He swooped in and stole his gorgeous girlfriend, relishing the fact that he could now pick her up and not cause himself serious damage. But, this milestone was not to be celebrated, because Reby bumped into the back of him and it buckled his right knee and he fell, landing right on top of Liv.

She looked up at a very frustrated Jeff, God he looked gorgeous when he pouted like that-

''Mr Hardy, if you wanted me flat on my back, your timing really sucks baby.''

He broke into a big smile.

Matt had seen the accident and filled with concern, he raced over to the fallen pair-

''Are you ok?''

Jeff looked up at him- ''I'm fine bro.''

''Not _you _Jeffro.'' Matt looked at Olivia and said very quietly- ''That was a nasty fall, do you need to go to the hospital?''

Liv slid out from under Jeff, who was now rolling his green eyes at Matt- ''Bro, that's maybe a little dramatic, Liv is way stronger than she looks, you of all people should know that, she kicked your ass.''

She brushed off her jeans- ''Matt I'm just fine.''

He didn't like this- ''Have you been drinking?''

Jeff laughed- ''Jesus, she's over 21, you kill joy.''

''Not my point!'' Matt looked at Liv- ''You need to get checked out.''

''Matthew for the love of Christ, she's _fine!''_

Huffing the elder Hardy wouldn't be put off- ''Liv!''

Losing her temper she rounded on Matt and got in his face- ''Back off, there's nothing wrong here!''

he knew that he shouldn't have said it, but when he got mad, his mouth just opened and a flood of _inappropriate _flew out-

''Then what about your baby!''

Jeff could feel his heart galloping at a crazy pace, his palms were wet to the point where he was sure the sweat was dripping from the tips of his fingers, his brain had turned to cotton wool and his knees were shaking.

Everyone at the party was agog.

''Matt you're forcing my hand here and you're gonna be sorry! It's _not me who's pregnant!''_ Liv said, scowling at him.

''Huh?'' Then Matt's dark eyes went to his brother- ''Who else did you knock up? If you say _Beth_ I'll beat you right here where you stand then let dad finish the job!''

''I..I haven't done anything wrong!'' Jeff yelled totally confused and scared about what _could _have come from this heated chat.

Liv patted Jeff's chest comfortingly- ''Jeff this isn't on you baby.'' she then looked to Matt again and pointed at him- ''This is on _you _Matthew!"

Matt froze- ''What?''

''Figure it out, because it sure as hell isn't Reby I'm talking about!''

Liv stalked off followed by Jeff.

They were close to her house when he broke the silence-

''Olivia is..is Amy pregnant?''

''Yes and she's terrified, I clearly suck at keeping secrets. I need to call her this has gone so badly.''

He saw her up to the door and said after kissing her-

''You call your sister and I'll be over in about an hour.''

Liv nodded- ''Ok, after all I have to keep my _promise.''_

Jeff knew that smirk, he knew exactly what she meant and grinned, so so glad that this was happening.

Liv got to her bedroom and dialled Amy's cell number, she picked up and sleepily yawned-

''Hey Livvy you ok?''

''Nope Matt outed me at Shan's birthday party.''

''Fuck! Did you tell him the truth?''

''Not directly, I said I wasn't the one who was having a baby and for him to figure it out, because _this _was all on him.'' she cringed waiting for her sister to erupt into Lita-rage.

''Thank you.'' Amy sighed in relief.

''You're thanking me?''

''You- little lady- might have saved me a very tense call.''

''NO! You still need to call him, he'll figure it out any second.''

''Livvy you give Matthew too much credit. I have about 24 hours, he's a lovely guy when he wants to be, but he's also a little slow on the trigger at times.''

''He managed well enough when he knocked you up.'' Liv teased.

''Very funny smart ass. What did Jeff say while all of this was coming to light?''

''Nothing, he looked like he was either about to have a break down or throw up, maybe both.''

Amy sighed- ''Shit, I'm sorry that I put you in this position.''

Liv shrugged to herself- ''Well, it's over now, just don't do this again.''

Amy chuckled- ''I swear that this will be the only time that you'll have to hide my now not-so-secret Hardy baby.''

''Ok, goodnight and call me if you need anything.''

''I guess the next time we'll see each other will be when I tell mom and dad.''

Liv laughed- ''Ooh fun times.''

They ended the call and she went to her walk in to get changed into some sexy underwear that Jeff would just love.

She did up the hooks at the front of the dusky pink Basque, so pleased tat she's taken that trip to Fredericks Of Hollywood.

She slid on the matching French cut panties and then added the finishing touch- the lace top stockings. There was something so sexy and decadent about putting them on, you instantly felt like a screen siren from the golden era of Hollywood. She secured them to the garter snaps attached to the Basque and checked herself in the mirror.

Olivia couldn't help but smirk, Jeff was going to love this. The house phone by the bed rang, she tip toes over and picked up-

''Hello.''

''Hey babe.'' Jeff said smoothly- ''I'll be over in half an hour, now don't you dare start without me.''

She nearly melted from the seductive low tone of his voice, it sent shivers up and down her spine- ''Ok, I'll be a good girl...just don't keep me waiting too long...or I'll have to do what a girl has to.''

''I'll be half an-''

Before he could finish speaking, the line went dead, she checked the battery in the hand set, the base, the jack in the wall, but nothing helped, the line was totally dead.

Still crouched down the side of her bed, she missed the slow moving shadow at her bedroom window, watching the whole scene unfold.

The striptease, the lingerie, the phone call, it had all been a delight to watch, but watching wasn't enough...they wanted more.

Liv exhaled in frustration and sat on the bed, she'd have to sort it in the morning, the phone was only just back on the base when the whole house was plunged into darkness.

Her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, her heart was racing and all she did was stay still, waiting for a single sound, anything to let her know that she was safe. Then she remembered- she hadn't locked the door, the key was still in the back.

Once her eye were adjusted to the moon light, she took a deep breath and walked to her window. Through the fine chiffon curtains she could see Matt's house across the back field, the lights were on there. She craned her neck to try and see Jeff's house, she's have opened the window to look, but she'd seen one too many horror movies to do that. She managed to see that Jeff did have power, his bedroom light was still on.

Looking around, this was ringing one too many bells for her to be comfortable- no phone, no power, home alone, the lack of clothing and an unlocked door.

Stepping away from the window she silently walked across the bedroom and got as far as the end of the bed when she heard the door to her house slowly creak open. Liv squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the nausea down, waiting for Jeff to call out her name...but nothing came. No voice, no footsteps, just thick, dead silence.

Olivia waited for what felt like an eternity for something to happen..anything. She just hoped that her home was as empty as it sounded. After a few more minutes she forced her feet to move across the floor, she exited the bedroom, avoiding the one creaky floor board and made it silently into the hall, her seductive attire completely forgotten.

Keeping close to the wall, she kept out of the pools of moon light that came through the windows, she saw the front door- wide open, the keys still in the back. She quickly, yet still silent with her movements, went to the front door and locked it, not feeling the eyes on her from the kitchen doorway, concealed in total darkness.

Liv turned the lock and yet she still didn't feel safe. Stood with her back to the door, she let her eyes scan all around her...nothing. She had to call Jeff, her cellphone was in her jeans on the floor on her walk-in.

Making her way through the front hall she only made it as far as the kitchen door way. The arm shot out and pushed her easily to the floor with a thud that shattered the silence.

Olivia was breathing hard from the shock, as she fought to sit up. The tall figure stepped from the kitchen, breaking free from the shadows that had housed him, the sound of hard soled boots destroying the dense silence. She couldn't get to her feet, her legs were almost useless to her. She tried to scramble away, but her stocking clad feet found no purchase on the slick surface of the polished wood floor.

She saw him stalking closer, only to stop in the shaft of moonlight for a few seconds and she saw the pale blank white face, the black eyes, the hair in disarray, the dark jump suit and the _knife,_ the long blade glinting in bis hand.

It was just like Halloween!

In pure fear she flipped over, got up on to her knees, then her feet and got her adrenaline working _for_ her. Yet the heavy foot falls behind her followed her and one strong hand caught her upper arm, just as she'd made it half way to the patio doors of the lounge.

She swung her elbow and caught her assailant in the stomach, he grunted in pain and loosened his grip just enough for her to escape. Olivia ran to the patio doors, but she heard the blade slash through the air after her. She turned the lock and pulled, bit it wouldn't open, she saw that it was jammed with the rake.

Liv was crying now, out of options.

He spun her around and pushed her against the cold glass. Liv saw the white face, no expression, just heavy breathing, the long blade flashing in the blue moon light. He lowered the cold steel to her collar bone, trailing it over the vulnerable exposed skin. He then slid it beneath one strap and the light snick of it slicing through the silk so easily, no effort of his behalf- made her cringe. He repeated the action with the second strap.

Tears rolled silently down her face as she was pinned paralysed by fear,

He could see the little silver hooks and he began to one by one slit them free of the silk, loving the sound of them scattering in various directions, delighting in every inch of skin that he was revealing of this beautiful young woman.

No words were spoken, just two people's laboured breathing and the tearing of fabric.

Liv memorised every second of this, his smell, the panic, the touches, his strength, what he was wearing, the way that he bit at her neck as he sliced her panties from her body, the way he fucked her up against the cold glass of the doors.

When it was over, she let out a shuddering breath and said close to his ear-

''Jeff you're a little fucking perv.''

He chuckled into her neck, still buried deep within her body, his tongue licking over where he'd bitten her-

''Liv, you licked strawberries from my dick, I'd say a little stalk and fuck role play action, makes us about even.''

She stroked his white painted face and under his black painted eyes- ''I'm liking this- not what I was expecting at all.''

''Well, you try and find a Michael Myers mask at 1am when you're horny as hell, so I had to improvise. Thought it'd be sexier than the Freddy one.''

''Totally agree, but you did just destroy $400 worth of new lingerie.''

''Looks like we're going shopping tomorrow then.'' he grinned.

When the got the power back on and the phone too, he took a shower with her and she said-

''So, how did I do with my role as '_victim'_ was I ok?''

''You did really great. I nearly ditched the whole thing when you started putting the stockings on. You freaked me out a little when you were crying, you looked _so _scared of me.''

Olivia kissed him- ''Sorry, I just wanted to make it as convincing as possible for you.''

''You were awesome.''

''I can't believe you used a _real _knife.'' she smirked.

''I wanted it to be authentic, I didn't cut you did I?'' he began checking her over.

''No cuts, but I did bump my ass when you first pushed me over.''

He rubbed her soaking wet cute little butt and pouted- ''Is that better baby?''

She nodded.

Jeff pulled her into a hug- ''Well, your bony elbow in my stomach was certainly believable.''

''Oh sorry, I got really into it I didn't want to break character.''

''I could tell.'' he winked- ''We should definitely clean those patio doors. There's probably an ass print and my face paint all over them.''

Liv laughed and nodded, she made a mental note to do so in the morning, she'd be damned if she was ever explaining _that_ to anyone who saw!

**AN: yes they're a kinky pair and I make NO apologies for this, I'll hold my hands up and say this was FUN to write, but they always say- write what you know, so I did just that. lol**

**R&R. Please. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: thank you all so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me and they keep me writing, so keep them coming ;)**

**hope you like the update.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 18

The next day Liv was doing all of her house work and oddly enjoying it too, when she got a call on her house phone from a very excited Shannon-

''Shan, calm down, what's going on?''

''Livvy get your spying eyes to that scope, shit has hit the fan over at Châteaux Matt. I'm watching and it's set to be an all time classic!''

Holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear, she ditched the telescope in favour of her high powered binoculars and stood out on the patio to take a look. Sure enough Reby was over at drama central reading Matt the riot act.

''Shan how are you seeing this?'' she asked full of curiosity.

''Well...I _maybe _currently sat up on my roof.'' he replied sheepishly.

''You _maybe _sat up on your roof? Boy am I glad that a wood separates our houses, you shameless snoop.'' she joked.

''Oh haha miss Dumas, you're spying too, lets not award you any medals for respecting privacy just yet...Damn I wish that I could properly lip read!'' he cursed.

''Dare I even ask how you spotted all of this going down?''

''Oh it was Shane, he was out running, heard it all kick off. I take it that you knew about the whole Matt cheating with Amy thing then?''

''Of course. I knew the day after it happened, said _deed _was done in my guest room.'' Liv shuddered- ''Why do you think I kicked the shit out of Matt?''

''That was _you? _We thought it was your dad.'' he chuckled, liking the idea of Olivia defending her sister.

They both flinched when Reby slapped Matt.

''Erm...Livvy?''

''Yes Moore.''

''Did Reby just very clearly mouth the words _pregnant _and _Amy _or do I need to adjust my lenses?''

Biting the bullet Liv said- ''Ok fine, yes she did.''

''SO IS SHE?'' he yelled sensing scandal on the horizon.

''Yes and-''

Liv heard a yelp and some kind of mad scrambling, then heavy breathing- ''Shannon?''

''Shit that was close!'' he panted.

''What the hell just happened?'' she panicked.

''Just nearly fell off the roof. Fuck Amy's knocked up! Your dad is gonna kill him!''

''oh yeah...ooh Reby's leaving...Matt doesn't look so hot, check out the red cheek on Hardy.''

Matt was sat on his patio, back against his house, his knees hugged up to his chest, chin resting on top of his knees.

''Man...he's not even blinking.'' Shannon said adjusting his sitting position carefully.

Olivia's cell phone vibrated in her back pocket- ''Amy just text, she said she came clean to Matt an hour ago and he said that he'd support her.''

''Good or Gil would be be joining the ever growing lynch mob.''

''I'm going to be in New York when she tells our parents on Wednesday/''

Shannon chuckled- ''As I've never met your dad and am personally in no rush to and going from what our Hardy Boys have said I'll say- Good luck Matthew.''

Liv text Amy back- '_OK honey, I'll book my flight ASAP. xx.''_

''How long since you've been home?'' he asked.

''Over two years now, but it's time to let go of that. The past had been finally laid to rest now.'' she said feeling truly ok about the city now.

He knew from what Jeff had said, that Amy lived in Liv's old apartment now, so that'd be hard to go back to. All those old memories of being married and happy there, then the not so good ones of being scared and grieving. Surely she wouldn't stay there.

''You staying with Amy?''

The concern in his voice was clear and very touching-

''I don't want to, I'll just stay at a hotel. Memories and all that.''

''That's what I figured.'' he nodded- ''I think you should send Jeffro over to Matt's, he's catatonic over there. I swear that he hasn't blinked in like ten minutes.''

''Sure thing Moore. I'll catch you later, because we still need to talk about _you and Reby Skank,''_ she warned him, he wasn't getting out of that one!

''We'll discuss Reby _another time _doll face. It's been a pleasure spying with you as always.'' he laughed.

Olivia smiled to herself then dialled up Jeff as she placed her booking for her ticket to New York.

''Hey baby you ok?'' he inquired cheerfully.

''I'm good, your brother isn't, Amy just told him, Reby hit him and he's now currently sat on his patio not blinking. You might wanna head on over before he jumps in the pool with a pocket full of rocks.''

''Were you and Moore spying again?''

''Yes, but look at all the crazy shit we've seen thanks to be _vigilant.''_ Liv pointed out.

Jeff had to agree, the pair had seen some strange sights, they'd seen cheating couples having sex in the woods, they'd seen Matt giving Amy a _seductive (?) _lap dance when they were still a couple and they'd also seen a drunken Shane stumble out of the woods dressed as the Easter Bunny.

He'd been setting up the annual ''Hardy Hunt'' instead of foil wrapped or painted eggs, there was miniature bottles of booze with red ribbons hidden through out the woods, and every now and again you'd stumble across one of the un-found bottles when you were out walking. Nobody knew that Shane had dressed up for the task, until Shannon and Liv had outed him!

''So, when is she telling you mom and dad?''

''Wednesday, I've got my flight booked.''

He blew out a breath- ''Fuck, this is _really _happening.''

''Sure is, let's do the best we can for the pair of them.''

''Ok, thanks for the heads up baby.''

''No problem.''

Olivia sat back in her desk chair and let out a long sigh, then called Amy, her ear was red hot, she'd had a phone plastered to it for half the morning.

''Hey Livvy.''

''So how did Matt take it?''

''I did all the talking I said- _'Matthew I'm pregnant, it's yours and you either want to be involved or you don't. I'm not after your money, I have plenty of my own, just know that I'm having this baby' _I didn't sugar coat it, I wanted no room for misunderstandings.''

''Good you were straight with him. Well, thanks to Eagle Eyed Moore I got to see Reby slap him.'' Liv said waiting for her sisters reaction.

Amy couldn't help but laugh, she really needed to at this point-

''Good...whoa should I really be glad that the father of my child had just been physically abused by his promiscuous girlfriend?''

''Probably not, but is _anything _about this situation going with convention?''

''Fair point Livvy. Once he found his voice, he said that as well as supporting the baby, he wanted to be involved too, as much as possible.'' Amy said still a little surprised herself.

''That's good...maybe not in dads eyes, but it's good for you and my niece or nephew.''

Amy agreed- ''So when you get here, are you staying with me?''

''Shan asked me that too...I think I'm going to stay in a hotel.''

The elder Dumas fully understood and asked no further questions on the matter.

Jeff walked across the back field with his dogs and saw Matt just sat there on his patio, exactly how Liv had described him, only now he had his eyes closed. He never moved when Jeff opened the back gate or closed it, not when Jeremy or Black ran up to him and not even when Jeff sat on the ancient creaky rocking chair beside him-

''Matthew, open your eyes and look at me.''

Matt just shook his head, eyes staying firmly shut still.

Jeff lit a cigarette and waited, but he got impatient and slugged his older brother with the pillow from the rocking chair-

''Open your eyes Matt! You're not gonna sit there blocking all this out, like a bird with it's head stuck in the sand! It's time to man up and realise that this _is _happening to you!''

His brown eyes opened and they flicked to his younger brother-

''When did _you _find out?''

''Figured it out from what Olivia said to you.''

''I _really _thought that it was Liv who was pregnant...when I heard that call...fuck, I'm not ready for this Jeff.''

''Matt, you don't have a choice, this _is _how it _is. _Do you think mom was ready? Or dad? I bet they were just as scared/''

''They were married and in love Jeffro, look at me and Amy, we're a fucking train wreck.'' Matt felt the tears well up in his eyes.

''You loved each other at one time.'' Jeff reasoned.

''Yeah until she cheated on me with Copeland.''

''Matthew, I know that you've never talked to me about this but now seems like a good time for me to speak up- you weren't exactly the innocent victim you claimed to be now where you?'' Jeff cocked one brow knowingly.

Matt saw his brothers intelligent green eyes showing a whole lot of knowledge that he himself had no idea he'd gained-

''What are you talking about Jeffro?''

''I'm talking about the fact that I knew all about _you and Trish. _I just never wanted to get in the middle of you cheating. But now seems like the right time to say- _stop being a hypocrite about Amy cheating!_ This is the mother of your child, don't make her out to be the devil when you're no angel yourself!''

Matt was stunned- ''Since when did you become the sane rational brother?''

Jeff smirked exhaling the cigarette smoke- ''When I realised that I'd been fighting with the one girl on the face of this green earth, who actually likes me in spite of all my many flaws. That opens your eyes, life is way too short to be bitter about things that you can't change in twenty life times never mind just one.''

He thought about Jeff's words and looked at him- ''Jesus, I'm gonna be a dad.''

Jeff smiled- ''Greatest gift in a mans life.''

''If Jack lets me live long enough to see my child.'' matt cringed.

''Well, we'll find out after Wednesday.'' he grinned stubbing out the remains of his cigarette in the ash tray on the patio table.

''Why Wednesday?''

''Judgement Day for you brother- the girls will be visiting jack and Jolene to spill about the baby.'' He replied.

''I'm a dead man!'' Matt's head fell back into his hands.

On Wednesday Liv got up from her hotel bed reluctantly and grabbed a shower, she'd only been in the city for 12 hours and it felt oddly nice to be back home. Ok, it hadn't been _home _for over 2 years, but she couldn't wait to get out in the bustling streets, she'd missed that so much. She was only here another day then she went back to North Carolina and she didn't want to waste a second of it.

Her parents knew that she was there,as far as they knew the dinner they had planned that night was for her to catch up with them. Yes, she felt bad about lying, but it was for Amy and the less suspicious their mom and dad were the better.

Liv put on her knee high tan boots, showing some leg in her short dark brown suede skirt, it was teamed with a plain white tank top and black blazer. She left her long waves down casually, put on her mirrored aviator shades, threw her over sized bag over her shoulder and headed out to Starbucks to meet Amy.

Amy sat in the busy coffee shop just off Time Square and sipped her peppermint tea, trying hard to settle her churning stomach, when her sister entered, Amy smiled at the sight- wow! Liv had switched back to her 'City Style' in an instant- heels, big designer bag, shades and that cool, confident walk.

They hugged and Liv got her blackberry and nettle tea to go and hit the streets, talking as they went-

''I see some of the Carrie Bradshaw still remains within your wardrobe.''

Olivia laughed- ''Well yeah, I had an address change not a lobotomy. I don't think the country roads of Raleigh are ready for my Gucci boots.''

''Not just yet, but you look good, Jeff would bust one if he could see you in your 'City' clothes.'' Amy chuckled.

''He had a mini melt-down at the airport.'' Liv said pushing her shades back up her nose as they moved away from the shoe display in a shop window.

''what?''

''Liv nodded- ''He had this crazy notion that I'm not going to wanna go back to North Carolina after being back here with the family, he said that he can't compete.''

Amy saw the frustration on her sisters face- ''Doesn't he see that there's no competition?''

''Clearly not, because he was freaked.''

''What did you say?''

''Well clearly not the _right _thing because he froze up on me and went _mute!''_

''Oh my god, tell me what you said to him.''

Olivia took a deep breath and said- ''Well...it was the ultimate fuck up, I said..._I love you.''_

They crossed the street and Amy still hadn't said anything, her mouth was still hung open, Olivia chuckled with very little humour-

''Wow, you have the exact same expression on your face as Jeff did only this time there's no boarding announcement to break the silence.''

''sorry, but what did you do?''

''What _could _I do? I fought the urge to cry, said my farewell- to which I got _no reply _and now here I am.''

''Livvy you need to call him''

''No way, not happening, I put myself out there and got left hanging in the breeze, I didn't even get one of those awkward as hell 'Thank you' reactions. The silence said it all.''

''So you're in love?''

''Yes and I'm clearly being punished for it too.''

''Bullshit, he's just...shy?'' Even Amy wasn't convinced by her own words.

''Right back at you with the bullshit. I blew it and I'm in need of a time-out. Let's spend some of our hard earned money and leave our reality at the door.'

Amy laughed, linking her arm through her sisters and winked- ''Deal.''

The two Dumas sisters shopped to forget the two Hardy brothers, until they couldn't carry any more bags. So getting into two separate cabs they agrees- 6pm at their parents house. But Liv had a visit to make- to see her dad at the bar.

After depositing her bags at the hotel, she took the very familiar subway ride down town and was transported back to a tome when she'd walk down the street to the club to work and to perform with the band.

'Jackson's' was the best place on the map. Pushing open the heavy blue door, she smiled, it hadn't changed a bit. The royal blue walls, the high vaulted ceilings, the wall behind the stage still had the vinyl albums glued to it. There was still the glossy black floors, the ceilings had rock stars painted on it, looking down at her was Jim Morrison, Hendrix, Robert Plant, Steve Tyler, so many greats, the whole bar just had a very special feel to it.

She saw her dad, clad in black as usual, behind the bar changing the optics, she approached and held a finger up to her lips to silence the excited bar staff who recognised her-

''God this place is crying out for a 'Leah Dream' Prince cover song.''

Jack knew that voice and turned, seeing his baby girl stood there, he smiled and went straight to her, picking her up in a hug-

''When Amy said you were coming home to visit, I didn't think that it's _ever _really happen.''

She was about a foot off the ground at this point- ''Well, she's a very persuasive girl, she takes after mom after all.''

Jack laughed- ''Your boy not with you?''

''Boy? he's 34 dad and no he's not here.''

He popped her down on a high bar stool, instantly concerned- ''Spill it Livvy.''

''What?''

''He's clearly in the dog house, his Hardy genes prevailed after all? Do I have to put him on the shit list that his dumb brother lives on every day of the year?''

''No...well not ye anyway.''

''If you say so, but you'd better tell me what's going on before you leave, because I know you and Amy are up to something, I know my girls.''

Olivia cringed- ''Just keep an open mind and mom away from your gun locker.''

''That bad huh?''

''Depends on your perspective. I happen to think that it's amazing.'' she winked.

They were a lot alike, but she knew that her dad would never see her side on what Amy had to say at dinner.

Jack's shrewd green eyes looked at her, one dark brow arched up-

''You'd tell me if you were...in _trouble?''_

She smirked- ''Dad, by_ trouble _do you mean _pregnant?''_

It killed him to think of his youngest daughter being sexually active, but he nodded, eyes firmly closed.

Liv patted his huge inked forearm- ''Rest assured, I'm 100% _not _pregnant.''

''Praise the lord, I'm not ready for that from my baby girl.''

''Dad, I'm 26!''

''So! You're the youngest, you're my baby girl and Jeff had better take damn good care of you.'' he said, pointing one huge index finger, the one with the cobra coiled around it, so he meant business.

She got a flash of Jeff's handsome face, covered in shock and blatant discomfort from her admission of love, that was probably the best birth control right there. Nothing quite like misplaced love to throw a nice big bucket of icy water on the fires of passion. Yes, they'd said that they were both _falling _for each other, but that wasn't the same as dropping the 'L' Bomb.

When Amy got to the town house of their parents, she was sick with nerves, until she realised that Livvy was already there, in the kitchen with their dad, cooking up a storm. The pair were like two peas in a pod when they got in a kitchen together, it was seamless synchronization.

The second Jolene Dumas saw Amy she _knew, _a mother always knows. Putting an arm around her eldest daughter, she guided her to the lounge-

''That pair will be in there for another half hour yet, lets have a little talk, just the two of us.''

Amy was waiting for the explosion to hit, one look said- _mom knows!_

''So, how far on are you?''

''Just over a month, still early days.'' she wrung her hands together, wrought with the fear of being yelled at for being a shameless disappointment.

Jolene took her child's hands in her own and stilled them- ''Stress won't do our new addition any good honey.''

''Aren't you supposed to yell at me for being dumb enough to have unprotected sex at my age? And for getting pregnant to boot?''

Her mom shook her head- ''I might be a lot of things but I'm not a hypocrite. I was _a lot _younger than you when I got pregnant with you and as you well know me and your dad weren't married.''

It was true, her mom and dad didn't get married until Amy was 3 years old.

Jolene kissed Amy's forehead- ''I'm guessing that Matthew Hardy is behind this?''

''Yeah.''

''Well, I pray to God that Olivia can calm your father down, because that man is gonna raise hell tonight. I almost feel sorry for the boy, Jack is gonna castrate him.''

Olivia and Jack had cooked the best roast to date with all the trimmings and Liv had made her chocolate cherry cake for dessert. Dinner went well, there was a few tense silences where jack was clearly waiting for the bomb to drop, but Amy let it ride.

Once dinner was over and cleared away, they all settled into the lounge. Liv and Amy were sat on the smaller sofa and Liv nudged her, motioning in their dad's direction.

The red head looked at jack, God he couldn't look any more imposing if he'd tried, sat in that black leather arm chair, dressed in black, huge inked arms crossed, frowning. How the hell could this _ever _go well?

''Erm...dad?''

He looked at his first born daughter and smiled- ''Yeah honey.''

''I..ah I need to tell you something very important and I don't want you to get _mad..._and I can't stress that point strongly enough.''

Liv saw their dad lean forward, elbows on his knees a deep frown on his face-

''No promises Ames, out with it then.''

Amy felt her sisters arm go around the back of her waist and she felt Olivia's support and after one reassuring nod, Amy spoke-

''Well the thing is...I left Liv's place because I made a dumb mistake...I _should _have known better, you both taught me better...but here goes...daddy I'm pregnant.''

The grandfather clock chimed out in the hall, filling the thick tense silence with what sounded like a death knell.

Jack looked at his daughters, his little girls, sat so close together, one a widow before her time and the other one pregnant. Hearing Amy call him 'daddy' just made him think back to when she'd run to him yelling it and jump into his waiting arms all smiles. He gulped, feeling a wave of sadness, he looked at her-

''It's Hardy's right?''

The quiet tone was always a bad sign, so Amy just nodded, he gritted his teeth and stood up-

''I'm not mad at you honey, but I'm gonna make that boy hurt like he's never hurt before.'' then he looked at Liv- ''And don't think I don't know that Jeff did something to hurt you Livvy, I think I'll have a word with that one too.''

Jack stormed around the house, then the Harley fired up and he zoomed off, they just assumed he'd gone for a ride to cool off. Yet when Jolene went to check the bedroom, she called to the girls-

''Girls, you might want to call your boys in Raleigh and warn them that they've got company coming, your father has backed his riding pack.''

The girls bolted for Amy's old clunker of a car, madly trying to call the guys, but got no answer from either Matt of Jeff. As Liv packed her case full of her new clothes, Amy packed too. There was no flights available, so they were going to drive and hopefully catch their dad along the way and talk him down from his ass kicking mission.

It was 11pm when Liv finally got Shannon on the phone, who promised to pass the warning on to Jeff and Matt.

The two Hardy's were drinking in Jeff's garden totally wallowing in self pity-

''I should have..j-just said that I loved her too...b-because I _do, so so much.''_ Jeff hiccuped.

Matt grinned- ''You're in love?''

''Of course I am, but I...f-fucked it up...she offered me her heart and I fucked it u-up.'' his hiccups getting worse.

''You'll get another chance Jeffro, she comes home tomorrow.''

_If _she even comes back!''

They were startled by a red faced Shannon jumping over Jeff's back gate-

''You guys need to answer you god damn phones for once!''

They urged the hyperventilating blonde to spill it.

''Why are you covered in mud and leaves?'' Matt laughed.

Huffing, Shannon rolled his eyes- ''I ran through the woods and slipped, it's _dark _you know!''

This got both of the Hardy's laughing at him.

''You two will be laughing on the other sides of your faces when you hear this- _Liv called me! _You two are both totally fucked!''

''Why?'' Jeff panicked, his hiccups finally cured by FEAR!

''Jack Dumas is on his way here. He knows all about Amy and Matt and the baby.'' Shannon then looked at Jeff- ''And what ever _you _did to Liv, he's pissed and gonna kick both your asses. Oh no laughter? Odd, you full of it a second ago!''

Matt was so scared he threw up Jeff's roses.

Jeff was also just as scared and promptly did the same.

Oh God- Jack was gonna murder them both!

**AN: I know that it's long but I didn't want to split it into two chapters. Hope you like it ;)**

**R&R please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: thank you all sooooo much for your reviews, I still can't believe that this has gotten 94 so far, you guys rock the casbah :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to PunkMutantGargoyleChica, you want Matt Hardy fun, I grant your wish, this is late because I got distracted by my gorgeous guy- I'm only human ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 19

Amy and Liv took turn driving the 'Beast' they were lapsing into thick silences, so Olivia had to work her ass off to break them and amuse her sister-

''Amy, can you remember that time at Matt's when we all watched 'Halloween' together and we couldn't understand why Jeff kept grinning?''

''Yeah.'' Amy replied warily, not sure where her sister was going with this subject.

Liv giggled- ''Well, last week I solved the mystery.''

The wink that she gave was so salacious that Amy had to hear the story. Hearing all about the kinky pairs stalk and fuck role play had the red head laughing-

''Oh my god, I always knew that Jeff was a little bit freaky, but dressing u like Michael Myers? Fuck, weren't you even a little bit turned off?''

''Christ no, it was hot as hell, ok he looked scary, but I was so turned on I just got a kick out of the fear. I realise that makes me every bit the freak he is, but I wanted to make one of his fantasies come true.''

''Mission accomplished you crazy bitch.'' Amy smiled.

It was past midnight and the two Hardy brothers were in Jeff's lounge sitting in silence, sick with fear, waiting to hear the distant sound of Harley straight pipes.

''Jeffro, if I die-'' Matt began shakily.

''Matthew!''

''Listen to me! If I die at the hands of Jackson Dumas, bury me next to mom and be good to my kid.''

Humouring him he nodded- ''Ok Matt whatever you want.''

''So are you going to tell Livvy the truth?''

Jeff nodded- ''I'm gonna try like hell, once I've gotten past Jack, I love her, if I have to endure her dad, I'll do it, she's my girl, you fight for your girl. Liv once told me that if you love someone you fight for them.'' he said firmly.

''Why didn't you just tell her at the airport?'' Matt was confused why Jeff hadn't just stepped up.

''If you'd seen her face after she'd said it, you'd understand, she looked scared. Kinda like she hadn't meant to say it, I froze and made it worse. But for all I know she might want to take it back.''

''If she does, are you still gonna confess how you feel to her?'' Matt inquired hoping his younger brother didn't have some kind of insane plan to bottle it all up again.

''yes, it's _honesty_ and I _don't _expect her to say it back, I'm just putting it put there.''

A few minutes ticked by and Jeff got out of dream-world and noticed that his brother was rapidly writing something on a page of thick cream paper, that he'd clearly stolen from one of Jeff's sketch books-

''What the hell are you pouring over there? Your memoirs?'' he joked.

''Close- my last will and testament.'' he replied with a straight face not looking up for a second.

Jeff laughed, the guy was totally serious! He threw a coaster at him, it bounced off the side if his head, but it didn't even slow the pen in his hand-

''Fucking drama queen!''

''Says the guy who threw up in the bushes right after I did, you're not gaining any bad ass points here Jeffrey!'' Matt scowled.

It was 3:30am when the girls had no choice but to stop at a motel for a few hours sleep, somewhere outside of Richmond in Virginia. They'd made great time considering the wreck they were driving. They figured that if their dad got to the Hardy's first, the guys would have to wither fight back or get bloody.

It was 6:30am when Liv was back behind the wheel, Amy was asleep on the back seat. As she drove she rang her dad and finally left a message on his voice mail-

''Dad I get it you're pissed, but as mad as I might be at Jeff, he's just recovered from major injuries as you know, so if you have a shred of sanity you won't beat him, but you're an _ass _if you do hit him!''

When she hung up she heard Amy's husky laugh- ''Odd tactical choice you chose there Livvy.''

''Well, he's ignored about 20 of my calls and that's just _rude!''_

By 9am they were gunning it down country roads, so close to home now. But they weren't in time, they pulled up at Jeff's house and saw their dad pull of his bike helmet, stalk up to Matt, raise his huge arm back and crack his across the cheek with the helmet.

Jeff was shocked, because as his brother lay flat on his ass, probably nursing a fractured cheek bone, he was just waiting for it to be his turn. Suddenly Jack stared him down and pointed about an inch from Jeff's nose -

''Don't you even think about stepping in, I'll get to you in a second boy! Sit your ass down!'' jack pointed to the porch steps.

Jeff felt like he was facing the only man on Earth scarier than The Undertaker. So he used his brain and took a seat on the porch steps, like a good boy.

Jack shot him a nod, reached down for Matt, just as Amy and Liv got out of the car. He hauled the eldest Hardy to his feet and said, close to his face-

''I hated you the second I laid eyes on you, because I know your type, and Matthew I know more about you than my Amy does. I've got some very informed friends, ones with eyes all over the country, oh yeah, you _should _look scared, you bastard!''

They all cringed as jack threw the punch.

Jeff just couldn't catch Liv's eye, it hurt his heart so badly, now she wouldn't even look at him.

''Dad, let Matt go.'' Liv requested- ''You've done what you set out to do, he's definitely bleeding now.''

Jack stood over a fallen Matt and looked at his two girls-

''Olivia, Amy- this guy is _trouble _ and as much as I'll love my first gran child, I'll always know they were fathered by a gutless cheat!''

Amy saw the guilt on Matt's face, yes she'd always suspected, but she'd never found a shred of proof while they were together, so she'd never confronted him. Walking up to him,a plan formulated in her mind-

''I'll take it from here dad.'' she patted his leather clad shoulder and looked at Matt- ''Oh Matthew, lets go and get you cleaned up. Then we'll have ourselves a nice _long _in depth _chat.''_

They all watched Amy _drag _a bleeding, shaking Matt away, pretty forcefully in the direction of his house.

Only Olivia saw that look on her sisters face, no _talking _was happening that was for sure and Amy dared to call Liv the freaky one.

Jack stood in front of Jeff, arms crossed over is solidly muscled chest, glaring down at him-

''Speak boy, don't just sit there eye balling us.''

Liv wanted to crawl under a rock and make all of this go away- ''Dad, leave this one alone.''

Jeff quickly stood up and said-

''No, I fucked up, but you don't get to sweep this under the rug, this needs to be fixed, let me fix this Liv.''

She looked right into his green eyes- ''It can't be fixed, you clearly don't feel the same way. I'm not going to beg you yo say empty words.''

Jack stood back and watched as the youngest Hardy reacted, Liv had hit a direct nerve there!

''_Empty words? _Have I been in this relationship _alone _for the past month? I made it perfectly clear how I felt!'' he said passionately.

''How? Through the subtle art of mime?'' she scowled.

Jack was biting back laughter at his daughters smart mouth, she was _his_ child all right!

Jeff huffed, refusing to laugh- ''Very funny Olivia. _You _caught me off guard.''

''And _you_ lead me on!''

''How exactly?'' he was stunned by that accusation.

''I don't know, you just _did!''_

''Good to see you present a nice solid argument. Liv the last time anyone told me that they loved me, it went to hell, they bailed on me when I was at the one of the lowest points in my life.''

''Don't you dare compare me to Beth!'' she growled, not wanting to be likened to that bitch.

''I'm not, but that's why I freaked- bad memories!'' he was desperate for a smoke- ''_I _was supposed to say it _first! _In a romantic setting, no kinky sex games involved!''

Liv went bright red, then Jeff gulped, he'd momentarily forgotten that Jack was there, until he heard the gut crack his knuckles and let out a deep bone shaking growl.

''Fuck...erm sorry, lets wipe that from both of our minds, but Liv.'' he said focusing on her- ''You know how I feel, I told you I was falling for you after we...erm ah...'' he looked at Jack who was just _daring _him to finish that sentence. Jeff once again focused on Liv- ''Babe _you _know _when _I said it...and I meant it, but you took me by surprise in the airport, you'd just seen me have a melt down of Oscar acceptance speech standards. Then you tell me that you love me and I'm only human, I froze, I make mistakes Liv.''

''Yeah well maybe I did too!'' she said, knowing that had come out way too bitchy.

''W-what?''

His gorgeous face fell, not wanting to cry in front of Olivia and her super cool bad ass father- ''You..you don't love me?'' he drew a shaky breath- ''Well...if that's true let me tell you something _lady- _I love yo! And I'll wait for you to stop being a grumpy little bitch and love me back!''

Jack burst out laughing, he liked this kid! They were glaring at each other, both clearly in love and stubborn as hell-

''Right you two need to get over your stubborn pride and make up, because I'm out of here before you two start tearing off clothes on the front porch.''

He kissed Olivia goodbye and patted Jeff strongly on the shoulder-

''Good luck with this one.'' he pointed at Liv- ''You're all right kid.''

With that he headed to his bike, strapping on his helmet away he went knowing that his work there was done for now.

''So, you love me huh?'' she smirked slightly, arms crossed.

Jeff walked closer- ''Do you love me?''

''Possibly.''

''Oh, not good enough Liv.'' he teased.

Scowling comically she said- ''Fine, but a confession under pressure is a bogus one, so you can't with any pride count this- but fine- _I love you!''_

He lit up, his green eyes bursting with joy, his smile almost blinding her- ''Totally unromantic, but hey I'll take what I can get, kiss me woman!''

''Ok, as you asked me _so _nicely.'' she rolled her eyes and went to him.

Jeff wrapped her up in his arms and their kiss was sweet at first and just as Jack predicted, the removal of clothes started on the porch steps, but they did make it inside his house, for the sake of common decency.

Over at Matt's house Amy was putting her fiendish plan into action, she'd opened an extra button on her shirt, hiked up her cleavage and began her full-on assault on Matt.

She not so gently shoved him down on to one of the kitchen chairs, she noticed that he still hadn't gotten around to replacing them and she couldn't remember which one had the loose seat or which one had the dodgy leg, so she figured it'd have to happen on the _table!_

She got the first aid box from above the fridge, making sure she stretched just enough to flash off the edges of her red lace panties beneath her denim mini skirt.

Matt's eye may have been swollen, but he couldn't miss a sight like that, God her body was a thong of beauty! He could feel himself getting turned on shockingly fast. She was carrying his child and for some reason that he couldn't fathom, that was incredibly sexy to him.

Amy turned to Matt, who flinched and averted his dark eyes- oh very subtle Mr Hardy, sporting a semi too! She thought, God he was _so easy! And he dared call her the slut!_

She soaked the cotton wool in antiseptic, leaned down, practically shoving her breasts in his face as she cleaned the blood away, he hissed. Amy had no idea if it was the antiseptic or the boner he was trying to hide.

''Stop being such a baby or I'll have to give you something to really complain about.'' she applied way too much pressure to his busted cheek.

''Ow! Quit being so rough with me.'' he huffed.

''Oh shut up! There was a time when you used to love a bit of the rough stuff. You getting all weak in your old age Matthew?'' she teased.

His eyes were locked on her dark green eyes, as she teasingly bit her full lower lip-

''Weak? Hardly my style Amy.''

He stood up overcome with lust for this stunning woman. He went to grab for her, but got the shock of his life when she shoved him back against the table, tore his shirt open and practically threw him on the table top. An evil grin spread across her lips-

''Jesus Ames!''

''Shut up, you don't get to speak!'' she ordered getting really into this.

If her sister could do the whole- sex while in character- so could she. Ok, she was shamelessly taking advantage of Matt's body, but considering the wood he was throwing at her, it wasn't like she was raping the guy! You can't rape the willing!

He watched her slide the red lace panties down her long toned legs and he got almost painfully hard within his jeans, he reached down to undo his zipper, only to have Amy grab his wrists and slam them both down on the table-

''No touching either, if you can't _obey _me, I'll have to tie them!''

She could see that he was getting wary and she _loved _it, she had him metaphorically by the balls, this was very empowering and very hot way to get some pay back. If he could use her and bail, she could do the same thing to him!

Matt watched her open her black shirt and release the front clasp of her red lace bra, his jaw went slack, she had perfect breasts. Ok they were fake, but _wow,_did they look good, he reached out for her, but she shook her head.

''Bad Matt! You clearly can't obey me. There's only one solution and you brought it on yourself!''

She walked over to the coat rack and spotted two items that would do just the trick- a carelessly discarded tie and one of Reby's long silk scarves. She pushed Matt flat on his back, tied the tie to one of the table legs then to Matt's wrist and then repeated it with the silk scarf.

Matt was at her mercy and she dragged his pants down his solid, muscular thighs and left them bunched around his knees, loving the look of utter confusion on his face-

''Oh Matty trust me, I'm going to put a smile on your face.''

She crawled up his body and her removed panties were shoved in the back pocket of her skirt, she had a plan for them if Matt wasn't _very _careful. Fuck it- even if he was a good boy, she'd punish him!

She stroked his rock hard thick cock and he groaned, pulling at his bindings-

''Jesus Amy more! Stroke me harder!''

''No, no, no! You don't get to demand anything!_ You're _not in charge. So _shut up!''_

Seeing his eyes go wide, she kept the scowl in place, praying she didn't laugh. She moved further up his body and straddled him. Without giving any kind of warning she slammed her hips down his full length. He arched beneath her, eyes wide in shock.

''Fuck Amy, you feel so good!''

As she forcefully moved her body, she grabbed hold of his long hair and wasn't gentle either-

''What part of _'Shut up!' _don't you understand? As you;re so badly behaved, you really leave me no choice.''

Amy reached back into her pocket and picked out her red lace panties and shoved them into his mouth to silence him- ''Ooh Matty, now who's the slut? Huh?''

His muffled reply came as she rode him hard, she slapped his chest hard- ''Rude boy! Talking with your mouth full!''

She had the time of her life, she used his body so roughly she'd be stunned if he could walk right, he'd be limping for days! Once she'd some, she jumped off him, she didn't even carry on until he came too and it was out of the sheer evil desire to torture him. He was still spread out and bound, with a raging hard on, eyes wide, clearly not believing that she was going to actually leave him there.

She fastened her bra. Her shirt and pulled her skirt back into place too and shot Matt a smile and patted his flushed face-

''Thanks for your cooperation Matty. Oh and you can keep the panties.''

throwing him a wink and despite the muffled complaints, which made her laugh, she walked out of his kitchen, with her head held high, payback was awesome!

Ok, he was still gagged, naked and tied to his kitchen table, but he'd be found eventually...ooh, she got a wicked idea. Pulling her cellphone from her pocket she dialled Shannon's number-

''Hey Shan The Man, can you do me a favour honey?''

''Sure thing.''

''Can you go and check on Matt? Dad hit him.''

Shannon chuckled- ''Hell yeah, I can't believe that I missed that! Worry not Miss Dumas I'll head over now.''

''Thank you Moore I owe you for this.''

Amy hung up and laughed, ok Shannon would get a shock and probably have some awesome blackmail fodder, but this was all about settling a score with Matt.

Mission accomplished, she practically skipped back across the field.

**AN: I hope you liked Amy's revenge Chica! Now who's the easy slut Matt? lol**

**R&R please ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: thank you all so much for all the reviews and alerts. Wow 100 reviews, did nit expect even half of that, as requested, I'm giving you poor Shannon's reaction. I had SO much fun writing this chapter, hope you like it.**

**I only own my OC's and the poem 'Want You' is mine too ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 20

Shannon Moore was in a good mood as he skipped across the back field, whistling the theme tune from 'The Little House on the Prairie' chuckling at his own joke. He knew that he had to see matt after his beating from poppa Dumas, it was _long _over due. He'd have to get a picture of the injuries, this was a momentous occasion, it had to go on his Facebook page.

Entering Matt's house, he'd gone in through the front rather than the garden patio, he was already grinning-

''Hey Matt, where are you hiding bro?''

Hearing muffled sounds coming from the direction of the kitchen, he headed on in and wasn't at all prepared for the sight that greeted him- Matt naked, spread out, tied up and he fought to cover his eyes-

''You dirty deviant Matthew Moore hardy!'' Shannon yelled, bashing his elbow very painfully on the counter top- ''Argh! Son of a bitch!''

More muffled yelling came from Matt, but Shan kept his head averted, hands as unsteady as his rolling stomach. He picked up a discarded dish towel and flung it in the general direction of Matt's exposed crotch.

''what the hell are you up to you pervert!''

Matt's booted feet thumped on the table top,forcing the younger blonde to finally look in his direction, but not make eye contact. The blonde shuffled closer and realised that Matt was gagged with something. With his shaking hands, he gingerly reached into his friends mouth and removed the red ball of fabric.

When he realised they were in fact _panties, _he wretched, flung them away, only to have the saliva soaked garment stick sickeningly to the front of the fridge, then land on the kitchen floor with a wet slap. He couldn't help it, he wretched a second time.

''Shannon- _breathe! Then untie me!'' _Matt demanded.

Nauseated, Shannon shakily got to work on one wrist, when it was free he looked at Mat's already bruised face and back handed him-

''FREAK!''

Then ran from the kitchen door, out the garden and back across the field. He'd never been so disgusted in his life!

Amy was laughing her back off as she watched Shannon fleeing the scene through the telescope.

Liv lay exhausted on Jeff's chest, pressing soft kisses over his racing heart, then surveyed the state of his bedroom. He'd had the best surprise in store for her-

''Jeff, when did you buy the cops outfit?'' she giggled.

He smiled down at her- ''I ordered it after you told me that you found Robert Patrick oddly sexy in one in 'Terminator 2' You ask and you shall receive.'' bobbing his arched brows at her.

The outfit was very authentic and one hell of a turn on for her. He'd frisked her and she'd giggled because it'd tickled like hell, he'd said that she was resisting an officer, so he'd cuffed he and god had he looked _hot_ as he did so! In that navy uniform, the gun belt, the badge, the boots, the hat and the mirrored aviator shades. He'd even slicked his hair back into a pony tail, he'd just personified sex!

''Babe, as much as I really want to stay here all night, I have to get to work.'' she sighed.

''No, just five minutes longer.'' he insisted.

Liv agreed, but only because he was so perfect beneath her.

She got home to find Amy in a fluffy bath robe fresh from the bath, smirking.

Olivia looked at her sister and asked- ''Do I even want to know what you did to Matt?''

The red head chuckled- ''Probably not, but I'm sure Shannon will tell you.''

''Oh god that poor guy.'' Liv bit her already tender lower lip, running through as many scenarios in her head that could scare Moore enough to have a venting session.

''You'd better be 'poor guying' Shan and _not _Matt, because Hardy got exactly what he deserved!''

Amy said adamantly.

''Ok, defo Shannon then. But if you drive our little Prince of Punk to hard drinking, I'll expect an apology missy.'' Liv warned

She showered and ironed her uniform, smiling at the neat row of shopping bags from New York by her walk in, Amy had at least unpacked the car. At 7pm after cooking their dinner, Liv went to work and was greeted by April-

''What's this about a rumble at Hardy Central?''

''A rumble? We aren't in 'West Side Story' April.'' Liv laughed- ''But yeah, my dad whooped Matt.''

April swooned- ''Just when I thought your dad couldn't get any hotter.''

''Gross! Stop crushing on my dad.'' Liv shuddered- ''I had to suffer that all through high school from my friends.''

They got restocking the coolers, but when they were done they looked up to see Shannon at the end of the bar, wide eyed, pale and chewing his nails.

April whispered- ''what the hell's with Moore?''

''Let me handle this.''

Before she could speak he did a full body shiver, she took his cold, clammy hands away from his face and set them on the bar top-

''Shannon, look at me.''

He looked at Olivia and said- ''It was awful!...I know we've all shared locker rooms and stuff, so you do occasionally see stuff over the years, but _this! _Drink Livvy, I need a drink.''

She got him a shot of Jack Daniels which he necked- ''Did you catch him with Amy or something?''

Shaking his head- ''_That _I could handle, but no I found him...junk out, tied...to the table...gagged with...red panties.''

Every detail was punctuated by him trying to hold back the vomit. She handed him a bottle of ginger ale and she tried not to laugh-

''Honey, you'll get over it. It could have been a lot worse.''

Shannon sipped at the soothing ginger ale- ''Very doubtful, but the second you have to fish saliva soaked _worn _panties from your friends mouth, t_hen _you can call me and tell me that it could have been worse.''

Jesus the guy looked totally traumatised, stepping from behind the bar she wrapped him up in a hug, praying that he didn't barf on her, the poor guy literally clung to her for comfort.

''God it was awful Livvy, so I back handed him.''

Liv giggled- ''Matt has had a rough month, he'd been hit by me, my dad and now you.''

''He _so _deserves it!''

When Jeff walked into the bar, he looked behind the bar to see if his girl was there, bit Liv wasn't there, she was at the end of the bar in the arms of his best friend. Irrational jealousy surged through him, his first instinct was to tear her away from Shannon, then put himself between the pair and protect _his woman_.

Wow, that caveman instinct really was still alive within modern men, he'd never felt that before, not with _any _girl that he'd dated. Maybe every man reverted to a knuckle dragging cave dweller when it came to the woman they loved? or was it just him?

Walking closer to the pair he realised that Liv was offering comfort to his shaken up friend-

''You ok man?''

the blonde just shook his head, so Liv explained it all and once he got past his laughter, he got an overly disturbing mental picture of the scene and ended up stealing a swig of the ginger ale to stop him from throwing up.

''Why did you even go over to Matt's?'' Jeff inquired.

''Amy asked me to check on him. _Now I know why! _That evil little witch totally set me up!''

Olivia set a box of crackers in front of Shannon from the kitchen and said-

''Eat slowly.''

April pulled a beeping cell phone from her pocket-

''Liv, just got a text from Amy, she says- _'Hey A.J ask Livvy if she still has her horse riding gear, especially the riding crop and Brody's saddle.' _''

Liv was dumb struck as Shan covered his ears and started chanting 'No, no, no, no.' over and over again.

''Tell her to go to bed and that I'm _not _kitting her out for her kinky sex play with Matthew.''

Jeff pulled his cell out,to call his brother, but it was dead- ''Olivia can I use your office phone, I need to call Matt, his shenanigans are just getting too public and _nasty.''_

''Go right ahead babe.''

While Jeff was bending Matt's ear in the office,a group of customers came in and Liv wanted to die when she saw the natural beauty of Beth Britt, Jeff's ex. A cold feeling crept through her, of all the people to come in, it had to be _her!_

April started serving, but Beth moved to Liv-

''Erm...hey Olivia.''

Beth looked at the dark haired bar owner and waited for her to kick her out, but instead she gave a hesitant smile-

''Hey Beth, what can I get you?''

''A vodka tonic, please.''

When Liv served the drink, she saw the woman smile and it wasn't a bitchy or false smile, but a genuine one that showed of her dimpled cheeks that Liv had always envied-

''Thank you Olivia...I want to apologise for everything that happened. I got it into my head that...that Jeff _wanted _you and...I flipped...hell you two could barely tolerate each other, I want to say that I'm so sorry for that.''

Liv felt like a bitch through and through. Yes Beth had hurt Jeff and ran out on him, but all of Beth's old feelings and suspicions clearly hadn't just been in her head.

''Beth, I have to tell you-''

''No Liv let me- I want to build bridges, you're very important to Matt, Shane and Shannon.''

Olivia didn't like the direction that this was taking at all.

''So, I want to try, because I've been thinking a lot about Jeff lately and I know you hate him, but...I want him back. It'd be so much easier if _we were friends.''_

Just when Liv thought she couldn't feel any lower, she still managed to-

''Beth, please I need to tell you something.''

As luck would have it, Jeff chose that second to return.

He was smiling happily to himself, when he saw his girl wearing a very uncomfortable look on her beautiful face, then he saw why. _Beth was stood there!_ Whoa, of all the complicated shit that they'd encountered, he'd never figured that _this _would come up.

Jeff went and stood at the bar, Liv could read his green eyes, they were asking if she was ok, with one look alone. She knew him well enough to know that his eyes could speak volumes.

What he hadn't banked on was the other woman who'd known him for over half a decade reading him just as well. He saw Beth's dark eyes go from him to Liv and back again, her jaw set.

''You forget how well I know you Jeffrey. Just answer me one thing- how long were you two screwing around behind my back?''

Liv had never seen the woman look at her with such hatred, not even when Beth had been dating Jeff.

He sighed, fucking hell this was like Shannon all over again!

''Beth I swear that I wasn't cheating on you, I _never _did.''

The pissed of woman looked at Liv, folded her arms over her chest and said- ''Well, as you're fucking him, you should probably learn a little something about him- he used to vent his _hatred _for you in his journals. He wrote some seriously _cruel _stuff.'' she looked at Jeff- ''Didn't you Nero?''

''Shut up Beth.'' he seethed through clenched teeth.

Beth got a stab of regret as she saw the younger woman's clear hurt at the journal revelation, but if she was hurting, Liv could hurt too-

''I may have been wrong to read it, but you should know that your oh so loving boyfriend once wished you'd drown in your bath tub. He even wrote that if he ever found out you'd slipped in your shower and broke your neck, that he wouldn't even fake any grief, he'd skip your funeral to dye his hair.''

Olivia felt like a hole had been punched through her heart- ''You wrote that?''

Jeff could see that Beth's words were tearing Liv apart- ''Babe I was angry, I'd just had my accident and you were just a scape goat for all of it.''

''Jesus, when my husband died I never did anything that sick or juvenile!'' she scowled, her eyes prickling with tears.

Beth flinched, did Olivia just say her _husband?_ She was a _widow? _Crap, this was taking on an unexpectedly ugly turn.

Hating seeing Liv hurting like this, he glared at his ex-girlfriend- ''Oh you want to sling some mud do you? Then buckle up- my poem 'Want You' _isn't even about you!''_

Beth was stunned.

Jeff nodded- ''At least Liv is strong enough to be there for me when I was healing, I love her and she loves me. She loves me enough not to be bothered by the scars! She's an amazing person!''

Liv saw Beth throw her drink in his face and throw her a glare, but it was lost on her because all she could think about was his venom laced journal entries about her.

Once Beth had stormed out, he breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the vodka from his face with his hoodie sleeve and turned to his girl. She looked pale and was rapidly blinking, he felt like if he touched her she'd rip his arm off-

''Liv?''

''Don't speak to me yet Nero.'' she held up her hands, not wanting him to touch her at all.

''Oh..ok, so when do you think we can talk about this?''

''I'll call you.'' she replied, her face blank as she turned away from him.

He left the bar, how could they possibly be having their second blow up in 24 hours? They'd just made up and declared love albeit unconventionally, only to have his ex swoop in and drop a bomb on it all. That journal was the work of a very unhappy, angry guy and that wasn't who he was any more.

His poem 'Want You' was an ode to a woman, for two years Beth had just assumed that it was about her. He'd never meant for her to find it, he'd also never cleared up the misunderstanding. But he was at least man enough to admit that it was about Olivia now-

_'Want You'_

_You arrived, I saw your face- Want You_

_You lay back soaked, you under your personal starry sky- Want You_

_I see you smile, I hear you laugh- Want You_

_I know your scent, I just ache- Want You_

_We sleep so close, we dream so far apart- Want You_

_We are alike, we are almost one- Want You.'_

When Liv got home after midnight, she found Amy in fluffy bunny slippers, still in her pink robe, eating a snow cone. Blue raspberry if she wasn't mistaken.

''Hey Livvy, you never said that you had a Snoopy snow cone maker.''

The joy on her sisters face was pretty sweet.

''Well, it's good to see that one of us has had a worth while night, because mine truly did blow the big hairy one.''

Chomping on her blue raspberry crushed ice, she was instantly intrigued- ''You were fine before you left, what kicked off?''

''First off, I had to console a severely traumatised Shannon, who could barley summon up enough brain power to choose between crying and vomiting at one point.''

Amy chuckled- ''It'll man him up a bit.'

''I doubt he'll ever look at either of you again!''

''Sorry, then what happened?''

''Then Beth Britt shows up!''

''Oh fuck-a-doodle-do!''

''Then it kinda snow baller from there. She tells me she wants to be friends and wants Jeff back, Nero enters the frame, she sees we're together and then there's accusations of us cheating behind her back getting thrown around.''

''Ouch! Did you clear that up?''

''yeah, but she tells me that old Jeffro has a big guilty secret stashed away, he's got this journal where he used to slate me, really _cruel _stuff apparently.''

Amy was stunned- ''Son of a bitch! What is he, a 13 year old girl?''

''It gets _so much worse! _He practically wished my death _twice, _how sick is that! What has my life become Amy? This is like 'Mean Girls' with a fucking 'Burn Book'.''

''That might be one of the meanest things that I've heard in a long tine. How did this all end?''

''Beth threw a drink in his face and I could hardly stand to look at him. Ok I get it he was angry at the time at everyone, it was right after his retirement, but to write page after page of flames! I think I need to read it.''

''NO! Livvy no good can _ever _come of that, you'll end up...shooting him or something equally bad, so please _don't read it.'' _Amy begged.

Olivia thought for a few minutes as Amy munched on her snow cone.

''I'm of the type who never wants their reality sugar coated, it's stone cold facts and grit all the way, so I think I actually _want _to read it now. It's that sick morbid curiosity. The type that has people gathering around sick accidents.''

Amy nodded, she knew Liv was all about getting every fact in place then making an informed decision.

Liv continued-''Like that flasher in Central Park who jumped over those metal railings after flashing the 70 year old woman. He slipped and snagged his balls on one of the spikes, look at the crowd of sickos that gathered there.''

Amy coughed on her ice as she laughed- ''I think that you're over thinking this honey.''

Liv shook her head- ''No I'm not, that journal of his is the impaled testicles of my story and I'm the morbid gore hound wanting to see the pain.''

The elder Dumas shook her head- ''You're going to regret this, but I'll support you and this is only if he lets you read it.''

''I'm glad you're supporting me and I _will_ see that journal if I have to break into his hose and steal it myself.''

''Oh great, because all good relationships include breaking and entering to steal a journal.'' Amy teased as they went to their rooms, Liv called down the hall-

''Oh and NO you can't use my old riding gear for your kinky sex games with Matt!''

''Kill joy.'' Amy laughed- ''Why do you still have them anyway?''

''Wouldn't you like to know.''Liv winked, closing her bedroom door and finally just wanting to sleep. Yet something told her that it wouldn't be a very restful night.

**AN: hmm is Jeff going to let her read that burn book? Let me know what you think, should he let her? or would she be better off not knowing? **

**R&R please ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: thank you for all the reviews as always I'm one happy writer when I get that feed back. But like I told one dedicated reader, I had a re-write nightmare with this chapter, but I did my best and if it blows the big one I promise I'll make it up to you in the next one ;)**

**cheers my dears ;)**

Another Me

Chapter 21

As predicted Liv never slept a wink that night, by 1am she'd rearranged her closet, changed her bedding, dusted her bedroom and changed the curtains. By 5am she was in the kitchen frosting her third batch of cupcakes. One lemon batch, one chocolate and one raspberry, her hands may have been tackling the cakes but her head was plagued by that mother fucking journal! God damn Beth and the fucking broom stick she rode in on, all the way back to the fires of hell!

Her cakes were piled high with perfectly sculpted frosting swirls. Liv was trying to focus on anything that kept her from Jeff's door. Because if she went there the chances were Nero would be beaten with a baking sheet until he coughed up the Burn Book.

The oven timer beeped, she donned her oven gloves and pulled out her hazel nut and chocolate chip cookies, then put in her short bread. She had no intention of eating any of this, it was more than anyone could eat in a month. Even Shannon and Amy would struggle on a really good day.

By the time her baked goods were suitably cooled, Liv was showered, dressed and ready to fill her wide open day. She put an assortment into three huge Tupperware boxes and headed out into the crisp morning air before Amy had even stirred from the guest room.

Olivia knocked on Shannon and Shane's door, it was opened by Mr Helms himself-

''Morning early bird.'' he smiled.

''Hey Shane can you grab a box honey?''

''sure.'' he smiled and saw the contents- ''Sweet! Ooh, you made those cookies I love, thank you Miss D.''

She smiled- ''Enjoy, I'm off to Matt's with the next one, so I'll catch you later.''

Shane went back inside and saw Shannon pouring coffee- ''Liv dropped off cupcakes and cookies!''

The young blonde checked his watch 8am?

''Nice, but _total bad sign!''_

''Why?''

''Liv knows about Jeff's less than complimentary journal of hatred.''

''So?''

Shannon rolled his eyes- ''Helms, haven't you ever seen 'Mean Girls'?''

''Erm NO! Because I'm not a teenage girl or _you.''_

Shannon shook his head- ''Watch the movie and see why Jeff has wound up screwing himself this time.''

Her second stop was Matt's, then Gil's,then she was odd home.

Amy woke and found the kitchen strewn with baked goods and the dish washer gurgling away, it was clear that her sister hadn't slept a wink, God damn you Beth!

Seeing Livvy bouncing with nervous energy when she got back was unsettling, because it never ended well, the last time she'd been like this Amy had just narrowly saved Liv from drowning herself in her bath tub.

''Morning Livvy.''

''Morning baby mama.'' Olivia winked as her sister licked rich chocolate frosting from her fingers- ''So how are you feeling?''

Treading cautiously Amy replied- ''Fine, how are _you _feeling?''

''Amy, I'm perfectly fine and just to say- you've got your ''mom tone'' down to perfection, it's kinda freaking me out.''

Olivia began tidying up her washed and dried dishes.

''Livvy, you've been up all night, pulling a nocturnal Martha Stewart, this Beth and Jeff journal bullshit has got you twenty shades of messed up. So you need to stand still for two seconds and just deal with it.''

Liv exhaled, closed her eyes and let the walls down and all the honest rage crept through her lowered defences.

Amy saw the change come over her sisters features, the tension creeping between her arched brows, the setting of her mouth and then she stomped her foot and crashed her fist into the counter top and then just screamed at the top of her lungs. Amy felt her ear drums protest, god that girl had some lungs on her, you could tell that she was a singer!

She saw Liv storm out of the kitchen, down the hall and out of the front door, ''Liv where are you going?''

''To get that fucking journal!''

Jeff had just cleaned up after breakfast and he had to admit that he was really upset, waking up in an empty bed was awful, especially when the woman you loved was 100ft away in her own house BY CHOICE! it felt like a physical ache knowing that he was responsible for this rift. God damn Beth!

Jeff heard a firm knock on his front door and as usual the dogs were the first ones to the door. When he opened it he was so happy to see her that he didn't notice that slight scowl or the way she was biting her tongue in hope of holding back the stream of profanity.

Olivia found herself dragged inside of his home, pressed against the door by his muscular body and he was kissing her. Nice tactic Jeff, but she wasn't going to let him blind her with his sexuality, even if had momentarily been working there.

She moved her face away- ''Jeff stop! Whoa!''

But, he began licking down her throat instead!

She smelled wonderful to him, like cupcakes, delicate perfume and just his sexy as hell little Livvy, he was in heaven.

''Jeff, stop it. You're _not _side tracking me with your body.'' she said pushing his strong, muscular shoulders firmly.

He exhaled trying to fight his thrumming libido- ''Ok baby, so tell me what's up.'' he requested.

''Fine Nero, it's like this- I want to read that journal of yours.''

She saw his green eyes go wider, he then pushed a lock of purple hair back behind his ear nervously, then began chewing his full lower lip-

''Why?''

''Because I don't want it to be this lingering annoyance in the back of my mind forever. It's not exactly flattering knowing that your ex was able to read it and I haven't. Yes, I get it I've only been dating you for a really short amount of time and you've known Beth for...however the hell long you have, but it matters to me Jeff.''

He could see how much that this all meant to her, but if he gave in, could this ever end well for him?

''Baby, what if it changes things between us?''

She could see that he was worried, but she needed to give him some reassurance, sliding her hands over his shoulders she looked up at him-

''We won't _let _it, just let me do this.''

Leaning his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and nodded- ''Ok you can read it, but I can't be around to watch it. If I see you cry it'll kill me, I'll be a total mess.''

''Then I'll read it at my place.''

Jeff kissed her once and went up to his bedroom to retrieve the journal. He moved the huge canvas behind his bed and reached behind to pick up the really thick heavy leather bound book. It looked like an encyclopedia, but it was about 1000 pages of the inner workings of his crazy mind.

When Liv saw the size of the book she was stunned- ''Jesus Nero.''

''This spans two years of my life, from the day we met, up to today.''

they stood on his front porch, she held the heavy book propped on one hip as he gave her what felt like a farewell kiss, hoping to god above that he wouldn't regret this at all.

Amy saw the size of the book and was stunned- ''Wow, that is insane! What if it has like really gory detail of him and Beth's ex life?''

Liv cringed- ''Thanks! I'll skip them, it's not like I thought they had a chaste relationship.''

Opening the book, she got settled on her couch with a can of Pepsi and got reading.

Amy had to go to a doctors appointment she'd made, so was disappointed that she was going to miss her sisters reactions.

Jeff was on the phone to Shannon, who was trying to make him see some kind of sense-

''Why would you feel like this _isn't _going to change your relationship Jeffro?''

''The power of positive thought, I was all doom and gloom at first but not any more, lets just say I'm _not _the same guy I was back then. Liv is a smart girl she'll see that. My journal will turn out to be just a tiny bump in the road.''

Clearly Shannon didn't see it this way because he invited himself and Shane over to Jeff's house to watch some chick flick called 'Mean Girls' but at the very least he was bringing his own cupcakes and cookies.

Liv skimmed over the first twenty or so pages, it was all TNA work details, then she found it, their first meeting on the day she'd moved in-

_''Well, I've met Amy's younger sister- Olivia. We have NOTHING in common at all, she looks like she's raving mad and that's coming from ME! She's got Matt and Amy running around like headless chickens. So I told this girl- 'Do your own heavy lifting you've got two arms!'_

_The little bitch had the nerve to throw a newspaper at my head!_

_I'm not being a dick just for the fun of it, but this ain't New York, you can't call the shots here little lady. Also I'm so let don that she's not hot._

_Ok, I know I'm with Beth but something good to look at would be nice._

_She's nothing special, kinda short, typical FAKE rack, her eyes are way too big for her face and she looks like a depressed teenager, this sucks so bad!''_

Liv took a calming breath and sipped at her Pepsi, she couldn't get mad, she was prepared for this, she could do it and _not _freak out. She skimmed over his bitching about Beth's family and got to some very crazy writing, that had clearly been put down by a very agitated guy-

_''This girl is infuriating, not only has she got money to burn, she's bought the old 'Knocks' bar in town, but she's also got all the New York connections who are flying in to do the place up. PAMPERED RICH FUCKING BITCH! she's hiding something, nobody her age has cash like that just laying around, not after buying a house._

_The only girls with that kind of cash are strippers and high class hookers. Maybe she was a stripper, they are glorified whores after all! It's explain the fake rack. I'd say I'd just busted her secret!''_

Stripper! Glorified whore!

She read on in a state of shock. Then she found something _very _interesting-

_''Fucking Olivia- I say one thing to Beth about her and the crazy bitch accuses me of jealousy. All I said was- 'God Shannon is trying to get her drunk again.'_

_That's it, the BOOM- big blow up row, I'm just trying to look out for my best friend, he's the one asking for trouble, he's getting a crush on this little tease._

_They were on the trampoline and she was learning how to do flips and my friend was trying to hide his boner! Suddenly I'M the bad guy? What the hell's wrong with this picture? Where have all the sane people of the world gone?_

_So sue me for not wanting my oldest friend to get screwed over by a user like her.''_

Liv remembered that summer fondly, Shannon had been so sweet and welcoming to her, she truly didn't want to believe Jeff's words, especially not about the guys boner. There was some things that a girl just didn't want to think about.

Then she found it- the post accident venom-

_''I look at my life now and I don't see anything that I could possibly want to keep in it. My career is gone, my friends don't understand and my girlfriend can barely look at me. It's my dad that has been my rock. I know that Matt sent that slutty fucking bitch over here, I can't bare to look at her, fuck, I bet she's loving this!_

_All the hell that I've given er over the past 18 months. Well I hope she enjoys my misery, because if the roles were reversed, I'd fucking bathe in hers!_

_Sending her harsh looks is like fucking air to me. To see that door slam in her face was like taking my first clear breath I've taken since I got home. If I can make her feel half of what I do right now, I'll say that it's been a better day._

_I'll give her credit, ever since she moved here she's proven to be a tough talker, but I know when I've hit on a nerve, all I have to do is wait until she's alone then tease her about being single and living alone. She nearly fucking breaks right in front of me, it's almost too easy for me to enjoy. When I see her just sat alone or stood alone, that thoughtful look on her face, it's show time and I feel this pull, I can't help but go to her._

_My body takes me closer to her, it's like my feet are forcing my hand, so when I get to her, she gives me those big green eyes and my mouth takes over.''_

Liv was smirking, kinda confused by the last part. Did he really write that? He was admitting that he couldn't keep away from her, even back then! This was becoming addictive now.

Over at Jeff's place, the three guys were watching 'Mean Girls' eating cup cakes.

''Are these Liv's?'' Jeff inquired sweeping a finger through the two inch high raspberry frosting.

Shane nodded- ''Yep, baked them this morning.''

Shannon threw a cupcake case at Jeff- ''She was up all night!''

''Hey!'' Jeff batted the balled up paper away and wiped the crumbs from his shirt- ''Why is this my fault?''

''Why? He asks! As you handed over your inner most sick thoughts, that should be your first clue.'' the blonde said sarcastically.

''Shut up Moore! You should have more faith in her, I happen to think that she'll see past that and see that we have a very strong bond. _You _should be worried!''

Shannon frowned- ''Why?''

''Because if she reads carefully she'll find out all about when we were all went to the lake and why you wouldn't come out of the man room aka- 'The Rape Chamber'.''

Liv had just started reading about after Jeff's break up from Beth, Amy's departure and when Shane and Shannon were trying like hell to keep the gang together.

_''Well, I actually agreed to come to the lake, 20% of my body is like a skin jigsaw, I'm covered in gauze and padding, I can't step one foot into the water, but I came, give me some credit there. It's one beautiful day, Matt in gonna be picking Shannon's teeth out of his knuckles by sun down. My boy has got himself a plan, one that I'm dead set against!_

_He's going to ask Olivia out on a date today! Of all the stupid things that that guy has done, this is the one that I'm hating the most._

_I'm sat over here on my lounger, in the shade, watching it all take shape and I'll give the girl credit, she has no idea the effect she has on him. She's rendered him mute by taking her shirt off, she's got a bikini on! She's NOT NAKED! From a purely critical point of view, she's got a good body, nice ink, toned, no VISIBLE surgery scars or anything, no tan lines, slender but not skinny, she's got shape to her slim hips and ass, her legs are really nice- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!''_

Liv had to laugh, so he'd been checking her out huh?

''_Matt threw her over his shoulder and I found myself wondering if she'd be ok- how stupid is that! Three weeks ago I was joking about her drowning in the bath tub!_

_Seeing her with my brother and my best friend jumping in the lake feels weird, like it's not their place to be touching her when she's so NAKED! And SOAKING WET!_

_Jesus Shannon can't keep his hands off her, I'm pretty sure that if he got any closer it would constitute as full sex!_

_Ha ha! They are all clueless as to why Shan has locked himself in the creepy lake side men's room aka 'The Rape Chambers.' they didn't see his exit from the water from my POV- he had a boner!_

_That's what happens when he lifts Olivia back on to the jeti from the water and has her ass in his hands. It's not rocker science people!_

_So now he's in 'The Rape Chambers' probably jerking off, I'm not going to check on him, in my life time I've caught the guy 'red handed' FIVE TIMES! I'm not about to make it the SIXTH!_

_Ok, he might have caught me once or twice, but he doesn't know how to knock! I'm just ashamed that I was watching retro 70's porn where the women were sporting more hair than I have on my entire body. God that's humiliating!''_

Liv was in kinks laughing, so that's what Shannon had been up to in 'The Rape Chambers' nobody in their right mind ever used those toilets, you always used the camp site ones down the road. The lake ones looked like the ones in 'Candy Man' where Helen gets roughed up.

Retro 70's porn? Oh dear Jeffro.

Reading on she got to the night where he'd found out about Rob-

_''I'm in shock, bone shaking shock, she's a widow, a young widow and Matt knew, he was at the funeral! The look on her face as she laid into me- quite rightly- was the most honest core shaking show of loss, that I've seen since my mom died. _

_He died in her arms, the man she loved, married and cared for to the very end, took his last breath knowing that he was in her arms, loved by her._

_She was crying as she yelled, but I'd never seen anyone look as strong and determined as Olivia did right then. I'm ashamed of myself, because I've targeted her for two years as she built her new life and tried to learn how to live alone._

_Oh fuck! I tortured her about being ALONE!''_

Liv wiped a tear from her cheek and read on, up to the present day-

_''I'm in love! I have her father's approval, I can't wait to meet her whole family, see where she grew up, see her childhood pictures, visit her family bar. What I'd love to see-her perform on stage with the band, she said that they're still the house band at her dad's bar too. That would be incredible!_

_I want to see her art and where she went to school, where she used to hang out, I want to know it all._

_That thing last night with Beth showing up, I don't want it to change what Liv and I have, because there's only a few things I love in this life and they're beyond material possessions- I love my mom, my dad, my brother, my friends, my dogs and I love Olivia._

_I'm a better man because of this woman, I grew up the night she told me about Rob and I don't know if I should write this but here goes- it feels good to be the freak that I am because I found my fellow freak._

_I don't mean that in a BAD way, we're just us, we're just ourselves, if that offends anyone- tough shit I like who we are and what we do. She makes living fun again. I just wish that I'd let myself SEE her two years ago, I've wasted time that I could have spent with her, I'm not making that mistake any more. Life is way too short to be mad at people you love, so be happy and know when you're lucky._

_I know that I am, because she loves me back and it's the most beautiful feeling in the world._

_I just hope that she can forgive me for being a jackass in the past.''_

Liv found the poem 'Want You' taped to the inner back cover and as she read it she knew straight away that it was about her and that sealed it, she couldn't be mad at him. Nice try Beth, but it'd take more than her vicious mouth to trip their relationship up.

Jeff watched the credits of 'Mean Girls' roll and was unimpressed-

''Well, if that's Lazy Lohan's biggest contribution to cinema, no wonder she hit the bottle in a speeding SUV.''

''Didn't you learn anything from that?'' Shannon pointed at the screen.

''I only learned that high school girls are even bigger bitches now than when we were that age and that the chick from 'Saturday Night Live' should be kept away from writing movies. It wasn't exactly 'Sophie's Choice' Moore.''

Shane patted the blonde on the back- ''Let it go man.''

Shannon huffed and bit into his cookie, God Liv was one awesome baker!

There was a heavy pounding on the door and they all called- ''It's open!''

They were expecting Matt to enter, but Liv entered, looking cute as hell in her little red shorts and white tank top. They also knew that she'd read the journal in her arms, this could be either sickeningly romantic or shockingly violent. The journal itself was about 15lbs, so she could probably take Jeff down with that alone.

He was instantly on the ball- ''Did you read it?''

''Yep.''

''And?''

She lay the book down on his coffee table- ''Well, I did learn a thing or two.''

''You did?'' he inquired hopefully.

Liv smirked and turned to Shannon- ''Oh yeah, I now know what you were doing in 'The Rape Chambers' by the lake, you dirty boy!''

Shannon went bright red and pulled his hat down lower and thy all chuckled, then Liv turned to Jeff-

''And _you, _Mr Hardy, now where do I start?'' she sighed and he got that cute little scared rabbit look on his face- ''You've got a dirty mind, I was neither a stripper nor a hooker and you SO checked me out at the lake!''

Jeff bit back the laughter- ''Guilty.''

''70's retro porn huh?''

He blushed so red that Shannon and Shane were biting their sleeves to keep from laughing.

''Oh God, just slap me now.'' he groaned.

''Chill Nero, if I'm fine with the journal, I'm fine with all your quirks too. It's just good to see that you've grown up. That poem 'Want You' is beautiful.''

He smiled and said barely above a whisper- ''Thank you.''

''Well, I've got a gift for you too.''

She pulled a note book from that waist band of her shorts and handed it to him- ''To document a new beginning.''

He took it, it was backed in re-stretched canvas- ''Is this an actual painting?''

''Yep, you wanted to see some of my work, now you can. Call it a hopeful gesture of what your journal could go on to contain in the future.''

Jeff marvelled at the acrylic painting backing his new journal, it was all bright coloured stars, with black outlines details, it was amazing, he hugged her-

''Bless you for not wanting to kill me or express mailing my journal to your dad.''

She hugged him tighter- ''I don't think it was harsh enough to warrant your death, but if there's anything else I should know about, let me have it now.'' she gave his hips a squeeze, loving touching his body so much, it was a damn shame that they had company.

''Ok, there's nothing else huge, what about you?'' he inquired.

''Well...there's _one _thing you should probably know in advance.'' she saw his worried look- ''My parents sent us two tickets for our visit and it's gotten out of hand.''

''How?''

''Well...the whole family are basically staging a siege. They all want to meet you, they found out that you're Matt's younger brother and they think that they're about to witness another epic blow up from my parents and have basically claimed their front row tickets. Don't look so worried, they're just loud, not aggressive...well not unless provoked anyway.''

Jeff kissed her softly- ''I'm in, I can do this, lets do this, lets meet your family.''

Liv loved his fearless attitude- ''Great, you'll win them over no problem handsome.''

Jeff knew that Matt was going to be _so jealous._ Jeff was going to get a chance to be part of her family. Jackson liked him, so half the job was done, Matt was still public enemy number one with him. Jeff couldn't wait to meet her family, he just hoped that he made a good impression.

**AN: I hope that this was ok. R&R please ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, I love hearing from you guys. Lets get the next one under way. Hope you like it and her cousins are based on my three crazy older cousins of the same names and looks. **

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 22

Jeff and Olivia were in a cab heading from the airport to the Dumas family home. He'd been totally relaxed for the entire flight, but now in the cab his knees were bouncing and he was chewing his gum relentlessly. This was happening and he was really going to have to face her family!

Liv gave his knee a calming caress- ''Relax babe, you're going to be fine, my dad is on your side and my mom thinks you're a babe.''

Jeff was a bit scared by that if he was perfectly honest- ''What?''

''Oh yeah, she said you're _really _good looking.'' Liv smirked.

They made their way through the city streets in their cab and eventually made it to the house safely. Jeff was impressed- three floors, red brick, white sash windows, in a very nice area.

She got her own case from the trunk and Jeff got his, they were half way up the stone steps when Jack opened the front door and took their bags for them. Liv took Jeff's hand as they entered, she could tell he was still very nervous.

When the front door shut, Jeff heard foot steps and from the door on his left appeared a tiny 5ft woman with red bobbed hair, who Amy was the double of, clearly this was Jolene Dumas. He tried to smile, but he was worried that the gum from his mouth would roll out and land somewhere on the nice parquet floor.

Liv watched her mom cross her arms over her chest and look Jeff up and down, clearly loving that she was making him squirm a little. A smirk tilted one side of her mouth-

''Well, I'm glad that I have such hot daughters, because they bring home fine men like this one.''

Liv laughed- ''Hi to you too mom, this is Jeff, Jeff meet my mom.''

Jolene hugged her baby girl, then turned to Jeff- ''Welcome to our home Jeff Hardy.''

She pulled the scared young man into a hug and said- ''You can call me Jolene or Jo, never Mrs Dumas- makes me feel older than hell.''

Jack lead them up to the bedroom they'd be in. Jeff went ahead of Liv and Jo, who saw Jeff's cute ass as they climbed the stairs. Jo looked at her daughter and nodded her head in appreciation and winked, mouthing-

_'So much hotter than Matthews'_

Liv elbowed her grinning mom, trying so hard not to laugh and mouthed back-

_'Behave yourself woman'_

Olivia was just glad that her mom hadn't nipped Jeff's ass on the way up, the woman loved making people uncomfortable, she instantly knew how to do it to everyone, but she was being relatively well behaved right then.

Jack opened he door to Liv's old bedroom-

''You're both in here.''

Liv entered and turned to her dad- ''I'm shocked that you're letting us share a room.'' she looked at Jeff- ''He made Matt sleep in his study, despite having three empty guest room.''

Jeff chuckled- ''Good, should have stuck him in the basement.''

Jo smiled- ''Maybe next time. So we'll let you get unpacked.'' she guided jack from the room, then looked back at Liv- ''Take your time.''

The salacious wink made Liv cringe- ''Jesus mom!''

Jo shut the door laughing.

Jeff smiled- ''Your mom is _not _what I was expecting _at all!''_

Liv nodded- ''Well, now you see where Amy gets it from.''

He looked around the room, he liked burgundy walls, they were still covered in posters from her teens, there were several wrestling ones- Billy Kidman of course! Then he smiled when he saw one of himself in his younger days when he was at 'Smackdown.' there was pictures of Liv with her band, some with Amy and one with Rob. Jesus she looked so young in that one-

''How old were you in this one?''

She looked at the picture that felt like it was taken a life time ago now- ''I was 17, it's at Central Park Zoo, that was our first date, ten minutes later he got spat on by that big camel you can see in the background there.''

He knew that some guys would be oddly jealous of all the old memories that still made her smile, but he wasn't, he accepted it, she had a past, so did he. Their present was all that he cared about and their future too. They unpacked and he yawned wide-

''I'm dead on my feet.''

''Why don't you grab some sleep, I'll come and wake you when dinner is ready. That sound good to you?''

''That'd be great.''

He kicked off his shoes, kissed Liv and crawled sleepily into the huge welcoming antique brass bed.

Olivia joined her parents in the kitchen- ''Jeff is tired, so he's taking a nap before dinner.''

''Worn him out already?'' Jolene teased.

Jack scowled- ''Jo, don't say shit like that around me.''

Liv went over to the fridge to grab a soda and saw a sight she wasn't at all prepared for in her parents kitchen of all places, under a magnet shaped like a huge red apple, was a print out of Jeff's infamous 'Towel Picture.'

''Oh my god! Mom! That's SO wrong!''

Jolene laughed- ''It was a joke you drama queen, Amy's idea!''

Liv rolled her eyes and looked at the picture and smiled- ''He does look SO hot.''

Her mom laughed- ''You lucky girl. He's a different guy all together from his brother.''

''Matt's a nice guy really, you two just had him shitting his draws.''

As jack cooked Jo and Liv sat in the lounge talking-

''So, did you tell him about tomorrow night?''

Liv nodded- ''The family hijacking out dinner? Yes, he caught hell from Matt, who is pissed that Jeff gets all the focus when all he got was torture.''

''Well, when Amy has the baby he'll get the royal treatment he's been craving. He'll appreciate it more by then, we'll have made him earn it.''

Olivia shook her head- ''God this family is pure evil.''

''Well, your crazy cousins are coming in from New Jersey, so I hope your man can deal with them.''

Liv nodded- ''He's tough, worry not mom.''

Once dinner was almost ready, she went upstairs to wake Jeff, he looked so cute when he slept, his purple and black dyed hair spilling all over the black and burgundy bedding. He'd removed his shirt and hooding, his jeans were in a heap by the bed, the covers barely above his waist, he was stunning!

Sitting on the side of the bed, she leaned down and lay soft kisses along his collar bones, as her finger tickled over his pierced belly button, he began to stir-

''Wake up Nero.''

He liked this a lot, it was actually turning him on a bit, he opened his eye and after a moments confusion he recalled where they were and the fact that the door was wide open, he stilled her wandering hand-

''As much as I'd _love _to push this talented hand lower, I don't want to get caught by your parents and have my junk cut off.''

She laughed- ''Ok point taken Nero, dinner is nearly ready baby.''

He nodded and yawned, pulling her in for a long slow kiss.

From the door way Jackson said firmly- ''Hey break it up! I swear to god you'd betted have _something _on under that sheet boy!''

Jeff went bright red- ''Yes of course, bright yellow Sponge Bob boxers.''

Jack rolled his eyes and walked away shaking his head.

Over dinner Jeff told them all about working on his first one man art exhibition in Cameron, they got to see pictures on his call and they really liked his work.

Jo looked at Liv- ''Honey, you should show Jeff your work.''

Jeff looked at his girl- ''You've still got work here?''

She nodded- ''Erm...nearly _all_ of it's here. The basement was my studio. When I moved out there was no room at the apartment for my canvases.''

he sensed something beneath the surface with this, but he left it alone for now- ''I'd love to see your work.''

Jack and Jolene cleared the table, then jack headed to the bar to make sure his staff hadn't burned it to the ground while he'd been with his family. So Liv took Jeff down to her studio. He was stunned by the volume of work. There was rows and rows of canvas racks housing completed pieces. He felt suddenly very sad at this sight, he just saw it a s a sign of unfulfilled potential.

She found it quite hard to be here, more so than she'd ever imagined it'd be. She sat in the old paint splashed black leather arm chair beside her easel, watching him as she slowly went through each rack.

''Jeez Liv, you're _so good,_ I only wish that I could paint like this.'' he looked over his shoulder, she only gave him a weak smile in return.

He walked over to her, scooped her out of the chair and sat back down with her in his lap.

''You can talk to me, it's just us down here and a few spiders. What's on your mind about all of this?'' he indicated to the room.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes in the dim light, thankful that she'd only turned on one of the many rows of spot lights that her dad had installed for her-

''All of those paintings in those three racks were my submission pieces. They were to get me into the top art school in the country, I worked so hard for a year and a half, because I wanted it so badly...bit I...''

''You what?'' he inquired softly, knowing that she needed to get this out.

''I'm going to sound like a heartless bitch for saying this but...if I'd known that I was going to end up a widow anyway...I'd probably have been better off living my dream...I should have fought harder for it...why couldn't I be married _and _have a career?...because I had nothing at the end. _No _husband and _no _career.''

He understood- ''It wasn't fair. None of it was Livvy.''

''I was so blinded by love that I let it sway me from what I'd wanted for so long. But, you've made this feel so much better.''

''I have?''

''Yeah, you've never once tried to take anything away from me.''

''Not my style.''

''Good, because as a token of my gratitude, I've got a surprise for you on Saturday night.''

Jeff lit up- ''A surprise?''

''A good one too.'' she kissed him sweetly on the lips- ''Ooh, I need to warn you about dinner tomorrow night.''

''Warn me?'' he was on alert now.

''My three cousins are driving in from New Jersey, they're my dad's older brothers sons. They're a bit wild. Well two of them are.''

''Should I be worried?''

''No, they're just scary looking.'' she grinned- ''You can't miss them, they're triplets.''

''triplets?''

''Yeah identical too. Tall, black hair. The way to tell them apart is- Steven has the scar through his eyebrow. Alex has the lip ring and Kian has the full tattoo sleeves. But Kian is deaf, so if you see us doing ASL- American Sign Language that's why. He can lip read and speak perfectly clearly. So not everyone notices right away.''

''Will I meet your uncle?''

''Yes, he lived in Queens, he's pretty mellow considering he raised three boys alone.''

''Alone?''

''Yeah, my aunt split when the boys were four.''

''How old are they now?''

''30 now. My uncle Jason can't wait to meet you.''

Jeff bit his lower lip- ''Good or bad thing?''

''Good, he's the nicest guy in the world, he just looks scary.'' she said kissing his cheek.

''That's a trend with your family huh?'' he teased.

''Hey I could have made it really hard on you and told them that you've been a jerk to me for two years before we hooked up. Hell I could have ratted you out any time, they'd have jumped in the van and waged all out war on you, but I was merciful.''

He kissed her- ''And I'm grateful baby.''

They went up to bed a little while later and she watched him come from the tint en-suite in just his yellow boxers, looking so sexy, a very nice sight. She was naked beneath the covers as she waited for him.

Jeff saw the look on her face, a she came back from brushing his teeth, Liv was horny!

''No way Liv.'' he whispered, terrified of getting over heard by her parents.

Her dad had returned home about twenty minutes ago, he'd passed their bedroom door- probably to check that they weren't up to anything under his roof.

Giggling she asked- ''Why are you whispering Jeff? My parents are right down the other end of the house.''

''So, I can't do it in their house, what if they hear us?'' he inquired, hating that the thrill of getting caught was actually starting to turn him on.

''just how much noise were you planning on making Jeffrey?'' she asked bobbing her brows at him.

He bit back a grin- ''behave yourself.''

She huffed, threw back the covers, revealing her naked body- ''Well, if you're going to act all frigid, then I'll just have to take care of myself.''

He was frozen to the spot at the sight of her, in her school girl bed, naked, a finger trailing down between her breasts, over her flat stomach and lower until it dipped between her legs. He watched her eyes slide shut, her bite her lower lip and gasp as he back arched up from the bed.

That was it, he was gone! He was on her as fast as lightning, his boxers were gone and her teasing chuckle vibrated through him as he hungrily devoured her lips.

They'd finally located the condoms in his bag and when they got going on the bed, it was a nightmare, the old antique frame was creaky as hell, so they abandoned the bed and ended up on the floor on a huge pile of cushions, the duvet and pillows. It was so much fun, Olivia felt like she was breaking all the old house rules, like she'd never gotten to as a teen.

She rode him so slow, making him literally beg for her to go faster.

''Please, faster baby.'' he said in a hoarse whisper.

She leaned down and kissed him deeply- ''Only because you were so polite baby.''

Olivia rode him just like he wanted, loving that they had to be so quiet, all they could hear was their heavy breathing and the slick, sliding of their perfectly in tune bodies.

She came hard and muffled her cries in his neck as he held her close to his sweating body. She carried on until he was begging for release.

Jeff forgot about keeping quiet, he came hard and was half way through yelling- ''FUCK ME OLIVIA!'' when a black satin cushion was nearly jammed down his throat.

He stopped shaking from the strength of his climax and pushed the cushion away- ''What's with the auto erotic asphyxiation?''

''Jeff you yelled _so loud.''_ she hissed, still straddling him.

Then he realised that she was right, he cringed- ''Fuck, I'm sorry are they gonna bust in on us?''

Liv lay down beside him- ''I doubt it, neither of them are gonna risk getting an eyeful.''

he went bright red- ''Oh god, that's it- no more sex in this bedroom during our stay.''

''Spoiled sport, but this was the first time I've ever had sex in this house.''

''Really?'' he couldn't hide his shock.

''yes, really.''

''That's so cool, I deflowered your bedroom.'' he was kinda proud of himself.

The next day they got ready to go out, Jeff wanted the big tour of all the places she'd loved as she'd grown up here. They went to the kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee and found her parents sat there. Jack couldn't even look at them and Jolene was grinning , just like Amy would have-

''Morning you two, _sleep well?''_

Jeff went bright red and contemplated bolting from the house. Liv looked at her mom and said-

''Very well actually, I nearly knocked him out with the head board, thanks for asking.''

Jack growled and headed outside with his Zippo lighter and his pack of cigarettes as Jo poured them a cup each.

''Sit down Jeffrey and stop blushing, you look like a prude on her wedding night.''

He fought a smile and accepted the cup- ''Thanks.''

''You're welcome. So the family will probably start arriving at 5pm and Jeff pace yourself, this is a marathon not a sprint. The triplets are nuts but lovable, her uncle jay is great, but if they serve up the moonshine, _don't _barf and you'll be golden.'' she patted him on the shoulder- ''Your Matthew was like Bambi, but honey you gotta be Snake Pliskin because this is 'Escape From New York' and you need balls of steel.''

Jo took her leave and Olivia was smiling at him- ''They'll love you Jeffro, you're a lovable guy.''

He loved going around the city with her, he saw her old middle school, her high school, the diner where she worked after school and on weekends. They still remembered her when they went in for lunch. They let her write down her own order and the boss know from the order alone who it was, their reunion was so sweet.

He loved riding the subway to get to 'Jackson's' bar, he got to meet all the staff, who clearly loved Liv and missed her dearly. But he saw her face light up when a group of guys entered, he saw the guys sweep her up and form one big group hug. It was a sea of chatter, high 5's and excited whispering.

''Guys chill, you've gotta meet my guy.''

the four guys who were Liv's age all turned at see Jeff sat at the bar and they all smiled.

''Guys, please don't go all fan-boy on him. Please.'' she begged- ''Can we pretend that we weren't the school nerds for one second?''

Jeff got introduced to her former band mates and her high school best friends. They were fans of Jeff, but they didn't ask any prying questions, they just wished him good luck with his meeting of the triplets.

''Hey you guys should stop by on Saturday night, you can catch us playing.'' Corey the bass player/ Replacement singer grinned.

Liv gave Corey a warning look, to not let the secret out- ''Oh that'd be great.''she smiled.

Jeff liked that idea- ''that'd be awesome.'

Jackson came from the office and saw them all stood there and looked at the band-

''get rehearsing boys, you've got until opening time.''

Off the guys went.

He looked at Jeff and Liv- ''You two wanna ride back? I've got the cage with me.''

Liv smiled- ''Cage? Typical biker. Sure, we could use a ride thanks dad.''

''Lets head out then.'' he said putting on his leather jacket and his aviator shades.

Jeff still thought jack was the coolest dad ever, women turned to watch him on the street as eh got into his black SUV, the man was a legend!

When they got back to the house, Jack could hear the clatter of his pans in the kitchen and called-

''Unhand the innocent pans and step away from my stove woman!''

''Fuck off Jackson!'' Jolene laughed, popping her head out of the kitchen long enough to flip him off, then vanished again.

He slung his jacket on the hook and turned to Jeff and Liv- ''Help me salvage dinner, I'm _not _ordering take put because your mom torched my prime cut of the best beef in the city.''

Jeff laughed- ''We're at your disposal.''

they ditched their coats and entered Jack's treasured domain.

''Unhand the broiling tray and don't open that oven door.'' jack chuckled- ''Jeff you're on veggies and Livvy honey you're on dessert. Jo, I love you but you're setting the table then you're on the bench.''

She elbowed her much taller husband- ''Chauvinism in the highest order.''

''Hey! It's not like I'm ordering you to scrub the parquet Cinderella.'' Jack smiled.

Once they'd gotten everything sorted and on schedule Jo watched the three of them and smiled-

''Jeffrey I can't believe you've become the long awaited third member of the 'Kitchen Coven' the 'Trifecta' is complete. Just when I thought I could like you, traitor.'' she joked.

At 4:30pm they went and showered and Jeff gave in and agreed to them showering together. As she wanted him to relax, she did everything in her power and that included going down on him under the steam.

They got dressed and headed downstairs, but Jeff got a call from Matt, so he ducked into the lounge to take it-

''Hey Matty everything ok?''

''Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?''

''I'm fine, her mom's cool. We;re just getting ready for her uncle Jason and the triplets to show up.''

''What!'' Matt yelled- ''The New Jersey whack jobs are going to be there too? Bail! Bail now!''

''Oh shut up, I'm not bailing like a pussy, just because you make a god awful first impression, it doesn't mean that I do!''

The front door burst open and there was a sea of deep voices and laughter.

''Matt, I've gotta go, they've just arrived. Say hi to dad and the gang, bye.'' he hung up before his paranoid brother could speak.

Liv went into the hall and saw her uncle and his boys, she smiled and her uncle snatched her up into a hug- ''Hey little girl it's so good to see you.''

''You too uncle jay, nice ink.'' she admired the new ink around his neck

''I hear you've got another Hardy for us to meet.'' Jay grinned.

Alex, Steven and Kian all laughed, but as usual, the loudest Alex yelled-

''Come out, come out where ever you are Hardy Boy!''

Liv hugged Kian and looked up at him- ''How you doing?''

''Perfect little Livvy.'' he smiled.

Jeff walked out into the hall and nearly walked back I to the lounge again, the triplets were all around 6ft3 and built. Alex with the lip ring had black spiked hair that was shaved down the sides into some awesome looking patterns. Steven with the eyebrow scar had his black hair shaved short all over and Kian with the tattoo sleeves had long black hair past his shoulders and they all had those Dumas green eyes like Jack and Liv.

It was Liv's uncle Jason who smiled and stepped up- '' Hi there I'm Liv's uncle Jason, but you can call me Jay, these three are my boys.''

Jeff shook Jay's hand and smiled- ''Good to meet you all, I hear my brother made on hell of a first impression.'' he grinned.

Steven laughed- ''That he did, I thought he was gonna try and escape out the window at one point.''

Jeff nodded- ''Well he just called and nearly shit himself all over again when he heard I'd be meeting you guys.''

They all laughed and Alex got an evil look on his face- ''Would you mind if we gave big bro a little call later on your cell?''

Liv swatted her cousin- ''Don't you dare!''

Alex ;picked Liv up and slung her over his shoulder- ''Chill baby Dumas, he knocked out Amy up, it's only fair that we get to fuck with him. We weren't invited to the ass kicking uncle jack dealt him.''

Jeff chuckled- ''Well I was there for it and it was legendary, but I only caught half of the one Liv gave to Matt, man she kicked his ass!''

Alex set her down on her feet and held her by her shoulders- ''You beat him up?''

''Yeah a little...ok a lot!'' she cringed.

The three huge guys hugged her all at once, she was fighting for breath, looking up at Kian- ''Help...tiny woman...can't...breathe,;;

Jack entered smiling- ''Ah introductions and no blood shed, already one up on the last time. Kitchen- beers.''

Liv went to Jeff and hugged him- ''You ok?''

He smiled down at her- ''Yeah, I kinda like them.''

They went to the kitchen and got a beer each and then went to the lounge where Jolene was now sitting with a glass of wine. They all got sat and got talking and the triplets were grilling Jeff slightly, but he didn't mind one bit.

Kian said- ''Don't let aunt Jo take you to the gun range.''

''Why?'' he asked making sure to speak normally, not wanting cause offence even accidentally.

''She shot our dad in the ass once.'' Kian grinned.

Jolene scowled at her nephew- ''It _barely _clipped him!''

Jay begged to differ- ''Clipped? They had to use that liquid skin to close the wound!''

''How did you shoot him?'' Jeff grinned.

''Jack's fault! You don't goose a woman with a loaded gun and the range!'' she pointed to her husband.

Jeff nearly choked on his beer and said to Liv- ''I'm kinda worried about you owning guns now if you were taught to shoot by Calamity Jolene over here.'' he joked.

All the men in the room 'Oohed' to that comment and both women either side of him elbowed him.

''Jeffrey Nero Hardy!'' Jo scolded trying not to laugh as she did so- ''I'm an excellent shot, feel free to be the human target any time you wish to test me sonny boy.''

Olivia poked him in the upper arm- ''I'm a great shot too Hardy Boy.''

Jack chuckled- ''Ok ok back down there Lara Croft, you too Calamity Jolene.''

''Hey! Look what you've started now Jeff!'' Jo complained in good humour.

Over dinner Steven and Alex broached the subject that Jeff had been dreading, his past drug addiction and arrest for possession, but Kian stayed out of it Jeff noticed.

He was honest with them-

''I was stupid. I let the pressure of fame and the title get to me, I caved, I was weak and kept hitting that self destruct button until I ended up in jail for 10 days. I'm over that now, I've been clean for just over 5 years now.''

Alex and Steven nodded, but Jeff saw Kian signing to Olivia. Jeff looked around the table for clues to what was being said, but nobody gave anything away, Liv was signing back silently and Kian winked at her, then looked at him-

''I was telling Liv that you're very honest and that we're nit judging you, just trying to understand.''

Jeff liked him, he had a very approachable nature to him- ''I'm glad of that.''

''Well, this family stuck by me when I...found myself in a very similar situation as you were.'' Kian said.

Jeff watched the younger guy stroke his lower arms and in the light of the dining room he saw that beneath the ink, the guy had tell tale sign of old track marks. He nodded and the eldest of the triplets held out him knuckles for him to bump, which he did gladly.

Kian said- ''We all make mistakes...it's what we learn from them that defines who we are, not the mistakes.''

They all raised their glasses to that.

Liv gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek and then they all had dessert out on the patio, everyone was loving the home made ice cream and raspberry cheesecake. Jeff had been dragged into a tattoo showing with Steven, Alex, Jay and Jack, while Kian, Liv and Jolene sat by the terracotta fire chimney sipping on some very old brandy.

'_He's not shy about his scars any more?' _Kian signed.

'_No, I broke him of that a while ago when I got my hands on his fine body' _Liv signed back.

'_Too much information'_

Jolene laughed- _'The way he screamed last night, I should be saying that too.'_

He looked at his cousin and signed- '_I know you were happy with Rob, but you've never looked happier. Rob grew to be one of my best friends, but you'll have a bigger better life with Jeff now.''_

Liv felt her eyes mist up- _'thank you'_

_'You were with me through rehab, I'm always here for you. Jeff's a little crazy and out there, he's just like our bunch, I'm glad that you're with him.'_

Jeff could see that Liv was upset, he was about to go over but her cousin ended u hugging her and he saw how close they were, it was a lovely sight.

Steven and Alex patted him on the back and the one with the lip ring said- ''They're real close. But all three of us look out for her, she's the baby of the Dumas family, and we're just glad that you're not a pussy.''

The one with the eyebrow scar- Steven nodded- ''Like your bro, you need to man him up. Maybe it's time for that little call to be made.''

Jeff laughed and handed over him iphone and said- ''Knock yourselves boys.''

They liked _this _Hardy, he was one of them already! Liv had found a good one!

**AN: I hope you liked it, it is super long, but Steven, Alex and Kian are my real cousins and they really are triplets and loud and tall and torture people mercilessly like my dad does! It might sound funny but when I was a teenager it was hell!**

**R&R please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: thank you to all my lovely reviewers and to my cousins Kian, Alex and Steven for letting me put you into my little story, you're mad but I love you guys, I salute the triplets of doom ;)**

**I only own my ocs **

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 23

The next morning Jeff woke up, pretty cold with his face stuck to something. Opening an eye he realised that he was laid on his side, shirtless and it was the bathroom floor that his face was stuck to. Also if he wasn't very much mistaken he was in the recovery position too.

He sat up slowly, feeling_ very _sick, his temples throbbed and his mouth tasted revolting, feeling his joints crack and pop back into place, he crawled to the toilet very sure that he was going to barf. After dry retching three or four times, he figured his stomach was already...empty. Yet he couldn't remember hurling.

His last clear memory was of Jack and Alex handing out shot glasses for..._moon shine!_ Oh god, what the hell had happened?

He shakily stood up, clutching his head in pain, he had to get rid of this vile taste in his mouth, so he started brushing his teeth, fighting the urge to gag as he scoured every inch of his mouth and scrubbed at his tongue clean of that gut wrenching taste.

After spitting out the second lot of mouth wash, he made his way into Liv's bedroom, thankful that the curtains were still closed, but Liv wasn't in bed. He changed his clothes and caught sight of himself in the mirror, he looked like he'd slept under a bridge on west shit street. His eyes were blood shot, his skin was pale and the circles under his eyes were really dark and he had what appeared to be a bruise on his upper right cheek.

Giving in he decided to go and face whatever music there was to face. He could hear several voices and Liv's laughter, her cousins had clearly stayed over because he could hear Alex's big mouth over the top of everyone elses.

There was a very odd smell on the stairs and the carpet was wet under foot, he carried on unsteadily, trying not to fall down them and reached the kitchen. Pushing open the door he was greeted not only by all to bright morning sun shine, but also by a round of head splitting cheers and clapping.

''He lives!'' Steven cheered.

Liv saw Jeff and shook her head laughing. She'd gone to bed at midnight and Jeff had stayed up with her cousins, that had been _mistake number one! _But _mistake number two,_had been drinking with her cousins. They were hard core and Jeff had no clue how much these guys could put away.

Her dad had deposited Jeff in the en-suite very unhappily around 3am and said-

''Your mom is going to kill him when he wakes up.''

Alex, Steven, Kian and Jay didn't know where to start, but Jolene got to her feet and got busy over by the sink. Liv parked Jeff by her dad and poured him a cup of coffee.

Kian smirked- ''You lasted longer than your bro...just.''

Jeff felt Liv stroke his shoulder as he accepted the cup of heaven from his angel- ''Thanks baby, I really need this.''

before he could take his first sip, it was whisked away from his hand by Jolene, she set a bucket of hot soapy water by his chair, a spray bottle of carpet cleaner a stack of scrubbing brushes and cloths on his lap-

''Morning Cream Puff.'' then clipped him around the head with a pair of bright yellow rubber gloves- ''You're on clean up duty boy, so no coffee until you're done!''

Not understanding why he was being punished, he held his aching head- ''Ow, huh why?''

Everyone chuckled behind mugs and forks full of bacon and eggs.

The glare fixed on him- ''Well, let me tell you Cream Puff- _you puked on my stairs! _So in this house, when you puke up, you clean up. And you'd better be damn happy that I like you or I'd have made you do your own dirty laundry!''

Jeff shrivelled under Jolene's harsh glare, he officially felt like the worst guest _ever!_

''I puked on your stairs?''

She nodded, her face set like stone.

Alex sipped on his coffee grinning- ''That was while uncle jack was _carrying _your drunk ass, in a fireman's life, so you hurled right down his back too.'

Jack was trying not to laugh, as he stared Jeff down, the poor kid was looking scared as hell now.

Jeff gulped- ''Shit, Jack I'm so sorry.''

Jackson scowled- ''Go clean your mess boy, if I look at you right now, I might just kick your ass and let the others help me too.''

Liv knew that they were just messing with him, but she'd learned the hard way in this house. She'd hurled in the kitchen after sneaking out yo one of Corey's parties for all the school rejects and after she'd successfully sneaked back into the house she'd blown it by throwing up and that'd gotten her caught and her dad had made her sleep in the downstairs bathroom, then clean up after herself while she was knee deep in her hang over.

Jeff scurried off with his cleaning supplies and his bucket of suds.

Jack looked at his daughter- ''Shame on you Olivia not defending your delicate flower of a boyfriend.''

''Hey I never got him drunk, shame on who ever helped him.'' her eyes scanned over all the men at the table, who carried on eating and grinning- ''And what the hell happened to his face?''

''Now now! That's pretty harsh, you're supposed to like his weird face, he's _your boyfriend.''_ Alex joked.

''Fuck right off, smart ass! Where'd the bruise on his cheek come from?'' Olivia asked taking a seat beside her dad.

Steven bit his lip guiltily- ''That's kinda my fault.''

''You hit him!''

''No, he was going to puke on me, so I pushed him towards the drain in the yard. How was I supposed to know twinkle toes would fall over and face plant into the drain pipe?'' Steven said in his own defence.

Kian held up his hands- ''Don't look at me, I picked him up, if I hadn't he'd have broken his nose.''

''Thank you.'' she nodded.

Jason cleared his throat- ''Don't thank him just yet, you might want to see what Kian put on your boys Twitter.''

Lib gasped- ''Kian!''

''Busted.'' Steven chuckled, signing it to his brother.

Kian coughed up Jeff's iphone and handed it over to Liv. There on his Twitter page was a stack of new pictures, including one of him hurling down the drain. One of him getting carried up the stairs and one of him passed out on the bathroom floor about an hour ago.

''You bastard! I expected better from you.'' she said fighting a smile.

Then she read what Matt had Tweeted in response to one of the snaps-

_''I knew the cousins would get u Jeffro!''_

There was also a picture of the triplets, grouped together with big grins on their identical face, with a message saying- ''_No Hardy Boy out drinks the Dumas Three!''_

''Be glad we took that off him when we did.'' Kian said seriously.

Olivia got worried- ''Why?''

Uncle Jason laughed- ''Honey, when your boy drinks he's an open book...and that book is unfortunately a fucking Harlequin Romance.''

''Oh good lord, what was he saying?'' she cringed, then looked at her mom.

''don't ask me baby, I was already in bed.''

Steven made a gagging noise- ''He yammered on for a half hour about how much he loves you and that he hates himself for being such a jerk off to you for two years.''

''Oh.'' she blushed- ''He was gonna Tweet that?''

''Yeah, we all wanted to know what he was doing and we saved you from becoming fodder for unhappy fan girls rage.'' Kian said seriously.

Liv had to admit that that was a merciful act, she was known to The Hardy Show fans as Jeff's lovable, razor tongued neighbour with the bar and the rapid fire insults. She wasn't ready to be re-cast as his girlfriend. The fans had _hated_ Beth with a passion, Jeff's female fans loved him fiercely and they liked their lust object _single_ and Liv was more than willing to let them think that he was.

''Good call guys.'' she winked.

Jeff was scrubbing away at the carpet trying to get rid of the funky smell, god he'd really screwed this up. Her cousins thought he was a light weight, her parents were pissed at him. Jesus Matt had been right, he should have bailed, anything was better than feeling like this.

Once the smell was gone, he was blotting up all the water with the disposable cloths, waiting for his turn to be pitched out of the house just like his brother was. He was a drunken disgrace!

Jack found Jeff sat on the stairs, head in his hands, muttering to himself. The kid looked utterly defeated, taking pity on him, he went and sat beside him.

''You want me out of the house right? Done, don't worry you don't have to kick me out, I'll go.''

Jeff went to stand up, but Jackson's heavy, inked hand clamped down on his shoulder halting his escape- ''Not so quick kid.''

Jeff sat back down, suddenly very scared, this was it, jack was about to tell him to get the hell put of Olivia's life. He'd heard this before-

''If you're going to give me the _'you're not good enough for my daughter' _ line, I get it, believe me I've heard it from every father of the girls that I've dated_..._but do you know what...this is the only time that I've ever agreed with the father.''

Jack put his hand over the young guys mouth- ''Jesus kid, shut up for a second. Christ you're one depressing guy at times, at least when you're drunk you're entertaining.''

Jeff mumbled something behind the hand and Jack rolled his eyes- ''Shh boy! Just listen to me ok?''

When Jeff nodded, only then did he remove his hand.

''Ok listen to me now- I'm not kicking you out, nor am I ordering you from my Liv's life. Yes you can't hold your hard liquor, but my nephews have cast iron stomachs, so apart from your ability to stink up my stair case, I'm not mad at you.''

Jeff was confused- ''But I'm a disgrace!''

''Pull the stick out of your ass, you threw up, big deal, we were just fucking with you in the kitchen.''

''Really?''

Jack laughed quietly- ''yes, but the bucket of suds- house rule, Amy's done it, Liv too. Hell even Jolene at new years. But if you're ready to jump ship on my little Livvy, you're not the man I had you pegged for being.''

''I'm not jumping ship, I love her!''

Jack smirked- ''Oh we all know that, you spent quite some time telling us last night...but do you recall anything else you said to _me _specifically?''

He racked his brain for something, anything at all, but his aching head was giving up nothing, his memory had more holes than Swiss cheese right then-

''Not a clue, dare I even ask what I said to you?''

He patter the younger guy on the shoulder- ''You said that you were worried about your future with Liv. That down the line, when the time came, that you didn't know if she'd ever accept if you proposed to her, because she'd already done that before. Any of this ringing any bells yet Hardy?''

He gulped, he'd talked to _Jack_ of all people about _that? _ He'd only ever talked to Matt about this subject and it's been when they were both drunk as hell when the girls were here in the city telling their parents about Amy being pregnant.

''Shit, I can't believe I told you that.'' his head fell into his hands.

''Well I'm glad you did, because you need advise from someone who knows Olivia.''

''Advise? I could really use some right now.''

''You bet your ass you do. Empty the bucket and meet me in my study.''

Jeff went back to the kitchen, Jolene was in the lounge on the phone to Amy and Jason was smoking in the yard, but Liv was doing dishes, while the cousins were still having coffee. His girl gave him a big smile-

''Empty that down the outside drain and it then goes in the laundry room.''

He kissed her cheek and finished up his little round of punishment. When he got back inside Liv hugged him- ''How you feeling Nero? Any better?''

''A little, I gotta go and talk to your dad, in his study.''

The three at the table all 'Oohed'

Liv scowled at them- ''Shut up you three! Don't worry babe, he likes you, if it makes you feel any better the guns are in the bedroom in his foot locked in the closet, none are in his study, you're safe.''

Jeff smiled down at her and kissed her.

Alex groaned- ''Stop that nasty shit!''

''I don't want to see Baby Dumas getting macked on! Stop right now!'' Steven said sternly.

Jeff rolled his eyes and Liv gave him his iphone back and said- ''Despite what they put on your Twitter page, I'll tell you why you should still be grateful to them later.''

Five minutes later he was sat on the couch in Jack's study and it looked like the one Marlon Brando had in 'The Godfather' which was very intimidating, especially as Jack reclined in his desk chair with his feet up on the desk.

''Ok advise time- you've been with my daughter for just under two months, but I'm not dumb I know that your attraction to her isn't a new thing. I wasn't buying that for a second. So, I'll tell you something- if marriage is where you see this going, then you can't rush. She was far too young when she married Robert and I resented him for asking her to marry him the way that he did.''

Jeff frowned- ''He didn't ask permission?''

''No he didn't. The second she was _legal _he had my little girl in his bed and proposed _on the same night!_ Rushed!''

Jack could see that this was all news to Jeff- ''So Hardy, I wouldn't doubt her acceptance, but time it, plan it and for the love of god give a father some kind of heads up.''

Jeff smiled and ventured a nod and said- ''Will do. So you wouldn't mind me being your possible future son in law then?''

jack smirked- ''Nope, I wouldn't mind, but if your brother is ever in your shoes with Amy again, he'd better be on his hands and knees fucking begging for my permission _this time!''_

Jeff laughed- ''He's better marry her or our dad will take a belt to him. No babies out of wedlock in the hardy family.''

That evening Jason, Kian, Alex and Steven bid farewell to the Dumas house hold and the cousins had promised to come to Raleigh for a visit when they got the time. They wanted to torture Matt, one fear inducing phone call to the elder hardy wasn't nearly enough fun.

Jeff know that Liv was working on the 'Saturday Surprise' because she'd vanish on the mornings and jack would find all kinds of things for the pair of them to do together, Jeff had seen just about every sight he could see and Jolene had taken him to every gallery and museum he'd ever wanted to visit and by Saturday Liv was practically bouncing with excitement.

They got all dressed up to hit the town, she looked so hot, wearing her little black shorts, knee high biker boots, a black corset with a sheer black lace panel up the front and a halter neck strap, she was surrounded by her tumbling waves and Jeff was in awe, aroused and in awe.

In the cab on their way to her dad's bar he asked-

''Is it inappropriate to feel you up in a cab?''

''The driver has probably seen much worse in this city.''

she'd barely got the words out before he dived on her.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the bar and they got themselves straightened up from their make out session and paid. They skipped the line of waiting customers, some even yelled- _''Shut up it's Jeff Hardy!''_ at the complaining few, which made them smile.

He saw the posters for her old band- 'City Wide Black Out' and smiled, the guys would be so glad that Liv came, they clearly missed her so much. At the bar they got their drinks and grabbed a table near the stage. The warm up band was just coming off and 'City Wide Black Out's' gear was getting set up.

Liv got the text she'd been waiting for and turned to Jeff-

''I've got to go and see Corey he'd freaking out about something, I'll be back soon ok?''

he nodded grabbing a quick kiss before she left.

Fifteen minutes later he was wondering what the hell was going on, Liv wasn't back and he was feeling like he'd been ditched. The band was going on now. Corey said down the microphone-

''I know a lot of you are expecting to hear something from my pipes tonight, but there's been a change of plan, sorry Jeff we've stolen your date tonight. For one night only welcome back to the stage- Olivia Dumas!''

Jeff was on his feet cheering and whistling and the entire bar exploded with excitement. When he saw Liv walk out on to the stage and give that killer sexy smile, he heard every guy in the place wolf whistle and howl, turning into drooling idiots.

She got behind the microphone- ''Wow that's quite a welcome guys, but I swear that this time I won't be pictured in the Village Voice in my bra- sorry guys- sorry dad.'' she looked at Jeff and blew him a kiss and said to the band- ''Let's do this!''

They kicked off with an incredible cover of Joan Jeff 'Bad Reputation.'

She had such a presence on stage, one that made everyone just stare. The way she moved and let it all go, she played up to the crowd, building the atmosphere, using her voice perfectly. He was stunned, she had a star quality you didn't see very often, you could easily mistake her for a full tie performer, she looked so natural up there.

They did several original songs and well chosen covers, then she said- ''Sorry dad.'' then let out a very dirty laugh- ''This is 'Darling Nikki'.''

The room descended into a sea of cheering and Jeff knew why, this was the infamous Prince song that they were notorious for. The things that Liv could do with that voice of hers was pornographic! From low whispers, to powerful toe curling heat, but when the song crescendoed , she was matching Prince's high pitched sexy wail with her own arousing almost orgasmic yelling. Team that with being down on her knees, heavy breathing, looking like pure raw sex, and it was the recipe for Jeff being both aroused and proud as hell of her.

She no longer needed to hide behind the character of Leah Dream on stage, she could be herself and still kick some ass!

At the end of an incredible set, the cheers were deafening and she felt exhausted by the heat of the lights and the physicality of her performance, she swigged from the bottle of water and said down the microphone-

''Thank you all so much but this last song is for a very special guy, who's just survived a week surrounded by my awesome family. So here's to you Nero.''

When he heard the opening drum beat he thought- 'Has she really?' but he didn't want to flatter himself, then she began singing the lyrics-

'_Another me is what there will never be'_

He was on his feet cheering and whistling, she was singing _his _song, _his _words, looking at _him _as she did it.

This had to be the best surprise ever, man was she kicking ass with his song, damn she was good!

When she came off stage, he was there waiting for her, a smile of sheer pride on his face. Olivia saw him stood there and thankfully he was smiling, he didn't just hug her, he lifted her up into his arms, not caring that she was all sweaty-

''Surprise.'' she smiled.

''Well, I'm 100% surprised and the proudest guy in the world, you're fucking incredible on stage, I feel like I should be asking for your autograph or something.'' he said setting her down, stroking down her back and over her hips.

She could feel her already warm face heating up a little more under this intense green eyes, so to save herself from getting too caught up she said-

''Autograph? Well, I'm lacking a pen, so you'll have to settle for buying me a drink, how does that sound?''

He smiled happily- ''Sounds pretty good to me. Now come on pretty girl before one of your groupies tries his luck.''

Taking his offered hand, she laughed- ''You can be my number one groupie any day Jeffro.''

He smiled- ''Any perks I might enjoy?'' he flirted, kissing her bare shoulder as they walked.

''A few, you get to come home with me after the show and you get to do _anything you want to do to me.''_ she winked as they got to the bar.

He had to hold back all the many dirty things that he was thinking and desperate to say because her dad was stood on the other side of the bar ready to serve them, so it had to wait.

Liv gave her dad the big innocent eyes and said- ''Sorry that I did 'Darling Nikki' dad.''

Jeff saw the way that that look melted Jack into a pile of mush, he just gave her a nod- ''It's ok honey, I'm just glad you kept your clothes on this time.''

Wow, she really did have her big scary dad wrapped around her little finger. Jeff got his money ready, only to have jack push it away-

''These are on me son, as it's your last night here, just now hurling this time please.''

Jeff blushed- ''Ok I promise and thank you.''

Once their drinks were served Liv was laughing- ''What's tickled you pretty girl?''

''Dad, he called you '_son'_ nobody ever gets called that, it's usually 'boy' or 'asshole' or occasionally if he's really pissed- 'fucking prick' Jeffrey Nero Hardy you've been officially accepted. It's like the mob- once you're in, you're in for life.''

''So it's like jail?'' he joked- ''Damn!''

The next morning at the airport jack hugged Liv and then shook Jeff's hand. Jolene hugged him and said to her daughter-

''You make sure you bring this one back here with you, I like him, but no more drinking with our boys Cream Puff.''

Jeff cringed at the nickname he's acquired, hopefully Shannon would never hear it, it was bad enough that his New York antics were all over Twitter, without a shameful nickname getting out too.

Once they landed in North Carolina they got a cab back to their own houses to get everything sorted. Then they were going to pick up Jeff's dogs from Shannon and Shane's place. Liv dragged her suit case into her hall and went right along to her bedroom. She'd missed her own home, ahh no more stealth sex, with her gorgeous man, afraid of getting heard. If that's what sex in your parents house was like, then Liv was more than happy to have skipped that phase of her younger years.

Just as she'd put her case on the bed she remembered to check her messages, Amy was useless at checking the machine. Heading along to the lounge she wished she'd known to be cautious, because the found a sight that was ten times as bad as the one Shannon had found!

Matt Hardy-naked on all fours, wearing a saddle, a red rubber ball gag strapped around his face, hair French braided. With Amy riding his back in full equestrian gear. Liv's riding gear to be exact! Including her riding crop!

_Was that a pile of sugar cubes on the floor!_

But he was wearing a gag? Not the time Liv, not the time!

''OH MY GOD!'' Liv yelled- ''IN MY LOUNGE! REALLY!''

Amy and Matt both jumped a mile.

''You two are NOT using my house for your _fun in the paddock _role playing games! Use Matt's house for gods sake!''

She exited the room, then walked back in again- ''AND PICK UP YOUR SUGAR CUBES AND ANY OTHER KINKY PROPS YOU'VE GOT HIDDEN AROUND HERE!''

The knock on the front door was great timing, Jeff entered-

''Thank god get me out of here!''

''Why?'' he asked confused.

''In my lounge, your brother and my sister are saddled up- quite literally- for some pony boy fun!''

''GROSS!''

''Ball gag too.'' she shouted over her shoulder- ''IF YOU TWO USED MY BED I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE KNEE CAPS!''

''We didn't use your bed Livvy I swear.'' Amy called- ''We're sorry.''

''You should be! Because as of tonight you're moving your kinky ass in with Matt! It's the only way to contain the smut that I never want to see as long as I live, but you've insisted we live around!''

With that Jeff guided Olivia away, boy was he glad that he hadn't seen that, he felt sick just knowing it'd gone on.

Liv shuddered- ''I'm SO getting that rug shampooed!''

**AN: I hope you liked it. I had to put the Matt and Amy bit in, because they are nuts and it just showed that once they were left to their own devices they were up to all kinds of things that no third party should stumble across. lol.**

**R&R. Please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I appreciate it all so much. This chapter is a bit of a monster, and the Jeff and Liv bit at the end is tackling a subject that not everyone will like or agree with, but it's part of life and considering this site has some questionable subjects brought up regularly, I've at least handled this with as much care and understanding as it deserves ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 24

Liv and Jeff were enjoying a peaceful afternoon at her house, he was getting close to completing his exhibition and was getting really nervous, so he needed some chill out time with his girl.

''So how's Amy taking to living with Matt again?''

''Pretty well, considering that he tried to stick her in the guest room.'' she giggled.

''Are you serious?'' Jeff gasped.

''Oh yeah, I refused to let her regale me with the rest of the tale, because I knew how they settled that dispute from her grin alone.''

''Jesus that pair are like nymphomaniacs, but hey they're consenting adults, it's not like he can knock her up any more than he already has.'' he chuckled.

Liv removed the last of her nail polish from her toe nails.

''Am I on painting duty again?'' he inquired.

She wiggled her cute little toes at him and nodded- ''If you don't mind, you're so good at it.''

''Ok, what colour?''

''Surprise me Nero.''

He went along to her bedroom, knowing her nail polishes were in her dressing table. He sat on the silk upholstered chair and looked for the bottles. After locating them in the bottom draw he began choosing, until he spotted a box in the back. He knew that he shouldn't have been snooping, but he couldn't resist.

Jeff lifted the small white square box out and carefully raised the lid, it held a stack of Polaroid pictures. They were clearly a few years old because the images were no longer as clear as they once were. They were of Liv's engagement party, some were of her and Rob, there were ones of her with Amy, then the guys from her band, her cousins, they were actually quite sweet.

He knew that he should have put them back, but he found the last picture face down, on thinner paper, when he turned it over, the hazy image wasn't a Polaroid, it was something else entirely.

His hands were trembling, his eyes couldn't believe what he was holding, his heart was thundering almost painfully and he just carried on staring, praying that this wasn't Liv. Yet he knew deep down that her possessing this image was proof enough. He carefully replaced the pictures in the box ans put them back into the draw.

Liv was starting to wonder where Jeff was, when he returned holding two bottles of polish, one black and one yellow. As he got to work of her feet, she knew something was off, because he never once made a joke about her kinky foot fetish or about eh bumble bee stripes that he was painting so carefully on to her toe nails.

What the hell had changed within the five minutes he'd been gone?

He was blowing on the polish to dry them, his mind racing at what he'd found, he didn't even realise that she'd been saying his name, until she touched him shoulder-

''Jeff? You ok? You spaced out there on me.''

''Erm...yeah...this exhibition has...just got me a little bit spooked that's all.'' he lied,_badly._

Olivia could always tell when Jeff lied, because he was terrible at it, but she let it go, he'd tell her in his own time. They watched a random movie, in total silence, she stole glances at him every now and then and his green eyes weren't on the screen, they were staring off into space. There was a deep frown on his handsome face and the annoying clicking of one nail flicking against the other, was filling every silence of the movie, as Jeff chipped away at his black nail polish.

By the end of the movie, her sofa arm had gained a small pile of shiny black chips of polish and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. She was instantly worried, she was kneeling on the couch beside him, taking his face in her hands. He looked at her with those watery green eyes of his and he blinked away tears and gave her a very odd look, was it...confusion?

''I'm sorry.'' he said, quickly getting up, shaking his head and just walking out.

Her front door slammed shut, signalling his exit. Liv found that it'd become her turn to sport the look of confusion. What the hell was he sorry for? What had he done? Their share of drama was never far away and it rarely lasted long, but Jesus, couldn't they just have a week off?

All kinds of things were flying through her mind about what he could have been sorry for, her main one being- Jeff cheating on her! Then secondly- Jeff having a drug relapse!

Both of these things scared her half to death. She's help him through a relapse, she'd stand by him and drag him through it kicking and screaming by his hair at gun point if she had to. She'd never leave him over drugs.

But cheating? Hell no! To Olivia cheating was the deal breaker, there was _never _an excuse- '_We were drunk!' _or- '_It was just a moment of weakness!' _or the classic- '_It meant nothing, it was just a one time thing!' _to Liv they were all bullshit. Cheating was the lowest road to take and no way in this life tome would she _ever _forgive a guy for it. Not even Jeff! Yes she loved him more than life itself, but that changed nothing.

She hoped with every fibre of her being that he wasn't doing this to her, anything but that!

Black and Jeremy watched Jeff pace his lounge, clutching at his hair, he couldn't call Matt, he could end up telling Amy about what he'd found. He couldn't tell Shannon, that guy was just getting over his crush on Liv.

Shane!

Jeff picked up his cell and rang Shane, he needed the level headed calm that only he could provide. He was full of guilt at invading her closely guarded privacy, it just went to show that when you snooped you _always _found stuff that you were never meant to find in a million years.

Liv was driving herself crazy, so she got ready for her shift at the bar and went in much earlier to get all of her paper work in order from her time away. She figured that if Jeff was happy to act bizarre...well more-so than usual- then she'd wait for him to calm down in his own time. Yet she wasn't going to sit around counting the days!

Amy found that she really liked being back in Matt's house, after all it had been her home for a long time. Matt had stopped huffing when she changed the TV channels now, he'd stopped complaining when she took back _her_ side of the bed, he'd even quit complaining about the new bedding that she'd put on the bed.

Didn't he realise that she was making improvements? It wasn't like she was cutting his junk off and putting it in her purse for safe keeping! He was _still _the man of the house, but he couldn't have all of his own way, just because he was the man!

It was early evening and her oddly timed morning sickness was playing up. She was sat on the side of the pool, letting her feet glide through the cool water as she took deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach.

Matt watched her from the kitchen window, her hands on her tummy, no make up, and still so beautiful. She had that special glow that pregnant women had, already. Knowing that she was battling some pretty crazy morning sickness, he made her a cup of her ginger and lemon tea, hoping to god that her erratic pregnancy hormones didn't get directed at him.

At the minute she was either pissed off or horny and they had 7 more months to go, he was going to be a wreck. He took her tea out to her and warily set it down beside her, she looked up at him and smiled-

''You made me tea?''

''Yeah, you keep getting sick, it's that ginger one you like.''

Amy wad touched by his actions, one thing about Matt- he was always one to do sweet things for people. Giving him a smile- ''Thank you...is this my old 'Animal' mug?''

She smiled even wider seeing her 'Muppet's' mug. During her packing spree she'd accidentally knocked in into the sink breaking the handle clean off, clearly Matt had glues it back on.

''Just hold the bottom too...I didn't have the heart to throw it out.'' he admitted.

He just sat beside her, feeling his over worked joints creak and his muscles protest, but he sat anyway- ''I used to joke that you turned into 'Animal' when you got mad.''

Amy smiled at the memory- ''I remember.''

''I think it was the hair and the flailing arms.'' he teased- ''Terrifying!''

She kicked some pool water at him, splashing him slightly- ''Be nice Matthew.''

He laughed wiping off his jeans and they sat in a very comfortable silence and he'd been trying for a few days say this, but now was the only moment of true silence-

''Amy... I'm sorry about Trish.''

She was surprised that he was actually opening up this old chapter, granted if she hadn't been pregnant she'd have tracked the blonde down and reigned down some serious revenge. But, being a responsible adult had dictated that she be a good girl and leave the past alone.

''Well, I'm sorry about Adam too.''

He exhaled and felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He leaned over and softly kissed her on the lips. It was the most beautiful, meaningful and tender gesture that he could think of. So much of their relationship so far had been so raw and about dominance, that he needed to break their cycle and hopefully restart this at a different pace.

In her office Liv was like a machine, she was working at a pace that got her caught up and working a week ahead by 7pm. Inside she was hating how Jeff had the ability to effect her so deeply, but being I love with someone kinda put you at their mercy, you just had to pray that they were merciful.

She joined April behind the bar and she knew that little Miss Helms was happy, hell the girl was practically dancing a happy jig.

''April Jane Helms, what has got you _this _perky?''

The grin was almost blinding as she coyly said- ''Oh...nothing much.''

Liv knew that look- ''You _so met a guy!''_

''I did!' she squealed.

The two girls hugged- ''Tell me all!''

''Ok, you know while you were in New York with Jeff, I had tickets to go see TNA in Cameron right?'' April began.

''Right.''Liv agreed, then the penny dropped- ''Oh my god! Which one did you hook up with?''

''He's amazing, but no way is Shane going to approve in a million years, but he's _so gorgeous!''_ April swooned.

Liv was loving this- ''Ok out with it, I'm not going to tell Shane.''

''You have to guess.''

''A.J Styles?''

''Hot but nope.''

''Austin Aries?''

''Cutest guy in a cape, but no.''

Liv smiled- ''If it's RVD, I might have to rat you out after all.''

''NO! It's not him!''

''Come on April, please god don't let it be the Nature Boy or I'll have you arrested for robbing the grave!'' Liv joked.

''NO it's not you sick freak...it's...it's Ken Anderson!''

Liv was stunned- ''You've hooked up with Mr Anderson?''

April nodded all smiles- ''Yes I did!''

Olivia high 5'd her- ''Score! So are you going to see him again or was it a one tine thing?''

''He's called me every night since, he's sent me flowers every day and passes for every show in the state! He's also invited me to his home in New Jersey.''

''This is incredible, can I ask you- how old is he?''

''He's 36, is that bad?''

''What's 10 years, Jeff is 8 years older than me, ok at times it feels like he's 8 years _younger. _I say go for it, life is too short to be regretting bot taking chances.''

They hugged again and April was so glad to finally tell Liv.

''Now if only my brother would be as understanding.''

As it was a Friday night, it got really busy and it was all hands on deck, but Liv couldn't help but notice that Jeff wasn't amongst the customers, what the hell was up with that guy?

Matt and Amy arrived just after 10pm and something about their body language and smiles and the public hand holding that Amy had longer for, let the two observant girls behind the bar know that change was happening there. One minute they were playing 'Stud Pony' next thing they're 'Mat and Amy- The Early Years' all over again.

They were playing pool and teasing each other, when she said- ''If _I_ win, we have to do it somewhere semi-public.''

Matt smirked- ''And if _I _win, it happens on _these _very premisses.''

Amy was shocked and very turned on- ''Deal.''

He smiled-''I just hope your sister doesn't check her CCTV cameras too often.''

That thought was a weird one, then she shrugged-

''If she does, I'll say that she has done worse, after all she is dating your brother after all and they are a freaky pair.''

Matt shuddered- ''Don't say that, in my mind they have a celibate relationship, no sex and definitely _no kink!''_

Amy laughed taking her shot, sinking the ball- ''Ooh Matty, I hope you don't mind getting splinters in your ass, because it looks like I'll be riding you on the old park benches _very _soon.''

''Bullshit you will! You'll be clutching a men's room sink, begging for my dick, before I'm getting laid on a bench, with pieces of wood stuck in my ass.''

At Jeff's house, Shane was stunned and afraid that his friend was spiralling-

''Jeff, are you _sure _that it was actually Olivia's picture? After all it's not like it was of her _face, _you could be mistaken.''

Jeff rubbed his eyes- ''It had her name and the date it was taken right on it, what the hell am I suppose to do? Do I tell her I've seen it and let her know that I was snooping or do I keep it zipped?''

''You practically ran from her house, she knows something is up, I think you should probably tell her the truth, that you found her pictures. It's the only way you can move on, looking at you right now, I can see how fucked up this has gotten you. Please don't let it get so far that you lose your head over it''

Jeff's head was in his hands- ''Of all the things to find.''

''Some guys find sex toys or the occasional porn stash and you found...pictures.''

''It feels so wrong, like I shouldn't be prying into this part of her life, it was with her...her _husband._ Jesus why do I keep getting a sick feeling when I think about this shit?''

''You were just not expecting _this,_ I'd be the same, just talk to her please.'' Shane advised.

At the bar, Matt sunk the 8 Ball and smiled- ''I win.''

Amy huffed setting her cue down- ''Fine, but I'm not being bent over a sink, you might get carried away and I don't want to slip and bust my face.''

He took her by the hand and began leading her through the sea of customers to the corridor that lead to the bathrooms, but they passed the men's room and the ladies room, they even passed Liv's office. Only to come to the staff entrance to the closed kitchen. In they went.

She was liking this, just through the door at the other end of the kitchen was the bar, any member of staff or Liv could walk in, that was quite a risk and she loved it. She tried to back Matt against the sink, but he took her by the hips and shook his head, kissing her very slowly, then said-

''No no no, you might be the boss in every other room , but you know by now that in the kitchen _I now take the lead.''_

Amy gulped remembering a week ago, when he tied her to their new kitchen table with a length of black velvet rope and he then blind folded her and gagged her with a length of black silk, it was forcing her to trust him 100% with her body and her pleasure. She'd had the time of her life and she was rarely one to submit, but it was looking like she would again.

He backed her against the stainless steel counter and never let his dark eyes leave hers, his hand went up her soft thigh's and under her skirt, as he tore away her panties, he got to hear her sexy gasp, as it caused a low laugh to escape his throat. Being deliberately nasty, he raised her panties up to his face and took a smell of the soft fabric and said-

''Mmm, I always loved the way you smelled when you were turned on and wanting me.''

Amy was a bit shocked by the turn this was taking, it was usually her doing any dirty talking.

He slid the panties into his back pocket and opened the button and fly of his jeans, his cock almost painfully hard, but he wasn't anywhere near ready to take her just yet. He slid her skirt down her legs, leaving her in just her knee high black leather boots and a black tank top, he pushed the top up past her still flat stomach.

Amy watched him drop to his knees, expecting something entirely different from what he did.

Matt gently caressed her between the cradle of her hips, over where his baby lay, marvelling at what her body was bringing into his life in just 7 short months, he lay his lips on her skin and mouthed soundlessly-

_'I love you and your momma so very much little one, hang in there real tight until you're ready to meet us, because we can't wait to meet you.'_

She didn't know what he had said to their baby, but she could bet that they were words of love.

He stood up, being careful not to be too rough with her, he sat her on the edge of the cold counter top, loving her little gasp and the shiver that ran through her body-

''Aww is that cold baby?''

She nodded.

He stroked between he legs, loving the feeling of how ready she was for him-

''You remember the time we snook down to the arena floor and did it on top of the commentators table?'' he growled.

Amy giggled- ''That was one hot time.''

He licked over her collar bones, squeezing her butt cheeks in his large palms, his tongue running up the side of her neck, until his teeth nibbled her ear lobe.

Amy's body came alive with pleasure, only Matt knew that her ear lobes were her secret hot spot, add his teeth to the scratch of his stubble and she was a shuddering wreck and he'd barely laid a finger on her.

Her hips were pulled closer to the edge again, the cool metal feeling oddly nice against her heated skin, her hands clutching his thick biceps as he slid deeply into her, he said as she gasped against his lips-

''Remember when I went down on you in the parking lot of the arena in Tampa...on the hood...of Vince McMahon's limo?''

Amy was in heaven- ''Oh god...you made me cone so hard that night.''

She pushed her booted heels into the back of his legs, pulling him closer, as her nails scraped over his rock hard buttocks.

He carried on going with his dirty talk as he set a slow deep rhythm-

''I'll never forget the night you fucked me inside the steel cage after 'Hell in a Cell' Jesus we nearly got caught.''

Amy was so close to coming, she kissed him deeply and he just enclosed both of his arms around her, his hips not breaking their rhythm as she came. Matt loved feeling her body reach the very peak of ecstasy around his-

''Mmm, remember when we got sick of waiting for...Steph and...Vince...and you put me in the bosses chair...and blew me right there in..the office...behind the desk.''

She remembered that- ''Hunter walked in and ….walked back out laughing.''

Matt was so close to coming- ''You...you were wearing the blue thong and bra I bought you.''

her fingers speared into the silken depths of his hair and she locked her legs around him as he came. She took some of his body weight, knowing that if she didn't his knees would buckle and no way was she letting him fall.

At closing time Liv said to April in the parking lot-

''Please sanitise the counters in the kitchen, I'm 99% sure I saw Matt and Amy coming from there when I went for change in the office.''

April nodded- ''Will do. The kitchen? How dare they violate our pristine angel of a kitchen?''

Liv grinned- ''I'm sure Shane will be asking Mr Anderson the same thing about you when you finally come clean to him about Mr Anderson getting a very thorough 'Mic Check' from you.''

''Very funny Miss Olivia and leave my Mr Anderson alone, I'm going home to engage in some very nice , slightly x-rated texts and maybe end it with some phone sex.''

''Well, have fun Miss April, you have my full support and fuck what anyone else thinks ok?''

April winked- ''good luck with Jeff when you finally get him talking.''

''Cheers my dear, something tells me that I'll need it.'' she said as they headed to their cars.

She pulled up her drive and felt no where near tired, her mind was too busy, so full of questions, her head was so caught up that she didn't notice Jeff sat on her porch until she literally walked past him.

''have my powers of invisibility finally kicked in?'' he smirked, looking up at her.

Liv jumped a mile- ''Jesus, I wasn't expecting you Nero.''

he stood up- ''Why?''

''Erm, because you ran from my house like I'd just told you that I was hosting on orgy for lepers.''

He bit back laughter- ''Sorry,but can I please come in? I really need to talk to you.''

She could see that he was being serious now, so she nodded and unlocked the door and lead him to the lounge. She shed her Converse, ditched her jacket and bag and they sat on the sofa in silence for a few minutes.

Jeff rested his elbows on his knees and pinched the bridge of his nose, having no clue where to start.

He was presenting a very worrying sight, she was getting very unsettled and impatient.

''Liv, you'll have to bare with me because I don't really know how to do this.''

That made her ten times worse, she turned to face him- ''Are...are you breaking up with me?''

His head whipped around- ''No! Why would you think that?''

''You bailed and look really uncomfortable, I've seen this go down about 100 times at the bar.''

''Well, Liv I'm 100% _not _doing that.'' he vowed.

''Then what _are_ you doing? Aside from scaring me.''

''Well..I did something and...you're going to hate me for it.'' he said being very cautious.

''Let me be the judge of that Jeff.''

All that she kept repeating inside of her head was- '_Don't be cheating! Don't be cheating!'_

''Oh god here goes...when I went for your nail polish...I kinda found something in the draw...your pictures.''

Olivia knew already what he'd found and she felt like her entire body was quaking, she drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

He could see that she was shaking, Jesus he felt like he had just made a huge mistake by bringing this up.

''You ..you already know that it was me...so say it...just ask me what you're dying to ask me Jeff.''

Taking a deep breath, he asked- ''It was...it was your ultrasound...did you...?'' Jeff couldn't bring himself to ask if she'd lost her baby.

''Did I have a miscarriage?'' she whispered.

His green eyes slid shut as he nodded.

Tears filled her eyes- ''No...I didn't have a miscarriage...I found out that I was...pregnant...a week before Rob died and I..I just felt cheated and I couldn't see my life beyond what we were dealing with, I knew that we didn't have much time left together.''

''Did you tell Rob?'' he asked quietly.

''No, I never told anyone.'' she relied, staring down at her toe nails, the black and yellow nail polish all hazy through the veil of her tears- ''I'm a bad person Jeff...I'm the heartless...bitch who aborted her dead husbands baby...I get it I'm a truly soulless girl''

Jeff could see that she was falling apart right before his eyes, he reached out for her, but she slid from the couch on to the floor, her fingers spearing into the long waves as she rested her forehead on her knees-

''I couldn't tell anyone...they...they'd just ask- ho can you...get rid of the...last piece you had left of your husband?...well...I didn't see it that way...all I could think was- I nearly committed suicide in my bath tub...what kind of a mother could I be?...when I could hardly take care of myself...I was 24 and 10 weeks pregnant...suicidal with grief...I...was seen by a shrink and two doctors they all agreed to my decision...I was alone...but by choice...I never wanted anyone to know.''

He listened in total silence.

''I never wanted to be the daughter of sister...who killed her baby...I wanted to be _good..._I still want to be _good _and I'll understand..if you leave me..I'm not going to hold it against you at all.''

Jeff had tears pouring down his face, every word she'd spoken, every tear she had shed,he was right there with her. He sat beside her on the floor and he scooped her up as easily as he would a child and she curled up in his arms sat on his lap and he stroked her hair and gently rocking her, his own tears still flowing-

''I'm not leaving you Liv...I love you so much you.. you made a decision- a _very brave one _, that was right for you and...I hate that you were alone...nobody should ever be alone for that kind of thing Olivia.''

Liv clung to Jeff, thanking god that he wasn't leaving her- ''I don't want you to see me differently.''

''I don't...I swear that I don't...you're the strongest girl that I've ever met and ...don't take this the wrong way but- I'm glad that I know.''

She had her hand clutching his hoodie, to stop it from shaking- ''I'm glad that you do...because I'm honestly not sure I'd ever have been able to tell you on my own it's...it's been my secret for over two years and I'm not regretting doing it...I just regret how it makes me look.''

Jeff kissed her forehead- ''You don't look like a bad person at all and I'm never going to tell anyone what you've told me, it's just between you and me.''

She felt so vulnerable still, even in his arms, the biggest secret she'd ever kept was laid bare at his feet, he was free to judge her and then walk away, but he hadn't done that and she didn't know how to handle any of it.

Knowing that she looked like hell, she wiped her eyes and looked up at him. She didn't expect to see him crying too. His beautiful green eyes were red rimmed, his cheeks all tear stained, she cupped his cheeks-

''Why are you crying Nero?''

''Because I don't like seeing you hurting, I practically backed you into a corner by snooping, when I promised that I'd never hurt you any more. I hate hurting you...it breaks my heart.''

She wiped his tears away with her thumbs-

''You didn't hurt me Nero, just quit snooping, people never find anything they're happy with.''

''Can I ask you one question and we never have to speak about this again?''he said softly.

Liv nodded,

''Were you ok afterwards?''

''I was fine...just mostly uncomfortable...no real pain...but I was fine.''

''Good...good.''

She kissed him softly and said- ''I love you Jeff. Thank you so much for not getting mad at me.''

Jeff stroked a thumb over her cheek- ''I love you too and thank you for trusting me.''

When they finally went to bed, they didn't need any more words, they just walked to the bedroom and their intense love making was more of a healing and a show of understanding, than a momentary succumbing.

Their relationship had turned a corner and she felt accepted, flaws and all. Jeff felt like he had found a girl who finally trusted him fully and loved him enough to give him complete honesty.

A few new things for them both.

**AN: this might feel like it's out of the blue, with the serious subject matter, but it was planned out from the start and I didn't want to change it, I wanted to tackle it and I hope it turned out as well as I'd hoped ;)**

**R&R please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I have to give a huge shout out to ZoeStarRock- that was one epic review, it's so great to have you back girlie ;) **

**to all my reviewers- I'm one happy camper thanks to, you guys, now lets get this new chapter on the move.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 25

The day after the big heart to heart, Jeff wanted to spoil Olivia, so once they were showered and dressed, he was going to cook breakfast for her at his place. The second they opened his front door, they were greeted by an unexpected sight to say the least- Black and Jeremy,_soaking wet._ There was a sound of gushing water too, they got about two feet inside the house when they heard a huge crash from the kitchen. Jeff and Liv exchanged looks and headed in to assess the damage.

Jeff was feeling sick enough just hearing the carnage happening, but when he opened the kitchen door, it was a terrible sight- the ceiling was now on the floor, he could see the split pipe under the guest bathroom. He was in a daze, but Liv sprang into action-

''Jeff? Jeff where is the stop-cock?''

''The what?'' he frowned, still staring up at the giant hole where his ceiling used to be.

''You know- the lever to shut off your water supply? Is it inside or outside?''

''Erm..outside by..by the garage.''

''Good, I'll turn off your power too, you don't want a switch getting hit accidentally and your whole house going up.''

He was in shock holding a dog under each arm, he knew when the water had been shut off because the deluge finally ground down to a slow incessant dripping, then his girl returned-

''Ok baby, this is fixable, but we need to get this water cleaned up, then we need to get the plumbers and electricians in.''

''can we do that in three days?'' he groaned, almost ready for the hysterical laughter of the crazy people to take over him, at the sight hopeless mess soaking into his shoes.

''Why three days?''

''Because my manager and the exhibit co-ordinator are both coming here to look over all my work and catalogue it. This is going down in three days- oh fuck MY PAINTINGS!''

He passed the dogs off to Liv and splashed through the two inches of water that his home was currently under and raced up the stairs not caring that his hysteria was taking the reigns now.

He shouted- ''THANK CHRIST!''

Liv carried the dogs out to the garden, then went to see Jeff upstairs, his work was safe and sound-

''How about I do you a favour?'' she looked up at him, seeing his stress levels needed to be brought back down to earth, as they were currently up there waving at the astronauts.

''What kind of favour?''

''Have your meeting at my place. I'll help you move your work to my dining room, it's still empty, so it's all yours.''

''You'd do that for me?''

''Of course I would.''

He hugged her- ''Thank you, I gladly accept your offer.''

''Good, now lets get your work somewhere _dry_.'' she said hugging him.

They sent the next hour carefully moving his canvases next door, they then began the lengthy clean up of his house. It hadn't just destroyed his kitchen, it's gone into the laundry room and the dining room ceilings too.

''Jeff, it's going to be ok, this happened to my parents house. We just need to dry the rooms out, then get it looked at by professionals,''

They got mops and buckets and got to work. He was devastated, his solid wood floors would need tearing up, he could feel the wood moving under his feet in the hall, the carpets were ruined and his beloved kitchen would need tearing out too.

Matt, Shane and Shannon came over to help once they'd found out, all bringing mops and buckets too. Amy was having her bad morning sickness, so Gil was taking care of her with a steady supply of action movies, ginger ale and crackers.

They talked as they worked on emptying buckets, Jeff asked Liv- ''How bad is this?''

She saw him pointing to the gaping ceiling- ''Honestly? All the ceiling will be taken down, to dry the beams, they'll need treating to stop mould growing. The walls need stripping of the wet plaster and that'll be replaced. The majority is purely cosmetic.'' she hugged him again- ''Totally fixable.''

He managed a smile- ''Would you mind taking in me and my dogs?''

''Not at all, go pack what you'll need. We're nearly done here, let the boys settle in to my place.'' she smiled hoping to cheer him up a little.

Matt felt just as uneasy as ever seeing them kiss- ''Please stop kissing.''

Liv narrowed her eyes at Matt- ''Cut your prudish bullshit, I _know _ you fucked Amy in my kitchen last night. So a little bit of first base action is small change mister!''

Matt gulped, the guys may have been chucking at his antics, but he was pinned by her fierce green eyes- ''Ok,ok I'm sorry.''

''You _should_ be! It's a place of work and if anyone's getting laid in _my _place of work it'll be _me, _not _you!'' _Liv loved scaring Matt, it was so funny.

Everyone had to laugh, Shane said- ''Wow Matt, I guess you're living in fear of both the Dumas sisters now huh?''

The eldest Hardy scowled- ''You'll be laughing on the other side of your smug face if their cousins ever show up here!''

Jeff kissed Liv and said- ''I like your cousins.''

''Good, they like you too, my uncle Jason said you were a welcome guest at one of his parties.''

''What parties?'' He frowned.

''Uncle Jay throws legendary parties, all the family get together at his place in Queens. He lives in a huge converted warehouse and we all stay over after the party, it's awesome.''

Jeff smiled wide- ''And I'm welcome to come too''

''Yes, they're by invite only, baby you are officially in.''

He was perked up by this news and went off to pack a bag happily, for his stay at Liv's house.

She patted a glum Matt on the shoulder- ''They'll accept you eventually, just give it 7 months.''

''Why 7?''

''Because the second Amy has the cutest kid ever, you'll never be able to do a thing wrong in their eyes. Family is the most important thing to them and you'll be giving them that.''

''You think so?''

''My mom told me so.''

A smile broke out and he hugged Liv right there in his brothers ruined kitchen- ''thank you Livvy.''

''You're welcome, now stop fucking in my bar, you don't see me fucking your brother in your pool, so extend me the same courtesy with my sister.''

Once everyone had done as much as they could, they all went over to Liv's where she was cooking for them. All the guys tried to help, but she preferred to cook alone at times, so she parked them all at the kitchen table with coffee and got cooking.

Shannon smiled as she set out platters of food in the middle of the table, so they could just help themselves. There was a stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs sausage, home made hash browns and they all thanked her and got stuck in as she fed the two dogs.

''Livvy I miss your cooking.'' Shannon said between mouthfuls- ''The new guy is good, so is April but...it's not the same at all.''

She hugged him under one arm- ''Thanks Moore. Id you think I'm good at cooking, you'd faint if my dad cooked for you.'' she said sitting between him and Jeff,

''Really?''

Jeff nodded- ''He's amazing, I got to cook with jack and Liv, they're like mad scientists with oven mitts. I've never tasted food like it, they just cook the best food ever.''

Liv rubbed Jeff's back lovingly- ''Ok, but you two were like house wives exchanging cooking tips and recipes. It was kinda cute seeing you two bonding like that.''

He liked it too- ''it was a nice week.''

Shane smirked-''When he wasn't barfing into drains.''

Olivia laughed- ''yes, or on the stairs while in a fireman's lift.'' she saw her man cringe- ''You're the only man to live on to blush at the tale of barfing down my dad's back as he carried your drunk ass.''

They all laughed at him even Matt- ''I bet they tortured you the next day.''

Jeff nodded- ''I had to scrub the stairs.''

Matt grinned -''Ah, the Dumas house rule.''

Liv high 5'd Matt across the table- ''A man in the know.''

''I think the rules are burned into my brain.'' he winked.

''Out that knowledge to good use in 7 months.'' she winked back and he grinned happily.

Everyone was confused, having no clue what the air were talking about.

While their socks and shoes dried in the laundry room, she let them play on her XBOX 360, they were in her lounge playing 'Resident Evil 5' on her her huge flat screen. While she safe guarded her fruit garden from hungry dogs with mesh cages.

In the lounge Jeff was telling them more about New York as they played co-op missions-

''I got to see her perform with the band at her dad's bar.''

''Holy shit.'' matt said focusing on the screen- ''she hasn't sang with them in ages.''

''Well, she was _incredible. _So sexy, her voice is huge, she did this performance of Prince's 'Darling Nikki'.''

They knew from the guttural groan that came from Jeff's mouth that it'd been one _hot _show.

''That good huh?'' Shane smirked.

''At one point I thought jack was going to storm the stage to shield her from the men ogling her and then poke my eyes out just for looking at her. I saw her paintings too.''

''You did? she let you down into that basement?'' Matt was impressed.

''Yep and she makes my work look like graffiti on a men's room wall. This-'' he pointed to the mural on the lounge wall- ''Tip of a really big ice berg, I swear she should be the one getting the big exhibit not me.''

Matt warned quietly- ''Don't push her on that, Amy says it's still a very touchy subject,''

Jeff nodded- ''I know, but she's got like 60 completed pieces locked away in a basement at her mom and dads place. She's totally cut herself off from that part of her life. As inappropriate as it is to say this- but that husband of hers, if he wasn't dead, I'd hit him.'' He said bashing away at the buttons on the controller.

They were all shocked at his words, Matt rolled his eyes- ''I'd keep that little nugget of morbid honesty to yourself Jeffro.''

''She basically knows how I feel about Rob, he held her back. Jack said it too, that guys gutted that his daughter gave up her passion for her husband. If Rob was still alive he'd probably be getting his ass kicked by Jack. Liv even says she regrets giving up her work for him.''

It was strange hearing about the inner workings of Jeff and Olivia's relationship, especially when only a few months ago he'd hardly mention her name unless it was to bitch about her in some new and inventive way. The change was still taking some getting used to.

When the guys had gone home, he got setting up his work in the dining room, they were all titled and signed, each one had a name, a meaning and a story behind it. It was going to be tough for him to sell them, they were a piece of his heart, his soul, he wondered if this was how a parent felt when they waved their kids off when they went out into the big wide world.

He loved the light coming through the patio doors, the floor length chiffon curtains muting the light just right. In his head he wondered why this room was still empty, her table was in the kitchen, not in here. Then he looked u at the exposed white beams and saw the lights, they were halogen spots, the floor was treated so they were easy to clean paint off too...he had to wonder if this was going to be her studio at one time, but it was just left empty and adrift with no purpose.

Olivia popped her head into the room, seeing him stood there in black cargo shorts, white wife beater, hair pulled back in a bun and all of that gorgeous ink on display- gorgeous. She watched him arranging his work around the room and he clearly wasn't happy with it at all.

''I've got easels in the garage if you need them?'' she said softly not wanting to startle him form his focused state.

Those green eye slid to her and a smile curved his perfect mouth- ''That'd be great babe.''

They got them from the garage, he saw trunks piled high, almost up to the ceiling of the double garage-

''What have you got hidden in those or should I be afraid to ask?''

''All my drawing stuff, old sketch books, some of my sculptures, but most of them weigh a ton, they're filled with my old glass, so I won't be moving them any time soon.''

''Glass?''

They carried the big wooden easels inside- ''Yeah glass, I did a huge project for my senior year art class on glass art. So I moulded slabs of coloured glass and they slotted into these huge metal frames. I've still got the glass and the frames are all packed up in the garage too.''

Jeff was smiling- ''Wow that sounds amazing, can I see them some time?''

''Sure.'' she nodded, happy that he was wanting to see her work.

''Where did you learn to do the glass work? Where did you make them?''

She laughed at his joyful enthusiasm- ''My uncle Jay on both questions, at his work shop in Queens, it's right by his converted warehouse, he's a glass worker really, he makes these amazing vases and glass sculptures. He's not just a tattoo artist. He helped me build the metal frames too, taught me to weld.'' she laughed.

''Like 'Flashdance' huh?'' he teased.

''Hey! You won't catch me in leg warmers, with a really big poodle perm, Mr Hardy.''

''Good thing too, or your sex appeal would really take a denting.''

She narrowed her eyes at him- ''Well, seeing you comatose on a bathroom floor, shirtless smelling like vomit was just _so _sexy to me.''

''Touché my lady.''

Liv saw him let lout a sigh and saw his mood change- ''My houses are cursed, one burns down and takes my dog with it. My new one floods, what the hell is coming next?''

''Pestilence? Maybe you'll get locusts?'' she said slipping her arms around his waist.

Jeff felt a smile creep in- ''Knowing my luck I'll end up with roaches.''

''Then we'll call the pest guy. Nothing is unfixable Jeff, trust me on that one. Ok, it looks bad right now, but it could have been worse, your home is still standing, you're safe so are the boys and so is your work.''

He held her close to him, loving the way her warmth flowed into him- ''Thank you for taking me and my boys in.''

''You're welcome, I'd rather your sanity wasn't tested at the Moore-Helms house hold or over at the love palace that our siblings are bedding down in.''

Jeff cringed and nodded- ''Our niece or nephew is going to be one cute as hell kid, but I also suspect- very odd too.''

''Yeah me too. If you'd told me three months ago that Amy would be having Matt's baby, living with him and we'd be a 'we' I might have died laughing.''

''I hear you, it's been an interesting time, never a dull moment for us huh?''

''It's been great.'' she agreed.

''Are you working tonight?'' he inquired.

''Nope, the bar manager is stepping into the breach, I don't even have any paper work to deal with, I'm 100% free.''

Jeff smiled- ''great news, because tonight I'm going to cook for you.''

''Go right ahead Nero, am I allowed to watch the master at work or am I barred from my own section of heaven?''

''I don't mind working for an audience, I might have a certain amount of experience in that area, just not while cooking.'' he winked, dropping a kiss onto the tip of her nose.

Three days later Jeff's manager and the exhibit co-ordinator showed up at Liv's door to meet with Jeff, she let them in happily. The manager was called Mitchell and the co-ordinator was his wife Lisa, they were very eager to see the completed work. Liv lead them to the dining room where Jeff was still unhappy with how he'd set them out.

Lisa got cataloguing and putting together the paper work. Mitchell was going over every piece with his critical art eye, which put Jeff very much on edge straight away.

Lisa looked at the beautiful brunette with the stunning figure, noticing the way she acted around Jeff, it was very intimate-

''So, you must be Beth, right?''

Liv's jaw fell open for a second, until she got her head in gear- ''No! I'm Olivia, but you can call me Liv''

Lisa cringed, when her husband had been trying to get Jeff under contract he'd still been a full time wrestler and Mitchell had warned Lisa about Jeff's girlfriend- Beth, and her pushy and frankly bitchy ways-

''Oh sorry.''

Liv smiled- ''It's ok, so does anyone want coffee? it's way too tense in here to not need caffeine.''

Lisa smiled liking this girl a lot- ''Coffee would be great.''

''Same here.'' Mitchell nodded.

Liv nodded and looked at Jeff- ''Calm down babe, you've done the hard part already.'' she pointed to the paintings that she loved so much- ''No freaking out on the home stretch, You've come too far now.''

She winked at him and headed to make the coffee.

''I like her.'' Mitchell said, in that gruff voice of his- ''Better than the last one, she had Yoko Ono beat that one, This girl- much better!''

Jeff laughed- ''Liv is amazing.''

Olivia took them all their coffee, then left them to it, not wanting to interfere in Jeff's work and business endeavours.

They went to the lounge and Mitchell saw the mural- ''Wow Hardy, just wow.''

Jeff smiled taking a seat- ''Yep, it's something all right.''

Lisa pointed to it- ''When did you find the time?''

''Hold up, that's _not _my work, this _isn't _even my house. It's all Liv's, I live next door, my lace got flooded. So that's her work.''

Mitchell smirked, eyes flaring- ''Is she contracted?''

''Don't push her, she hasn't painted in two years, that was a one off.''

''Ok.'' he agreed- ''But I _will_ be talking to her at some pint you know that right?''

''I figured as much.'' Jeff nodded.

''Anyway, we've got some pretty big news in regards to your exhibit. Due to the big interest in you and your popularity in the social media since your retirement, I', hoping you'll agree to something.''

Jeff was wary- ''To what?''

''A big gallery in New York city wants to show your work before it goes on sale. It'll be great publicity, the kind money can't buy. It'll be your first major public appearance since your retirement, what do you say?''

Jeff knew that it was a massive opportunity to get his art out there, he was lucky to get such a chance after all the mistakes he'd made in his life-

''On one condition- I don't have to do any interviews, they're out of the question, I've done that a thousand times in the past, that's _not _my life any more.''

Mitchell nodded- ''We can put together a written statement for the attending press, that'll be enough.''

Jeff was pleased, he didn't want questions about his scars or any old TNA or WWE drug scandals, or jail time questions being fired at him. He wanted some privacy now, so he could have some semblance of a normal life. It was all wrapped up much quicker than he's anticipated and there'd be a team of packers arriving in a few days to pick up the paintings for moving.

In bed that night, Jeff cuddled up to Liv and said in her ear as they spooned-

''For my exhibit...there's going to be some press interest...and I was wondering something...''

Liv waited for him to finish his sentence, but the silence just seemed to go on and on. Finally she gave in and looked over her shoulder at him, his look of total uncertainty just rocked her. She flipped on to her back, lay one palm on his cheek, letting her thumb trace over his high cheek bone-

''Tell me what's wrong Jeff, what's got you all shaken up?''

''This is going to sound so fucking stupid.'' he buried his face in the pillow.

She kissed his shoulder, stroking his purple hair- ''Stupid or not, you clearly need to get it off your chest.''

Muffled words come from deep in the pillow.

''Jeff, as much as I wished I could hear that, you need to get your head out of the pillow _then _talk to me.''

He liked her caressing his back, it sent shivers down his spine, down his legs and right to the tips of his toes. Removing his face from the pillows, he cringed to himself and summoned up the courage he knew that he still possessed deep down inside of himself-

''Mitchell and Lisa have this whole New York, art opening, red carpet...thing, going on... photographers- all that shit and...I don't... I know that you want to keep us as private as possible...but _please..._will you walk down that damn red carpet with me?''

She could see that Jeff was a different man from the one who'd wrestled in front of several thousands of fans all over the world. The Jeff Hardy beside her right there was a changed man. One who's confidence had been truly shaken by his accident and he was still man enough to ask for her help when he needed it.

Kissing his bare shoulder she said quietly-

''I'll walk down that red carpet with you. I'll be right beside you, even when the cameras are annoying the hell out of you, fuck keeping us a secret, if you want me by your side, I'm there Jeff, right there.''

It meant the whole world to him, she kept rescuing him from his own psychological hell, time and time again. He knew she didn't want his female fans hating her for dating him, yet she was willing to step into the public eye as his _girlfriend_ and face the possible fan-girl backlash, in to support him. That was one hell of a sacrifice.

Olivia saw right then the vulnerable appreciation on his expressive face. He leaned in and just millimetres from her lips said- ''I'll never forget this you know.''

Then he kissed her, one slow, lingering kiss to seal their agreement. Their noses still touching, he said quietly- ''Am I weak for being scared?''

She shook her head- ''no, it's natural, especially after all the things that have happened in your life in the past 8 months. You're not weak, you're a bad ass, a _really _hot one.''

Jeff laughed, kissing her smiling lips-''Hot huh?''

''Hell yeah, the dreams I had about you in my teens, you should be so glad that Amy kept us apart all those years ago.''

''Tell me about these dreams.'' he kissed down her neck, nipping at her collar bone, loving her throaty little groan.

''Well...there was this one dream I had all the time when I was 18...I was in my school uniform...and you walked into my class room...dragged me from the class...you couldn't keep your eyes off my long braids...''she gasped as his teeth nipped at her inner thigh, he'd travelled the length of her body in no time at all- ''Th..Then...we end up at my parents house...and you...oh god!''

His tongue flicked over that tiny bundle of nerves, he smiled loving her reaction, she was so responsive to his ministrations.

''Tell me what I did to you Olivia.''

She could hardly speak, this felt too good to focus on something as trivial as speech. All she wanted to do was _feel!_

''Er,...we..we ended up in my dad's...study..y-you're sat in his chair and I'm sat..on his desk in front of you, my feet are on the arms of...the chair and I'm not wearing any panties under my skirt...and you make me tell you what I want even...even when I'm blushing.''

He groaned against her body, this dream was driving him wild- ''And what do you want in this dream?'' his lips barely left her throbbing flesh.

She arched up from the bed, her fingers clutching his soft purple hair-

''Oh god...I want you to do this to me...but you make me say it...that I want you to..._eat my pussy..''_

Liv felt him growl deeply in appreciation against her overly sensitised body, sending her crashing over the edge into sheer oblivion.

Jeff loved hearing her dream and her climax, but he wasn't nearly done yet, he was still loving her giving him her support and he wasn't even scratching the surface of showing her how much that meant to him.

Liv knew that Jeff was on a roll and she intended to pay back every orgasmic touch, after all she still had her school uniform in the closet and it still fit like it had at 18. this night was going to be fun for _both _of them, he just didn't know it yet.

**AN: I hope that that was ok, because it's setting up the story line for the next few chapters.**

**I wanted to show that Jeff was growing up and is not afraid to ask for help and that she'll do pretty much anything for Jeff.**

**R&R. Please ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: thank you so much for all the reviews. 130, wow it's still weird to think about it. But I have to warn you that in a chapter or two you guys are probably going to hate me for what I've got in store, things are going to take a turn for the- 'Holy fuck!' bare with me and remember it's all leading to something ;)**

**hope you like the latest.**

**Oh and in this story April Helms is basically A.J Lee, I think she's sweet and nutty, sorry it's taken me 26 chapters to tell you about her .lol**

**R&R**

**I only own my oc's**

Another Me

Chapter 26

(One week later)

It was 7:30am on Monday and to stop herself from doing something she'd regret, Liv was at the bar cleaning like a woman possessed, as Rage Against The machine- ''Killing In The Name' blasted through the bar. She was scraping old gum from the undersides of the bar room tables, trying so hard to keep from screaming in utter frustration.

April got to the bar at 8:30am and was surprised to see Liv's car in the parking lot. She knew something had been going on with her friend for the past 24 hours, but when she opened the bar doors, the sound proofing caught her off guard because she was nearly knocked on her ass by the raging vocals of Zack De La Rocha as she stepped inside. His voice was tearing out of the speaker system and this was Liv's anger music. The woman in question was up a 10ft high ladder changing bulbs, a big scowl set on her face- oh shit!

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Liv looked and saw her friend and nodded her greeting. She then got on with her jobs and knew that the second she stopped or even paused for a breather that the destructive lava flow of her emotions would creep down the valley and wind it's merry way to all the things that she'd worked so hard to build- her relationship with Jeff. Then the fires of chaos would really start.

Jeff woke up to find the warm sexy body of his beloved girlfriend was missing from the bed, but there on her pillow was a furry little black face, Jeremy had taken over her side of the bed-

''Hey boy, what you doing on mommas side of the bed huh?''

The dog answered with a lick to his face.

Jeff laughed- ''Ok ok lets get you and Black fed.''

he nearly broke his big toe getting around the end of the bed, he tripped over his week old pile of laundry and bashed his now unfortunate throbbing toe on the dresser.

''Son of a bitch OW!''

He huffed, he already had a still noticeable limp, now he's added a bruised toe, damn his clumsy ways. Jeff knew he should do some laundry, but he'd rather spend his time with Liv.

Heading to the kitchen he didn't see the girl of his dreams anywhere, as he fed his boys. It wasn't until he saw that her car was missing as he picked up the paper from the mail box,that he realised she'd gone out. In his bright blue Cookie Monster boxers and ancient wife beater he went back inside and went to look for his cell to call her.

Olivia was sat behind her desk, so far from calm it was unreal, texting Kian-

_''Kian he's driving me crazy! It's only been a week, this isn't a good sign.''_

He replied- _''Lol. What's he doing exactly little Livvy?''_

She laid back in her comfy desk chair, popped her Converse clad feet up on the desk and typed out her reply-

_''I've gone from girlfriend to maid in a week! Laundry! Dishes! Don't get me going on how I had to fish his dogs put of my bubble bath!''_

She didn't want to nag the man that she loved at the moment, he was stressed to death, his house was getting repaired and his exhibition was in two short weeks. But her home had become a den of slack!

Also, she had no privacy at all, he wanted to be involved in every aspect of her life. She wasn't used to sharing so much of herself with a man. Yes, she liked that he was so interested in her, but she needed her alone time too. The kind where she could shower _alone. _ Take an hour long bubble bath _alone._ Just that vital time when you decompress and get all your thoughts in place and truly relax- no chance!

Kian sent- _''Dogs in the tub? Won't ask. You've gotta talk 2 him+let him know that u need space. Gotta question 4 u...''_

Intrigued by this, she fired back- _''Question away.''_

_''The 3 of us wanna come see our Ames, if we head down, is there a hotel in ur hick town?lol.''_

Smirking she sent back- _''Yes there is, but u'll end up killing Alex and Steve-O so u can stay with me, let them slum it in a hotel ;) when u heading down?''_

_''Friday then home on Monday that ok?''_

She liked the thought of the three visiting- _''Perfect c u all then .x.''_

Olivia saw the phone ringing a few minutes later, 'Jeff' flashed up on the screen, along with a picture off him snuggled into a pillow, his purple hair all over the place, looking so cute it was unreal.

''Hello.'' she said, hoping to sound as natural and not pissed off as possible.

''Hey baby, I woke up and there was someone in bed beside me and it certainly wasn't you.'' he said in good humour.

Liv bit her lip- the dogs had been in her bed, on her silk sheets, the ones she'd put on the night before for their romantic night, that'd ended up with her chasing a soaked pair of dogs, covered in bubbles, one dog had her natural sponge clamped between it's jaws and the other had one of her slippers. Jeff was no use at all, he just stood there laughing his ass off as she gave chase in her already tired state.

''_Please, _keep your dogs off my $1000 silk sheets.''

Jeff cringed, those were their 'romance' sheets that they'd never gotten to have fun on-

''Sorry, I'll keep the boys out of there. So where are you beautiful?''

''At work, I've got a million things to do, I'll be back later. Oh and my cousins are coming in on Friday for the weekend. Kian will be in my guest room.''

Jeff smiled- ''Cool, I can't wait to hang out with them, my house should be nearly ready by then, Steven and Alex can stay with me if you want,''

Jeff offered hoping they'd accept- ''Ok I've got no kitchen, but there's always take out.''

The offer was very sweet- ''Thanks, I'll send you their call numbers, you can tell them.''

''Great maybe we van get them to either ease up on Matt or _collaborate _on some all out torture.'' Jeff laughed, clearly very tickled by that idea.

She was amused by how happy he sounded- ''Ok while you're plotting against your own brother, I..I think we need to talk tonight ok babe?''

Jeff could hear a certain tone to her voice, so he was alert and trying not to freak out over the phone-

Erm sure, ok. I'll be here when you get home, I've got loads of stuff to do anyway, how about I cook tonight?''

''That'd be great, I'll see you around 5.''

He got busy, he did the laundry, changed the sheets, finally located the vacuum and gave the house a going over, it was really easy due to the place being a single storey. He did the dishes by hand, not wanting to tackle the overly complicated dish washer she had. Then he walked his boys into town so he could go to the bank and get the cash to pay his work force. The pipe had been fixed, his walls had dried out and his new wood floors were on order. His kitchen had been gutted, it was just an empty room with pipes now.

On his way home he called Alex Dumas-

''Hello?''

Jeff smirked hearing the loud brash tones- ''Hey Alex, it's Jeff.''

''Hey Hardy, how's things? We're heading your way on Friday.''

''Well, that's why I'm calling, Liv said you were looking for a place to crash.''

''Yes, Kian has called dibs on Livvy's spare bed and no way in hell am I sharing with him, he kicks in his sleep.''

Jeff laughed- ''Worry not, I have guest rooms, no kitchen at the moment, but plenty of take out menus at your disposal.''

Alex laughed- ''What the hell happened to your house Hardy?''

''Flood, but the power is all good and the bedrooms are intact, you and Steven are more than welcome to crash in them.''

''We accept, plus close proximity to your bro.'' Alex chuckled in his evil way.

Jeff nodded to himself- ''We're _so _on the same page with that, he's right across the back field from my place, great location for pranks, hopefully you won't see him and Amy doing anything like we all have.''

''That's fucking gross man!''

''Preaching to the choir, but payback is a bitch.''

Jeff heard that slightly intimidating chuckle come down the phone- Steven Dumas was there too.

''Guys am I on speaker phone?'' Jeff inquired.

''Yep.'' Steven replied- ''We're all in the tattoo studio watching some chick trying to seduce Kian via some very bad sigh language...Whoa, she's just asked him if he wanted to take her on a table!''

Alex chuckled- ''I think she meant to sign _date,_ but he's not having any of it. I swear Hardy, the guy is a total bitch magnet!''

''It's his own fault too.'' Steven chimed in- ''He's giving off all the vibes in their eyes. When he lips reads, it just looks like he's staring at a chicks mouth, to them. It totally gives off the '_I wanna fuck __your mouth' _message to them.''

''Guys I've gotta go.'' Jeff said trying to regain a shred of his composure.

''Sure thing, see you Friday at your place.'' Alex said.

''You will, bye.'' he replied, then headed off to get his work force paid and to cook for his beautiful woman.

At 5pm, Liv pulled up to her house, hoping that she didn't fuck up this chat, they were entering a nice stage of their fledgling relationship, where drama was taking the back burner. To her this issue didn't need to descend into a fight at all, it would be handled with maturity and grace.

Stepping inside, she was greeted by the delicious smell of roast chicken and rosemary, the boys were asleep in the lounge and there was Jeff at the stove, with oven mitts on, tending to his roast chicken.

The table was set with the dishes she used for special occasions, it was probably for the best that he never found out that it was her wedding china. Was he wearing her apron? She smiled and admired the sight of him bending over to put the roasting tray back in the oven.

He heard a slow wolf whistle behind him and he turned, closing the oven door with his hip and saw her stood there, a big sexy grin in place-

''Mr Hardy, a god in the kitchen.''

He winked- ''And a man whore in the bedroom''

Liv dropped her bag to the floor, all the tension vanishing, only to be replaced by the urge to hug him and maybe add a little pre-dinner groping too.

She went over to him, took his handsome face in her hands and urged him down into a much needed kiss.

He wasn't complaining one bit, he just wanted it to go on, but they got interrupted by a buzzing from the laundry room-

''Oh, my clothes are done.''

That got her attention- he'd done his laundry?

Off her went to take them out, he called to her as he folded the jeans and T-shirts and paired up his socks-

''Babe, there's about 20 minutes before dinner, why don't you jump in the shower and I'll finish up in here.''

''Ok babe.''

Upon entering the bedroom she saw that he'd changed the bedding, his bags were now safely tucked away under his side of the bed- bless him. In the en-suite, she realised he'd not only laid out her towels, but her favourite shampoo and soap too and put her body lotion by the sink. Holy crap, he'd cleaned too!

From behind her, his arms slipped around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder-

''I'm sorry for being a lousy house guest, I didn't realise how bad I was being until I started cleaning up and saw that it was _all my stuff.''_

She rested her cheek against his and patted his hands- ''I didn't want to be the nagging bitch, but I'm also not your maid either, kinda the subject of that chat I asked for.''

He sighed- ''Well, I'm sorry I treated your home like a dorm room. Saves me from getting into any of your cousins bad books- Oh they're staying at my place.''

Liv laughed- ''Great, the lack of kitchen probably won't even be noticed by them, they live on take out and snacks. You know those locusts we joked about, you've just given them an invite, which means I'd better stock up on food, I swear they make Shannon look like a lightweight when it comes to eating.''

''Matt's gonna get pranked or tortured.'' he grinned.

Liv turned, seeing that evil grin on Jeff's handsome face- ''Hey you're a Hardy, you're supposed to be on Matt's side, not conspiring with the enemy camp, you traitor.''

''Call this getting even for all the years he stopped me from having any real fun when we were at the WWE.''

''What?'' she giggled.

''Oh yeah, he was like an over zealous babysitter, if we went to the clubs with the other wrestlers, he put me on a drink allowance and I was always back at the hotel by 11pnm!''

Olivia burst out laughing- ''Aww, did little Jeffro have a bed time?''

''Oh you can laugh all you want, he was the human buzz kill. You try being the 21 legal drinker on a 5 drink limit, with a big brother who also refuses you any over night guests.''

Liv cringed- ''Cock block huh?''

''Exactly. So understand my need for a little retribution.''

''Ok, just leave me out of it. I want no part in what you guys will cook up.''

After her shower, which she finally got to enjoy _alone, _a rarity over the past week, she went into the bedroom and there was a big 'Fredericks of Hollywood' box on the bed, with a hand written note, in Jeff's handwriting, it said- _'Open me Livvy .x.'_

Holding the towel around her body, she smiled then slid the black and gold ribbon open and raised the lid and beneath the gold tissue paper was a pair of dark purple silk pyjamas. They were the ones that she'd spotted in the catalogue a few days ago. Jeff had even bought the right size!

She slipped them on and left her hair all pinned up, heading along on to see Jeff. She was impressed at what she saw, he'd been busy, the sexy devil had changed into a black shirt and dark jeans, he looked so hot!

Jeff looked up and saw her, she looked so stunning, cheeks flushed, hair all bundled up, little tendrils escaping, and the PJ's were a great touch.

''They fit.'' he smiled.

Walking over to him, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips so softly-

''Thank you Nero.''

''You're very welcome.'' he kissed her back just as softly.

He held out a chair for her and she gave him one of her breath taking smiles, the kind that made him fall a little more in love every time she shot one his way.

Over at Matt and Amy's, she'd just gotten a text from Alex with their plans for Friday, she'd promised him that she wouldn't tell Matt, he'd just freak out. Amy just couldn't wait to see his reaction when he came face to face with the three cousins again after all this time. This was going to be epic!

When Friday rolled around, everyone was at Liv's for ''Breakfast'' Jeff, Matt, Amy,Shannon and Shane. Only three of them knew the real reason behind the big gathering and it was nothing to do with bonding over the hash browns.

Shane looked at Liv and said- ''Do you know what's u with April?''

''Narrow it down honey.''

''She's never off the phone when I try to ring her and she's not telling me shit. A brother knows when something is up with his sister, it's programmed into his DNA.'' Shane said passionately, but clearly totally confused.

Olivia fought a smirk, no way was Shane finding out about April dating Mr Anderson from her!

''I have no idea, but don't worry too much, if it was big news, she'd let you know.''

He was still suspicious as hell about what his sister was up to- ''Well, she's hiding something, I could have sworn she had a hickey on her back a week ago.''

She nearly choked on her juice and had to turn away trying not to cheer for April finally having an active sex life. So Mr Anderson liked to bite huh? Yeah, she could easily believe that, anyone with his mouth and microphone skills was bound to be good with his mouth in other ways too.

Amy gave her sister a look and came over-

''You've gotta tell me who she's fucking later.''

''No way, ask her yourself.'' Liv whispered back.

''Ah so there _is a guy.''_Amy grinned cheekily,

Liv winked.

Amy giggled- ''So I take it that Saint Shane won't be welcoming this romantic newcomer with open arms?''

''Not a chance in hell unless by 'arms' you mean guns. He's gonna be so pissed.''

''Is it Shannon?''

''Worse that that I'm afraid.'' Liv said sipping her juice.

A car horn sounded from the drive and there were only three smiling faces in that bust kitchen-

''Ah, the guests are here.'' Amy and Liv exchanged devious looks with Jeff at Liv's words.

Everyone trooped to the front porch and saw the big black SUV parked there.

When the doors opened, Matt nearly died right there, out stepped the triplets. They were more muscular and inked up since he'd last seen them. Shannon and Shane exchanged looks, but it was the little blonde who said-

''Well, they do say that bad luck comes in 3's.''

The two sisters skipped down the steps and they all exchanged hugs. It was Alex who spoke up naturally-

''Jesus fuck Ames you're having a kid, sometimes I can't believe it's with the village idiot, but congrats. Kinda takes the heat off us. The pressure to usher in the next generation of Dumas off spring had finally been lifted!''

The three brothers all exchanged relieved high 5's.

''Glad to be of service.'' Amy winked.

Steven's shrewd green eyes swung to the four guys on the porch and a truly scary smile spread across his face-

''Ah, there's the bastard!''

Matt's heart was thudding into oblivion in his chest, he was pinned by three sets of identical eyes. Alex was then glaring at him and Kian pointed right at him and said-

''No running and no hiding and well basically _no mercy!''_

Jeff busted out laughing as he smoked, then he saw Shannon gulp, then Shane too.

Matt huffed, got his balls back into place and said-

''Oh hell no! I'm not standing for your shit again! Let me introduce two other guys you can torture and mess with.''

He grabbed Shane and practically threw him down the porch steps into the path of the three huge guys-

''This guy right here is Shane Helms, he once felt up Liv on a drunken dare!''

Shane wanted to hit Matt, but the three guys were now glaring holes through him and he didn't dare move an inch.

Matt wasn't done just yet, he grabbed Shannon by the back of his hoodie and the smaller guys feet actually left the ground as he joined Shane in the path of destruction.

''Oh and you have some _real _fun with this one! He basically _mouth raped _Liv into kissing him. He was her very _unwilling first kiss._ Oh and his name is Shannon by the way!''

The blonde looked ready to cry and run home to hide under the stairs.

Matt slapped the pair very hard on the shoulders and said, eyes wild with adrenaline- ''Good fucking luck to you because I'm sure as shit not suffering this alone! And YOU!'' he turned his attention to his giggling younger brother on the porch, happily smoking- ''YOU- why don't you tell them all about the stalk and fuck Michael Myers role play you two play!''

Jeff rolled his eyes- ''_Prude!_ Pretty strange considering your sexual inclinations!''

Matt's brown eyes flared- ''Fuck this shit I'm out of here!''

They all watched the eldest Hardy stomp off in the huff, trying so hard not to laugh at his childish display.

The triplets let him go, but looked at the two remaining North Carolina natives and knew they could have a little bit of fun with the little blonde, he was already nearly wetting himself.

Alex, Steven and Kian moved closer to Shannon, who looked at Liv for help, but she just shrugged her shoulders, and Shane was just looking relieved that it was him in Shannon's shoes.

He looked up at the one with the long hair, who didn't have that psychotic glint in his eyes-

''It-it was a mistake..I-I got my ass handed to me already.''

The guy pointed to his ears- ''I'm deaf and your crazy ass accent is impossible to lip read, so shut up!''

Shannon saw him sign something to his brothers and their grins grew as they surrounded him.

All he could think was- '_Oh shit I'm about to die!'_

**AN: poor Shannon. I loved writing Matt's melt down, he's so much fun to write. But like I warned you at the start this story is about to get crazy and you might hate me, but I'm risking it because I can't wait to write it all, so hold on tight readers.**

**R&R please. x.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: thank you all so much for the reviews and PM chats, Like I said at the end of the last chapter, I'm shaking this up a bit, it's all been planned out so there's no going back now.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 27

Shannon stood in the middle of the Dumas brothers and the one with the scar through his eyebrow leaned a little closer, a smirk breaking out on his face- Jesus, this one was by far the most psychotic, was this Steven? Then the guy burst out laughing, then the others did too.

Steven patted the little blonde punk guy on the shoulder, almost knocking him down to his shaking knees, with his unrealised strength-

''Chill out, you can quit pissing your draws, we're only fucking with you.''

The one with the lip ring nodded- ''It's Matthew we're gonna hunt like the Predator on Arnie, not you. You're way too easily broken, it'd be like getting mad at a...labradoodle.''

Steven nodded at his brother, still evilly grinning- ''A slightly retarded one at that.''

Liv pushed Alex and Steven back from Shannon-

''Ok, fun's over. Leave him alone. Kian you're in my guest room. You two, go with Jeff and quit terrorizing my friends.''

Shannon wanted to hug Liv, he really did, but Shane was quickly guiding him away in the direction of home. Shane was no calmer, he just had fully functioning legs still.

Jeff took his two guests to his place and Liv showed Kian to his room-

''I still can't get my head around our Ames, she's having a baby. Matt's kid.''

They sat facing each other on the guest bed, Kian laid against the headboard, Liv reclined against the foot board-

''I know, it's amazing. They're so happy too, they like to pretend that they're just together out of circumstance, but that such bullshit, they're deliriously happy, it's so sweet.''

He smiled, tying his long black hair back- ''Give it a year or two and this will be you and Jeff.''

Liv got a strange feeling inside at the thought of her and Jeff living together and having a baby. She knew that it was partially fear...but the majority of it was _anticipation. _

Kian's jaw dropped into his lap- ''Hey! I was joking. Do you see that all in your future?''

''Maybe.'' she replied feeling odd talking about something she'd never even realised that she wanted, until now.

He nudged her leg with his foot- ''Just go at your pace, Jeff's not going anywhere, he'll wait.''

Liv nudged him back smiling- ''No rush at all.''

They went to get some more of Kian's stuff from the SUV and saw the other two taking three ling hold alls out of the trunk, Liv knew exactly what was inside of those-

''Oh my god! You bastards, what the hell have you got planned for those?''

Steven's evil grin showed up again- ''Fun Livvy, lot's of fun.''

Kian smirked- ''Just mainly at the expense of Matthew. I just hope he's not a deep sleeper.''

They all smothered laughter as Alex said- ''Better not be or we'll be out there all night.''

Liv waved her hands- ''Stop! Don't say anything else, I refuse to be an accessory to your heinous schemes.''

Alex nodded- ''Good idea. Tonight we prank, tomorrow we party. Oh and we're stealing your rainbow haired boy toy too.''

''Ok.'' she cringed- ''Just don't get him too wasted and don't start any fights. We still have to live here after you guys leave.''

They rolled their eyes and closed the trunk-

''Olivia we're not going to go on a drunken rampage all over town, we're gonna save that for when you guys come visit us on our turf.'' Alex winked as they trooped off with their bags.

She shook her head, not wanting to imagine what other tools of torture they could be packing, they clearly had some kind of well laid out plan- Poor Matt.

Amy was in on the plot, she'd given the guys a key to the patio doors and knew exactly how to set the wheels in motion.

Matt was pacing the lounge-

''Are you_ sure _Shannon and Shane walked away intact?''

She had to laugh- ''Oh so _now _you're concerned about them? You mean after you threw them to the wolves and ran to save your own ass?''

He pursed his lips knowing he'd acted like a total douche- ''It was the lesser of two evils, I just hope they realise that I'm _not _the enemy here. I'm actually the good guy, we're happy now.''

Amy smiled but in her mind all she could think was- _'Nice try Hardy, but nothing you say is getting passed on to the guys to lessen your punishment!'_

Then she realised- '_Jesus no wonder I'm close to Steven our evil streaks run in the exact same directions.'_

That was a pretty disturbing thought one that she wasn't going to over analyse.

At Jeff's place he had gotten to see what was inside those duffel bags and he knew that Matt was going to shit himself-

''You guys are fucking legends.''

''You want in?' Alex smirked.

They liked the grin that spread across the youngest Hardy's face, he was _so _in! The plan was shared with Jeff and they text Kian to get it all finalised. Alex said-

''Got a little gift for you Hardy.''

When he looked inside the box he was given he was psyched, it was just like the ones the guys had-

''Mann this is freaky, bot so cool. You knew I'd be down with this?''

''Well, you kinda gave us the idea, you told us big bro's greatest fear.'' Alex smiled patting Jeff on the back with great pride.

Steven nodded- ''The spark that lit the bonfire my friend.''

Liv knew when shit was going down because at 10pm after they'd watched a movie and had popcorn, Steven got a text that lit up his face and had him practically bouncing with happiness-

''Guys it's time to lock and load, Ames says we're good to go.''

Liv shook her head- ''Should have known you'd get her involved, you're both like on evil scheme away from being super villains.''

''Hey we had to get her on board, she's pregnant. It's be irresponsible to scare her in her condition.''

Kian arched one black brow- ''Is it striking anyone else as 'odd' that our Amy is serving up her baby-daddy yo us on a silver platter?''

Liv shook her head- ''Not really, I'm just shocked she's not wanting a more hands on role.''

Kian smirked- ''Well, she did ask.''

10 minutes later Kian emerged from her guest room as Olivia exited her kitchen with her mug of hot chocolate. Seeing him , her eyes went wider, especially when she saw what he had in his hands-

''Where the hell did you get that mask?''

A grin broke out that she wasn't used to seeing on his, his brothers-yes, but never him-

''I have a friend at the website who distributes these. They're all official merchandise, no cheap knock offs. 'Escapades' is a great source for stuff like this.''

''Well, I'm glad that you're not handling _counterfeit _ goods.'' Liv said sarcastically- ''dare I even ask about _that?''_

She pointed to the really sizeable gun in his other hand.

He smirked again- ''Looks pretty real huh?''

''How did you get that?''

''It's a paint ball gun, you can get them anywhere. I've gotta go, I do believe that I have a Hardy Boy to terrorize.''

''You're all sick men!'' she bit back her own grin.

''Your boyfriend's the sick one, it's his own brother.'' he chuckled- ''If you hear screaming no need to call the cops, just leave your patio lights on. Man am I glad that you live in the ass end of no where, gives us a huge hunting ground.''

When he left in his all black gear, she shook her head, Men!...correction- Boys!

At Jeff's house they all met up and went over the plan-

''Objective?'' Steven said waiting for a reply.

''Get him into the woods.'' Jeff replied.

Alex pinned something to each of their left shoulders, it looked like a Blue-tooth ear piece, Jeff frowned-

''What's this?''

''It's a laser pin, you tap it once for a second, it'll flash a green dot forward, backwards and to the side for a second. It helps us keep track of each other. One flash is a location shout out, two flashes is for us to move to your location.'' Alex explained- ''Also it helps Kian to know where we all are if we hear Matt.''

Jeff frowned- ''where did you get this stuff?''

Kian smiled- ''We play midnight paint ball all the time, we rock at it.''

Steven said- ''Ok guys, masks on and no talking from here on out, we don't want to give the game away.''

They went out across Jeff's garden and headed over the back field to Matt's house.

Amy was sat in the bed painting her toe nails while she was still slim enough to be able to reach them. She saw the clock-

''Babe?''

Matt looked up from his PSP and said- ''Yeah.''

Giving him a big smile- ''Can you be a doll and please make me a sandwich? Baby Hardy is hungry and I don't want to get 'Crimson Blush' on your carpets.'' she wiggled her toes at him.

He leaned over and kissed her- ''Sure thing baby,'' he patted her tummy- ''And you too baby. One Hardy special coming right up.''

Seeing him heading out of the bedroom in his sweats and wife beater, made her feel almost guilty, he was still bare foot, oops.

Matt walked through his pitch black lounge, past the patio doors, not seeing his carefully concealed observer.

Gathering up his selection of items from the fridge, he got preparing the sandwich for his Amy. He was humming away to himself in the dim light of the concealed lights that hung beneath the kitchen units, when he could have sworn that he heard something in the lounge. He stood perfectly still, waiting – dead silence, not a sound could be heard, not a cricket, not an owl just silence. He tossed aside his paranoia, after all what the hell was he expecting? A masked home invasion?

Matt shuddered at the thought, it was his greatest fear that nobody but Jeff knew about, but that boy could keep a secret, he'd never let that kind of stuff slip, not even by accident.

He was putting the chicken into the sandwich when a reflection in the kitchen window caught his eye, in the door way behind him- holy fuck!

He spun and saw the tall figure, with the mask, it was a Slipknot mask, white with the black lips and black vertical lines down over the eyes, then his eyes fell on the gun.

Fight or fight?

A hoarse whisper said- ''10 second head start.''

Matt saw the guy roll his neck, the cracks sounding out like gun shots in the silence, he had to get this psycho away from Amy- the back door!

Matt turned the key, tore the door open and ran out into the darkness of his garden.

Steven smiled inside of his mask- ''8,9 and 10, ready or not Hardy here we come.''

Matt ran right past Jeff who was outside the back gate, crouched down. Matt was half way across the field, seeing Liv's patio lights on- No, he couldn't put her in danger Jeff would never forgive him if she got hurt. Then a tall figure separated itself from the darkness of his crouched position, in the knee high grass. Matt skidded to a halt, his feet in a lot of pain, this guys mask was red under the moonlight, with a long extended nose and and an open zipper across the mouth.

Kian raised his paint ball gun at Matt, herding him into the woods, right into the path of Alex who was just a few feet inside the trees getting ready to be joined by Jeff and Steven.

Matt's adrenaline over road his common sense, he knew that he was being forced into the woods, but as he took off running, he knew that the assailants had made one major miscalculation- the two Hardy brothers knew every inch of that wood. They'd played there since they were kids, these guys were screwed if they thought for one second they could catch him in there!

Jeff was having the best time ever, his mask was so cool, it was the clown, only this mask had been customised for him, it had rainbow hair.

Alex's mask was all black with dreadlocks and metal spikes in the face. They might look like a bunch of nut cases, but they were having so much fun!

Jeff got take the lead because he knew the area so well, he hated being hindered by his slight limp, it still bugged him to be held back, after leading such a physical life.

Matt could hear them , he had no clue how many he had following him, because if this was for real then he could be being stalked by half a dozen guys in creepy masks.

Jeff saw his brother run to the old hollow oak, he tapped his laser pin twice to signal them to follow him. He was so where he put his feet, not wanting to make a sound, he saw the three guys signal back to him and they moved in.

Matt ducked down to catch his breath and dig the pieces of twig out form between his toes, then he heard a twig snap a few feet behind his hiding place. Stay or run?

His heart was thundering , his hands were shaking, the primal urge to run was firing in his brain. He barely registered the decision in his mind, his feet were already in motion, taking him at break neck speed towards the old hide out he'd built as a kid.

Jeff lead the charge again, knowing exactly where Matt was going. They were closing in on him when they heard a loud- ''Oof!'' and then a thud.

Kian saw Matt run into the low hanging branch and land flat on his ass, biting back laughter he stealthily moved in.

The other three only heard it, each barely holding back their own hysteria, they officially had their prey.

Matt knew he was caught, when he saw four masked faces looking down at him, each mask more disturbing than the last. Then the business ends of four hunting rifles were brought into his line of sight, each one cocked and ready to shoot.

The one in the white mask said menacingly- ''Let's see what colour you bleed.''

Four shots went off.

Matt cringed waiting for death...hang on a second, they didn't sound right, yes they hurt, but this was all wrong. He was _alive _for one. Looking down he saw the luminous yellow paint covering his body. Paint?

Then the snickering began.

The guy in the white mask said- ''Well look at that he's _yellow _on the inside too, should have known.''

Matt knew that voice!

''You sons of bitches!'' he yelled getting to his feet, his stomach aching from the impact of the paint balls.

Steven raised his mask, then Kian, then Alex and last of all _Jeff!_

Matt gasped- ''You little shit! My own _brother, you're a disgrace Nero!_ I'm...I'm -''

''What? Gonna tell dad?'' Jeff teased.

Matt wasn't amused at all, he curled up his toes, drew his foot back and kicked his brother full on, in the balls and watched him crumple to the floor, a high pitch whine escaping his mouth.

''There's more where that came from, you just try me Jeffro!''

He eyed the wincing Dumas brothers and stormed off out of the woods.

Alex and Steven picked up their fallen soldier having to help keep him upright all the way back to Liv's house. He'd sustained a very nasty shot to the nuts and they all felt his pain on this one.

Liv was in bed reading when they all came in, not even bothering to knock on the bedroom door, they just bowled in with a wincing Jeff-

''What the hell did you do to my man? You only had him 30 minutes and you broke him!'' she scolded.

''It wasn't us!'' Alex said- ''He got that way from his brother and a swift kick in the cock.''

Liv rolled her eyes- ''Jesus Christ.''

She put Jeff's mask on the night stand and handed the paint ball gun back to her cousin and said-

''All of you out! Play time is over children, goodnight!''

When they were alone, she checked the doors were locked and went to tend to Jeff-

''Baby I think he broke me.''

She saw him clutching his balls, it brought a slightly sadistic smile to her face- ''You did kinda deserve it for betraying him.''

''Ease up on me baby, I'm experiencing the greatest pain that a man can feel.'' he hissed trying to take his boots off.

She took pity on him and removed his boots for him and then his long sleeved close fitting shirt. She hadn't seen him wear that style since his wresting days. She then tackled his jeans, when she saw his underwear she laughed-

''G.I Joe? Camo-print? Really?''

''I thought that it was appropriate and I couldn't find my 'Duke Nukem' pair.'' he pouted.

Liv laughed- ''You look so cute when you pout.''

Jeff smirked, daring to sneak a peek inside his boxers at his aching junk, thankfully everything was intact, tender but intact.

''Everything in pace?'' she inquired.

''Pretty much, I can't believe he resorted to _this!''_ he pointed to his aching crotch.

''Well, hopefully it's all still in full working order.'' she joked.

''I'm sure it is, I'll prove that to you tomorrow night.'' he winked.

She laid down on top of the covers beside him an smirked- ''Baby, the guys will be getting you so drunk that you won't be able to raise an eye lid never mind anything else.''

He couldn't wait to go out on his guys night. Raleigh had good night life and he'd be putting in some bonding time with her family, so it would be great.

The next day, word of Matt's nocturnal misadventures had gotten around the whole group. So they had all gathered to recount the tale. Shane and Shannon had gained acceptance from the triplets and they were all packed around Liv's kitchen along with Amy as breakfast was served.

''Where is Matt?'' Liv asked her sister.

''Sulking and soaking his feet in antiseptic. Where'd he get the black eye from?'' Amy asked.

Jeff chuckled into his coffee mug.

''Did you hit him?'' Amy asked getting mad in an instant.

''Hell no! Matt ran his clumsy ass right into a branch and wiped out.'' He replied.

Amy smirked imagining that- ''As graceful as ever.''

At 7pm Jeff went out with the guys and she hoped to god that they didn't end up in the town jail by the end of the night. Liv was at work that night and the band playing was really good, the atmosphere was great and people were piling through the doors to see them, including their guys. They showed up at 10pm and were ordering sambuca shots by the tray and Jeff was singing to her across the bar. Customers were used to the weird antics of the youngest Hardy, so they clapped and encouraged him to keep going with his serenade.

Jeff watched her cute ass as she got beers from the low coolers and he smiled and sang along to the bands rock version of 'I Only Have Eyes For You'-

_''My love must be a kind of blind love, I can't see anyone but you''_

He carried on singing to her, making her blush as she worked, all the staff behind the bar were smiling at the show he was putting on for her-

''_Are the stars out tonight? I don't know if it's cloudy or bright._

_I only have eyes for you- dear_

_The moon may be high, but I can't see a thing in the sky_

_cause I only have eyes for you_

_I don't know if we're in a garden or on a crowded avenue_

_You are here, so am I , baby millions of people go by but they all disappear from view_

_and I only have eyes for you.''_

Liv looked across the bar at him as he looked at her with such love, it melted he heart, she stepped around the bar and pulled him into a kiss that got the whole bar room howling and wolf whistling. Liv carried on kissing him, but flipped everyone off in good humour.

When the guys were ready to head on to another bar, he stole another kiss, but she said to her already drunk man-

''Stay safe and come home to me in one piece,ok?''

He nodded- ''I promise that I will, I love you.''

''Love you too Nero.''

They finally shut the bar at 1:45am and got all the glasses collected in and all the bottles into the bins, she put all the cash in the safe and went home.

She got back at 2;15am and the guys still weren't back. Black and Jeremy were sound asleep and as much as she wanted to stay up and wait for Jeff to get home, she was far too tired and her feet were killing her, so she just took her make up off and went to sleep.

On Sunday morning she woke up, rolled over, pushing her long dark hair out of her face and saw that she was in bed alone. Groaning she got up wondering where she was about to find Jeff. Bathroom? no. Hall? no. He was no where to be found, neither was Kian. They hadn't come home!

She let the dogs out, filled their bowls and in her peeved state she got showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed and ready to go and see if they'd all crashed at Jeff's place.

The front door of his house wasn't locked, so that showed they'd at least been there. When she got inside all she could hear was very loud snoring, sure enough there was Kian, flat out asleep on the sofa in the lounge, his long black hair covering his face. He was only wearing one Dr Martin the other one was by the lounge door.

Shaking her head, she headed upstairs, only to see the bathroom door open and Steven asleep in the bath tub, using a big bath towel as a blanket, mouth wide open, snores echoing off of the tiled walls.

Heading along to Jeff's room, she smiled wondering where Alex was. That was answered when she saw the guest room door was open, there he was- head hanging off the bed and a semi naked girl wrapped around him- oh my god it was Reby Skank! Disgusting!

She opened Jeff's bedroom door, hoping that he was ok, she entered the room, her eyes going to the bed, there was Jeff- face down, jeans around his knees, hair all over the place, snoring softly. She was almost smiling, until she saw the whole scene. He wasn't alone!

There on Liv's side of his bed, wearing one of Jeff's TNA shirts was Beth!

Anger, hurt, rage, betrayal, rejection, every human emotion, was in all out war for supremacy within her at that moment. So picked up the first thing that came to hand, it turned out to be a black vase and she hurled it across the room, it hit the huge antique mirror, the mirror broke, the vase exploded and the two bed fellows woke with a start.

''You cheating piece of shit!'' Liv yelled.

Jeff heard the crash and he instantly thought- '_Is Liv hurt?'_ but he heard her words, did she say 'cheat'? Who was cheating? Pulling his face from the pillow he realised that he was in his own bed, with a really bad hang over. He reared up quickly when he saw who was beside him- Beth! Wearing only his shirt and a scared look. Jeff looked at Liv and how bad this all looked-

''Oh my god! Liv NO!''

But it was too late, she was heart broken, he jumped off the bed, getting caught up in his half removed jeans. Fuck this looked beyond bad!

''You fucking asshole Jeff!''

Liv looked right into Beth's eyes- ''You're just a fucking whore!''

Shaking her head she left the bedroom, tears pouring down her cheeks, Jeff was scrambling after her, she heard him yell at Beth-

''What the fuck Beth? Why are you here?''

Not wanting to hear about his drunken memory loss, she headed down the stairs, seeing Steven and Alex coming to investigate the row.

Jeff got to the top of the stairs- ''Liv stop! I didn't have sex with her! I came home alone!''

''Well, some how she ended up in your bed, naked apart from your shirt. Her god damn panties are on your bedroom floor!''

Her two hung over cousins looked ready to kill- 'back down guys this is MY fight!''

Angrily Jeff charged down the stairs, still slightly drunk from the night before- ''How can you have so little faith in me?''

Steven pulled out his cellphone and rang Amy-

''Ames get over here to Jeff's it's all going to hell, he might have fucked some chick called Beth!''

Amy hung up and dragged Matt away from the treadmill and explained on the way about what was going down over the field. Matt saw red, ducked down to put Amy on his back, so they could get there quicker.

The row was becoming very nasty, shockingly quick, it had spilled out on to the front porch as Liv had tried to leave and he'd headed her off.

''I can't believe I trusted you!'' she yelled.

''I can't believe you _don't _trust me! I'm _not _a cheat! Listen to me you bitch!''

''Bitch!_ You're _the bitch here! What the hell was I to you? Just a convenient stop-over as you dealt with your issues? Just a detour on your journey back to your precious Beth's wide open legs?''

He was so angry at her, how could she think all of this?

They were totally oblivious to Matt, Amy, Shane and Shannon, they were all listening helplessly as the couple tore each other to pieces with deeply wounding words.

''If you think all of this, if think I'd go sticking my dick in that Venus fly trap of a woman, then you can get the hell off my property. Go!''

Liv was disgusted- ''You're an asshole, always have been, always will be!''

Jeff sneered down at her nastily- ''Better being an _asshole, _than a bitch who _aborted her dead husbands baby!''_

The second the words left his mouth, he knew he'd gone above and beyond hurting her, he''d just destroyed her. The fire of her fighting spirit dies right before his very eyes. He heard everyone react and her face went blank, her big green eyes looked dead, she just turned her back on him, ignoring all the looks and Amy's hand reaching out for her. She just walked away, her slender arms wrapped around herself.

He knew right then that he's just lost her.

**AN: Do you hate me yet? Lol.**

**Midnight paint ball is SO much fun, my cousins and I are a force to be reckoned with. 'Escapades' is a real site where you can buy those masks too.**

**Poor Liv, sorry if you hate me, but hang in there, I do have more to come ;)**

**R&R please. x.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: holy crow, the last chapter really got you guys reviewing, I had a little Jeff Hardy intro happy dance, my guy was very entertained. lol. Well I had a day off work today so I got busy with the follow up chapter.**

**xErikax already kinda knows how this chapter plays out- so I hope I do my idea justice ;) I hope you like it guys.**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 28

Jeff stood there struck dumb by what he'd done, she disappeared from view leaving him surrounded by many pairs of judgemental eyes. Behind him he felt a very strong presence, he turned and came face to face with three pairs of very angry green eyes. Yet only Alex and Steven looked like they were losing control of their rage.

Gulping he tried to stop the beating from going down-

''I'm..I'm sorry..I..I didn't mean to-''

But it was Kian who lunged at him, not hitting him, he grabbed Jeff around the back of his neck, his strong inked hand clutching his hair very painfully, his other hand going over Jeff's mouth silencing him, terrifying him utterly.

''You don't speak!'' he yelled- ''Save all your 'sorry' bullshit. You're not the man we thought you were, you're just a spiteful little bastard. This ain't even about you cheating or not cheating! How could you out her private business like that?''

Kian felt the vibrations of Jeff trying to speak against his palm, he shook him strongly- ''Silence!'' he yelled again- ''What you said was disgusting, you treat her badly and I should _kill you!_ Because guys like you don't ever deserve to beloved by any woman!''

Jeff was scared because he'd never have expected this from the milder mannered brother. That's when he knew he'd lost everything.

Kian drew back his fist and slammed it into Jeff's face, he was still holding the back of the older guys neck, so he got the full force of the blow, he felt every second of it.

Amy and Matt were shocked, she cringed into her mans chest as her cousin flung Jeff away from him like trash. The other two brothers had to pull him away from the fallen Hardy or he'd have carried on hitting him until there wasn't a breath left in either of their bodies.

Steven looked at Matt on their way past-

''Please keep him away from our girl ok?''

Matt heard no ice in his voice, just a genuine request for the girl they all loved so much.

''Sure thing I'll keep him away.''

Alex and Steven both patted him on the back and headed off to Liv's with a very irate Kian.

Amy had tears in her eyes- ''I need to go and see my sister.''

Matt agreed, wiping her tears away gently- ''Take care of her, she'll really need you right now. We'll deal with Jeff.''

Jeff picked himself up from the paving slabs , his hands and arms all scraped , his cheek already swollen , the taste of blood flooding his mouth, dripping down to the slabs. The amount of it had him breathing rapidly, so his vision was now non existent, the flashing light s were taking over, that's when he realised he was having a panic attack, he hadn't had one of those since just after his accident.

Shannon and Shane picked him up, dragging him inside his house. They all saw Beth and Reby coming down the stairs, now fully dressed.

Jeff held up his blood soaked hand and pointed right at Beth, as his vision cleared-

''You! You _dirty whore _get out! NOW!''

Both girls fled in sheer terror.

Shannon went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

Over at Liv's it was chaos, Jeff's dogs were running wild around the house, then a huge delivery truck pulled up her wide drive way and all Liv could think was-

'_Why are they delivering on a Sunday?'_

Her cousins were all in a heated debate about something Liv had no interest in hearing, her focus was all over the place. Amy was trying to catch the excitable pets, so Liv went out to her drive and realised what the delivery was- all of her paintings from New York, she'd forgotten in all the excitement that they were being sent to her.

She signed the sheet and the guys began carrying them to her empty dining room, everyone stood around watching Liv. She just sat in the white wicker chair in the huge entrance hall, legs curled up watching each perfectly bubble wrapped piece get brought in, an eerie smile only just ghosting across her lips.

When the delivery guys departed, Liv exhaled, closing her eyes, feeling drained and exhausted once again, like she hadn't slept for about a week.

Amy went over to her- ''Livvy, what do you need me to do honey?''

Her big green eyes opened- ''I..I'm so sorry.''

''Why are you sorry?''

One big tear tumbled down her cheek- ''F-for what I did...like _he _said..I...I..Rob's baby, my baby, I aborted our baby.''

Amy's heart broke at her words, her baby sister was shaking, she knelt down an hugged her so close she could feel her heart beat-

''No Livvy, you made a very brave decision that was right for you at the time.''

''You're not mad at me?''

''Of course I'm not mad at you. I just wish that I'd been with you.'' Amy said holding back her own tears, just knowing in her heart that Olivia had been alone through out that experience.

''_He _didn't change.'' Liv sighed, in defeat- ''_He _ didn't change really...maybe it's a good thing I found out that now rather than later.''

Amy helped her up from the chair and took her to her bedroom.

She looked around- ''Ugh!''

''What?'' Amy panicked.

''All of his shit is still here.'' she replied- ''Well, not for long!''

Amy expected more tears, it's be the natural reaction, a full on break down, but it was rapidly hitting the 'anger' phase, this was all wrong.

Liv threw every item of his into his bag from under the bed, all of his clothes, his books, his sketch books and in a fit of rage, she put the bottle of cologne inside, zipped it up and stomped on it, making sure to break the cologne bottle within it.

The eldest Dumas was impressed, Liv knew just how to hurt Jeff- you simply attacked his art, she'd just seen her sister destroy his sketch books, clearly Olivia was playing dirty. Pride laced through Amy, that Dumas gene firing up with Liv was a ray of hope in the bleak hours of this fresh break up.

The triplets saw Liv storm through the lounge past them and unlock the patio doors and head outside with Jeff's bag, they watched her hurl it over the fence into his garden like it was a bag of trash.

Liv then remembered he'd left a box of his rarest CD's in her house too, her cousins were staying quiet as she collected the box from by the bookcase and at the moment she was very glad of that. Instead of hurling the whole box over the fence in one go, she went with handfuls of 5 at a time. She sent them on an impressive journey across his property enjoying the crashes and smashes of them being wrecked upon impact.

Amy watched her sister 'return' Jeff's property from her bedroom widow then come back inside and hug her-

''Can you take Jeremy and Black back over to 'Itchweed's Lair'? I'm not going near that place.''

''Sure thing.'' Amy winked.

Heading into the kitchen she grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and went to her bedroom, locking the door after herself, she couldn't have company, she just wanted to be alone with her misery now.

Jeff heard the knock on his front door, then it opening, the unmistakable sound of his boys being happily let off their lead. He liked seeing them run to him, even in his physical and emotionally broken state, he still loved his boys. Amy stood in the doorway glaring at him, he felt his guts twist up and tremble.

''Th-thank you for bringing them home Amy.''

''Hmm,'' she said walking closer, seeing the piles of wet, blood soaked cotton wool that he'd clearly used to pack out his bleeding mouth. Then she saw what looked like two of his teeth sat on the grey slate coaster. Trust Kian to strike gold in one single well aimed hit.

She got right up to him and as quick as lightening she struck him across his already heavily bruised face.

Jeff yelped in agony, his mouth flooding with blood once again.

''Check your garden asshole! And I swear if I wasn't pregnant I'd be beating tour ass all over this god damn house! You even think about going near my sister and I'll fucking shoot your balls off with Liv's desert eagle!''

When Amy had gone, Matt, Shane and Shannon tried again to get him to explain how Beth ended up practically naked in his bed.

''For fucks sake, I came home with the guys, yes Alex had Reby with him, but that's it. I was really drunk, but not _that _drunk!''

Shane said- ''Jeffro _we_ know you weren't with her, we were there and she did not come back with us. Just go through your phone, check if you got any calls or texts from her.''

Ignoring his bloody mouth, he checked his calls and text in-box, but there was nothing there.

''Zero guys, but I _know_ that I didn't have sex with Beth!''

Shannon bit his lip- ''Are you positive? Do you rememberher being here at all? You can tell us, the damage had been pretty much done now, there's no point in hiding any shit now.''

Jeff sighed- ''I don't remember seeing Beth at all, not until I woke up, but I _know in my heart_ that I never had sex with her. I _know _ when I've had sex. Any way my junk still hurt like hell from Matt kicking me, no amount of alcohol can numb that kind of pain.''

Matt nodded- ''What you said...about Liv having an abortion, is that true or were you just trying to hurt her?''

He hugged the tiger print cushion a little tighter and wanted to cry at the memory of how she'd looked after he'd said that to her-

''It's true...and I swore after she'd told me, that I'd never tell anyone but look at what I did, I not only told everyone, I used it _against her.''_

Matt scowled at his brother- ''You took the lowest road possible at the time when you should have been on your knees begging for her to even listen to you.''

Jeff watched his brother get up angrily- ''Matt where are you going? Over to Liv's?''

''No, I'm pretty sure that any Hardy will get crucified if they go over there right now. I'm going to clean up all the broken glass in your room, I don't want your dogs getting cut by it.''

''Thanks man.''

''It's not for _you._ But one of us has to be the responsible adult around here.'' with that he left the lounge.

Silence fell and he brushed a tear away, not wanting his two friends to know that he was crying-

''I can't believe she thought I'd cheat on her!''

Shannon knew that Jeff's petulant tone was only a cover for his broken heart, so he ignored it and went over to the patio doors and took a look at what Amy had been talking about-

''Well, at least you don't have to worry about having to make the awkward trip over to Liv's to get your stuff back.''

''Why is that?'' Jeff croaked.

''Because all your shit is strewn all over your lawn.''

Jeff groaned burying his head into the cushion. She'd ejected him from her home already, well _rejection _was more like it. How had he gone from serenading her, to being the old Jeff who tortured her with words? Her family now hated him, Amy wanted to shoot him and Liv had thrown him out of her house, his life sucked.

Then he let the tears soak into the cushion as he remembered that he had his exhibition coming up, he'd be walking that red carpet alone after all. He'd be doing everything alone from now on, their time together had come to an end far too soon for his liking. He'd been with Beth for 4 years, yet his 4 months with Olivia had meant more to him, so much more. The love he had for Liv wasn't going to just dry up and be swept away by the breeze. No, what he felt for her was going to take a very long time to recover from, that's if he ever did.

In her bedroom Liv pulled something from her pocket that she'd picked up from the lounge- her chain with her wedding and engagement rings on it. She put the chain back around her neck, needing the comfort, needing to feel connected to an old part of herself, to feel that maybe it was still alive somewhere out there.

She took another sip of her Jack Daniels and heard someone try the door-

''Livvy honey, can you let me in?'' Amy called.

Olivia put in her ipod buds and when she hit 'shuffle' the first song that came on was 'Beautiful' by the Smashing Pumpkins. She pulled the throw over her legs and closed her eyes and there was a line of that song that just stuck with her-

_'You just can't tell who you'll love and who you won't.''_

She hadn't planned on falling in love with him, it's just snook up on her, catching her when she least expected it...like jury duty!

By 7pm Liv was flat out asleep, it was thanks to half a bottle of Jack and generous amounts of shock.

Amy called April, telling her what had gone down that morning and that Liv would be taking some time off and April had told her that her and Brandon the bar manager would keep things running smoothly for as long as Liv needed.

The red head looked at her three cousins-

''The bar is covered, but I need to see her, she could be doing anything in there.''

Steven parked Amy on the couch- ''calm down you've got a baby to think about. I'll just pick the lock.''

Amy cocked a brow- ''I'm not even going to ask where you learned to do that.''

''Probably best that you don't.'' he winked.

He went to his bags that were now in the guest room down the hall and got out what looked like a miniature tool kit and set to work on the lock. He got it open shockingly fast.

''Slick Steve-O strikes again.'' he grinned, but his grin fell away when he saw her.

She was curled up in the foetal position, clutching her hands to her heart, Amy saw the bottle of jack on the night stand- ''Shit, this was a full bottle this morning.''

They sighed, having no clue how to help a heart broken woman. Amy saw their worry and said-

''It's ok, you guys go watch a movie and figure out your sleeping arrangements, I'll stay with her tonight.''

They reluctantly left and Amy got on the bed after taking off her flat pumps, and lay beside her baby sister, pulling the throw over both of them and put an arm around her protectively. She heard a small voice whisper to her-

''Don't tell mom and dad, don't let the guys tell them either or uncle Jay. I'm not ready for the questions yet.''

Stroking her long dark hair, Amy said just as softly- ''Don't worry Liv, you can tell them in your own time.''

On Monday morning the guys didn't want to leave while all of this was going on, but they had clients and bookings waiting and Liv had assured them that she'd be ok. On the front porch after several rounds of hugs she said-

''Stop worrying, it's _just _a break up and he's _just _a guy.''

It was a lie, but she had to tell them something- ''You don't need to babysit me, I'm not going to go and slit my wrists. You've got lives to get back to, leave my mini drama to me, I'm not going to break.''

They didn't buy her tough façade, but Amy was going to be there to help her, they knew that she'd be in good hands.

At 1pm Amy had to go with Matt for a routine doctors check up- ''I'll be back later ok?''

''I think I need to be alone, can I just have today?''

The appeal in her voice let Amy know that she truly did need to be alone.

''Ok but you call me if you need me, I'll hop on Matt's back and be across that field in a flash.'' She smirked.

''Just please god don't let him be wearing a saddle or a bridle.'' Liv actually managed to smirk, she pointed to it- ''_See_,there's hope for me yet.''

Jeff had finally gotten rid of his hovering friends, he had to get out of the house, because not only was he getting sick of the sight of everything in there, but his kitchen was getting fitted, he was currently sat in the garden, he was so restless, he felt like he was sickening for something, an illness maybe. He had this instinct within him, that felt insane, but to him he felt like if he didn't do it, he wouldn't be able to breathe right ever again.

He picked up his pruning sheers, set off across the garden, swearing that he could still smell the over whelming scent of the broken cologne bottle, it had saturated the very ground he was currently treading upon. His laundry was at Shane and Shannon's place and his sketch books were ruined, but still he kept them.

Standing before his rose bushes he started cutting. In his mind, the roses had been once cut and gifted to Liv, they had been a means to starting their relationship and he figured that it was only right in some way that he rid his garden of them and let himself breathe, now that he'd brought that significant relationship to an end.

Full circle.

He didn't stop at cutting the blooms, he cut off every speck of green, if it looked full of life it got pruned away, until all of the once perfectly tended and nurtured roses bushes were mere skeletons, just empty arms reaching up to the sun, with nothing to offer, no beauty, no colour, no sensually sweet perfume. Just emptiness.

His hands and arms were covered in cuts from the many thorns that had clawed at his bare arms, he didn't even realise that he was crying, he'd been so caught up in the ruthless aggression he'd exhibited. He dried his face on the backs of his cut hands, as he lit a cigarette, then dropped the match into the flame pit, where he'd piled the massacred garden cuttings. He sat on the patio steps watching the fire as his dogs slept in the lounge.

Even though he knew that she was only 100ft away, it might as well have been 100 miles, he'd tried calling her, but her phone just rang and rang. He didn't want to text her, he couldn't find words meaningful enough to convey his feelings. He didn't want then to break up, he loved her too much for that, but he knew that he should fight for her, but he didn't want to wind up pushing her too far too soon.

The out come would probably be a big 'For Sale' sign being hammered up outside her house and he'd never recover if she left. He'd rather be hurting with her close by, than hurting with her miles away.

He knew that that made him a selfish person, but heartbreak made him feel crazy shit.

Clearly! He'd just butchered and torched his garden so he would psychologically be able to breathe. He wasn't winning any sanity awards since their split that was for sure.

Liv was in her dining room, tearing bubble wrap from her paintings and going over every piece, trying to reconnect with her creative spark again. She'd set up her easel, secured an old blank canvas in the old fastenings, put her table up at the side with her paints and brushes, she was ready.

Something was happening within her, because she found herself sketching out an image on to the almost mockingly bare canvas. Well, Liv was having the last laugh, because her hands moved over the canvas, sure and almost effortless, the image coming out just as she wanted it to, like it was meant to be.

She painted until the natural light was gone, she finally put the spot lights to good use, her music blocked out the knocking at the door, the house phone had been unplugged at the wall, her cellphone long since discarded since _he _had started calling her. It'd been a mixed feeling when she'd found out that Kian had been the one to hit him. It had solidified the finality of it all, for Kian to snap like that, she knew it was bad, it hadn't just been blown out of proportion in her head. This was real.

Sheer exhaustion sent her to bed that night at 11pm, she was grateful to April and Brandon for taking charge at the bar, she'd made sure that they got a big bonus for that help.

By Wednesday Liv hadn't left the house in several day and they were all _very _concerned. They'd all seen what Jeff had done to his garden, he'd also gone to 'Gas Chamber Ink' and gotten a tattoo that he'd sworn Shannon to secrecy about.

It was all down his left un-scarred hip, hidden below the level of his lowest slung jeans. It was so personal, that it was nobodies business. In elegant flowing script, he'd had Shannon ink him with the words of his poem about Liv- ''Want You.'' He's wanted to do something so that even if she never knew it existed, she'd _always _be a part of him

Liv went into her dining room to finish up the final details of the painting, it was a self portrait really. She was stood in a shaft of moonlight, the only thing covering her was shadows, but you could just make out the faint contours of her naked body, as she held out her hand. It might have looked like an inviting gesture, but really it was her holding out a hand to ask for support.

Upon entering the dining room, she saw her easel as empty, the painting had fallen from it's fastenings and was face down on the treated floor boards. Her eyes filled with tears of frustration and defeat, she picked it up, hoping to rescue the oil painting. The once detailed image was all scratched and smeared beyond help, it was totally ruined.

Olivia felt angry, nothing good was happening in her life, so she had to finally let the full extent of her rage out and she knew just how to do that. She stormed out into the garage through her laundry room, flung the doors facing on to the drive open and made for the heavy trunks on the empty side of the double garage.

Picking up a crowbar, she hooked the end through one of the trunk handles and yanked it down forcefully, with a loud, solid bang. She repeated this with all 7 trunks and dragged them out on to the empty drive. She busted open the locks with the crowbar, not wanting the hassle of having to go and look for keys.

She unwrapped each one inch thick, 12 by 12 inch square of coloured, moulded glass. She then proceeded to raise the first one high above her head and smashed it to pieces on the drive. There was thick chunks of blue glass everywhere, she felt a satisfying sense of ease come over her, but it didn't last long, but she had another 49 tiles to get through.

Jeff could hear the sound of breaking glass, at first he'd thought that one of his contractors had put out one of his windows, but it wasn't any of them. Not wanting to jump to any conclusions, he went up to his guest room and looked out of the open window, only to see Liv breaking dishes...oh fuck, they weren't dishes, they were the glass art pieces, he'd never gotten to see! His head fell into his hands, her art was being destroyed, he had to stop her, he pulled his cell out and rang Matt.

Liv was silently crying as she broke the final one, all 50- gone! Her arms hurt like a bitch, she had tiny cuts on her bare legs from the tint glass fragments firing back at her after the initial impact of the glass hitting the concrete, but she didn't feel a one of them.

The exhilaration faded like a cheap alcohol buzz, she had to get all of this pointless, empty, soulless ''art'' out of her home! She pulled out her front door key, it'd be easier this way!

Her old paintings were dragged out two at a time on to the drive also, until they were piled high, hurled lovelessly as she raced to the kitchen.

Amy and Matt met Jeff at his back gate-

''What's she doing?'' Matt panted letting Amy climb down from the piggy back.

''All of her moulded glass, she;s smashing them all!'' he replied.

''No! No! No!'' Amy yelled, racing around the side of of her sisters house with both of the Hardy brothers following close behind her. Amy took a few seconds to realise what she was seeing. Sure enough, there was her sister ready to torch all of her paintings, the smell of lighter fluid catching the breeze, but before she could say a word Liv struck the match and flicked it at the canvases. They were set into a huge roaring blaze.

Jeff was paralysed with shock, all those many beautiful works of art were going up in flames and she sat on the porch steps just watching the flames engulf them all-

''Matt get the hose, get it put out!'' Jeff yelled.

Matt sprang into action and Amy dodged around the blaze and ran up to her sister, Jeff following her.

''Liv why? Why did you do that?''

The tears fell unnoticed yet again- ''They're just worthless _things _that I have no connection to any more.''

''But you worked so hard on them all.''

''Just more proof how much I've wasted my time.'' she said then her eyes landed on Jeff, hos handsome face looked like hell- ''What the hell are you doing here?''

Tearing his eyes away from Matt's efforts to kill the blaze, he looked at Olivia, Jesus she looked broken, he just wanted to wrap her up in his arms, but given her hate for him, he couldn't do that any more-

''I..I just had to try and stop this...see if you were ok.''

''Well, I'm not.'' she said only just realising that her legs were cut and bleeding, she swiped at the cuts, then looked up at Amy- ''Do you still have my keys? I'm going home.''

Amy frowned in confusion, as did Jeff- ''What?''

Liv sighed- ''My apartment keys. I'm going _home.''_

Silence fell, just as the fire ceased, they were all in total shock, especially Jeff, Olivia was leaving Raleigh! He was losing her!

**AN: I hope you liked it. R&R .**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: wow as I write this it stands at 150 reviews- thank you all SO much, I'm one happy camper right now. **

**When my cousins read the last chapter the only comment I got out of Alex was- 'why did I have to shag the slut?' I looked at him like he was crazy as the other two laughed and said- 'because you're the biggest male slut I've ever met.' he then got a huge smile of pride and hugged me. See- they're nuts!**

**My big sister read this chapter in my note book and dubbed it- **

**''You're heartbroken- Lets disco.''**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 29

When Amy followed Liv inside of the house, Matt had to dash over to Jeff to catch him as his knees buckled with the shock. His green eyes were wide, not blinking as Matt sat him down on Liv's porch steps.

''She..she's leaving...stop her Matt..p-please stop her, I love her...she can't leave me.''

Matt could see that Jeff was totally losing it-

''Jeffro I can't stop her from leaving.''

''I..I need her here.'' he said feeling like someone had pulled the plug on his entire life and he was now circling the drain.

''Amy will try to stop her, but...''

''But what?'' Jeff asked with hope in his still unblinking eyes- ''Tell me.''

''Fine, but you're _not _going to like it- Liv is stubborn and beyond pissed at you, there's probably not a lot that Amy can do.''

Jeff sighed, his heart literally hurting- ''She'd not fucking leaving!''

Inside the house Amy had handed over the apartment key to her sister, reluctantly-

''Olivia, the place is empty, I put everything into storage. Are you really doing this? Or was all that out there just for Jeff's benefit?''

Liv stood in the walk-in pulling down her suit case- ''This is for _me _not _him._ I can't live next door to him when he hooks back up with Beth and I get phased out of the group. No, not happening!''

''Liv, you won't get ''phased out'' and I doubt he's getting back with Beth. What about the bar?''Amy asked trying to make her see all the angles here.

''I've got a bar manager with a business degree, who's dying for a chance. Let me give him that chance, something good can come of this cluster fuck of a situation after all.''

Amy couldn't fault her thinking on this point, but she couldn't let it drop-

''I know I ran from Matt, but honey please just consider staying here.''

''Ames, I can't live next door to my ex, who called me a baby killer and who may or may not have fucked his ex-girlfriend it's too complicated. I'm not saying that I'm never coming back, I just can't be here _right now.''_

From the doorway a voice said- ''I don't think you're _ever _coming back.''

They both turned and saw Jeff stood there, with Matt trying to get him out of there. Liv looked at him, her whole body was shaking at the sight of him, a confusing mix of love anger, hate and pain, racing through her body-

''Why should I care? I'm just the bitch who killed her dead husbands unborn baby, who you threw off your property. You should be glad to get rid of me Jeffro!''

His heart was breaking even more- ''No, I don't want you to go. It was all a mistake.''

''No shit Nero, I'll agree with you there, it was _all a mistake!''_ she walked into her closet and grabbed an arm load of clothes and set them on her bed beside her suit case.

Jeff tried to enter the bedroom, but Matt's strong arm banded around his waist and Amy blocked the door, just shaking her head.

''I love you, you love me! What happened to all that stuff you told me about fighting hard for a relationship? You said that if you love someone you fight for them!''

Liv turned and looked at him, walking closer. Jesus it hurt just to look at this gorgeous man, who was so clearly hurting just as much as she was-

''I'm not fighting because I've spent my entire life here in this town fighting with you, I just want it to end!''

It broke her heart a little more to say it and it felt the same for him to hear it.

''I fucked up Liv...but if you're going to run you should know that I love you- more than any girl that I ever have or probably ever will meet. If this is goodbye, then...'' he wiped the tears away, looking down at his feet- ''Then have a good life, because...like I said, I don't believe that you have any intentions of coming back here.''

Liv watched him go, in a world of pain. She felt so bad and so conflicted, because she was 26 and this was her first break up, she had no clue how to handle it. She shut the bedroom door, needing to be alone as she packed, she didn't want any witnesses to her break down.

Matt watched his younger brother leave Liv's house and his shoulders were clearly shaking as he just let his emotions engulf him. Matt hadn't seen Jeff cry like this since they were kids and they'd lost their mother.

Amy still didn't believe that her sister would actually leave, not with the way things were between her and Jeff. That guy had fucked up royally, but Amy didn't see their relationship as being ''over'' they had too much love between them to just close the book.

Yet two days later Olivia was at the airport boarding a flight, her parting words to her sister were-

''_Stop worrying Ames, I'll be back when I stop hurting, that could be in a week for all I know, but if it's longer, just know that I'll be there when you have this baby. Don't tell mom or dad I'm home, I'll go see them when I'm ready. Just take care of everyone in the gang, they'll need a Dumas to keep them all in line.''_

They'd hugged and they'd parted.

Liv landed in New York after lunch on Friday and she felt sick and tired. She hopped in a cab and went straight to the apartment. All of the familiar sights just passed by the cab unseen.

Jeff had pushed back the exhibit by a full week, Mitchell and Lisa were pissed but that was the least of his worries right now. He was in no state to be on a red carpet or to be social in any way. The group hadn't been together very often over the past couple of days, they'd seemingly taken a step back and Jeff hadn't left his house in two days, not since Liv had said that she was leaving. In his heart he knew the exact minute that she's left Raleigh and when she'd gotten on the plane.

It had been when his sense of loneliness had gotten so suffocating that he'd just crawled into bed, closed his eyes and just prayed for this nightmare to be over.

She was gone, she'd left him behind and all he wanted to do was go back in time and not get drunk that night, then it'd all have been ok!

Nobody knew that it'd been Jeff who'd cleaned up her drive, he'd swept up all of the broken glass, then put all of her burned paintings into the bin. But, he'd found something very surprising under the wreckage- one small 12 by 12 painting that had miraculously survived at the very bottom. It was like when he'd seen pictures of a forest after a fire, when life begins to grow back, one speck of green at a time. Well, that one painting was his version of that tiny green ray of hope after the devastation.

The picture was of Liv at about 20 years old, with dark bobbed hair, she had a small smile on her face, her hands were cupped together, holding something about to let it go and fly free. She looked so happy and it was now hung on his bedroom wall where his old mirror had been hung. Jeff might only have one piece of her left, but it was better than nothing at all.

In a week he'd be in New York too, but he didn't even know where her apartment was. What would he do even if he did know? Force her to reject him once again? He couldn't handle that at all!

Liv got upstairs to the top floor apartment that she hadn't stepped inside of for almost three years now. She let her eyes skim over the empty rooms and felt her fingers tremble, making the keys jangle loudly in the silence. She dumped her two cases and her bag at the side of the empty lounge and went to sit in the built in widow seat. She looked to the bedroom door- no way would she sleep in there- far too many memories of being married!

Then again the bathroom held one of the worst memories if her life- her almost suicide.

Biting her lower lip, she suddenly felt like she'd made a huge mistake coming here, this wasn't a sanctuary, this purgatory! She was still so angry at Jeff but she still loved him like crazy and missed him so much. Her pride alone would not allow her to cave and call him. She refused to be the weak female chasing her man even when he was the one in the wrong! He was the one caught in bed with his ex and been verbally abusive, not the other way around, not that Liv _had _an ex to do that with anyway!

Jesus even in her own head she sounded fucking nuts!

Not wanting to be alone with her thought any more, she picked up her bag and went out to buy some things to make her little stop over a bit more bearable. She got a few groceries, some toiletries and a few books, to pass the time with. She even sweet talked the guy at the furniture store to deliver a chez late that afternoon and to bring it up too.

Once she got back, she got that sick feeling again and it just wouldn't leave her, she felt like her own psyche was openly rebelling against her surroundings. The place that had once been home to her greatest happy memories, now felt like a barren wasteland that she had no connection to in her real/new life.

Jolene stepped out of her SUV and went up the front steps of the building, her weekly collection of Amy's mail needed doing and she had to go up and check that the place was still intact. So she hopped into the elevator and up she went.

Once she was inside the apartment, she knew straight away that something wasn't right, picking out her can of mace, she ventured on, wishing that she had her gun! When she saw the cases she inwardly cringed, knowing that something had kicked off in Raleigh once again. Looking into the room, the daughter she saw wasn't the one she'd been expecting-

''Olivia?''

Liv didn't move, she just sat there, knees drawn up to her chest starring out of the window into the street below.

''Liv, honey?'' Jolene walked closer not wanting to scare her youngest girl- ''Livvy, are you ok baby?''

Liv saw her mom's concerned face- ''Hey mom, I didn't hear you come in, are you ok?''

''Me? I'm fine. Aren't you a little far from home?'' Jolene said, laying a caring hand on her shoulder.

''Mom, I thought that coming home would make it all go away, but I'm ten times more confused than when I was in North Carolina.''

''You give me a second to make a call then I'll help you in every way that I can.'' She walked into the tine guest room to call Amy.

Matt had organised a barbecue to bring the gang back together, including Jeff who had taken to chain smoking and not talking. They all knew to leave him alone, so Matt just got cooking and tried to ignore his brothers funk that he was wallowing in.

Amy's cell rang, she saw the caller ID and bit her lower lip taking this call into the kitchen and away from the garden

''Hi mom.''

''hello, you wanna tell me why I found our Olivia at the apartment, looking freaked the fuck out?''

Amy cringed at the tone in her mom's voice- ''Mom. Liv is having a tough time, she needed to get away for a week or two.''

Outside Jeff's ears were on alert at the mention of her name, nobody had talked about her around him since their split, so any news he could get about her was very welcome to him.

Amy waited for her mom's reaction-

''Is she in trouble?''

''No it's more personal than that.''

''So it's Jeff?''

''Yes.''

''Oh god damn it, what did he do to her?''

''That's not for me to say mom, she has to tell you herself, but I want her to come back soon, it's not the same without her and she hasn't even been gone a day! We miss her.''

''Does Jeff?''

''Like you'd never believe. How does she look?''

''She looks like she's lost another man from her life. I don't want her to got through this again Amy.'' Jolene said full of concern.

''Mom none of us do, I just don't think she can get her head straight if she's not her in Raleigh to sort it out and face her problems.''

''Exactly my thoughts.'' Jolene agreed- ''Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us then doesn't it?''

''Mom are trying to meddle in Liv's love life?''

''You bet your ass I am. You're a Dumas, you probably already thought about it too!''

''Ok mom guilty as charged, you know me too well.''

Liv hadn't even been in the city 6 hours and she was dying to call him, she still had her screen saver of them together on her phone. She put the phone face down so her mom couldn't see it as she moved along the window seat to let her sit down.

''So honey, spill it, what exactly did Cream Puff do that sent you running? Because your sister won't tell me shit.''

Liv lay her head back against the window frame and sighed- ''Fine, I caught him in the sack with his ex.''

''WHAT! where they fucking?'' Jolene yelled.

''No, well not at the time, he _says_ that they didn't.''

''Naked?''

''He was fully clothed, well his pants were around his knees.''

''Boxers too?'' Jolene asked- ''Or is he a commando guy?''

''No! On both accounts.'' she replied to her mom in shock that she'd asked that.

''And the slut in question?''

''Naked apart from one of his shirts and it was the bitch he'd dated before I got with him and guess what- she hated me!''

Jolene exhaled nodding- ''Not to get all day time soap on you, but I think that bitch set him up to get caught. You bailed because of this?''

''Not _just because of that! _ He threw something I told him back in my face and then called me something totally despicable_!''_

''Unless he called you a cunt, it can't be _that _bad surely?''

''It _was!_ I could have handled him calling me a cunt, I'd just have chinned him for that, not ran. But get this- our _Kian was the one to hit Jeff! _Knocked two of his teeth out too.''

''KIAN!'' Jolene grinned- ''Fuck, Cream Puff really must have a dirty mouth.''

''He does!''

Jolene opened her purse and pulled out a sliver hip flask and Liv laughed- ''Mom, you drove here, you can't drink.''

''It's not for me Miss Plath, I'm just trying to keep your head out of the oven.''

Liv took the flask and took a sip- ''Well, I'd be there for a while, it's an electric oven. The most damage I could do is singed eyebrows and wicked chapped lips.''

Jolene chuckled- ''Joking aside, you being here- is it an angry vacation or a genuine move?''

''Not a clue...vacation I think. I just couldn't stay there and not imagine him with _her! _They have so much history together, four years is such a long time.''

''Yes, but it's just that- _history. _You said it yourself, she treat him like shit at the end and then ran when he needed her the most.''

Liv swigged deeply- ''Oh fucking God, I'm another Beth!''

''No, you're going back!''

''Well, Jeff doesn't think so.'' she said knocking back even more from the flask- ''he said so in his goodbye.''

''I'll bet he's just as heartbroken.''

''What? Who's side are you on mom?''

''Yours but- ''

_Knock knock._

''Who the hell is that?''Jolene said, leaving her slightly drunk daughter in the window seat.

She let the delivery guys in with the antique chez- ''You two handsome men can bring that right in here.''

Liv watched her mom charm the two guys and hand them a generous tip too. When they'd gone she chuckled- ''Does dad know that you flirt with hunks who deliver furniture?''

''Your dad gets hit on by girls- _not women- _but _girls _all the time at the bar. I have the right to window shop when a guy has a nice ass and biceps like speed bumps.''

Jolene ripped the plastic off the chez- ''Very nice.''

''Yep, it'll look great in my bedroom.''

''The one here or in Raleigh?''

''In Raleigh.''

The barbecue was going well, they'd even got Jeff talking a little.

Amy got a text from her mom- _''Worry not Amy-cakes Liv WILL be coming home she really doesn't want 2 b here. x.''_

Matt read it over her shoulder and sighed in relief- ''Thank god for your mom.''

Amy kissed him on the cheek- ''That's the first time you've ever said that.''

She looked at Jeff who was still smoking like a man possessed- ''Good news Jeffro.''

Jeff looked at her, his green eyes full of hope-_ ''Really?''_

She nodded- ''Yes, my mom's with Liv and they've been talking and you don't have to worry about her, she will be coming home.''

Jeff wanted to smile like the Cheshire Cat, but he didn't dare hope too much or the disappointment would end him- ''Is she sure?''

''Yes, you just need to be patient, you really hurt her. You've got to remember that she's never been through a break up before, so she needs a little bit of time to deal with things.'' Amy explained.

''I get that, but she'll still hate me when she does come home.'' he said feeling helpless.

''Jesus Jeff, get your head out of your ass! _She loves you, you fucking melodramatic asshole!''_

Everyone was shocked at her outburst.

''Jesus Amy, say what you think! I'm in hell here!'' Jeff sulked.

''Sorry my pregnancy hormones are going insane. Just don't go slitting your wrists, all is _not_ lost with my sister. Plus I might just help you out.''

''Y-you will?''

''Yes. On one condition Jeff- you've got to get a hold of Beth and let _me get the truth out of her.'' _Amy smiled gleefully.

In New York Jolene was raking through Liv's suit case-

''Mom what ate you doing in there?''

''Honey, I'm looking for an outfit for you.'' she winked.

Liv had sobered up a bit more and had to ask- ''Erm why?''

''Because baby I'm not having you dwelling on your little Cream Puff boy toy locked away up here like some fucking emo Rapunzel. So, I'm taking you out on the town. Ah-ha- perfect!''

She saw her mom hold up a pair of black heels and a little white dress with tiny hearts on it and spaghetti straps- ''Isn't that a bit short?''

''Who the fuck are you kidding? You've been in the paper in your underwear holding a microphone, you're beyond the stage of playing the blushing prude.''

''Fine.''

They went to the Dumas household to get ready, Jack was totally confused at finding his youngest daughter in her old bedroom-

''Liv what are you doing here?''

''Ask mom, I need to go and shower.'' she pecked him on the cheek and darted off to her en-suite.

Jack went into the master bedroom and got the whole story from his wife.

''I'll KILL the little shit if he's screwing around on my baby!''

Jolene patted him on he chest- ''Don't worry out Amy is working on finding out the truth.''

''Good I don't want to have to knock out his remaining teeth!'' Jack seethed.

When they were ready to go into the club, Liv asked- ''What is this place?''

Her mom smiled- ''Just a little place made to put a big smile on your face and to help yo dance the night away.''

They got inside and she realised that her mom wasn't joking, the place looked like 'Studio 54' the dance floor had the lights beneath it, there were glitter balls, 70's disco was playing and everything seemed to be covered in glitter and everyone was having a blast.

''Oh my god, did we ride here in a DeLorean instead of a cab?''

Her mom laughed- ''No, but we're going to party like I did at your age.''

''Holy shit the DJ is not only playing vinyl he actually looks like the one from 'Saturday Night Fever' too! Mom this might just be one of the coolest nights I've had in this city!''

''Good! Bow lets get us some drinks and then we hit the dance floor.'' Jolene said ready to cheer her daughter up in the best way.

Amy got a text from Liv at 11pm- _''Holy shit mom+me time travelled and found Studio .''_

Matt chuckled at it- ''I think Liv and your mom are wasted in a club huh?''

Jeff turned frowning- ''What? She's out partying?''

Amy laughed- ''I doubt my sister had much say in it, but YES and don't go all pouty, that only works on Liv. She needs this, it'll get her out of her funk a lot faster.''

''But what if she meets another guy there!''

That made her erupt into gales of laughter- ''the only guys she'll meet there in disco heaven will be of _no _ threat to what you two have. Hell, it took her two years to sleep with you, she's not exactly fast to jump in the sack Jeffro.''

When he headed home, all he could think was- 'she's coming home, so just be patient.' he just hoped that he could get a hold Beth and get Amy to drag the truth out of her. It was all well and good for him to know that he didn't sleep with her, but until people heard it from the horses mouth, or in this case- the _whores mouth,_ his name wasn't cleared at all.

Jolene and Liv were drinking Long Island ice tea and dancing under the disco lights, not caring hoe cheesy the place was, it was packed and so much fun. They were dancing to Donna Summer ''Last Dance'' pulling out retro moves that John Travolta would be proud to showcase. Liv was pretty sure that she was the youngest person in the whole club. She'd been stuck in the ladies room for ten minutes talking to a bus load old women on a stop over to Atlantic City, they averaged out at 63 years old, you could only see that in New York!

There also wasn't a straight guy under 50 in the place either, and for her, that was just fine.

She wanted to call Jeff and the drink wasn't helping her will power at all and the second- ''If I can't Have You'' came on she nearly caved. Thankfully her mom saw her face and took her to one of the chill out areas on one of the balconies upstairs.

''You're missing your Cream Puff?''

''Yes, but I'm still mad at him you know.'' Liv was drunk, but she still knew what she was doing.

''You _could _call him.''

''Mom, aren't you supposed to be stopping me from calling my ex while intoxicated?''

''Olivia he's not your ex. He's the boyfriend that you're very pissed at. It'll all come right, soon enough, trust me.'' she winked.

''What are you up to?''

''Me? Nothing at all.''

''Liar, a bad one at that.''

''Honey, you know- _love is stronger than pride._'' Jolene nodded.

Liv laughed-'Whoa mom, you're _so _not drinking any more of those ice teas.''

''Why not?'' her mom giggled.

''Probably because you just quoted a damn Sade song at me.''

''Fuck, I did didn't I, Jesus lets hop back into out DeLorean and go home and you're sleeping in your old room tonight.''

''Ok just promise me no more Sade and I'm there.''

''Deal.''

The next day at Jeff's place, he finally got Beth on the phone, while Matt and Amy were there, he put her on speaker phone so they knew exactly what was being said-

''Hello Beth, it's Jeff can you talk?''

''Erm sure, you're not going to go all crazy on me again are you?''

''No, I just wanna talk. Hell I want to see you.'' he lied- badly.

Amy rolled her eyes at his seriously lame acting.

''R-really? You were pretty mad the other morning.''

''Oh..that was just because I got hit, so can I see you? It's been so long...I miss you.''

Amy knew Jeff was going to blow this if he was on the phone any longer.

''You do? ok...ok Jeff I'll come and see you. Is it ok to come over now? We've got so much stuff to talk about.''

Jeff gritted his teeth trying not to growl down the phone at the bitch- ''You bet we do.''

Amy delivered a swift kick to him- ''I'll see you soon...babe.''

When he hung up he felt ill at calling that evil wretch 'babe' but he rubbed at his shin, it hurt like hell- ''Why the fuck did you kick me?''

''Maybe because yo almost blew this whole thing _many _times. Thank God you never got movie roles, you're a fucking terrible actor!'' she said shocked at how bad he was.

''You didn't have yo kick me.'' he grumbled.

''Oh quit bitching, I'm about to either clear you name or kick your ass, all depending on what I can scare out of your former bed warmer.''

Amy cracked her knuckles and got a very evil grin on her face, she couldn't wait for this. It was time to get the show on the road, that evil bitch had no idea who she was fucking with!

Jeff wanted all of this cleared up before they flew out to New York for the big opening of his exhibition.

Matt knew he was going to have to keep an eye on Amy when Beth got there, his girl was even for feisty these days, she'd have a gun pulled on the devious girl in seconds if they let her have her way. The last thing they needed was Amy getting arrested.

Jeff tried to relax, but he couldn't, this was going to be enlightening to say the very least.

**AN: I hope you like this,. The next chapter should be up in day or two. Here's to Amy's own brand of interrogation. Lol.**

**R&R please. xx.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: thank you to all my lovely reviewers and to my cousins and to Alex NO I WILL NOT LET YOUR CHARCTER HAVE AN INCEST STORY LINE JUST SO YOU CAN SHAG LITA YOU BLOODY FREAK!**

**the whole not being able to choose your family- kinda ringing true. lol.**

**Anyway let's get this next chapter on the road ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 30

Jeff was sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Beth to get there, while Amy and Matt waited in the lounge. His feet were both tapping of his newly laid solid wood flooring, but he couldn't help it, he was on edge.

''You know that if you hurt her, she will go straight to the police right?'' Matt pointed out to Amy the best he could.

''This is for Liv, so I'll risk it.'' she replied hearing the sound of a car pulling up- ''Ah it's question time I believe.''

Jeff was a bit jumpy as he waited for the bitch to knock on the door. It finally came and he opened the door, forcing a weak smile on to his lips. She smiled full force at him, to be perfectly honest, to Jeff she looked manic! Her smile had always reminded him of something...what the hell was it?

Then it dawned on him- The Joker! She actually looked like The Joker in the Batman animated TV series.

He was shaken from his epiphany by her hugging him, having no idea how to remove her from him, he awkwardly patted her with one hand on her back. Very thankful that she couldn't see his facial expression or this whole charade would be a total bust.

He pulled back and looked up at him-

''I guess we need to talk about what happened huh?''

''You could say that.''he nodded, closing the front door, pushing down the building rage within him, Christ he was going to give himself an ulcer if this kind of stress was going to be a constant in his life!

He basically hustled her into the lounge and blocked her escape, as her eyes landed on Matt on the sofa and then went to Amy, stood there with a stern look on her face, toned arms folded over her chest, green eyes glaring at her.

Beth looked back at Jeff nervously- ''I..I thought it'd be just the two of us.''

''No, I want the truth out of you abs I need Amy and Matt to hear it too.''

Amy had never heard Jeff sound this cold in all of her life, not even when he'd all those heated rows with Liv back in the beginning of everything.

''Th-the truth?'' Beth stammered.

Matt kept quiet, just ready to try and save his girl from an all out brawl.

''Jeff, you know me, we don't have t even do this.'' she said trying to use the Bambi eyes on him.

''Exactly! _I know you-_ that's why I _need _to do this. And don't try that weird thing with your eyes, it didn't work when I liked you, so it sure as hell won't work now when I'm pissed at you!''

Amy walked forward- ''Ok missy, sit your ass down, enough bullshit.''

Beth glared at the taller red head and sat in the dining room chair that was by the table that held the vase of very dead flowers-

''So, now what Dumas?'' Beth huffed.

Jeff cringed at her tone, not the attitude to take with the crazy pregnant woman, dumb move!

''Well, you can start by telling me how you ended up in the sack with our friend Jeff here!'' her finger waving about an inch from Beth's nose.

''He practically _begged_ for it! Guess little sister wasn't taking care of business in the bedroom!'' Beth shrieked.

Jeff laughed- ''I gotta call bullshit there! Liv is the hottest girl I've ever met, physically and in the sack, I can't keep my hands off her, so you're not winning anyone over with that line.''

Beth couldn't take such a blatant attack on her, so she just screamed louder-

''Well, you must just be a real slut, because you were still begging me for it!''

Amy smirked, this stupid bitch was cracking already- ''Take it down a notch Britt, how did you get in?''

''The door was open.'' she rolled her eyes.

''NO! Kian locked it , he used my keys, I saw him do it myself.'' Then Jeff remembered- ''Hold up a second- do you still have your fucking key?''

Refusing to play along she stood up to leave- ''Fuck this Jeff, you're not worth it!''

Amy shoved her back down into the seat- ''park it bitch and hand over your key chain!''

''Not a chance Red!''

''Don't make me search you!''

''You wouldn't dare!''

''You just try me you poisonous little ho!''

''Well, it's still better than the town bike who's been ridden by every man and his dog-''

Beth never got to finish her slur because Amy dived on Beth, sending the chair flying over backwards, with them in it.

The two Hardy's couldn't believe it'd turned violent so soon. They were rolling around the floor and Amy was still trying to frisk Beth for the keys.

''Get off me!''

''Shit it Britt!''

But Beth's flailing limbs were causing the red head a lot of trouble, it was impossible to find anything like this. They then bumped into the table with the vase on it.

Jeff saw the vase roll over, he dashed over caught it, but not before most of the stinking water had spilled out. He heard something between a scream and a gurgle. He looked down and saw that the rancid water had not just landed on Beth's head, but mostly in her mouth. Christ- there was one of the slimy leaves in her mouth too.

He hadn't bee the best house keeper lately, so the vase was neglected and ready to get up and walk away itself.

Beth spat out the water and peeled the leaf from the roof of her mouth, gagging. Amy held her breath at the stench and took advantage of the younger woman's distraction and dug the keys from her jeans pocket, having to slap her hands away as she pitched them to Matt by the fireplace-

''Check them!''

Beth squirmed- ''Get off me you fat cow!''

''Fat? I'm pregnant you lunatic!''

Beth couldn't escape as Amy was sat on her.

Matt called back- ''Yes, she's got your house key Jeff.''

Jeff walked as close a she dared, the smell was truly gross- ''Did you just bust in my house and jump right into my bed?''

''You dared to call me LIV!'' She screeched.

Amy scowled- ''Did you set him up?''

''Fuck you!'' she replied, then looked up at Jeff- ''Jeff you practically passed out when I got there, you called me that sluts name! I'd call that payback!''

''For what!'' he yelled.

''For calling me crazy all those times when I just knew that you wanted to fuck her! I saw you out, drunk off your ass, I figured I could either fuck you and fuck you over, you deserved either one, they both had the same out come! Clearly!''

Amy and Jeff both saw red, but Beth tried to escape their wrath-

''Even I can't hit a pregnant woman!''

Amy laughed evilly- ''Oh so _now _you have morals!''

''What?''

''You might not want to hit me, but I'm going to _love _beating the shit out of you toots!''

That was it, they were all out brawling, rolling around the floor, pulling hair, scratching, Beth got a hold of Amy's little button up shirt and it came flying open, buttons went flying everywhere. One caught Jeff right in the eye, he was whimpering as it watered like crazy-

''Matt quit smiling and fucking stop them!''

Matt was jolted into action, he tried to find a way to separate them, going against Gil Hardy's rule of never getting in the middle of two fighting women. He leaned down to catch his semi naked girlfriend under he arms and wound up getting elbowed in the nose by her. The pain radiated through his entire skull, it wasn't broken but it was still bleeding pretty freely.

''Jeff! A little help over here!''

Blinking profusely he cleared his vision enough to get over there and hopefully separate the women before Amy was indecently exposed in his home.

Beth was now on her stomach, slowly clawing her way to freedom, but Amy refused to surrender the death grip she had on the hood of the soaked, stinking jacket. Clearly Jeff was in the wrong place at the wrong time, wearing the wrong clothes, because Beth ended up biting him really hard on his ankle that was exposed by his cargo shorts, that he'd chosen to wear.

Knowing that he couldn't hit the crazy bitch, he reached for the half empty vase again and thought- '_Oh to hell with it!'_ and dumped the remaining contents of it over Beth's head, slimy water, leaves and dead flowers, the lot! It made her let go and the Hardy brothers finally got the two women apart.

Matt was holding his nose with one hand and the back of Amy's belt in the other, just in case she went for seconds. Jeff was still squinting and rubbing his ankle with one hand and holding his empty vase in the other-

''Right, you bitch, you fucked up my relationship and trespassed in my home and planned to take advantage of me while I was drunk, I'd sat that your fucking work here is done. Now get out of my house because you fucking STINK!''

Once she had fled in tears, utterly defeated and terrified of Amy, he felt like he could finally relax. But that smell, it would linger for a while, he'd have to get his tiger print rug cleaned, it smelled like rotten cabbage!

Matt looked at Amy as she held her shirt shut- ''Oh my god Matt what happened to your poor nose?''

_''You elbowed me!''_

Jeff said- ''You'd have seen it coming if you weren't busy enjoying the show so much. I thought you were gonna throw mud or oil on them you pervert.''

''Yeah like you didn't get a kick out seeing Liv hit Shannon or when she beat the shit out of me!'' Matt laughed.

Jeff smirked- ''Maybe I did, but it didn't get me hit in the nose.''

''No it got you laid instead, oh noble sir.'' Matt teased.

Jeff blushed slightly- ''Shut up Matt.''

Amy chuckled- ''So, now the truth about Beth is out, I guess it's time to start fixing things with you and Liv.''

In New York Olivia was at the salon with her mom, a bit hung over. Jolene's salon was a very popular place, it did hair, make up, nails, waxing, massage and even Botox, you name it the staff could do it.

''Livvy, are you going to let me get my hands on your hair?'' Jolene called from her station.

''Why? What are you planning on doing with my hair?'' she inquired warily.

''A colour and a trim.''

''what colour?''

''Something fresh and very hot.'' Jolene smiled hopefully- ''One that your Cream Puff will just love.''

Liv sighed- ''Ok, I guess I could do with a change, just don't cut too much off, you know that the curls will spring up too much.''

''Ok honey just an inch and a half and no more. I've been doing your hair forever Olivia, you know how good I am. There's a reason you never had any hair disasters as a kid. No dodgy perms, no bad fringes or bleached up fried hair, all total perfection.''

''Wow, ''toot'' goes your own horn mom.''

''Zip it and get in the chair smart ass.''

Jolene wanted her youngest daughter to look hot when her man came to the city, because if she knew Amy, she'd have Olivia and Jeff thrown together some how. So it was up to mom to get her little girl out of her gloomy look. Hell, Liv probably didn't even realise it, but she'd been wearing black and nothing else all the time, it was like she was in mourning for gods sake! Today was another classic example.

As she washed Liv's long hair, she asked-

''So, it's been about a week, how are you handling _it?''_

''Handling _what?''_

''The pinch?'' Jolene grinned down at her gorgeous youngest girl.

Liv was confused at why the other stylists and customers were chuckling.

''What pinch?''

''The _lack of sex with your beautiful man!'' _her mom laughed.

Liv gasped- ''Mom! Don't ask me that!''

''I did and this is a salon, you can vent here. Think of this place as being like a catholic confession box, but without the guilt and the possibility of an altar boy being felt up in the vestry.''

Liv had to laugh, that was her mom all right- as politically incorrect as ever.

''I miss him, not just his body either, but his body is pornographic even _in clothes!''_ she vented, hearing the stylists and clients whoop at her words- ''Then there's that accent!''

''Where's he from Livvy?'' Richard asked, as he put streaks through his customers hair.

''North Carolina.''

''Ooh, you picked up a native country boy.'' he teased- ''Does he have a tasty brother for me?''

''He does have a bother, but our Amy snapped him up years ago, sorry Richard.''

It was a gasp heard around the salon-

''You're dating Jeff?'' he was in awe- ''As in Jeff Hardy?''

''Yeah.'' she smiled, feeling shaky about saying they were dating, after all _were they?_

Jolene was glad that she'd stopped calling Jeff her ''ex'' because they were far from over.

''Honey tell me something.'' Richard leaned closer, eyes wide in fascination- ''That intro dance he used to do, is he _really _that good with his hips?''

She couldn't contain the laughter- ''Well. If you need your curiosity satisfying, I'll tell you this- that dance doesn't do him justice, the reality would not only curl your lashes, it's have you talking in tongues.''

Richard's eyes rolled- ''I'm beyond jealous, you enjoy that beautiful man.''

When she'd gotten her hair washed, her mom trimmed it and then got mixing the dye. Liv saw the shade and figured- what the hell, it's just hair dye, lets go for it!

An hour later her hair had been given a full conditioning treatment and it was now getting dried and styled-

''Great colour mom.''

''What can I say? I'm a genius.''

The shade looked dark burgundy at first, but in the light it was a vivid red, and called- ''Seductive Strawberry.'' it just made her reflect on her and Jeff's fun with that particular fruit.

''Dare I even ask what's got you blushing?''

''No, you've had enough dirt for one day.'' Liv winked.

Leaving the salon, she felt like a million dollars, it did help that in her big shades and heels, that she could still turn a few heads.

By the following Friday, Amy called her telling Liv that they were all in New York and that she had news to share. Not liking the sound of that she agreed to meet and Amy at a café , not far from her apartment, to talk.

When Matt saw Liv in her city clothes, he was dumb struck, the heels were high, so was the hemline, head to foot in black.

''Hey! You'd better stop ogling my sister or..or I'll tell Jeff and he's been so damn twitchy these last tow days, he'd probably beat the crap out of you.''

Shame faced he nodded- ''Sorry, she just looks so _different!''_

Liv reached them and hugged her sister and Matt, she could see that Amy's bump was starting to show now, it was such a happy time for them.

''Olivia your hair looks incredible!'' Amy said admiring the whole new look.

''Thanks, mom did it.'' she removed her shades.

''I knew that she'd have us all as red heads eventually.'' Amy smiled as they all sat down at the outside table. Liv declined to order a drink and said-

''You said that you had news, dare I even ask?''

In her head he was back with Beth and she was going to be on that red carpet with him, smiling, looking smug with her blatant victory.

''It's about Beth.'' Matt began,

''I fucking knew it! Why couldn't we have met at a bar, then I could have gotten nice and drunk!'' Liv said feeling hope slip away.

''Chill- we got he truth out of Beth'' matt said, patting her arm, hoping to calm her just a little.

''You did?'' she was all focus after that was said.

''Well, Amy kinda wrestled it out of her.'' he smirked.

''What? You're pregnant, are you insane?''

''Oh lighten up, I got to be Lita again for 10 minutes and it was so much fun. But the truth is- they never had sex and she got inside the hose with her old key, he was too wasted to even know she was there.''

''Oh.'' Liv said. Feeling like a total bitch for not trusting him

Matt said- ''He doesn't blame yo for getting mad, he's just really sorry for saying what he said to you.''

''Does he know that you're here with me?''

''No, but he wants you to come to the exhibit tomorrow evening.'' Amy said hopefully.

''He really wants me there?''

''He's terrified that you won't show.'' Matt said honestly- ''He doesn't even expect you to be by his side on the red carpet. We've all talked to him and told him that he can walk it alone, he's stronger than he used to be.''

Amy smiled pulling out Liv's invitation, it was hand written by Jeff on one of the VIP invites. She took it and read it-

''Wow, this sounds really great...yes, I'll be there.'' she smiled, hoping that this wasn't a mistake.

Matt smiled at her- ''So do you want me to tell Jeff to expect you there?''

''Yeah, you tell him, I doubt that I'd know where to start if I called him right now.''

He agreed and the girls went dress shopping, so he rang his brother.

Jeff had just gotten out of the gallery where his show was all set up and was glad for some air, the huge posters for it all were hung up and it was all pretty overwhelming. His cell vibrated in his hoodie pocket. Picking it out he saw that it was Matt-

''Hey bro, what's up?''

''I've got some good news for you Jeffro.''

''Good, I could use some right about now, Mitchell and Lisa are getting on my damn nerves here!''

''Well, Amy and I have just seen Liv.''

His heart began pounding, just like it usually did when it came to this girl- ''Really? How is she?''

''She looks great, really different in her big city clothes. We talked to her for a while.''

''And?'' he chewed at his thumb nail nervously.

''Well, you'd better look good tomorrow,because she'll be there. Her and Amy are dress shopping as we speak.''

Jeff's smile spread across his face in an instant- ''Hell yeah! Does she know the whole story?''

''Yes, but don't expect too much, just be glad that she'll be there.''

''I am, I'm so glad!''

After the call he went straight back to the hotel to meet with Shannon in their shared room and go over the details for tomorrow night-

''Maybe you should call her and make first contact? After all you don't want to have all that going on while you're on the red carpet with all the media around and the fans and the _critics.''_

The word '_critic'_ had been a dirty word in their circle since Lisa had told Jeff that his show was being visited by three of the cities most influential critics, from three of the biggest newspapers.

''I don't want to call her right now, she's dress shopping with Amy.''

''Then call her later and maybe meet up.'' Shannon suggested, hoping that Jeff pulled out all of the stops for Liv.

He paced the hotel room- ''Why the hell am I so scared of calling? My palms are soaking wet and my heart is in my mouth, hell I feel sick too.''

The smaller guy smiled- ''You do realise that this is the first girl who's ever gotten you this wound up? It only took you 34 years and one huge blow up.''

Jeff slugged the giggling blonde with a cushion- ''Not helping.''

''Sorry, but I have to ask you something- are you still mad at her for thinking that you slept with Beth?''

''No, not any more, if I'd caught her in the same situation I'd have thought the same thing, but I'd probably have been ten time angrier. Do you wanna hear something crazy?

''Always.'' Shannon encouraged his friend to spill it.

''Even though I was pleading my innocence to her that morning...part of me wasn't sure.''

''You'd been insanely drunk and you said it yourself- you though Liv was with you, so no wonder your head was fucking with you.''

Jeff nodded- ''I actually doubted myself, it wasn't until Amy wrestled the truth out of her that I felt truly innocent of any wrong doing.''

''But you didn't cheat, that's the main thing, which is way more than a lot of guys can say.''

''I've never been a cheat and I'm not going to start now, it's disgusting!'' Jeff promised.

Amy and Liv found the perfect dress, it was the right mix of elegance and quirk. The clutch bag had been a stroke of genius thanks to Vivienne Westwood. It'd made them smile and Jeff would understand the little in-joke too.

The hard bodied clutch bag was a red diamanté strawberry, with gold diamantes as seeds and green ones at the top of the stork. It was whimsical and fun, she loved it.

Over lunch they got talking-

''He was a wreck during the flight.''

''Really?''

''Yep, he doesn't want to lose you and I want to see you happy. Ok at times I still can't believe that it's with Jeff, but I'm hoping for only good things.'' Amy smiled.

Liv patted her sisters shoulder- ''Me too Ames.''

AT 6pm Liv had dropped everything off at her parents house, she was getting ready there, because her mom had insisted on doing her hair for her. This visit had made her realise how much her dad clearly missed having her around. Several nights he'd invited her over and they'd cooked together, watched action movies, sat and talked and even just listened to music while compiling lists of albums that the other should check out.

It was like all the things she's been missing out on where still right there waiting for her, as if no time at all had passed since they had last sat and done that. It was kind of like the universe telling her that her dad would always be there for her, even if she missed their father-daughter time, he was only ever a phone call or a plane ride away.

At her apartment she'd filled three whole sketch books in a week and she'd drawn all the sights, day to day scenes, she'd spent a day at the salon doing studies, then at the bar doing the same. Enjoying documenting other peoples days and lives.

She's only just sat down and taken her heels off when her phone began ringing, she was glad she'd sat down because it was Jeff calling. Picking up, she hoped that her voice wouldn't betray her deep nerves-

''Hello?'' - praise the lord, a steady sounding greeting had emerged from her.

''Hi Liv...is it ok to be calling you now?'' he asked.

She couldn't believe how nervous he sounded- ''Jeff it's fine to call me, I have to say thank you.''

''What for?''

''For inviting me to your show.''

''Well, there probably wouldn't be one without you Liv, you really gave me the confidence to do this.''

She smiled- ''Well, you're so talented, everyone should see it...Jeff what are you up to right now?''

''I'm sitting in my hotel room now, trying to stop Shannon from ordering $300 worth of PPV porn.'' he said totally seriously.

''Well, how about you let Mr Moore go to town on...well _himself,_ and you come and meet me for a drink at my dads bar?''

He felt that heart beat pick up again- ''Sure, that'd be great, I can't wait to see you.''

''Same here, I'll see you in about an hour?''

''perfect.'' he agreed.

Liv smiled to herself, yes they needed to talk, but she also couldn't wait to see him and just hold him, as corny as that sounded, she'd really missed that, but if all guys looked like Jeff and had arms like his, then nobody would batter an eyelid at the corniness.

Jeff looked over at Shannon, who was already looking for the TV remote-

''Moore, you order you smut buffet, I'm going for a drink with Liv.''

Shannon high 5'd him- ''See, I said it- meeting up is key, I'm just a font of dating wisdom.''

Jeff rolled his green eyes and headed for a shower and said over his shoulder-

''I'd hold off on those badges pledging your ''Oracle'' status, there's still a chance she might hit me or her dad could.''

''Her dad?''

''yeah, we're meeting at his bar.''

''Shit, good luck and I mean that very sincerely Jeffro.'' Shannon nodded- ''Ooh loo there's your old fave- retro 70's porn...wow look there's ''Deep Throat'' awesome! Linda Lovelace you are mine tonight!''

Jeff exited shaking his head, Shannon was a very odd guy.

**AN: Hope you liked it, that cat fight was a lot of fun to write. And Liv's Westwood strawberry clutch bag is one one guy bought me for my 21st and it's awesome, it's better than any jewellery he could have given me. Lol.**

**R&R. Please. Xxx.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: thank you to all of my reviewers you guys rock the casbah ;) sorry about the late update, I've had a small personal crisis, the company I work for has been bought out and my job is now obsolete, thank god I've got savings!**

**So I channelled my unemployment freak out into lots of painting and writing. lol**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 31

Liv wanted to look good, so she re-did her make up and put on a sexy little outfit that Jeff would love. A pair of high purple heels, skin tight black skinny jeans and a purple hook front corset, leaving her freshly coloured hair in long, loose natural curls, then she hopped into a cab and headed off to her dad's bar.

Jack saw Jeff enter the bar, you honestly couldn't miss the guy really. He was glad that Liv had told him about the meeting the pair were sharing. Jack didn't have a clue what the details of the pairs falling out were, but he knew enough to know which one of them was in the wrong.

Jeff took a seat at the bar and checked his phone, glad that he didn't have any missed calls or texts telling him that she wasn't showing up after all. He looked up to see Jack's huge frame stood behind the bar looking down at him, god this guys was fucking huge!

''What can I get you son?''

Jeff heard 'Son' but he couldn't help but wonder if it possible code for 'scum'? If the stern look on his face was anything to go by.

''Erm, a Bud please.''

He pulled out his money and handed it to Jack in exchange for his drink- ''Thanks.''

Jack handed him his change and leaned on the bar top, fixing his green eyes on the young guy and said- ''I don't know what the hell you did to my little girl, but for it to make her run back to _that _apartment, it must have been bad. _Sort it out!''_

Jeff knew that Jack wasn't messing around and that he meant business- ''I will, it was all a huge mistake and a misunderstanding too.''

Mr Dumas smirked- ''Good to know. How's the teeth?''

''I get them crowned next week, Kian really knows how to throw a punch.'' Jeff said, his tongue gingerly poking at his still healing gums.

Jack nodded, a sly smile on his face kind of enjoying the kids discomfort- ''Be glad he didn't use the brass knuckles on you, or they'd be piecing your jaw bone back together, not just your dental work.''

Jeff knew this was true, Kian could have annihilated him, but by some lucky break Jeff had found himself spared-

''I'll make it right with her.''

''I hope so, she doesn't forgive easily, nobody carries a grudge quite like our Livvy.'' Jack chuckled at the thoughts and memories that had come back to him.

''Grudge?''

''Oh yeah, did she ever tell you about what she did to Rob's ex girlfriend?''

''No.'' he replied, warily, wondering if maybe Beth had gotten off lightly at the hands of Amy, instead of at the hands of Liv.

''Well, this ex found out that Liv was engaged to Rob and she showed up here and threw something at Liv while she was up on stage singing. Olivia waited 6 months before getting her revenge. The bitch shows up here again after they've been married and she starts heckling Liv. Liv dives off the stage and drags her by her ankles, screaming out the back to my office. Half an hour later Liv emerges to finish the other half of her set. I go and make sure my office is still intact and find the bitch duct taped to my chair with half of her head shaved and her face covered in graffiti done with indelible ink.''

Jeff was fighting a smirk- ''Not to be out of line, but how is she not in jail?''

Jack smiled- ''She's always been a handful, most people around here know not to mess with her. Just don't let her lose that craziness. It's what makes her who she is.''

Jeff saw Jack look across the bar and smile- ''Our little ball of crazy had just walked in.''

He turned and saw Liv and had to battle the instant shot of arousal, it had barely been a week without her and it already felt like a year. She looked beautiful, so sexy and men were literally drooling, it made him feel both proud and extremely territorial, she was _his _girlfriend after all! Yet he was in no position to just walk up to her and kiss her breathless, they were currently in a grey area and they were also in her dad's bar.

So, in his semi aroused state he stayed put until she reached him.

Liv couldn't believe her eyes, he looked so different-

''Wow, Jeffro, your hair.''

She raised a hand to his soft hair, gone were all the amazing colours, there was his natural dark blonde hair, with all of his natural sun-kissed blonde highlights. It was a massive change for him.

He couldn't focus on much, she looked stunning, her outfit was super sexy, she was wearing that intoxicating perfume of hers and she was smiling and touching his hair-

''I..wanted to look as presentable as possible on that red carpet.''

''It's nice seeing it natural, but you always look good no matter what.'' she said, moving her hand away and laying her purse on the bar top as she got on the high bar stool.

That was when he saw her hair, the colour was just incredible!

''Wow Liv, your hair. Loving the new colour.''

He had to touch it, he couldn't resist. God the way that those silken strands glided through his fingers was sensational. It was official, he was now fully aroused and very glad that he was sitting down.

She couldn't take her eyes off him, those green eyes held no anger at her, just love and maybe a touch of apprehension too.

Jack watched the pair interact and had to roll his eyes as he slid the bright green Midori and lemonade over ice in front of her. They were like a pair of teenagers, all blushes and wide eyes...it was kind of sweet really. As much as he liked Jeff, the guy was still sleeping with his baby, there was a natural line in the sand that a father put out there out of principle alone. It was a boundary that stated-

1- _You never get over being put on the shelf, when your little girl is old enough to live her life on her own!_

_2-You never accept any man no matter how nice he was, looking at your princess in a less than platonic way!_

_3-You never 100% acknowledge or accept that your role as No1 man in her life, changes when he falls in love and places you in 2__nd__ place!_

Jay was lucky that he's had three boys, he had none of this type of thing to worry about. All jay had to worry about with Steven, Alex and Kian was keeping them out of jail and away from gold digging whores on the make for money by getting knocked up! Daughters were ten times the worry.

Jeff had to ask the burning question right away-

''So what's it like being home?''

''Strange...I love the city and seeing my parents...but I hate that apartment! I've talked it over with Amy and my parents, I'm selling the place.''

He was shocked, he'd known for a while now that that place was the last piece of her marriage she had left and she was letting it go-

''Are you sure?''

''I can't keep it, way too many memories. The bedroom- I haven't even even opened the door, I swear I can still feel this thick layer of death when I go near the door, it's where he died. Then there's the bathroom, that bath tub, where I...no it has to be sold. I don't want any reminders of the bad times. It's weird that the bad times have taken away all the warmth and charm of the good memories. I know I've had them there, they're just...foggy.''

He listened and lay his hand over hers- ''I think that it's great that you've taken charge of this, you've faced it now and been brave enough to let it go...so are you coming back to Raleigh?''

Olivia could feel his grip tighten on her hand, he was truly unsure about her answer. She raised her hand to his face and let her thumb trace his cheek bone-

''Of course I'm coming home. I've got my whole life there, my sister, the business, my home, after all who else can feed Shannon? Plus there's this pain in the ass guy that I like, but he drives me crazy.''

He smiled- ''A pain in the ass guy? Sounds familiar.''

''You probably know him, but we had a dumb fight and a few things got said that I hope were just heat of the moment things.''

''They were Liv, I don't _really _think that about you. I had no right to throw that back in your face. It was cruel and immature and I don't expect you to forgive me straight away, I need to earn your trust again.''

Hearing those heart filled words, she leaned closer to him and just gently kissed him, no heated grabbing, no urge to drag him to a more private place. It was a gentle kiss, one to let him know that she was forgiving him.

Resting his forehead against hers, their noses still touching, he stroked her peachy soft cheeks with his thumbs, loving the intimacy of their moment. Yes, they were in a busy bar as rock music played, but it took more than champagne and candles to create a special moment.

''I'm really happy you're coming to my exhibition tomorrow.''

She moved back smiling- ''Thank you for inviting me.''

''All I have to do is make sure that I don;t fall flat on my face on the red carpet now.'' he said only half joking.

She could see straight through his smile, he was scared about walking out there alone, so she took his much larger hands in hers and said-

''How about I make good on a little promise that I made to you?''

''Promise?''

''To be with you on that red carpet, no matter what or who sees us. Do you still want me to?''

Jeff saw her uncertainty, the way that she bit her lower lip and loosened her grip on his hands ready to pull back in rejection-

''Of course I want you with me, I love you.''

She looked up at him and he watched that big smile beam at him- ''I love you too Nero.''

This time when they kissed it was a lot more intense and he ended up dragging her off to the dance floor.

Jack had to avert his eyes and add another boundary to his growing list-

4-_You never get used to your daughters boyfriend grinding with your baby girl on the dance floor only a few feet away from you, when you remember her first dance was to the video of Bruce Springsteen 'Dancing In The Dark' when she was 3!_

They were surrounded by people, the heat, the lights, the song playing was Kid Rock ''So Hott''

Her back was against his chest, her butt was pulled right back against him, he held her by her hips, moving her in time to the girl moaning on the opening of the track. Then the words kicked in-

_'You've got the body of the devil and you smell like sex!'_

Jeff sang in her ear as he moved her long hair away from her neck and over her shoulder-

_'I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed_

_because you're so hot!_

_I wanna get you alone_

_So hot!_

_I wanna get you stoned_

_so hot!_

_I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again'_

Liv could feel how turned on he was, her body was so close to him, she ran her fingers along his impeccably sculpted facial hair and moved her body against him, enjoying the friction she caused, as the deeply sexual lyrics erupted from the sound system. Jeff knew just how to move his body to turn her on, he had a fantastic sense of rhythm and the way that he sang the words, his lips just barely making contact with her ear lobe- pure unadulterated sexual torture!

_'You're like the kiss of death-like the hand of fate_

_I can tell you're trouble but I still wanna taste!'_

As he sand that to her he licked up the side of her neck, sucking with just the right amount of pressure on that little sweet spot behind her ear, loving the feeling of her trembling in his arms.

Olivia wasn't letting him get away with dealing out all of that decadent teasing, so she moved her hand behind her, so it was hidden between their bodies and she ran her palm over his denim clad erection, feeling his growl against her ear.

Jeff nearly came the second that she touched him, he'd been going crazy with the thought of losing her, so much so that any sexual urges had taken a back seat, so now he was grinding against the most beautiful girl he'd ever met with a _fully loaded gun!_

Liv got a wicked grin on her face as Foo Fighters ''All My Life'' came on as she stroked him. She knew how to play this just right, so she lay her head back and sang the lyrics seductively in his ear-

_''Will I find something in there, to give me just what I need?''_

Jeff knew that he was going to blow his load on the dance floor, there was no avoiding it, it wasn't a case of _if,_ it was just a case of _when!_ He buried his face in her neck, deeply drawing in her scent and her body heat, right into his entire body as he got ready to cum in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

Liv felt the tremors go through him and a satisfying smile spread across her face as she felt him cum. She looked back over her shoulder and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, letting him know that in her own little way that she wasn't going to laugh at him for what they'd just done.

Jeff loved her, that had been incredible! He knew that she wasn't going to just ditch him there, quite literally- in his own mess.

She pulled back and said- ''Lets got you back to the hotel.''

He nodded.

10 minutes later they pulled up to his hotel and she knew he wasn't expecting her to come up to his room with him, but she wasn't letting him go just yet. Once they got to his floor he said-

''I hope to God that we don't catch Shannon jerking it to ''Deep Throat'' I can't handle that!''

Liv chuckled as they cautiously entered the room, thankfully the sofa was empty and all they could hear was Shannon snoring in his room and they both released a sigh of relief.

He closed the door and couldn't believe she was in his hotel room! She turned to him and said unhooking the top hook of her corset-

''Guess we're gonna have to got you cleaned up Mr Hardy.''

He smiled, watching her giving her a nod- ''I think that I owe you something too.''

Liv shook her head- ''No bad boys have to wait until they get home.''

She sauntered off in the direction of the open bathroom door, he saw the lights come on then dim right down. He was broken from his paralysis in time to see her purple corset land outside of the door. This was going to be murder, she'd set the rules- no sex until they got home. How was he going to deal with a naked...soaking wet Liv...in the confines of a shower with him?

He entered in time to see her step into the shower, her long dark red hair, all piled up on top of her head, casting him an inviting look, that he was powerless to resist.

The next morning Liv woke up in her bra and panties, in Jeff's hotel bed, with the man himself literally pinning her to the mattress. His face was between her breasts, his leg was thrown over hers and his arms were wrapped around her. He must have been very comfortable because he was asleep with a big grin on his face, a full on Cheshire Cat smile was going on in her cleavage!

''Jeff...Jeff wake up babe.'' she stroked blonde hair as he stirred.

Jeff woke knowing exactly who was beneath him, when he cracked an eye lid and he found himself face down in the most amazing natural D-cup rack on all of the earth. He couldn't help but rub his cheek against her soft skin happily enjoying the moment-

''Perfect way to wake up.''

He felt her laugh beneath him.

''Baby, I need to go.''

''No not yet, just 5 minutes more.''

Liv saw his sleepy pleading green eyes and that smile and she felt herself weaken-

''Ok, just 5 minutes.''

He grinned and lowered his lips to the soft exposed skin if her breasts as his work roughened hand trailed up her inner thigh slowly.

''Jeff, behave yourself, 5 minutes is all you get, even _you're _ not that fast, contrary to your dance floor antics.''

He pouted- ''Please don't make me beg.''

''_You already are.''_she giggled.

He was rock hard, morning was their time for quickie sex, in the shower or in the kitchen, bent over the table, he'd even once surprised her by laying her out on her glass coffee table and going down on her on top of it, yes mornings were their thing...just not today.

Fully dressed now, she had a cab waiting downstairs for her, she exited the hotel room at 9:15am when she heard-

''Liv! Shame, shame- she does the walk of shame!'' A,y chanted down the corridor.

Liv turned to see her sister and Matt smiling at her -

''Shh! People are sleeping.'' Liv scolded, then noticed how big Amy's bump really was- ''Wow, you've blossomed!''

''Don't remind me!'' Amy huffed as they walked to the elevators- ''I'm probably going to have a giant baby with Matt's big head!''

Liv patted Matt's shoulder- ''I'll bet you're just feeling the love now huh?''

''Oh yeah more than ever.'' he grumbled.

Liv looked at her sister- ''If it's a boy he could get the big Dumas shoulders- ouch!''

''Oh god!'' Amy cringed thinking about the labour and the tearing- ''Oh god if it's a girl, she could be like us, kicking the crap out of mom for the entire time! Oh god, I'll never cope!''

Matt hugged her- ''Don't worry Ames, we'll get it all checked out at our next ultra sound in a few weeks.''

Amy didn't have the guts to voice her concerns to Matt, because he would become a total mother hen, after all she looked more like five and a half months maybe even six months and she was only just out of her first trimester!

By 1pm both Liv and Amy were at the Dumas household getting their hair, nails and make up, by their mom and Richard, the hairdresser from the salon.

Jack was keeping out of the way of the chaos upstairs. The second he'd heard his wife mention how huge Amy's rack looked, he'd shut himself in his study with the account books for the bar. There were some things that a father just didn't need to hear!

''So what time are your boys picking you girls up?'' Jolene asked.

''5:30, Jeff and Matt will be in a limo.'' Amy smiled happily.

''Matthew? Is he strapping on a pair and coming up to the house? Or is he planning on hiding in the car like a little bitch?'' Jolene teased as she pinned Amy's hair into a very chic pleat.

''Jeff will be there too so he can hold little brothers hand.'' Liv teased too.

Amy narrowed her eyes- ''Oh you wanna tease huh?'' a smile broke out- ''Want to explain why you were sneaking out of Jeff's hotel room this morning? In _dirty stop out clothes!''_

Jolene and Richard both chimed in there- ''Well, I'd like to hear that explanation.''

Liv rose to the challenge- ''Fine, I had to put him in the shower.''

Amy frowned- ''Why?''

Liv just grinned, a really dirty grin and said- ''He worked up quite a _sweat on the dance floor.''_

They all laughed- ''I remember those days!'' Jolene winked.

Both girls slapped their hands over their ears in protest, not wanting to hear anything more on the subject of their parents getting ''sweaty'' on a dance floor.

At 5:30 Jeff and Matt pulled up in their limo and Jeff could tell that his brother _did not want to go up to that house and knock on the door!_

''Get your brain in gear, you're not the one who's meant to be freaking out tonight.''

Matt chewed his gum, took a deep breath to calm his nerves and ended up swallowing his gum, he saw Jeff roll his eyes-

''Don't you dare cough that up in Jack's house or I'm throwing the first punch myself!''

Matt took a swig of water and made very sure that it was gone.

They got out in their smart clothing, Matt was in his black suit, open collared white shirt, long dark hair neatly braided down his back, looking very handsome.

Jeff was in black nicely fitting black jeans, a pinstripe jacket and an open collared white shirt, his hair pulled back in his usual bun, his facial hair immaculately sculpted again. He'd taken his time to get ready, but not trying to get GQ model perfection, that just wasn't who he was at all. He still had to be himself, so there was so Armani suits or Gucci shoes for him.

All he could think about was the time he'd spent in the shower with Liv last night.

(_Flashback_)

As he got stripped down his fingers traced over his new ink, wondering if she'd notice it. He pulled back the frosted glass door and joined her. Liv turned, facing him, Jeff reached out for her and she put her hand in his letting herself be drawn to him.

''I got something done.'' he whispered.

He big green eyes looked up at him, questioningly.

''Take a look.''

He said placing her hands on the almost healed ink, he leaned back against the cool tiles and watched her eyes go over the flowing script of his poetry-'Want You.'

She read it twice, then her fingers traced over the little 'L' beneath the verse.

''Me?'' she asked.

He saw the tears in her eyes as he nodded- ''You. So you're always with me.''

Liv stepped closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips- ''I love you so much, it scares the life out of me.''

Jeff understood, stroking her damp cheeks- ''I know, I know, don't cry, I feel the same way.''

(_Present)_

The two Hardy's stood on the doorstep after knocking and Jack opened the door-

''Evening Jeff- oh and Matthew too, I guess I'd better let _both _of you in.''

Jack stood in the lounge doorway to the lounge and called up the stairs- ''Girls, your men are here, looking real real uncomfortable.''

Jolene appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled- ''Brace yourselves boys.'' she came down and hugged Jeff and then gave matt a hug too.

Matt nearly fainted when he saw Amy come down first in a long royal blue, Grecian style dress. Her long red hair was all pinned up with crystal combs down the side of her pleated hair style. He'd never seen her look so beautiful and he could feel the pride swelling in his chest just looking at her smiling down at him-

''Amy you look so stunning.''

Jolene took a snap of them together.

Jeff waited for Olivia to come down and when he heard the sound of her heels he felt a rush, knowing that she was going to just blow him away. At the top of the stairs Liv began her journey and he couldn't take his eyes off her. she was in a black satin halter neck long dress, that moulded itself to her incredible body, he was in awe and some serious danger of getting a boner and ruining the moment.

Her hair was pinned up in a big bun, with a burgundy crystal rose clip at one side, her long swept over bangs sexily covering one eye. At the bottom of the stairs she turned to show off the back of the dress- she was bare down to the small of her back, showing off her star ink. She moved the fabric of the dress to reveal an almost concealed panel of vivid rainbow chiffon, Jeff was stunned, she was achingly beautiful-

''Wow, you're my Rainbow She-Warrior.''

Jack saw the lovely exchange and then saw Jeff blush bright red as she held up her innocent looking strawberry shaped purse, he knew not to ask, with his girls he'd always figured- when in doubt never ask!

Jolene got a picture of Jeff and Liv too and away they went.

In the limo, to keep Jeff from freaking out, Olivia got them all sorted about who got out first when they got there, then they got to relax for the 30 minutes of the journey across the city. They pulled up to the very famous gallery and it was a sea of Jeff Hardy fans, press, friends, art fans ad it was proof of his success.

Matt got out first, then helped Amy. Liv gave Jeff a kiss and said-

''You can do this Jeff, Let's do this together huh?''

He felt her support and he kissed her and out he got.

The fans went crazy! Even after all of this time away from wrestling and the spot light the Creatures were still supporting him. He helped Liv out and took her hand. Lisa and Mitchell directed them to the press first.

Jeff heard them calling Liv's name too, he asked in her ear- ''Friends of yours?''

''I was a bit of a party girl with the band when I lived here.'' she winked.

When he went over to sign autographs for the fans, he was a bit hesitant, he didn't want to let go of Olivia's hand, but she said to him-

''You earned this baby.''

He stunned several people by dropping a very sweet kiss on to the tip of her nose and smiling at her. It was one thing showing up in front of your fans hand in hand with your 'Hardy Show' feuding partner, but it was another thing to kiss her, they went wild! Guys were always fans of Liv's and apparently now a few more girls too, because they started chanting- ''_LIV BEATS BETH!''_

Laughing, Liv did a humorous curtsey to the 100's of cheering Jeff hardy fans. She watched him interact with his fans and his nerves seemed to vanish, but she knew the second that a fan asked about his injuries because he looked back at her, totally needing her help.

Without hesitation she went over to him, her hand going to his lower back- ''Missing me already?''

That charming smile soothed him straight away, he looked at the questioning fan and said honestly-

''No, I won't be returning to the wrestling ring, my...my injuries are for life and my new life is even better than I'd ever imagined it could be.''

Liv felt him squeeze her hip, letting her know that he was talking about her. They moved along and finally met up with Amy, Matt, Shane, Shannon and Gil, who'd only gotten there that morning. Liv hugged Jeff and Matt's father-

''Nice dress Olivia, I thought those young men were going to drag you over the barrier when they saw you!''

''Dad!'' Jeff said shocked.

''What? I'm sure her own father would have been damn concerned too.'' Gil replied.

''I got quiet disapproval when I showed my dad this dress earlier, but I reminded him of some of the stuff I'd worn on stage and he relaxed it to a gentle seethe after that.''

The exhibition was just incredible, the pieces just showed off his talent to the full and being in the know about the New York art scene, she pointed out to Jeff all of the critics-

''It's looking good Nero.''

''How can you tell? They've all got blank faces?''

''If they're not openly scoffing and just being silent it's good. Baby, you might just have some rave reviews on your hands.''

''I'm not reading any reviews, I don't need the stress or the validation, they either sell later or they don't. They can like or loathe. I got up the red carpet intact, my job is _done!'' _ he said clutching her hand, still scared to death.

The group all stood together gossiping and celebrity spotting, when Liv figured out a way to stop Jeff from freaking out-

''You want a distraction? We were offered a three-way today.''

His jaw dropped- ''What? By who?''

''A guy who works for my mom.''

''Are you serious?''

''100% Nero.''

The group was in fits of laughter at his reaction, he was completely stunned.

''NO! No way! I'm not sharing you with another guy, I'm a selfish guy, no!''

''Jeff, lets just say that Richard wouldn't exactly be in it for the pleasure of _my body.''_

''Huh?''

They all choked back laughter again at his slightly innocent confusion,

Liv kissed his cheeks lovingly- ''Jeffro, Richard is gay and would happily do me to get a shot at your fine ass- quite literally!'' she grinned.

''Oh...I don't know whether to be flattered or scared.'' he said honestly.

''Be flattered, the guy is a total stud.'' Amy winked.

He looked at Liv- ''Mission accomplished, I'm distracted now.''

Liv winked and pinched his ass- ''Hmm no wonder you get cruised by everything with a pulse.''

He smirked- ''Just don't go trying to pimp me out Miss Dumas.''

''Hey you're doing fine on your own, you're apparently a bit of a cock magnet and you've only got yourself to blame you big fucking tease.'' she said bobbing her brows at him as she sipped her champagne.

''Wait until I get you home. I'll show you what a tease really is!'' he purred in her ear.

''Nero, you'll be eating those words.'' she whispered back.

''Uh-uh, it won't be _words _that I'll be eating, it'll be _you!''_

Liv bit back a groan at what his voice did to her and that accent too, she couldn't wait to get home now!

**AN: hope you liked it. R&R please. Xxx.**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: thank you to my lovely reviewers you guys kept me going when I'd been having a bit of a rough week. **

**But like I told you this story is coming to a close VERY soon. Plus I feel that interest is fading out too, so I'm wrapping it up sooner than I had hoped, but it will get finished I promise. Any suggestions are welcome just PM me ;)**

**R&R please.**

Another Me

Chapter 32

(2 Weeks later)

Liv and Amy were in the diner having lunch and Liv knew that her sister was starting to get really freaked out about how quickly her bump was growing, so she had scheduled an ultrasound for the next day.

''Amy, are you telling Matt any of this?''

''He's coming with me, but he thinks I'm fucking crazy all he keeps telling me is that- _'it's how all Hardy babies grow.' _or I get- _'Don't worry baby, Jeff and I were all head and feet too.'_ he didn't seem to realise that neither of those statements put me at ease at all! I swear at the rate that I'm ballooning, this kid is going to pop out of me, looking like it's ready to go to school!''

Liv had to slap a napkin over her mouth as she laughed, poor Amy.

The red head smirked- ''Honey you wouldn't be laughing if you were having the giant Hardy Hulk baby. I swear this kid is playing 'Heart and Soul' on my bladder and kidneys already.''

''You know that it could be t-''Liv began nervously.

Amy put her hand up in protest- ''NO! _Don't say it! _If you mention that word, I'm as good as jinxed over here.''

''Ok, consider it stricken from my vocabulary, but you have to know that it's a possibility.''

Amy shook her head at Olivia- ''I'm in denial sorry. Change of subject- what the hell is wrong with Jeff? He's all twitchy and Matt is getting really worried.''

''Worried, why?'' Liv chuckled to herself.

''Maybe because I've seen the little freak and he'd tweaked. Matt thinks he's fallen of the wagon, head first into a relapse.''

''Oh, it's not drugs.''

Amy frowned at Liv's grin and eye brow bob.

''Then what the hell is wrong with him? He was over at our place yesterday and the kid was so _wired _at one point I thought that he was going to start chewing the wallpaper off.''

''Well, I might be testing his...endurance.'' Liv smiled, sipping her Pepsi.

''Oh my god, is this all part of some kinky sex game?'' Amy gasped- ''Poor Jeffro.''

''No, it's not a _sex game_, it's the total opposite, I'm not putting out at all.''

''since when exactly?'' Amy laughed.

''We haven't had sex since before our fight.''

''Liv! That's three weeks! In guy time that's like three years with their hands tied behind their backs just for good measure. You _evil girl_, he'll be jerking himself crazy like...well like Shannon basically.''

Liv chuckled nodding- ''I just want our reunion sex to be the most memorable time we have.''

''Memorable? By the time you open your legs, he'll be so riled up, blink and you'll miss the sex.'' Amy said being serious with her.

''Don't worry, I'm giving in tonight. I'm getting sick of the store bought 'Enigma' toy now.''

Amy nearly choked on her ice tea- ''Ah-ha! You've finally come over to the sex toy dark side! No pun intended.''

''Good one. Sorry but warm vibrating rubber is just no kind of substitute for a hot bodied man, plus Jeff is _way_ bigger.''

''Holy shit!'' Amy cringed- ''Too much information for a hormonal chick...but hang on- that toy was no light weight from what I remember.''

Olivia got a big happy smile on her face- ''Well, I'll just stand by my statement.''

''Ooh, lucky girl.''

After lunch, Amy went to pick up her prescription from the pharmacy and Olivia was sat outside the bar doing some paper work, enjoying the sun at the picnic tables when a shadow fell across her work. Looking up, she got an instant wave of rage, there stood Beth Britt.

Throwing her pen down, she closed the file-

''This had better be good, because how I haven't gunned you down I'll never know!''

Beth gulped, seeing the scary bitch side of Liv flickering to life-

''I..I just need to talk to you.''

Liv arched one brow and indicated to the seat over from her on the opposite side of the bench-

''Make it count, because I'm not doing this a second time.''

Beth sat down and looked at the younger girl, it just killed her to look at her, barely a scrap of make up, just in casual jeans and a plain white tank top and still gorgeous!

''I need to apologise to you for what I did.''

''Which part? The planned sexual assault on Jeff while he was drunk off his ass? Setting him up to get caught? Or the fact that you got caught?''

''Everything...but Olivia...don't you understand how hard all of this is for me?''

Intrigued Liv listened- ''Go on.''

''Seeing Jeff with _you_, not that there's anything wrong with you as a person, but I was his girlfriend for 4 years and he told me for 2 years that he hated you. I had to sit back and watch him as he fell for you and he didn't know it was happening to him! 4 years together and his strongest emotional response isn't even to me, it was to _you!_ As you gave him a verbal beat down.''

Liv sighed- ''Beth I didn't _know!_ I was _just _getting over my husband passing away, and I was being bullied by Jeff and I was just venting at him, I wasn't trying to steal him. I was too bust grieving a huge loss.''

Beth took all of that information in about Liv's husband and the very chaotic time line-

''See, you didn't even have to try and he was right there, reacting to you from day1. Do you know what I had to go through in my 4 years as his girlfriend?''

''I can imagine.'' Liv said knowing all about his past.

''No, no you _can't_ imagine, because you weren't there. All the drugs, the countless lies he told to me, the fights, the failed rehab. Then there's the police raid on the house, the arrest, the jail time, the accident, the rage. I was there picking him up off the floor as he was too high that he couldn't even function. You _can't _imagine it, because you get the new and improved Jeff Hardy, who smiles and laughs and keeps his promises. Not the guy who was popping handfuls of pills at a time or out at some scum bags house smoking weed the second my back was turned. You never had to find all the bags of coke he had hidden in the bathroom or the bedroom or the kitchen. Do you know my dog ate one off his bags of coke and died! I stuck around until my entire life was basically only _him_ and what do I get in return? A raging, screaming horror of a man, in the place of this incredible man that I'd loved!''

Liv listened, god Beth had endured a hellish life with Jeff and she did actually feel sorry for her-

''He put you through hell I know, I was there for more of it than you think, but...do you even realise that after his accident, all he wanted was for you to be able to look at his body and not be reviled by it. He needed to know that he was still _whole,_that he wasn't letting anyone down by not being able to wrestle any more. Just to hear that he was _enough_ and still a man.''

Beth listened and remembered how she'd been disgusted by his burns and ran-

''I fucked up I...I know that I did...did you...did you see his burns?''

''Yes and they didn't scare me or make me sick either.''

Beth picked at her nails, unable to meet Liv's green eyes and sighed- ''I guess you're just a better person that I am then, aren't you.''

''No, I'm not better than you, but I could do that for Jeff because I'd done it for my husband, he'd get sores on his body from all of the treatments. So I knew how to care for him and dress them.''

''Treatments?'' Beth asked gently.

''Cancer treatments, chemotherapy. So, I put that little bit of knowledge to use and helped Jeff when he trusted me enough to ask for my help.''

She looked at the younger woman- ''I..I'm sorry for your loss...I never knew.''

''Only Matt and Amy knew...I moved here a few months after he passed away.''

''Were you married long?''

''6 years, I was 18 when I got married.''

Beth gave a sympathetic smile- ''You were both so young.''

''I was 24 and I was a widow, Rob-my husband was only 29.''

Beth saw her in a whole new light, they'd both lost men that they'd loved, just in very different ways. Liv had lost her man to cancer and Beth had lost Jeff to issues that neither of them could over come as a couple.

''It's not easy being Jeff's girlfriend, I know that I sound like the typical bitter ex-girlfriend, but I hope to god you realise that there will be times when he will struggle with his sobriety, it's a life long fight for him now.''

Olivia nodded- ''I already know that, my cousin Kian is a recovering addict and when he feels stressed or that old pull to go back to the stuff, he gets himself an appointment with his counsellor. Jeff is in touch with my cousin a lot, I never ask what the text or email about, because in my heart I already know the answer, they're helping each other out with their problems.''

Beth nodded- ''Part of me hates that you're so damn good for him...your family love him, I saw all three of your cousins with him _that night _in town and they love him like family.''

''Your family didn't like him?''

''My family hated him and he knew it too, so seeing yours embrace him...it hurts...you two have what I couldn't ever have with him. In 4 years I couldn't get what you two have built in less than 6 months...it kills me to sat this, but...you make him really happy.''

Liv could see that Beth was upset-

''You're not going to try anything again with him like you did are you?''

The older woman shook her head- ''No, Amy scares me too much and I've seen you in action with that bat in the bar, you're fucking terrifying.''

Liv bit back laughter- ''I'm even better with a gun.''

Beth looked up at her and knew that despite her impish grin, that Olivia wasn't teasing her, she was being perfectly serious-

''Oh god, I guess that I can count myself lucky then. I promise to leave you and Jeff alone, I get it now. When I talked to you in the past, I didn't really listen to you properly...but..I guess I can see why he was drawn to you. You're..._nice.''_

Liv laughed at how begrudgingly the woman gave that compliment- ''Well thanks.''

''Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be friends, you're still banging my ex and you scare the hell out of me, but I do see a lot of good in you.''

''Well, I've seen some good in you too, it took a lot of balls to come here and talk to me. But I still think that you're fucking crazy though.'' Liv smirked- ''And we'll _never _be friends.''

Beth nodded, they exchanged a look, it was one of mutual understanding and maybe even a little bit of respect too.

When she headed back inside the bar, April was just finishing up in the kitchen as Liv poured herself a drink-

''What's got you smirking Miss Dumas?'' April asked through the serving hatch.

''Honey, you wouldn't believe me if I told you.''

''That bad huh?''

''Oh yeah, even for my life it rated as bizarre.'' Liv turned and looked at the guy who'd just walked up to the bar and knew straight away who was under the baseball cap and shades-

''Hi.'' Liv smiled- ''You must be here to see April?''

She then saw him frown and nod- ''And you are?''

''Olivia Dumas, the boss and owner.''

''Nice to meet you.'' he smiled- ''Dumas?''

''Amy Dumas- Lita is my big sister.''

''Ah, make sense now.''

Liv went to get April- ''Miss Helms your secret ''man friend'' is in the bar, in a very unconvincing disguise, might I suggest you take this meeting into my office unless you want Shane to find out.'' Liv looked at her watch and said- ''He's bound to show up here very soon.''

''Livvy you're the best, Jeff is SO lucky to have snapped you up.''

They hugged and April took Mr Anderson to the office, far be it from Liv to stand in the way of young love, _illicit young love_ at that. She was so happy for the pair, they were clearly nuts about each other. But that wouldn't stop Shane from wanting to kill the guy.

As Liv had a night of make-up/abstinence sex to get ready for, she went home to get pampering herself for the fun and games.

Jeff was hanging out with Shannon as he did his end of the month stick check at 'Gas Chamber Ink.'

''Jeff, what the hell is wrong with you? You're driving me fucking crazy here, put the stapler down, you're playing the damn thing like it's a castanet!''

Jeff put the stapler down- ''Sorry I'm just all wound up right!''

''Wound up? You're pushing the sanity barrier, even for you.'' Shannon quipped.

''So would you if you'd been through what I have over the past few weeks.''

''Oh hell, if you're going to start complaining about your now overly active sex life, _stop!_ I don't need the mental imagery, or the scars!''

''HA! I only wish I could complain. I'm in blue balls hell, I'm practically engaged to my right hand, it's like being 15 again! I swear id those old wives tales were true, I'd be as blind as Stevie Wonder, with palms as hairy as Big Foots ass!''

Shannon nearly inhaled the pen cap that he was chewing on- ''Shut the fuck up! Are yo telling me that Liv has been ''denying'' you? Why? What the hell have you done this time?''

''I don't have a clue, plus now she's turned into _the biggest cock tease ever!_ Don't get me started on the lotion! She sits on the couch rubbing _lotion _into those gorgeous legs of hers, then she slowly does the same to her feet! _Feet are our thing!_ Then she's sucking popcicles! Or licking cupcake frosting off her fingers- real slowly too!''

Shannon was stunned, his best friend was a raging crock pot of sexual frustration, ready to explode at ant second.

''Jesus, I haven't seen you like this...well _ever!_''

Jeff shakily lit up a cigarette- ''If you'd seen her with that popcicle, you'd understand.''

''Dude you need to get laid, your brother is two steps away from pulling an intervention on you.''

''What?''

''Jeffro, he thinks you're on drugs.'' Shannon saw his friend frown- ''You can keep your face like that, but you've gotta see it from Matt's point of view, you're twitchy and you ramble on about weird shit. You're not helping yourself here at all. So go home, lay yourself at her feet and beg if you have to, just get laid and stop Matt's worrying and for the love of god, _don't tell me about what you get up to.''_

Filled with determination, he stood up and nodded- ''Ok thanks for listening, I'm heading out I need to go and _get some!''_

Shannon nodded, kinda glad that Jeff was going home, the guy didn't handle frustration very well at all. He picked up his cell and text Matt explaining the situation-

''_Hey Matt, Jeffro isn't high, he's been on a 3 week cock block. lol.''_

Matt read the text and the next few, then he told Amy, who then called Liv-

''Hey Livvy.''

''Hey Ames, you're on speaker phone, I'm mid pampering for the late seduction of Jeff.''

''Well honey you'd better speed up the process because your walking hard on is heading your way, all worked up and ready to nail you good!''

''What!'' Liv panicked rubbing the last of the lotion into her naked body.

''Oh yeah Shannon just told Matt, you might have created a monster, a very horny one!'' Amy teased.

''Like one of those dirty Manga monsters with a single notion- nailing the girl who is always wearing the little white panties under her tiny skirt.''

''That's the one, so will you be the white panties girl?''

''No I'm naked applying lotion.''

''Oh hell, talk about the perfect situation for him to walk in on, it's a porno waiting to happen.;;

''Amy! Help me, I'm going to be destroyed by his cock!'' Liv complained, knowing how funny this would all be if it was happening to someone else.

''Hey it's your fault you cock locked him for weeks, all I can say is use lube and have fun. He'll probably cum in 5 seconds anyway.''

The front door flew open.

''He's here.'' she hissed.

Amy whooped- ''Good luck and lube up!''

Liv threw the phone on the night stand and quickly rubbed the last of the lotion in and actually felt very turned on as his foot steps got closer to the door.

Jeff felt himself get drawn to the bedroom, he was crazily aroused, his skin was even tingling all over his whole body. When he opened the door he nearly came at the sight that greeted him. She was stood naked, one foot on the bed, rubbing that damn lotion into her mile long legs.

''Jesus are you trying to kill me?'' he growled.

Liv looked at her gorgeous man and she ached, the poor guy was half crazy with lust. The desire was so intense, she could feel his hungry gaze roaming over her body, as physical as any touch.

He prowled closer, shedding his clothes quickly- ''Olivia, why?''

''I wanted us to have a memorable reunion.'' she whispered feeling like his prey.

Damn it, she'd hoped to have the reigns in this situation, but Jeff had them firmly in his grasp.

He tore open his belt, kicked off his loose laced Dr Martins and shed his jeans and boxers. He physically hurt, he was so aroused, he picked her up and threw her on the bed, loving her surprised gasp and the flair of desire in her eyes. He grabbed a whole hand full of condoms from the draw in the night stand and threw them on the bed and growled-

''We're not stopping until that draw in empty, I don't care if we break this bed, you're _mine_ for 24 hours straight. You're a _bad girl! A tease! _And I need every inch of you!''

Olivia was so turned on, she wondered if anyone had ever orgasmed through no physical contact, just from the promises of it in dirty talk? She was brought out from the pondering by him tearing open one of the foil packets, she watched him, expecting him to pounce.

He reached into his pile of clothes for something and stood up holding his black leather belt with the studs on it. She wondered if maybe he was about to put her across his knee and but it to her butt cheeks to punish her. That went out of the window when he began tying it around her wrists.

Jeff wanted her just like this! He tied the belt around the metal bed head, so she was stretched out beneath him, he could see that she was unsure, but as he stroked her face, he gently kissed her lips, then he swiftly entered her hot tight body.

Her fears died away with that soft kiss, no matter how pent up he was or how roughly he took her, she still knew that he'd never hurt her.

Jeff threw her legs over his shoulders and leaned right down to her, loving how flexible she was, her toes hooked under the bar of the bed head where her wrists were tied with his belt. It was SO hot, having her tied and then in that incredible position beneath him, it just rocked his world, he moved so he was fully inside of her and he could see that her body could do amazing things.

It might have only lasted a few minutes, but neither of them cared, for those few precious intense minutes it was all about them and their need for just each other.

The second time, he let her out of her restraints that held her in place and they got into a crazy position, where she was bridged up from the bed, in a crab position and Jeff was in heaven, they were just going for it and trying anything they could think of.

As darkness fell, they were taking a breather, but he began kissing her stomach-

''When are you going to share?''

''Share?''

''Mmm hmm, share your _toys, I wanna play too.'' _his teeth softly nipped at the edge of her navel, his eyes not leaving hers.

Liv smirked- ''Aww is Jeffro feeling left out of the games?''

He nodded- ''I wanna size up the competition.''

She giggled running her fingers through his newly dyed black and magenta hair- ''There's no competition, but if you're curious, who am I to deny you?''

His green eyes flared with mischief and she wondered if she'd opened a door he'd never let her shut again. He began rifling through the night stand like a kid on the hunt for hidden Christmas gifts.

When he found it he smiled- ''Hey it's pretty.''

''Well I saw it and thought of you.'' she joked.

''Hey! I'm at least 3 maybe 3½ inches bigger.'' he complained.

''No you doofus, it's called 'The Enigma' and it's rainbow coloured.''

His face lit up oddly flattered by her choice in toy.

He turned out to be a very fast learner and learned that some boys liked nothing more than to learn a few new tricks.

As promised the pair didn't leave the bedroom for almost 24 hours. They were sore, exhausted and would easily have slept the whole of the next day away, if it wasn't for some very loud and very persistent knocking on her front door.

Reluctantly they both got up, Jeff in just his boxers and jeans and Liv in just her panties and Jeff's T-shirt, she unlocked the door still half asleep, to see Amy and Matt-

''Hi, bit early isn't it?''

''Liv it's 5pm, you two have been fucking for 24 hours, we could hear you two half way across the field!'' Amy said clearly agitated- ''Let us in!''

The red head was shaking, Matt was mute and barely able to walk, so Jeff and Liv knew that something was going on.

In the lounge Amy thrust an ultrasound picture at Liv, shaking like a leaf and she took a closer look-

''I everything ok with the baby?''

''Are you blind woman?'' Amy asked- ''Look!''

Liv took a closer look and saw straight away why the couple were both freaked the fuck out-

''Holy shit!''

Jeff took a look and couldn't make out what they were all so crazy about- ''Is the baby ok or not?''

All he wanted was a straight answer.

Amy looked at Jeff- ''Oh yeah all THREE OF THEM!''

Jeff was stunned- ''Three?''

''Oh yeah three! The Dumas family is full of this!'' Amy said shakily, pointing to her bump- ''I swear that I can already tell that they're all boys!''

Liv stood up and hugged her sister- ''It's going to be ok Ames, I swear it will be.''

She looked at Matt over Amy's shoulder, that guy hadn't moved an inch, she signalled to Jeff to get over there and help him.

On his way past the two sisters, Amy's arm shot out and grabbed his bare shoulder-

''Jeff you'd better suit up every time you're with my sister or this could be you two!''

In Jeff's mind, he went over the scenario, Liv all glowing with his child growing inside of her, it was a beautiful image.

Liv caught the dreamy look on Jeff's face and smirked, yeah that guy wouldn't mind at all-

''One thing at a time Nero. First- go help your brother.''

Amy looked at the pair and rolled her eyes, Liv and Jeff would probably be naturals at the whole parenting thing, she still felt like she still had a lot to learn herself, but she had time to do that still.

Jeff sat beside Matt and asked- ''You doing ok over there?''

His dark eyes flicked to his younger brother- ''We're going to have three now Hardy's.''

Jeff then saw the smile creep in through the layers of shock and he knew that Matt was just fine.

Liv sat her sister down and smiled holding her hand and looked at Matt-

''Matthew our family will probably have a damn parade for you now.''

He laughed, feeling how great this miracle was.

Amy rubbed her tummy- ''I can feel it, they're all boys.''

They all knew that if they were 3 boys, mixed with Hardy and Dumas DNA, their lives were certainly going to be fun and Raleigh was in for a whole world of mischief in the coming years.

**AN: I hope you liked it, like I said the clock is now ticking on this story.**

**R&R please. xx.**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: sorry for the longer than usual wait, life just gets in the way at times. But thank you to everyone who reviewed and sent me messages. This story will finish at chapter 35, so you've been warned readers. Lol. I hope you like the latest ;)**

**R&R**

Another Me

Chapter 33

Olivia and Amy were on a mission- getting Matt's three guest rooms ready for the babies. It didn't take as long as either of the girls had expected really, each room only seemed to house a sofa bed, a chest of draws and a lamp and not a lot else.

Liv smirked- ''I swear Matt was _so _planning on a big family.''

''Why do you say that?'' Amy smiled as the sat on the comfy sofa bed in the bedroom over looking the pool.

''Well, for a starter he built a huge ass house with too many bedrooms, then he barley furnishes them. It's not like Jeff's place at all, his guest rooms are full of painting gear and his wrestling stuff. This place is practically baby-ready. I keep expecting to open one of the closets and find baby proofing sets and cribs all painted up and inscribed with the words '_Baby Hardy'._''

Amy laughed rubbing her bump gently- ''He is adapting pretty well isn't he?''

''_Pretty well? _He's got colour swatches of gender neutral paint shades all over the coffee table and he has a note book going, that never leaves his side. I'd say the eldest Hardy Boy is in full on 'Daddy' mode and loving it.'' Liv winked- ''You never know he might want even more.''

''Can I ask you a question?'' Amy began curiously.

''Sure.''

''Last week...I saw you talking to Beth.''

''Wow-nice side stepping of the more kids thing.'' Liv chuckled- ''Anyway-yes, we talked, did you tell anyone?''

''No, and I'm guessing that you haven't told Jeff about this little chat?''

''No, I don't want to tell him. It's definitely not on my 'to share' list.''

''What did you two talk about?''

''Oh plenty believe me. She let me know how hard it was for her, being witness to us falling for each other, then she told me about all the drug shit she had to put up with while she was dating the evil Jeff.''

Amy let a shocked laugh escape- ''Manipulative ho! Don't let her get inside your head, she just wants him for herself and his money!''

''Whatever her plan was, it didn't stick. I'm perfectly aware of how much of a douche Jeff was in the past.'' Liv said not wanting come across as a soft touch for a sob story.

Amy bit her thumb nail and finally plucked up the courage to say something that she'd kept a lid on for too long-

''Not to pile on blame, but didn't you ever think that Beth was the one driving him to hard drugs? Olivia she was a total bitch to him for a very long time. That woman pushed and pushed him, he didn't want to let her down or he'd get even more hell from her, he always did.''

Liv had never heard about any of this, so she had to ask- ''Amy, what went on with them before I came to Raleigh?''

''God, Livvy it was a car crash of a relationship. She was very much aware of _who _ she'd hooked up with, Beth wanted Jeff to be the face of the company. She knew that he drew a huge crowd, like nobody else at the time. To her he was basically money with a pulse! But you know that Jeff's type of extreme wrestling was so dangerous, me and Matt had to see him on days when he was crying in pain for the TLC matches. Or he'd be sat in bath tubs of ice, because his body was so wrecked.''

Amy took a deep breath, before continuing- ''It took more and more pain killers for him just to be able to get up and be able to perform, Beth might play the victim, but she was the one going to doctors and faking back pain to get the pain killers for Jeff.''

''Fuck!'' Liv was stunned- ''she kept on pushing didn't she? Even after all the pain he was in?''

''Oh yeah, the second he got that belt, she was unbearable, she was on the road with us by this point and there was no getting away from the fact that she was slowly killing him. It wasn't long before the company started the compulsory drug screening for all the wrestlers and you know how that turned out for Jeff. By this point me and Matt didn't know what the hell he was on, he was so messed up.''

Liv could feel herself getting very upset- ''What about after he got fired from the WWE?''

''When he got out of jail, he was so depressed, she had him thinking that he _needed her, _ Jeff felt like he _owed _her so much for standing by him.''

Liv blinked back the tears and had to ask- ''Is that why he signed to TNA? Guilt?''

''That's what Matt always thought. But Jeff wasn't happy with Beth, he just didn't want to be alone. He was so miserable, just look at him at that 'Victory Road' PPV.''

Olivia cringed, he'd been too drugged up to even perform his main event match, it had lasted 20 seconds, if that-

''Jesus he was a wreck that night.'' she sighed.

Amy hugged her sister and carried on-

''Yeah he was, Shannon said that that night was when Beth practically threw the Vicodin down his neck to get his pain numbed enough for him to stand up, only she didn't count on them being so strong. That fucking bitch might claim to be the drug widow in her version of the tale, but she probably would never tell anyone this, but she was the one calling the dealers at 3am when Jeff was getting withdrawal sickness.''

''Fuck.'' Liv sighed, finding it hard to process all of this information at once- ''She plays the part of the innocent victim so well!''

''That bitch knew that she had to, because when that house got raided by the cops, she'd have been up to her neck in it along side Jeff too and she'd have been charged too. So, you never have to feel sorry for her Liv, that bitch is guilty of plenty of bad shit!''

''Well, the bitch did tell me that I'm better for Jeff.''

''Good because you are! I hate how he used to treat you, but do you know why I _didn't _kill him?'' Amy smirked at her little sister, seeing the curiosity.

''Ooh tell me.''

''Because I saw him once do something so sweet for you, that I knew all of his ''hate'' was total bullshit, he couldn't fool me after that night.''

''What did he do?'' Lin felt that after a build up like that, she had to hear this.

''Can you remember when Beth ran back to her mom's in Cameron that summer after their huge fight? Well, we had that party here, it was that night after you and Jeff spent 3 hours talking about 'Pulp Fiction.' The next night you fell asleep on a blanket by the pool, Shannon- the little perv couldn't wait to get his horny little paws on you, he said he was going to carry you home, but Jeff wouldn't let him near you. He told Shannon that he was too drunk and he's drop you and you'd get hurt.''

Liv was gob smacked- ''Really?''

''Oh yeah really, the way he said it was so protective and caring. He just reached down and picked you up.''

''I'm surprised that he didn't dump me in the pool.'' Liv joked.

''I was too, but he just stood up and carried you inside the house, I got the doors for him. Then you curled right into him and you put one hand up to him face in your sleep and touched him lips. Jeffro just froze, looking down at you, he was...amazed that you were touching him like that. He took you up to the second guest room, the one that he always said was _his _room and lay you on the sofa bed on his old patch work blanket that his mom made him as a kid.''

Liv let the tears fall- ''Oh my god I remember the next morning I woke up wrapped up in his _blanky ._'' she smiled drying her eyes.

Amy nodded, rubbing her knee- ''When he laid you down, I watched him take your shoes off and laugh when you giggled at him touching your feet as you slept. He whispered 'goodnight' and put his _blanky _ over you. That alone saved him from an ass kicking.''

Olivia was in awe of Jeff, he'd really done a lovely thing that night- ''This day just keeps giving me nice surprises.''

''Oh yeah? Been a good one huh?''

''It has, did you know that he managed to save one of my paintings?''

''From the fire?''

Liv nodded seeing her sisters shock- ''Yep, it's perfect, so smell of smoke, not a scratch on the thing, it's hung on his bedroom wall, it's like fate saved that one piece for him.''

''Something was at work there because those flames were about 9 feet high. So what's this special gift you've been teasing Jeffro with?''

''He told you?'' Liv laughed.

''You know Nero, he loves gifts, even if you buy him a bag of Skittles he'll hug you.'' Amy smirked, knowing that the guy appreciated everything.

''You know my friend Corey?''

''From your band?''

''Yeah, well he's a carpenter and he does one off commission piece too, well before I left New York I designed something for Corey to make for Jeff.''

''What did you commission?''

When Liv told her, Amy knew that Jeffro was going to love it so much. It was a 6ft by 3ft mirror with the frame carved to match Jeff's roots from his ink.

Matt, Jeff and Shannon were out shopping each with a separate list from Amy of stuff to buy for when the babies come.

''What the hell! I can't be seen buying this!'' Matt heard Shannon hiss, pointing to a foot spa, in it's bright pink box.

Jeff laughed, holding his bail of lemon coloured towels happily- ''Aww poor Shanny, not manly enough for you?''

''Shut up Jeff!'' the smaller blonde scowled.

He looked at his older brother and said- ''If you'd read that book on massage that I gave you, you wouldn't even need that foot spa bro.''

''I'm not allowed to touch her feet like that, she says that I tickle too much.'' Matt huffed, totally offended by Amy's claim.

''You don't tickle if you do it right, with _oils.''_Jeff grinned nodding- ''Liv was _very _happy with my skills.''

''_How happy?''_ Shannon inquired, trying to get out of buying that bright pink foot spa.

The younger Hardy beckoned the other two closer so he could tell them and not risk getting over heard by the other shoppers-

''She was _very_ happy. By just massaging her feet, I made her orgasm.''

Matt and Shannon both scoffed and rolled their eyes-

''That _never _happened!'' Matt said firmly.

''Total bullshit!'' Shannon agreed.

A woman turned and scowled at the blonde, covering her little girls ears- ''Do you mind! Watch your mouth young man!''

''_Young man? _I'm in my 30's lady!''

Matt chuckled- ''Say the guy in his 30's stomping his dainty size 9 foot!'' he turned to his brother -''I still say that you're lying about the foot thing.''

''Oh you don't believe me? Let's just ask Olivia when we get home shall we?''

Shannon shuddered- ''I don't think that I need to hear that man.''

''Tough! You're doubting my mad skills, that night was incredible, I'm not having it tarnished by you two _daring _to doubt me.''

''Oh but telling your girlfriend to talk about it to us, is giving it a real good polished shine?'' Matt teased.

''Hell, I'm not asking her to go into the gory details, just to simply confirm it.''

''Or deny it.'' Shannon added with a smug smile.

''Whatever Shannon, you just keep the receipt for that!'' Jeff said dumping the foot spa back into the guys arms- ''Because Matthew, you need to read that massage book and realise tat it's an art form.''

Matt rolled his eyes, knowing that his brother wasn't going to let up about this. Jeff didn't like his masculinity being challenged, it stemmed from the day many moons ago when Jeff had been 15 and he'd come to Matt and Shannon and announced that he was- '_A man now' _ and that he'd lost his virginity. They'd both just laughed at him and refused point blank to believe him.

So, Jeff being Jeff had been fuming and called up the girl who'd had the _honour _and he's asked her to back up his claim. What Matt had heard down the phone line had gone on to haunt Jeff for years in the forms of jokes. The girl had said-

''_Sorry but anything less than 5 seconds does not count! You tell your brother from me that speed doesn't equal skill, the bedroom is not the wrestling ring!''_

Poor Jeff, no wonder he was a bit paranoid about defending his skills, they#d all had a hand in giving him a complex about it at 15.

In the car on the way home Jeff asked-

''So when do you find out the sex of the babies?''

''At her next scan, but she's still sure that they're all boys. Oh did I tell you that Jack called me?''

''What? When?'' Jeff hadn't been expecting that.

''Yesterday, after Amy told her parents about it being triplets. Jack calls my cell- no clue how he got the number. Did you give him it?''

''_No,_ now tell me what he said.''

''I was expecting this huge row about how I'd ruined Amy's life, but no, he said that I was lucky that I was fathering triplets and that I only get one shot at it. Also that it was a Dumas legacy as much as it was a Hardy one and to take care of it or I'd meet 'The Boss' what ever that means.'' Matt shrugged happily.

Jeff started laughing- ''You fucking dumb ass! Do you even realise what happened?''

''Yes, I got the seal of approval finally!'' Matt beamed happily.

''Yeah kinda, but you also got a big ass _death threat too.''_

''Huh?''

''Oh Matt, such innocence. 'The Boss' is a gun, a _really big fucking gun._ You remember the movie 'Dirty Harry' right?''

Matt gulped in reply.

Jeff nodded- ''Oh yeah Jack has a 'Dirty Harry' Smith and Wesson model 29 with a huge 270mm barrel. Lovingly called 'The Boss' nice huh?''

''Well, he hasn't shot me yet, so I'm calling this a victory, I'll take what I can get.'' Matt said ignoring Jeff and Shannon's laughter.

They got into Raleigh and saw the police at 'Liv's' bar, they pulled over wondering what was going on, then they saw the two guys involved in the brawl, they were stunned.

There was Shane beating the crap out of someone-

''Holy shit! It's Ken Anderson!'' Shannon yelled, as the other guy got to his feet.

They all got out of the Matt's SUV and saw tiny little April crying as she ran out to try and stop them-

''Shane you prick, stop it!''

The feisty little brunette slapped her brother right across the face to bring him out of his blind rage. That itself was impressive given the massive height difference. That cleared Shane's head for a second or two until Ken walked closer to April to make sure she was ok, then all hell broke loose again-

''How dare you fuck my sister! you asshole!''

Shannon, Matt and Jeff were agape at the revelation.

Ken burst out laughing- ''Asshole? That's a compliment- _Gregory!''_

''You mug prick!''

The cops dragged Shane away in cuffs, then guided ken towards the second squad car, he called to his girlfriend's brother-

''You'd better suck it up Helms, I love her! I ain't going anywhere _boy!''_

April gasped and yelled to her man- ''Oh _this _ is how you say the 'L' word?''

Ken laughed as the police cuffed him too- ''What can I say baby? I really must be an asshole.''

''Yeah I figured that one out.'' she laughed.

April saw Jeff- ''Hey Jeffro, can you call Livvy to come in early? I need to go and bail those two idiots out.''

''Sure. Jesus you kept him quiet didn't you.'' he smirked arching a brow at her.

''hey Liv knew.'' she grinned.

Shannon pointed at her- ''Ah-ha! I _knew _that wasn't a curling iron burn on your neck.''

''No shit Columbo.'' she laughed wiping away her running mascara.

Liv was laughing her ass off as Jeff told her what had gone down.

''Ok Ames I've gotta go and cover the kitchen at the bar, apparently Shane and April's now not-so-secret boyfriend just got arrested.''

Amy was stunned- ''Ok, now you can tell me who he is.''

Olivia nodded- ''It's Ken Anderson.''

''Whoa this just gets better and better! Mr ''asshole'' Anderson? No wonder they got arrested. Go April! I've got a new found respect for that girl. It explains all the ''curling iron'' burns that she got.''

Liv was about to leave to get changed when the guys pulled up in Matt's SUV. Shannon jumped out smiling like a crazy person-

''Ooh Liv, just the girl I need to see, we need to ask you something pretty girl, Jeff here has been making some very wild claims.''

''Make it quick boys.'' she warned, dreading where this might go.

Jeff swept her up in his arms and kissed her-

''Baby, I need you to clear my name and prove that I'm _not a liar.''_

''I'll do my best Jeffro.''

He set her down reluctantly- ''Did I or did I not give you a foot massage with a _happy ending?''_

Liv gasped pushing his hands away- ''Jeff! That was a _private thing!''_

she could feel her cheeks rapidly warming up.

''Sorry baby, but it's important, just a yes or a no.'' he requested softly.

''Fine! YES he did.'' she said rolling her eyes at Matt and Shannon.

''See!'' Jeff said literally glowing with male pride.

Olivia put her hand up to his chest- ''Whoa, whoa whoa, before you go riding a float in your little victory parade, you weren't _just _massaging my feet, now where you? You were also _sucking my toe!''_

Matt and Shannon weren't sure what to do with that information.

Jeff shrugged- ''I'm counting it, you came, fully clothed, it's a miracle, a hot sexy miracle.''

''Whatever buddy.'' Liv chuckled- ''I hadn't had sex in two years, I was a ticking time bomb. If I'd gone over that really rough dirt road in my car, I strongly suspect it's have had a similar out come- pardon the pun.''

She kissed him, loving his shock and left.

Jeff looked at his brother and best friend- ''SEE! I told you that I wasn't a liar!''

''Yeah, but you were giving her a..._toe job too!''_ Shannon snickered to himself- ''That's kinda...weird ever for you two.''

''Weird? You once dressed up for a girl with an Indiana Jones fetish, only you couldn't find a hat and whip, so hmm, who did you dress up as? Oh yeah- _Short Round! _So don't you _dare _call me weird after that catastrophe!''

Liv finished up the kitchen shift with April's assistant, who was really good at his job, he also explained how Shane had found the couple kissing in the staff entry to the kitchen when he'd gone to the men's room and it's all gone from there.

Later when the bar customers started coming in so did Jeff and Shannon, followed by April and Ken, who had a black eye and a huge smile on his face.

Jeff was kinda pleased to see his old TNA friend, they shook hands and started chatting like no time had passed at all-

''So Olivia is your girlfriend right?''

''Yes she is, amazing girl for 5 months now.'' he smiled watching her work.

Ken smiled, the youngest Hardy hadn't been this happy the entire time he'd known him, that included their days at WWE. There was honestly something in the air in this town, the women just had a special something about them. It was like every wrestler or former wrestler in town was head over heels in love, now he was one of them too. He couldn't be happier!

''Where's Shane?'' Liv asked April.

The smaller brunette smiled innocently- ''In his jail cell.''

''What?'' Jeff and Liv said simultaneously.

''I refused to post bail.'' she smiled proudly- ''I'm not letting that big fool out just so he can hit my hot man again. No way, he can stay in that cell until he calms the fuck down. Hopefully he'll reach Zen like calm by 9am tomorrow morning, if the very nice officer Reeves is to be believed.''

Shannon shook his head- ''Good luck with that you two, he's going to have all night to get all nuts over the details. He'll have cooked it into Ken here being the seducer of his sweet, virginal sister, by morning.''

''Virginal?'' April said arching a brow- ''He's a little bit late to play that card about a decade too late.''

''Don't tell him that!'' Liv begged- ''He''l be worse than my dad, when he thought he was armed with 'V-card' information, I swear I still have nightmares.''

Jeff frowned- ''Do I need to hear this?''

''NO, he thought I'd done the deed with Billy Kidman when Amy took me to meet him at the WCW show at 16. That was bags of fun, explaining to my dad that I was still a virgin and hadn't in fact been deflowered in a locker room. Lets just say I'm still mortified by that chat.''

Jeff cringed for her, Jack would hardly be an easy man to talk down form a murderous rampage, that must have been so embarrassing for her at 16.

At the end of the night, he went home with Liv and she knew something was on his mind. He had that thoughtful look on his face. They were out on the back deck, cuddled up on the lounger under his ancient _blanky _that his mom Ruby had made for him as a little boy. It was pretty sad, because it wasn't finished it was about a foot short, but it meant the world to him. They were both in their PJ's with the dogs asleep close by.

''Olivia, isn't it amazing, the whole Matt and Amy thing?''

''Yeah it is amazing, they've been through so much to get to this point.''

He kissed her temple- ''They look so happy...they've got babies coming, they're living together, it's good to see them happy again.''

She knew that he wasn't telling her the complete story yet, so she let him make his way in his own time.

Jeff didn't want to just land all of this on her, so he rambled on a little longer-

''I think they'll make great parents...Matt's such a kid himself, it'll be like one huge insane play date for him...poor Amy.''

''Damn right poor Amy. We'll have to help them when we can, right?''

''Sure we will, we help family.'' he agreed- ''Liv?''

She looked up at him, knowing he'd finally pulled it together and was ready to talk-

''Yes.''

''Erm...I know we haven't been together _that _long, compared to Matt and Amy...but...do you want...Babies?''

He bit his lip at how clumsily that question had tumbled from his mouth.

Liv blew out a silent breath, this was a heavy subject for such a late hour- ''That depends.''

''On..on what?''

She looked up at him from her safe haven in his arms- ''On _who _I'd be having these future babies with.''

Jeff stroked her soft, dark burgundy locks, hoping not to scare her with his answer-

''Well..._me..._would that be a possibility?''

Liv had to bite her lower lip to stop it from trembling, her eyes filled with tears, not daring to look up-

''Jeff I'd say that it was a little _more _than just a possibility.''

His hold on her tightened at her words and he gasped- ''W-what? Are you?''

Liv looked up at his half happy- half scared grin and caught up to his train of thought- ''Oh, whoa NO, I'm not pregnant now, for one thing that'd put my dad into an early grave. But I...I would take that step with you, when we're ready. Just imagine how gorgeous our kids will be.''

Jeff smiled up at the moon- ''Green eyes, all of them.''

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

She let him for a few seconds, until she recalled what he'd said, then eased her lips back from his-

''Erm, _all? _Just how many babies do you see us having Jeff?''

His big cheeky grin flashed at her- ''Oh at the very least three.''

Liv buried her face in his neck- ''Three?''

''At the very least,''

''Two?'' she bargained.

He laughed- ''Liv, it's not an auction.''

''That's easy for you to say. What about when the body I have, that you love so much, is a stretch mark ruined wreck, after gifting you with our green eyed children?'' she asked a little shell shocked.

''You're young, it'll snap back like elastic.'' he winked.

''Ha! Not if the babies are anything like the other Dumas off-spring, you Hardy's aren't exactly small either.''

Jeff could see that she was freaking out-

''It'll be ok, I'll still love you, but we'll have been married a while by then.''

''Married!''

''Yes, I'm not having my babies out of wedlock. My brother might be ok with putting the cart before the horse, bit I'm not. So sorry Liv but in order for you to harvest my fine fruits of my loins, you have to buy the whole farm.'' he grinned bobbing his brows at her, making her laugh.

''Wow you're so eloquent.''

''Hell, I'm your very own country Shakespeare, Miss Olivia.''

''Whatever you say Nero.'' she kissed him and snuggled into him.

_Buy the farm,huh?_

That sounded like a plan for the future to Liv.

**AN: I hope you like it. The final two chapters will each take place at a point later down the line for Jeff and Liv. **

**R&R, please ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me, this is the last full length chapter, before the epilogue, so I hope you all like it, because I might have got slightly misty eyes when I wrote parts of it. Lol.**

**R&R please.**

Another Me

Chapter 34

(3 ½ years later)

''Are you sure the guys should be left in charge of your boys, today of all days?'' Liv asked Amy, with a relaxed smile on her immaculately done lips.

The eldest Dumas sipped at her can of Pepsi and inspected the hair stylists work on her sister-

''The boys are clean, dressed and ready, all those guys have to do is keep them that way. I already did the hard part for them, I swear it's like herding sheep hopped up on Red Bull.''

''Liv exhaled ans smiled- ''Ok Bow Peep, you make it sound so simple.''

Matt and Amy's three boys were now three years old and named- Jack, Nero and Moore. They were all dark haired like Matt and green eyes like Amy. They were also way too smart and little terrors when they felt the need to be. They were as good as gold for Amy and Liv, but for any of the guys they were pure mischief.

Alex, Kian and Steven spoiled them rotten and just encouraged their reign of terror, whole heartedly. They were passing on all of their triplets tricks, after all the kids were a Dumas legacy as well as a Hardy one, it was only fair to bring them up right.

''Liv don't worry uncle Jay is over there supervising them, they'll be fine.'' Amy insisted, looking at her sister, feeling all teary- ''Aww, Livvy you look so beautiful, you're gonna knock him on his ass.''

Olivia drew in an unsteady breath and smiled-

''A week ago I never thought that it'd happen if I'm honest.''

Amy rolled her eyes and nodded- ''I can't believe he reacted like that! It was your fucking bachelorette party!''

''_Exactly!_ How did he get those photographs?''

''Matt! He snooped in my bag. No wonder I didn't tell them where we were really going.'' Amy said setting her can down.

''Jeff and Matt were just jealous that we went to Vegas and they chose to stay in town, like boring old men.'' Liv laughed.

''Any way the pictures aren't _that bad._ So what if you're stuffing money in a strippers g-string, it's not like you were fucking him. The poor guy was paying his way through medical school.''

Liv winked- ''Exactly right! So if you think about it, that money was like a future investment to this countries medical care.''

Jolene entered the bedroom, dressed in a very chic pale green dress, her matching jacket in place, looking flawless as always-

''Hey girls, how's my baby doing?''

She looked at her mom and smiled- ''A little nervous to be honest.''

''Why? Is Cream Puff still pissed about that damn stripper?''

Jolene chuckled, they'd all had so much fun that night.

''No, just normal pre-wedding nerves mom.''

The stylist finished up, adding the final fresh white rose to her carefully pinned up hair, and left them to it.

Olivia stood up and noticed her mom was holding a white gift bag, Jolene smiled-

''Shannon just dropped this in, it's from Jeff, he sent his love via Shannon too.''

They all sat on the bed and Liv reached into the bag and took out the first box, it's tag was written in Jeff's handwriting-

''It says- '_Something Old.'_ ''

She opened the box and moved the blue tissue paper aside and there lay a little silver heart shaped locket.

Amy knew exactly how special this necklace was, just like her sister did too- ''Livvy it's perfect for today.''

''It was their mom's, she wore it on her wedding day.'' Liv said, so touched that Jeff would want her to wear this precious item that he'd treasured for so many years now.

Jolene carefully picked it up and out it around her daughters neck- ''And you were worried that you wouldn't be able to choose the right necklace, guess he listened after all.''

''Guess he did.'' she nodded touching the locket, she took a look inside, to find a tiny picture in each half, one of a very young Matt and Jeff as a toddler, it was so perfect.

She took out the second box-

''This one says- _'Something new.'_ lets have a look shall we.''

Upon opening it, she found a second card inside- ''Hmm, it says- _'It's blue too.'_ ''

There lay a pale blue lace garter, they all had to laugh, this was so typical of Jeff, the little perv!

Her mom said- ''You'd better put it on, your boy won't be happy if you don't, lets keep one tradition going today- garter on.''

Olivia slid it up her stocking clad thigh, beneath her silk robe, gaining two wolf whistles.

''Ok final box.'' she read the card- '' _'Something borrowed'._''

There inside the box was Jeff's ever present Hardy Boys pendent, but it had been mounted on to a pin, she knew just where to pin it.

''This way he'll get a nice surprise later.'' Liv grinned wickedly.

Jolene laughed shaking her head- ''Your dad is going to die when he sees this. Well, it looks like it's time to get your dress on.''

She felt the waves of anticipation flow through her as she looked over to her wedding dress, hung on the door to her walk-in. She'd figured that this was her second marriage, so wearing white wasn't really appropriate and add that to the fact that Jeff and herself had been together 4 years, so she'd opted out of the the virginal white and chose to wear a rich royal blue.

The dress wasn't a huge puff ball monstrosity, no, it was fitted all the way down her figure, corseted, with covered button all the way down the back. It was shaped around her ample chest, so her boobs weren't hiked up under her chin, like some bimbo at a prom.

The fabric was a fine lace over silk, it had only a slight train at the back and she wasn't wearing a veil either. She'd wanted the day to reflect who her and Jeff were- non traditional and living my their own set of rules.

When they got her all buttoned up, she breathed a sigh of relief and slid on her shoes that matched her dress perfectly. Amy straightened her own ice blue maid of honour dress and smiled, a tear in her eye-

''thank god for water proof make up because you look stunning.''

Liv looked at herself in the mirror, for once she had to agree, the dress was perfect, so was her hair and make up. The bouquet of white roses in her hand was just the right touch, no detail over looked. This was really happening.

Over at Matt's house it was finally calming down, Kian, Alex and Steven were each in charge of one off the Hardy triplets, as Shane, Shannon and Matt tired to keep Jeff calm. The couple had written their won vows and Jeff had tried and tried to memorize his, but he'd failed miserably. So, now he was writing them out on card, that he'd keep in his jacket pocket. He knew that if he didn't do this, he'd freeze up and go blank on the most important day of his life.

In a mad panic he looked at Matt-

''Do you have the rings!''

''That's the _third _time you've asked me that this morning and the answer is still thee same Jeffro- _yes they're safe and sound.''_ he patted his suit pocked reassuringly.

Jeff couldn't help himself, he was on edge, but it was his wedding day, he was supposed to be a wreck. It was turning out to be a billion times scarier that the little chat Jack Dumas given him the night before. He'd told him that yes, he approved of him marrying and that he'd asked permission before proposing, just like he'd asked him to do so long ago, BUT if Jeff let his nerves get to him, and dared to jilt Olivia, he'd hunt him down, kill him, make it look like an accident. Then he'd come and dance on his grave.

Jeff would never jilt Liv, proposing a year ago had been the best thing he'd ever done. It had been on their 3 year anniversary, they'd been late night skinny dipping up at the lake and there in the cool water, one kiss had lead to his proposal. She'd smiled that heart melting smile and whispered- ''_Yes.''_

Smiling to himself , he finished writing up his vows, just as Shannon entered Matt's lounge in his suit-

''Hey Jeffro, feeling ok now?''

''A little better...but yeah.'' he exhaled.

He went over to the mirror that hung above the mantle, looking at himself, he was wearing some not so traditional wedding clothes, no flowers on his lapel, no uncomfortable tie or waist coat. He was in an open collared royal blue shirt, a black jacket and pants, he'd coloured hi hair black and blue to match his clothes.

They weren't getting married in a church either, they were keeping this totally private, nobody but friends and family knew about their wedding. It was taking place in the field that stretched between all of their houses. They'd all purchased it equally, so it was _their _land and they had named their corner of Raleigh- 'The Hardy Compound.'

The chairs were set out, the band was ready, the flower strewn wooden arch that Corey had made them was in place at the end of their isle, the marquee was up by Jeff's house, it was all ready and perfect.

Gil entered- ''All your guests are here son, time to head out now.''

Jeff turned to his dad and nodded- ''Ok lead the way.''

He couldn't wait to see her, the dress had been kept a huge secret, as tradition demanded. He just hoped that his gifts had gone down well with her, he'd spent a long time trying to get them right. The night before, he hadn't slept very well at all, he'd stayed in Matt's attic bedroom and Amy had stayed at Liv's and the Dumas family and Matt's boys were at Jeff's place. Yet it wasn't his location or pre-wedding nerves that had kept sleep at bay, it was the lack of Liv's company in the bed beside him.

In their 4 years together, it was rare for them to spend a night away from each other, it'd taken all of his self control not to tip toe across that field and creep into her bed for the night, just to hold her. It was the fear of bad luck, that old wives tale that had kept him in place, he didn't want to tempt fate by breaking the rule of not seeing the bride the day before the wedding.

Jack slipped Liv's arm through his and kissed her gently on the temple-

''You look beautiful, you really do.''

She could tell that her dad was fighting some pretty strong emptions, so she squeezed his big hand and leaned into him-

''Thank you dad, for everything.''

''You're welcome honey, I'm so proud of the woman you grew up to be.''

He whispered, anything louder would betray the waver in his voice.

They headed down her garden behind Amy and out of the gate. Liv saw all of their guests and Jeff stood there, with Matt at his side as best man and his two grooms men- Shane and if she wasn't mistaken a weeping Shannon.

April and Ken Anderson were still on their honeymoon, so they couldn't make it in time, but a huge bouquet or lilies and orchids had arrived that morning from them along with a card saying that they couldn't wait to see the wedding video.

Corey and the band began to play their version of ''Walking After You'' by Foo Fighters, as she began her walk down the isle to meet Jeff.

She met Jeff's eyes and couldn't stop smiling, even when she saw that glint in his eyes, the one that told her he was close to shedding tears, she just couldn't look away.

Jeff had never seen anyone look as heart stopping as she looked right then, she was perfect, the dress was wonderful, not traditional, but so very Olivia.

Amy took the bouquet from Liv and Jack out his daughters hand into Jeff's and said-

''Look after her ok son?''

''Forever I swear.''

When it was time for their vows Olivia went first, not needing to refer to notes, hers were all memorized.

Looking deep into those eyes, the ones that were so hypnotic and filled with love, she knew every fleck of gold in their green depths, she held his trembling hands in hers and began-

''To everyone we know, we started with a fight, but to me, it started with _roses. _Roses that you gave to me, after they'd been grown with love, care and attention, under your guidance. After that day, I saw the real you, the man I very quickly grew to love and by some miracle you loved me right back. Today I promise in front of all of out family and friends, that I will faithfully love you for the rest of our lives, just the way you are , because you know that there's nothing about you that I'd ever want to change. No matter what happens in our lives, good, bad or unexpected, I'll _always _ be by your side Jeff, as your friend, your lover, your wife and the mother of our children. I love you.''

Liv had no idea how she got through her vows, she was blinking back tears, she reached up and softly wiped away one of Jeff's escaping tears from his cheek.

Jeff knew that he was going to be a wreck soon, her words had been perfect, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his vows.

Seeing that he was shaking, she steadied his hands in hers and whispered-

''I know you can do this Nero,.''

He cleared his throat, holding one of her hands-

''Before we met, I was lost...with no sense of direction and no light to guide me home. I fought what I knew in my heart that I wanted, and I wanted _you. _You opened my eyes, took me out of the darkness and showed me love...love that I never even knew I deserved...I promise today in front of out family and friends that I will be the best husband a girl as perfect as you are truly deserves. You made me a man the day... the day you forced me to open up my eyes and I fell in love...love that I'll feel for the rest of my life. I'll be your best friend, your lover, your husband- faithfully for the rest of ur lives. I'll love our children with every beat of my heart, I love you Olivia and I thank god for you.''

Jeff and Liv exchanged rings, each gold band slid over the small tattoo each of them bore on the inside of their ring fingers. Instead of engagement rings they had gotten each others names inked on them by Shannon, in matching cursive script.

They shared their first kiss as man and wife and signed the register. When they got to the marquee after many many photographs, they got announced as- 'Mr and Mrs Hardy' and everyone raised their glasses to them.

She whispered in his ear- ''This Mrs Hardy thing will take some getting used to.''

''It's sexy as hell that you're now _Mrs _Olivia Caroline _Hardy _now, I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you.''

Jeff winked as they headed to the top table.

''So what was your excuse before we got married Mr Hardy?''

''Oh yeah, like I needed one.'' he grinned.

They got a glass of champagne handed to them and all the guests drank to the bride and groom. Jeff leaned in and whispered in her ear-

''Don't you dare drink that.''

She could hear the laughter in his voice, loving their little secret-

''Shh, we can't tell anyone yet. If my dad finds out that this is a shot gun wedding he'll kick your ass.''

He was still grinning like a man possessed- ''I know but I'm just _so happy right now.''_

She kissed him- ''Me too Jeff I love you and our baby.''

The speeches began, Matt, Shane and Shannon's joint speech was hilarious and Jeff got several embarrassing stories outed within 15 minutes, everyone was loving it.

Then Amy made her maid of honour speech-

''Well, what can I say about my sister and my brother in law? As it turn out- plenty. Like we all know, this pair did get off to a very rocky start and if my memory serves me correctly, Jeff originally thought my sister was a _stripper _when she moved here.''

Jeff went bright red as everyone laughed- ''AMY! Are you _trying _to get me shot?''

Amy laughed down the microphone- ''Calm down Jeffro, it gets better I swear. But in true Dumas fighting style, she wasn't taking this lying down. Liv would go on to spend the next 2 years juggling a successful business and verbally and occasionally physically handing Jeff his ass. But they always had amazing chemistry and now here we are 6 years on from their first meeting, celebrating their special day with them. I couldn't imagine a better suited couple and I hope you two like the surprise I've got for you two.''

Amy grinned and winked- ''To the happy couple.''

Jeff and Liv were both instantly curious and a bit worried too, with that red head you never knew what was in store for you.

Liv looked around the marquee, it was perfect, the white roses, the dark blue decorations, the white fairy lights, the gorgeous man who was now her husband, it couldn't get much better.

Jeff was so happy, he'd married the love of his life and she was secretly having his baby too. It hadn't been planned at all, but like all of the best things in life, they came along in unexpected ways. From what the doctor had said to them 3 days ago, Liv was only 6 weeks pregnant. She'd conceived the one time one time they'd taken the risk and not used any protection. So, clearly they were a very fertile couple.

After the meal had been served and cleared away, the couple had their first dance as a married couple and it wasn't to some slushy ballad either, it was to The Wildhearts- ''Jonesing For Jones.'' the song that had been playing the very first time she'd fallen asleep in his bed, after seeing his wounds and accepting him for who he was. It was their special song.

In her ear he whispered, not breaking from his step-

''You look so beautiful today.''

He loved seeing her smiling up at him-

''Well, you've never looked more handsome, nice that you co-ordinated your hair too.'' she smiled.

Jeff kissed her- ''this dress is something else,''

''Do you have any idea how worried I was about it not buttoning up?''

He muffled his laughter into her rose woven hair- ''You're not even showing yet.''

''Oh you tell that to my rack that barely fit into my sexy underwear.''

His eyes flared- ''What are you hiding beneath this dress Mrs Hardy?''

She kissed him- ''Something you'll just love.''

.Later when they got Amy's surprise, Jeff and Liv went bright red and started laughing, out came a huge chocolate fountain and huge platters of _strawberries_ for dipping and Amy said over the microphone-

''Oh and you two, these are for dipping not crushing.''

Thankfully nobody asked why they were blushing.

Moore, Jack and Nero naturally did what all three year olds did- got covered in chocolate and ended up covering Matt with sticky hand prints. While Kian, Alex and Steven laughed from a safe distance.

Then came the bouquet throwing, as there was a lack of single women in attendance, every female married or whatever was rounded up and it was Jolene who caught it.

The removing of the garter was certainly interesting, Jeff sat Liv on a chair in the centre of the dance floor, on his knees in front of her he placed her foot on his bent knee. A big dirty grin on his chops as he raised her dress above her knee, a sea of wolf whistles went up. Jeff pointed at the guys-

''Hey, that's my wife that you're ogling!''

He saw that she was wearing stockings and a garter belt too, all in royal blue, that was so hot!

She heard him growl and give her that sexy smouldering look- ''Control yourself Nero.'' she winked, then thought- 'Well, for another hour al least.''

He looked down at the lace garter he'd bought her and then he saw what was pinned to it and couldn't stop laughing. He leaned down and instead of using his hands to remove it, the bad boy inside of him used his teeth and that one move alone just sent everyone wild again.

Jack Dumas had to look away, this was still his baby girl after all, whether she was married or not!

Jeff stood up holding the garter up to the guests showing off the Hardy Boys emblem-

''See! She's a Hardy now!''

Removing his pendent pin, he then fired the garter into the sea of male guests, then he cringed when it went further that he'd anticipated and landed around the neck of Jack's bottle of Bud. Thankfully the huge guy smirked-

''It's a good thing I like you son.''

Everyone cheered at his good humour.

All was right with the world again and Jolene took her husband to the dance floor to dance with his little girl.

Jack had tried so hard not to lose control of his emotions, he'd already had to step outside for a ''smoke'' to calm down twice. But when Olivia looked up at him, she knew. He didn't have to say a word to her, she just patted his chest and said-

''It's ok dad, I'm so so happy and the day has been beyond what I ever dreamed it'd be.''

''I'm so glad honey, you've never looked happier.''

Later that night, the guests had gone to bed, the celebration was over. Jeff picked his wife up and carried her across the thresh hold of her house. They were spending their wedding night there, then they were flying out to the Bahamas in the morning, thanks to his new in-laws very generous gift.

Amy had really come through for them, their bedroom was set up beautifully, rose petals on the bed, candles lit on the dresser, champagne by the bed, silk sheets now adorning the bed.

''Alone at last Mrs Hardy,'' he smiled laying her down gently.

''Yes we are, but you're going to have to work hard to reap the benefits.'' she said biting her lower lip teasingly.

''Anything for you.''

She turned over and he saw all the buttons down her back and licked his lips- ''Good things come to those who wait.''

The seductive purr of his accent made her ache for him- ''Baby you're going to love the good things I've got on under this dress.''

He slowly released the buttons down her back, sliding her free of the dress, leaving her laid there in her heels, stockings, garter belt and her royal blue lace thong and matching corset, looking like sin personified-

''Jesus Christ! If I'd known you were hiding all this we'd have been in here before we even got to cut the cake.''

Liv turned over and crawled on al fours to where he was stood by the bed and proceeded to strip him, not shy at all, she wanted her husband badly and she was going to _have him!_

''Jeff! You went _commando _on our wedding day?'' she laughed.

He grinned nodding- ''Yep, but it's a special occasion and it's one less obstacle for our wedding night.''

''Romantic.'' she teased.

''Yes, and you know me, I'm _all _about the romance.''

She giggled and they kissed as they fell back into the pillows, so far, married life- pretty hot!

**AN: hope you liked it ;)**

**Just a little epilogue to go, I really hope that their wedding was good.**

**R&R please. xxx. **


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: well it's finally here the final instalment of this story, I seriously hope that you like it, because this whole story has been the best writing experience I've had on this site so far, thanks to all you guys who have reviewed and sent me a PM along the way ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs **

Another Me

Chapter 35

(Epilogue)

Olivia had just finished feeding Black and Jeremy, the two digs were old men now and they had to cope with a new puppy that Jeff had bought from Shannon's pregnant rescue dog, a St Bernard called Mooch. Named because all the little guy did was eat, sleep and try to get the two older dogs to play.

Liv carried Mooch to his own bowl at the other end of the kitchen. He couldn't eat by the older two or the young guy would eat all three bowls he was so big.

She loved their family home, it had been impossible to choose whose house to live in, so they'd found a perfect compromise and use the money she'd saved all this time from the sale of her New York apartment and they'd made their two houses into one big house. The land between the houses had become a glass lined corridor on one side and two painting studios on the other.

She passed their cat Tink, a big black and white tom who liked to sleep on the hall table, usually on top of Jeff's car keys. He'd been a kitten from the litter Shane had adopted after finding them in the woods.

There was her husband, in the garden with their 4 year old son, both in black cargo shorts and white wife beaters, surrounded by trays of paint, in every colour imaginable. A huge square or canvas stretched out before them, weighted down to the plastic covered deck, just over from their newly built pool.

Ah, the father-son painting day, that she'd heard them both planning for about a week now.

Their son was angelic in his beauty, bright blonde hair and he was a tiny little guy, but he was also the image of Jeff. The green eyes, the arched brows, the smile, that cute little up turned nose, yes they were like two peas in a pod.

As Amy had named her 3 boys Jack, Nero and Moore, Liv knew the second their son was born what to call him and Jeff was in full agreement too. So their son was named- Kian Alexander Steven Hardy.

Stood on the patio, she watched her little boy, with his blonde hair- he reused to have cut- pull his shoulder length locks quickly into a bun, just like Jeff did all the time and step into the tray of paint as hid dad held his hands to steady him.

''Argh daddy, it's cold!'' he giggled.

Jeff laughed- ''Don't worry Ki, I'll be in it soon too.''

''Daddy? When can I get colours in my hair?''

He loved it that his son wanted to look just like him- ''When you get to high school like momma said and that's only if you let _me colour it for you.''_

''Ok that sounds fair.'' he agreed.

Jeff lifted him out of the paint and on to the canvas, then stepped into the green paint himself-

''Jeez! That is_ really _cold!''

Ki grinned- ''Told you so.'' then started carefully stepping around the white canvas, making sure that his foot prints were clear- ''Like this daddy?''

''Just like that.'' he nodded smiling and stepped out too, marvelling at how much smaller his sons feet compared to his own.

Liv shut the pet gate, the last thing she wanted was 3 paint covered dogs running around and ending up in the pool.

Kian was a shy kid really, very smart for his age and very creative just like his father. When he grew up he was going to be fighting girls off, because he was going to be such a gorgeous young man. Liv didn't want to imagine that time yet. Amy didn't want to think about her 3 boys growing up and dating either, both sisters were in denial. Claiming as a joke that all of their sons wouldn't be allowed to date until after they were done with college!

Jeff washed their feet clean of the green paint, then moved on to the blue paint.

''Daddy?''

''Yeah son.''

''Why didn't you like momma when you met her? Aunt Amy said so.'' He asked, face full of confusion.

He heard his wife's laughter- ''Yeah Jeffro, wanna explain that one to our son?''

He looked at his stunningly hot wife, in her little denim shorts and tank top, her Hardy ink proudly on display on the side of her left ankle. He couldn't help but smile, he was a lucky man!

''Ok, I'll answer that...well daddy used to be a bit of a jerk...so I didn't like new people, but momma changed that for me and made me a better person and I liked her a lot for doing that for me.''

''Why were you mean?'' Kian frowned, stepping around the canvas happily.

''Because I didn't feel happy.''

''Until momma was nice to you.''

''Exactly, she made me smile again.''

Kian smiled over at his mother and said- ''Come paint with us momma.''

Liv kicked of her Converse, kissed her son on the tip of his cute little nose, making him giggle, then Jeff swooped in and kissed her with as much love, if not more, than the day he'd fallen foe her.

Stepping into the red paint she flinched- ''Cold!''

They all laughed and together they completed the huge colourful painting. Jeff planned on stretching it to a frame and hanging it in his studio.

After they got cleaned up, the tow Hardy man of the house were on the trampoline at the end of the garden, showing of some moved. It had taken a lot for Jeff to be able bodied enough to show his son some of his old wrestling moves. Kian knew that his daddy had once been very famous, they'd even watched some of his old matches on YouTube. Jeff had also explained that he'd once been very badly hurt but his scars had never mattered to Kian, he'd grown up seeing them all the time, to him he was just daddy, scars, tattoos and all.

Jeff would always happily show his son how to wrestle and be safe while doing it, but whether he chose to pursue it as a career in later life, that was Kian's choice entirely. But Jeff had a feeling that they had another artist on their hands, because he'd sit and watch Jeff and Liv painting for hours at a time and wanted to do his own.

The tree of them heard the distant yelling and Jeff held Kian on his shoulders as they stepped free of the trampoline netting-

''Uh-oh, guess what?'' Jeff said faking fear in his voice.

Kian grinned and then pretended to be scared too- ''The Dark Cloud!''

'The Dark Cloud' was their nickname for Matt and Amy's 3 dark haired boys. They were now nearly 8 years old and totally obsessed with wrestling and anything physical or messy. Their reign of terror in Raleigh was still in full swing.

Liv could hear Matt and Amy calling to their noisy sons to be on their best behaviour- 'Or else!'

She was so glad that Kian was an only child, she couldn't handle any more. Jeff agreed too, after seeing his three nephews grow up, he also knew that one kid was enough for them, especially when there was still the chance that Liv might end up pregnant with triplets, it was in her family after all. So they weren't taking the risk, so last year much to every ones massive amusement, Jeff had had a vasectomy.

The back gate flew open and the three gorgeous dark haired terrors ran in, they shot over to Liv and hugged her and Kian who was sat on her knee.

Jack, Nero and Moore then ran at their uncle Jeff and threw him in the pool, cheering like hooligans, then they started heading for their father.

Amy, Liv and Kian saw the boys exchange looks and it must have been telepathy because with one nod Moore crouched down behind his dad, jack crouched down in front of his and Nero went running at break neck speed. Nero vaulted off Jack's back and ploughed into his dad. Matt went tumbling over Moore and into the pool.

The three identical boys all cheered, exchanging high 5's with each other.

Liv was shocked- ''Did I really just see that happen?''

''Oh yeah, scary isn't it? Just imagine them in a few years in their teens!'' Amy nodded- ''it's like I'm raising a miniature all make 'Team Extreme'.''

Liv laughed and then Kian hopped off her knee and snook up behind his three older cousins, who had their back to him as they taunted their dad.

Kian silently looked at his momma and aunt Amy, smiling, raised up his dad's signature 'Guns' and pushed all three into the water too.

Jeff cheered his boy on, then was in awe as his tiny son did his old WWE intro dance, grinning a true Hardy smile as he did so.

Everyone cheered for the little blonde and Jeff said, soaking wet stood beside him-

''That's my little Hardy boy.''

Liv scooped her son up and he said- ''See, just because I'm_ smaller _doesn't mean I'm not a Hardy.''

Jeff beamed full of pride, his boy really was a chip of the old block!

THE END.

**AN: I have to thank the following reviewer-**

**RKOCMJHGIRL**

**xErikax**

**SandraSmit19**

**wickedly-pure**

**Zoe-StarRock**

**violentkisses20**

**Jeff-JoMo-Mickiefan6394**

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**

**Susie8807**

**enchantedgirl1**

**Randy4rkocenahardy**

**Suna25**

**MissGibson**

**antihero32**

**mellysaurus**

**PunkMutantGargoyleChica**

**Mizfit81**

**Arquero333**

**Icequeenxx**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story you guys all rock the casbah and I couldn't have done this without the reviews I'd have given up. Lol**

**So cheers my dears ;)**

**R&R- one last time please.**

**(See you soon with my new story hint hint- a new Jeff Hardy one)**


End file.
